YOUTHFUL HATSUKOI
by Lady Trifecta
Summary: Haru, el hijo de Masamune y Ritsu, ha regresado de sus estudios en Inglaterra y tendrá que hacer frente a su pasado, y a un amor que creyó que había superado, mientras tanto, sus padres deben enfrentar sus propios problemas en el hospital. ¿Podrán el amor y la amistad ser lo suficientemente fuertes para recuperar los lazos que creían perdidos, o incluso, para mantenerlos juntos?
1. REENCUENTRO

_Notas del Fan Fic:_

 _¡_ Hola!

A veces yo escribo, y muchas otras veces dejo mis fan fics tirados, así que con el tiempo muchísimas personas se han decepcionado y me han dejado de lado, pero he aprendido que debo seguir mi ritmo, valorar lo que hago, y aprender de los errores, así que de terca, aquí me tienen.

Este es mi fan fic más largo hasta ahora, a veces me cuesta muchísimo seguirlo, otras, raras veces, me siento iluminada. Esta historia la he empezado en el 2013, y aquí empiezo a publicarla, desde el primer capítulo y reeditada, desde hoy.

Espero y lo disfruten, y tanto si es así como no, que dejen un comentario para hacerme crecer, y hacerme saber sus críticas y comentarios.

¡Gracias, allí se los dejo!

 _Él quiso quedarse un minuto más. Él desea poder cambiar de lugar con él y anhela con todas las fuerzas de su joven alma tan siquiera una segunda y última oportunidad para remendar sus errores. Una oportunidad para verlo, para abrazarlo y gritarle cuánto lo ama. Porque nunca quiso lastimarlo y jamás se imaginó que las consecuencias de sus actos terminarían de aquella manera. Más que nunca deseó no ser el joven estúpido, incrédulo, inocente y enamoradizo que era porque aquel sentimiento llevó a la persona más importante de su vida hacia la fatalidad. Deseó más que ninguna otra cosa, y por sobre todas las demás, recuperarlo, aunque ello significase perderlo para siempre. Aunque el único lugar que conservare en su vida fuera la de su mejor amigo._

—¡Haru chan! ¡Por aquí! —saludándolo con una mano en alto, lo llamó el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos almendrados de entre la multitud de personas conglomeradas fuera de las puertas de abordaje, donde cada uno esperaba ansioso a sus seres queridos, mientras otros se despedían en medio de las lágrimas y mil emociones revueltas que dejaban atrás—. Déjame ayudarte.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su angelical rostro en cuanto logró divisar a su amigo.

—¡Kaaai! —Literalmente lo echó boca para arriba, quedando el acechado debajo de su atacante, pese al detalle de que la víctima lo sobrepasaba por veinte centímetros y el castaño recién llegado pesara menos. Al final pudo más la emoción del recién llegado.

—¡Ouch!

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo —La evidente alegría lo superó y se dejó evidenciar en el tono de su voz.

—Sí, pequeño, pero ¿sabes? Me gustaría poder respirar.

—¡Hey! ¡No soy pequeño! ¡Acabo de cumplir veinte años ayer! Y crecí un poco más —protestó con un dulce puchero dejando notar las finas y hermosas facciones de su rostro y deslumbrando, sin saberlo, a su oyente.

—Eh, sí. Fui el primero en saludarte, ¿lo recuerdas? Ah, el segundo, luego de Onodera chichi. Ahora, ¿puedo respirar? —El castaño deshizo su efusivo abrazo.

—¡Mira Amy! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Son novios! ¡Y ni siquiera se averguenzan de demostrar su amor en público! ¡Son tan lindos! —Una chica completamente desconocida tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra desde su iPhone 4, y otra chica se acercó a la que estaba delante de nosotros, uniéndosele en su celebración con chillidos y ojos de fan girl.

—¡No somos novios! —Al muchacho de ojos esmeraldas se le subieron todos los tipos de tono rojo a su pálido y fino rostro— Lo siento... yo... yo...

—Chicas, ¿podrían darnos un poco de privacidad? No lo veo desde hace cuatro años y realmente deseo poder recibirlo como se debe. No se imaginan cuánto lo he extrañado —La voz completamente seductora del rubio salió sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando ver el brillo de sus ojos almendrados. Formaban un perfecto cuadro, aun sin moverse ninguno de los dos del suelo del aeropuerto.

—¿Eh? —Fue entonces cuando Kai lo tomó de la mejilla, cubriendo su rostro y besándolo del otro lado, haciendo parecer de perfil que lo besaba directamente en los labios.  
—¡Nyaaa! —Las fujoshis gritaron de emoción.

—Jane, mejor démosles privacidad, ¿no te parece? —dijo la más sensata.

—Sí, sí. Aah... —suspiró— Qué lindos. Oh, espérame —Unas cuantas fotos más y luego, con un leve pesar, se retiraron "disimuladamente" de la escena flotando en sus nubes, ilusionadas.

—¡Kai! —Se separó de él, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y trastabillando por el apuro.

—¿Qué? Si fue un beso inocente entre primos, en la mejilla nada más.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Y borra esa sonrisa! Tsk —rechistó aparentemente molesto— Si fuéramos primos de verdad.

Kai solo rió.

—Eres tan lindo.

—¡Ya deja de jugar! —El rubor en su rostro era divino—. Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte.

—No estoy jugando —Terminó de decir en cuanto lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y este se encontró momentáneamente con su rostro a escasos centímetros, incomodándolo por unos segundos fugaces en que clavaron sus miradas una en la del otro. Uno rendidamente enamorado, el otro completamente ajeno al sentimiento provocado en su amigo.

—Esto...

—¿Nos vamos? — _‹‹Es mejor así››,_ Se intentó convencer por milésima vez.

—Sí. Eh, acabo de notar que mis padres no han venido a buscarme.

—Haru... —Estaba reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para poder decírselo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

 _ **How can I decide what's right**_

 _ **when you're clouding up my mind**_

 _ **I can't win your losing fight all the time**_

 _ **How can I ever own what's mine**_

 _ **when you're always taking sides**_

—Kai, está sonando tu celular — _‹‹Decode de Paramore. No has cambiado de tono ni de gustos, Kai››_

—Ah, sí. Discúlpame —Estaba tan nervioso que no le había prestado atención al número y solo contestó.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola..._ —Miró instintivamente a Haru. Suspiró sin querer y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué pasó?

— _Es Ritsu chichi_ —Durante un momento el rubio se mantuvo con el semblante serio, dedicándose solo a escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado.

—Ya veo —Terminó por decir luego de un rato—. Por favor, mantenme al tanto. Si puedes ve a casa para recogerme un cambio de ropa, ¿va? Sucede que pasaré directo allí y de seguro me quedaré a dormir.

— _Claro_ —Una breve pausa—. _Hey, ¿estás con él?_

El silencio le respondió.

— _Ya veo. Cómo me gustaría verlo. De seguro él no querrá verme, ¿no?_

—No hay noticias.

— _Entiendo_ —El sincero sentir desde el otro lado del teléfono se hizo más que evidente, y hasta doloroso. Se trataba de su hermano después de todo, y esos sí que son para toda la vida.

—Nos vemos —Fue todo lo que dijo y sin ninguna otra contestación del otro lado más que una corta despedida, ambos colgaron.

—Era Sora, ¿verdad? —El castaño bajó automáticamente su rostro compungido. El rastro de su dolor era tan palpable que por más que intentara guardar su pesar, los sentimientos se desbordaban a través de su delicada voz—. ¿Cómo...? —Nuevamente levantó la mirada hacia su amigo— ¿Cómo está? Espero que bien —Su sonrisa fingida fue la que verdaderamente tocó un punto dentro de Kai.

—Él... — _‹‹Si tan solo supieras››_ pensó el rubio, pero prefirió callar. No sería el que creara cizaña entre su mejor amigo y su hermano, pese a su propio corazón roto por el desamor provocado— ...él está bien. Aunque te ha extrañado también. Ustedes nunca pudieron resolver el problema que surgió en aquel entonces, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? Kai, ¿tú sabías?

—Haru, han pasado cuatro años desde que no se hablan. Te has ido sin despedirte de él. Créeme que no fui el último en enterarme.

—Eso... bueno, era de esperarse.

—Perdóname.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Creo te he recordado algo muy doloroso. Perdiste a un buen amigo en él, después de todo _—‹‹Haru, ¿en serio sigues creyendo que nadie se ha enterado de tus sentimientos por él? Sigues siendo tan inocente e incrédulo como siempre. No quiero verte más en este estado››_ — Deberías hablar con él, no sé, intenten solucionar sus problemas _—‹‹Hazlo porque...››_

—Yo... no sé si pueda hacer eso —El rubio tomó de sus manos para luego abrazarlo en un agradable y necesario confort. Él solo quería lo mejor para el castaño.

—Tú puedes, si es lo que quieres. Yo solo quiero verte feliz _—‹‹Porque te amo, aunque nunca pueda decírtelo››._

—Gracias. Kai, eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo —Los chicos deshicieron casi sin querer el abrazo y se sonrieron. Uno con una tranquilidad hallada, ahora la sonrisa forzada era de aquel que poseía un amor no correspondido desde su niñez.

—Vamos. Los chicos te están esperando.

—Adivinaré, ¿una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida? —Kai sonrió.

—Finge sorpresa.

—Lo haré —Entonces lo recordó— Oye, Kai, estabas a punto de decirme algo sobre mi papá antes de contestar el celular.

—Eso... —Realmente lo colocaba en una situación difícil, pero finalmente este momento había llegado. Sabía que aquello no sería fácil para Haru y cada vez que este estuviera mal él también lo estaría. Sin embargo le correspondía a él conservar las fuerzas para poder sostener a Haru, quien por fuera podría aparentar ser muy fuerte, pero era el más débil de todos.

—Exageras Takano-san —Esa costumbre suya de llamarlo por su apellido no se había perdido a través de los años, aunque en algunas ocasiones, como en la intimidad, lograse poder desinhibirse un poco más. Cada detalle suyo, cada característica suya, hasta su carácter difícil y los mil defectos que pudiese tener eran el conjunto de toda su persona. Persona que era, en su totalidad, objeto de su devoción.

—Ritsu, u obedeces o te castigaré de formas que ni te imaginas —El castaño sabía de sobra la seriedad en las amenazas de su esposo.

—No te atreverías —No tenía las fuerzas que se requerían para regañarlo apropiadamente. En cuanto intentó levantarse y puso los dos pies en el suelo, sintió un fuerte mareo y de no ser porque su esposo que lo sostuvo de inmediato, habría caído de bruces.

—Sabes que sí. Llamaré al médico. No estás nada bien —Con sumo cuidado y una tierna delicadeza recostó al castaño en la cama—. Y de aquí no te vas hasta que te autoricen y estés completamente bien.

—Pero yo...

—No cambias tu testarudez por nada del mundo, eh, Onodera —El dueño de esa voz cruzó en esos instantes la puerta de su habitación, y venía acompañado de un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años aparentados, ojos almendrados y cabello castaño rubio. La verdad era que ya había pasado los cincuenta pero nadie apostaría a ello debido a su conservada figura y atractiva e imponente presencia— Hazle caso a Masamune.

—Yokozawa-san, Kirishima-san. Gracias por regresar.

—Y todavía con formalidades —Se rió ligeramente de él— Déjate de tonterías. Ya hace bastante que nos llamas por nuestros nombres.

—Es cierto, es que fueron tantos años que ya se me hizo una vieja costumbre. No deberían haber venido. Ayer ya se quedaron todo el día. Deberían ir a descansar.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Ritsu. Mi lindo osito estaba tan preocupado por ti que también nos quedamos por la noche e intercambiamos un solo turno con Masamune, cuando cayó dormido. Fue solo por media hora. El tonto no quería apartarse de ti ni siquiera por un segundo. Ya sabes, en caso de asesinos seriales o asteroides.

—¡¿A quién llamas osito, imbécil?! Deja de molestarme, es muy temprano para eso.

—Con que solo te gusta por las noches, eh, travieso. ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué el codazo?

—Para que aprendas a comportarte.

—Yokozawa, Zen, muchas gracias en verdad. No sabríamos qué hacer sin su apoyo —Esta vez fue Takafumi quien habló.

—Tssk. No seas exagerado, no tienes por qué agradecer. Para algo tienen que servir los amigos. Ah, los demás acaban de irse. Como estabas dormido, decidieron no molestarte.

—Todos han estado con nosotros. Masamune tiene razón. Significa mucho para nosotros su presencia —Su sonrisa se mantenía sincera, aunque débil y cansada. Resulta impresionante cómo los más terribles pesares pueden aligerar su peso si puedes soportarlos con las personas que te aman y saben demostrártelo—. ¿Y Sora? ¿No estaba con ustedes? —La cara de Yokozawa se descompuso por un instante pero se recompuso rápidamente para no hacerse notar, sin embargo fue el otro quien respondió.

—Le dije que se fuera a descansar. Se fue hace como una hora. De seguro regresará a la tarde.

—Ya veo —Se sentía una atmósfera un poco distinta. Para apaciguar aquel incómodo silencio, Takafumi se acercó hasta Ritsu del otro lado de la cama, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? —No le importó demostrar un poco de blandura, sobre todo para con él, quien luego de Masamune y quizás hasta mucho más que él, se había convertido en un amigo muy cercano, tanto que se podría decir que eran como hermanos.

—Cansado. Me mata este lugar, tan solo quiero irme a casa.

—Estarás bien, pero deja de ser caprichoso. Primero está tu bienestar. No estarás aquí para siempre.

—Lo sé —suspiró profundamente—. Pero justo tenía que ser hoy —Pillando la intención en sus palabras, Takano, Kirishima y él se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué...? —Ritsu comenzó a especular tardíamente en el momento exacto en que alguien entraba a la habitación.

—¡Papá! —Con un poco más de cuidado delo que lo había hecho anteriormente con su amigo, un castaño ansioso había entrado como alma que traía el Diablo y abrazó a Ritsu con esa firmeza que se había hecho más fuerte durante los cuatro años de su ausencia.

—¿Haru? ¿Qué...? Pensé que regresabas hasta en la noche. ¡Takano Masamune! —Si lo llamaba de esa peculiar manera solo podría significar una cosa.

—¡Yo no fui! ¿Por qué te enojas ahora conmigo?

—No te enojes con papá. Fue Kai el que me dijo —Acto seguido, el mencionado entró a la habitación con las manos entrecruzadas entre sí en señal de perdón.

—Misericordia —imploró—. Gracias por cubrirme, eh, Haru. Con amigos como tú no necesito de enemigos.

—A mí no me culpen de su perfecta habilidad de permanecer con la boca cerrada heredada de su padre, eh —advirtió con sarcasmo Yokozawa.

—¡Takafumi!

—¡Papá! —protestaron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios, sintiéndose atacados sin motivo alguno.

—No te preocupes Kai. Está bien.

—Pero si era yo... —susurró el pelinegro sentado a su lado, con fingida pose de indignación.

—Haru, perdóname por no haberte ido a buscar del aeropuerto. ¡Takano! ¡Debiste haber ido!

—¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡Me enteré hace unos minutos nada más!

—Papá, ya no te preocupes por esas cosas —Haru tomó con cariño sus manos luego de haber limpiado unas inevitables lágrimas de alegría que caían por sus mejillas. Ritsu no podía dejar de sonreír tras volver a ver a su hijo después de todo el tiempo en que pasaron separados— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? Kai no quiso decirme nada.

—Nosotros los dejamos a solas para que hablen, mientras hablo con estos dos —añadió prudentemente Takafumi—. Estaremos en la cafetería, por cualquier cosa —Luego de él salieron siguiéndole sus dos amores. Los dos como niños que acababan de recibir un regaño y estuvieran a punto de ser castigados.

Una piadosa mentira es aquella "mentira blanca" para no dañar a nuestros seres queridos. Ahora, ¿quién dice qué es lo correcto y qué no? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podemos medir cuáles son las penas que les dolerá menos a aquellos que amamos? Lo único que queremos es protegerlos. Pero por querer protegerlos terminamos dañándolos aún más.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ

**CAPÍTULO 2: TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ**

 **Notas del capítulo:**

 **Música del capítulo:**

 ****Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars

watch?v=uajnwHPy-gs

Espero de todo corazón no decepcionarles. Y muchas gracias, de verdad, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

¡Nos vemos!

 **IMPORTANTE:** Recuerden que las líneas en cursiva son flashbacks. Y los que están asi: ‹‹...››, Son pensamientos.

 **Ficha de los nombres de los personajes, padres e hijos:**

 _ **Kirishima Zen & Yokozawa Takafumi:**_

 _ **1\. Kirishima Kai -21 años-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2\. Kirishima Sora -20 años-**_

 _ ****_ _ **Hatori Yoshiyuki & Yoshino Chiaki:**_

 _ **1\. Hatori Daisuke - 22 años-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2\. Hatori Aoshi -17 años-**_

 _ ****_ _ **Mino Kanade & Yanase Yuu:**_

 _ **1\. Mino Yue - 18 años-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2\. Mino Yuki - 17 años -**_

 _ ****_ _ **Yukina Kou & Kisa Shouta**_

 _ **1\. Yukina Shin -18 años-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2\. Yukina Taiki -17 años-**_

—¿Anemia?  
—Sí.  
—Pero, ¿es grave? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No, Haru —El mayor tomó el rostro de su muchacho entre sus manos intentando apaciguar su naciente intranquilidad— Tranquilo. No es grave. Solo debo cuidarme en las comidas. No es mucho problema, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre que no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra —Masamune los miró uno a otro respectivamente y acomodó a Ritsu de tal manera que quedara apoyado sobre su pecho, abrazándolo desde atrás, protectoramente.  
—Solo hago mi deber —besó su frente apartando un poco sus cabellos.

—Hmmm, está bien. Confiaré en ambos —Nunca había sido muy sensible a las emociones ajenas, pero esta vez definitivamente sentía que había algo más que sus padres le estaban ocultando. Quizás fuera un presentimiento erróneo, pero presentimiento al fin y al cabo.

—¿Ya viste a Sora?

—Papá, yo...

—Es cierto —intervino el pelinegro— Ustedes dos llevan todo este tiempo sin comunicarse, ¿no es así?

—Sí.  
—¿Aun hoy? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Aun hoy —Ritsu y Takano se miraron entre sí con un semblante de notable preocupación mientras el menor desviaba convenientemente la mirada por unos breves segundos.

—Haru —Este le devolvió la mirada a su padre al sentir sus manos sobre las suyas, mostrando verdadera empatía y un cariño tan sincero como profundo, trasmitiendo esa calidez abrazadora que solo te puede entregar un amor incondicional como lo es el de un padre hacia su hijo— No te forzaremos a que nos cuentes qué ha pasado en ese entonces como para haberte ido de aquella manera tan brusca y repentina de un momento a otro aceptando la beca a Inglaterra para terminar tus estudios, cuando en un principio no lo ibas a aceptar por nada en el mundo. Solo queremos que sepas que siempre, sin importar qué, vas a ser nuestro hijo, y nosotros siempre seremos tus padres. Estamos aquí para ti, y lo único que queremos es que seas feliz. No tenemos idea de qué haya pasado entre Sora y tú como para que de la noche a la mañana hayan terminado una amistad de toda la vida, solo quiero que te preguntes si valió la pena. Tengo la certeza de que todos los años que crecieron juntos no fueron una mentira así como todo el cariño que se tienen, ¿o me equivoco?

Haru echó un profundo suspiro.

—No, papá. No te equivocas.

—Ustedes se aman —El corazón del muchacho saltó desbocado al verse inesperadamente descubierto. Aunque no entendiera del todo lo que pasara ni el porqué del repentino comentario, en todo momento solo había una cosa presente en él desde el día en que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su amigo de infancia—. Son como hermanos. Son familia Haru, y esos lazos son para toda la vida. No lo olvides —Tan rápido como el soplo del viento, la breve llamarada que se había encendido en su palpitante y ansioso corazón se fugó así como había llegado. Claro. Amigos. Hermanos.  
Familia. Para todos, era así como los veían, ¿en qué remoto mundo paralelo se le podría haber ocurrido que Sora pensaría de manera distinta a la de sus padres?

Si tan solo lo hubiera buscado, si Sora lo hubiese buscado de alguna manera para exigirle las explicaciones de su partida, tal vez tendría una ligera luz de esperanza. Una persona que te amara haría eso, lucharía por ti sin importar qué. Pero no, como todo el buen "hermano" que era, había respetado su decisión y jamás, en estos cuatro años que había durado su ausencia, ni antes, durante los dieciséis años de su vida que compartieron como vecinos y amigos, como "familia", nunca le había mostrado indicio alguno de que sus sentimientos por él difirieran en lo más mínimo de aquel sentimiento tan cruel de fraternidad.

Cuánto hubiera preferido nunca haberlo conocido que haberlo conocido, quererlo y haberlo tenido en su vida sin ser suyo de verdad, sin poder amarlo como moría por hacerlo.

—Lo sé —Finalmente respondió. De nuevo aparecía aquella sonrisa débil y forzada que había sido su fiel amiga para no molestar ni preocupar a nadie— ¿Saben? Siempre los he admirado. Conociendo su historia y por todo lo que han tenido que atravesar para estar juntos, para cuidarnos a mi hermano y a mí. Sé muy bien que no la han tenido fácil, y me dirán que es su deber como padres pero, ¿cuántos padres hay en el mundo que lo entreguen todo por sus hijos? Ustedes siempre me dicen que he sido y soy un milagro en sus vidas, pero la verdad es que ustedes son el milagro en la mía. Más que a nada ni a nadie, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida, como estoy seguro lo son también para Takeshi. Los amo —Ritsu se conmovió al escuchar los más sinceros sentimientos de su hijo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con la voz atorada en la garganta. Eran demasiadas cosas pasando en pocos días. Sin embargo se tenían como familia y mientras estuvieran juntos, ningún obstáculo ni conflicto sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbarlos.

—Lo que quiere decir tu padre es que te amamos —dijo Masamune. Su sonrisa no expresaba en lo más mínimo el infinito placer de su corazón por la alegría que le otorgaban sus amores.

—Lo sé, papá, lo sé —Por unos momentos, en ese día, se olvidó de las penas de su corazón al saberse y sentirse amado de aquella manera. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa plena, sin huellas de dolor—. Oigan, a propósito de cursilerías familiares —aportó en son de broma— ¿Dónde se metió el ingrato de su primogénito?

Anemia hemolítica (*1) había sido el diagnóstico, ¿la causa? Les dijeron que fue el accidente automovilístico que sufrieron un año atrás debido a un conductor ebrio que había cruzado el semáforo rojo. Nada que no ocurriera normalmente en un fin de semana. Era solo un accidente de tránsito más debido a la imprudencia de un conductor que tal parece no le tenía el más mínimo respeto a la vida, ni a la suya, ni mucho menos a la de los demás.

 _Takano sufrió heridas superficiales que no pasaron a mayor preocupación, pero fue Ritsu quien se llevó la peor parte, pues el otro auto había impactado contra el lado del copiloto._

 _Esa noche peleó incontables veces por su vida. En medio de la desesperación y angustia, su esposo no lo había abandonado un solo instante siquiera, acompañado de Takafumi y Zen quienes fueron, sin dudarlo, su pilar esa noche. Takeshi se hallaba de viaje en Corea por su trabajo. A Haru era impensable comunicárselo, estando en un lugar tan lejos y a punto de terminar sus estudios. Masamune no quería ni tenía cabeza para desordenar de manera tan alarmante y triste la vida de sus hijos sobre todo cuando nada había por hacer._

 _Vacío, era el sentimiento más cercano y la manera de describir su mirada esmeralda, la cual se hallaba perdida en la nada, varada en un lugar de donde no sabía cómo llegó ni cómo podría salir._

— _Ritsu, por favor...mi amor...háblame_ — _Masamune lo estrechó entre sus brazos con el más delicado de los cuidados, el más profundo amor que se pudiese sentir y el más inmenso pesar en su corazón junto con la culpa que lo consumía por no haberle podido evitar aquel tipo de dolor lacerante del cual jamás podría conseguir que quedara una cicatriz siquiera, porque sencillamente era una herida que no se podría cerrar jamás._

 __ _La existencia de un pequeño angelito que acabó antes de que pudiera empezar, antes de que ninguno de sus padres pudiera haberle entregado una palabra de amor o una caricia aunque fuera desde el vientre donde crecía._

 __ _Lo triste no era decirle adiós, sino nunca haberle podido dar una parte de todo su amor como el que se lo habían dado cada segundo a Takeshi y luego a Haru desde que supieron que estaban de camino a este mundo. Un pequeño pedazo de cielo que Dios les había regalado, una parte de Ritsu, una parte de Masamune. Su amor hecho vida. Esta vez el cielo decidió que esa pequeña parte de ellos regresara al cielo, mucho antes de tiempo. No era justo, pero nadie les había garantizado que la vida lo fuera._

 __ _Por primera vez ambos se abrazaron a llorar juntos toda una noche, sin reparos, sin peros. Luego de asimilar lo ocurrido, luego de que cada uno entendiera que podían llorar en los brazos de quien lo ama. Solo el uno con el otro podían compartir ese dolor tan íntimo, tan suyo y de nadie más. Aunque su corazón siguiera llorando por todos los años siguientes, ambos debían aferrarse al otro y seguir adelante. Seguir adelante muchas veces no es sinónimo de superar. Ellos no podrían superar nunca la pérdida de su bebé. Era indispensable el seguir adelante, en este caso sinónimo de luchar y sobrevivir. Es lo que forma parte de vivir._

—¿De verdad teníamos que hacer eso?

—Takano-san, tú lo viste, no podría jamás darle una noticia a mi hijo para verlo sufrir, no puedo, no soy capaz. Además no es como si le hubiéramos mentido del todo, o como si algo cambiara si se lo dijéramos más que entristecer su frágil corazón. Prefiero mil veces mentirle y verlo tranquilo, que decirle una verdad que lo único que lograría es lastimarlo, ¿qué haríamos entonces para aminorar su pena?

—Ritsu, sabes que esto no debería ser de esta manera.

—Pero lo es. Sabes, estoy bien a pesar de todo. Takeshi y Haru son maravillosos, y son todos los hijos que necesitamos —dijo acongojado y con la mirada oculta entre sus mechones castaños. Masamune, quien entonces había estado rondando de un lado al otro de la habitación intentando convencerse de que era mejor para sus hijos ocultarles ciertas cosas, pues no podía dejar de pensar que una mentira es una mentira después de todo, se acercó a su esposo hasta quedar sentado en frente de él, en la misma cama. Levantó con una mano su rostro y depositó un casto beso sobre sus tiernos labios, para luego limpiar aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que habían escapado de su prisión color esmeralda.  
—Superaremos estos juntos. Te lo prometo. Te amo Ritsu y siempre te amaré.

—También te amo. Gracias. Gracias por no irte —Takano lo abrazó con sumo cuidado acunándolo entre sus brazos como si ese lugar fuera una fortaleza impenetrable contra todos los males del mundo y absolutamente nada ni nadie pudiese atravesarla. Era el lugar más seguro en el mundo de Ritsu.

—Pequeño tonto. Jamás lo haría.

Si de por sí era extremadamente difícil soportar la pérdida de un hijo del que apenas se habían enterado de su existencia para cuando ya no estaba más en este mundo, lo era mucho más el siquiera imaginarse una vida sin él, sin la profundidad de sus ojos esmeralda refugiándolo y abrazándolo siempre en un confortador silencio donde reposaba su paz y tranquilidad. Si era necesario para que la luz de sus ojos no se extinguiera, la razón de su existir, iba a mantenerse fuerte por él e iba a luchar cada día, hora, minuto y segundo sin desfallecer para mantenerlo con vida, para mantenerlo a su lado. Iba a ser una batalla dura, pero de esas ya habían tenido bastantes, solo era una más. Volverían a salir con bien, más fuertes y más enamorados luego de estas turbulencias. Se tienen el uno al otro, es lo que necesitan, no hace falta nada más.

—Siento que están hablando de mí —Se tocó la oreja izquierda, completamente enrojecida, un moreno de unos veintidós años y ojos esmeralda, mientras luchaba por romper menos globos de los que inflaba.

—De seguro una de tus muchas novias, está planeando secuestrarte y violarte de mil maneras posibles —Takeshi rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Dai, no digas esas cosas ni de broma.

—¿Cuáles chicas? —Se acercó a la "íntima" conversación entre amigos un joven de cabellos rubios relucientes y ojos de un azul tenuemente claro, heredados de su abuela. Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del acusado en pleno juicio y besando sus labios con marcada posesividad.

—Jajaja, ¡pillado! Ahora serás castigado por tu suegro, ya me imagino cuando se entere.

—Cuando se entere, ¿de qué?

—¡Dai! Como eres —echó un profundo respiro, resignado— Tai, amor, lo prometo, no he hecho absolutamente nada como para que te enojes —Se excusó como podía, en verdad nervioso, conociendo los celos excesivos de su novio.

—Lo sé. Soy único para ti. Que esas zorras se queden con las ganas y se mueran de envidia porque eres mío. Y tú, Hatori Daisuke deja de levantar calumnias contra mi amado y bien portado novio.

—Uy, uy qué genio, jajaja —El aludido y Takeshi se miraron entre sí, incrédulos— ¿Taiki, que ya has empezado a tomar antes de empezar la fiesta? —El pobre no podía aguantar ni un trago sin que se le subiera de inmediato a la cabeza y nublara sus sentidos, que incluso consciente eran un poco efusivos y demandantes. Cabía resaltar que al menos era más divertido y extrovertido este lado suyo que el normal, así que pensaron que era lo mejor, al menos en esta situación.

—Solo un vaso de cóctel, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a castigar mamá?

Las risas no tardaron en llegar.

—Claro que no, tranquilo. Eso debería hacerlo Shouta oji-san o en todo caso tu idolatrado Takeshi. Eh, vaya que eres impaciente —El mencionado no paraba de besar al "pobre" de Takeshi, en los labios, en el cuello. El atacado no podía o más bien no tenía muchas ganas de quitárselo de encima, aunque estuvieran todos los chicos presentes. Si repentinamente sus suegros salían de la cocina por supuesto no le creerían que era él el que estaba siendo vilmente atacado por su hijo menor.

—Tai, cariño, ¿no quieres recostarte un poco?

—Eres un pervertido, eh, Takano Takeshi —Taiki le susurró al oído entre risas burlonas.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, no, quise decir eso! No es lo que piensas —Los dedos de Taiki se colaron por debajo de su camisa, aprovechando el espacio que dejaban los botones que no se habían colocado en su lugar.

—Hey, tranquilo, no he dicho que no me gusta.

—Ven, recuéstate aquí —Lo acomodó en el sofá pese a sus quejas, y a que aún no lo había soltado del todo, en realidad casi nada pues se aferraba a su cuello con verdadero ahínco mientras su fiel amigo solo observaba carcajeándose de la risa hasta que cinco minutos después el chico rubio se quedó profundamente dormido en medio de la sala. Se peguntó si era mejor dejarlo allí que llevarlo a su habitación pero no tardó mucho para confirmar su teoría de que muy probablemente sería un grave error llevarlo en ese estado a su habitación.

—Muchachos, ¿quieren algún bocadillo?

—Uff, por fin. Quiero decir, claro que sí Kou oji-san. Muchas gracias —respondió Daisuke adelantándose a tomar la bandeja que traía Yukina en sus manos para devorar los bocadillos sin más, y de paso mantener su boca cerrada.

—¿Y los demás?

—Fueron al mini súper a traer la torta. Sora creo está en el baño.

—¿Qué le pasó? —inquirió viendo a su hijo dormido en medio de la sala.

—Está muy agotado. Creo que no durmió en toda la noche, eh, por el proyecto —Takeshi se adelantó en responder.

—Hmmm, ya veo —La seriedad en el semblante del mayor decía que no se tragaba del todo aquella historia, ya sea por falta de pruebas o porque simplemente era excesivamente posesivo con su hijo tanto como con su esposo pese a que Takeshi y Taiki llevaban saliendo ya tres años. Al decir verdad el pequeño detalle de que entonces su hijo tuviera quince años y se llevaran cuatro años de diferencia pudieran ser las razones suficientes— Entonces no debería de esforzarse tanto, ¿no? Voy a llevarlo a descansar.

—Puedo llevarlo yo.

—Ah, no te preocupes, yo lo hago perfectamente —Kou se mantuvo firme en esto. Esta vez con una sonrisa brillante de un lado a otro de su rostro. Takeshi prefirió no averiguar si era o no una sonrisa sincera, o una de advertencia, por su propia salud.

—Es-está bien.

—Kou, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no sonrías de manera escalofriante si no quieres terminar por dejar a tu hijo sin novio? —agregó oportunamente un hombre desde la cocina.  
—Pero Kisa-san, no he hecho nada.

—Eso es lo que siempre crees tú —suspiró, dándose por vencido finalmente y, una vez terminado los labores de la cocina para los preparativos de la fiesta, decidió a ayudar a los chicos que apenas si pudieron inflar diez globos en tres horas.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron al unísono a verlos entrar por la entrada principal tirándoles confeti encima.

—Oh, qué sorpresa chicos —exclamó con una sincera sonrisa mientras se sacudía el confeti de encima, y trataba de no tragar nada.

—Siquiera deberías mejorar tus dotes de actuación —Fue Shin el que ofreció su comentario.

—¡Bienvenido! Y, ¡feliz Cumpleaños! —Esta vez fue el muchacho delgado de ojos grises y transparentes quien fue directo a tirársele encima encerrándolo en un entrañable abrazo—. Te he extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ustedes, gracias Yuki.

—Él está aquí, así que prepárate mentalmente —susurró a su oído para que nadie más lo escuchara.  
—¿Eh? —¿podría ser que...? Siempre supuso que Yuki y Aoshi sospechaban de la verdad oculta en su corazón, pero sus amigos jamás se lo habían dicho ni directa ni indirectamente. Tal parece que sus suposiciones estaban cercanas a formar parte de la realidad mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Aquella advertencia podía deberse única y exclusivamente a una persona, y esa era Sora. Sora, Sora, Sora, cuánto costaba siquiera pensar en su nombre. Definitivamente no estaba preparado mentalmente, ni siquiera físicamente por lo que su cuerpo le comunicaba desde el momento en que extrañamente sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero, ¿acaso lo estaría algún día? Probablemente nunca.

—Bienvenido —Aoshi se acercó y lo abrazó con sentida nostalgia— Ha pasado un tiempo, eh.

—Así es, tenemos que ponernos al día —De la misma manera se acercaron a darle la bienvenida una vez más Shin, y luego Yue. Ni siquiera hizo falta preguntar por Taiki. Era de suponer que ya se había tomado los primeros tragos y se le había subido por lo que en ese mismo instante estaría dulcemente refugiado en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Y no piensas saludarme a mí? O quizás, es que te has vuelto un tanto engreído, enano.

—¡Nii-san! —Lo abrazó de inmediato— No has cambiado nada, eso me alegra.

—Y tú... Hmmm, déjame ver —deshaciendo el abrazo, le echó una ojeada completa de arriba abajo y viceversa, examinándolo minuciosamente, checando los posibles cambios— no —agregó en tono sorprendido—. ¡Te encogiste aún más!

—¡Claro que no! —Sus cachetes se inflaron formando un dulce puchero— ¡Crecí once centímetros completos, para que veas! —Fue entonces de esta manera como comenzó una serie de quejas y protestas por su parte y, de la otra, bromas que no se hicieron esperar haciendo referencia a su estatura normal, claro que lo hacían mayormente solo para molestarlo y ver sus divertidas reacciones. Si no están para burlarse de uno en cuanto no te han visto por mucho tiempo, ¿para qué servirían los amigos?

Luego se iniciaron las anécdotas tan esperadas; entre ellas, la gran mayoría vergonzosas, durante el tiempo que vivió en Londres, donde había ido a la misma universidad donde había estado su padre en su adolescencia.

Pasó alrededor de una hora entre historias y risas, pero no todo estaba predispuesto para ser una reunión perfecta de reencuentro con sus amigos de toda la vida durante aquella tarde. Dicen que en el momento menos pensado te llegan aquellas noticias que jamás te habías imaginado, que también llegan encuentros que difieren por completo en la realidad a como los esperabas, dejándote a la deriva de incontables emociones que te envuelven en una vertiginosa y peligrosa corriente perdiendo todo el control de ti mismo, provocando estrepitosas e irremediables caídas.

—Bienvenido, Haru.

—Hey, Sora.

—Tai...Tai. Vamos, despierta, Taiki, cariño —Al notar que no respondía a sus intentos, lo dejó por unos segundos para observarlo descansar. Se veía tan hermoso y sereno, todo lo contrario a su temperamento, con sus cabellos rubios alborotados de una manera linda—. Te ves tan tierno —Sonrió con dulzura sintiendo una cálida opresión sobre su corazón, un sentimiento que cada día tan solo crecía más y más reconfortándolo cada segundo, desde el momento en que supo que su enamorado corazón tenía dueño y este lo amaba tanto como él.

‹‹No puedo resistirme››.

Se acercó hasta los labios de su bello durmiente para besarlo suavemente y, luego de eso, se dirigió a su oreja izquierda descubierta, besándolo por doquier y mordiendo su lóbulo, provocando que su novio despertara e incluso se le erizara la piel.

—Hmmm... —Aún medio somnoliento no pudo contener unas cuantas risas. Aun respondía instintivamente a las caricias que le eran proporcionadas mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios para limpiar la saliva que caía—. Detente. Sabes que tengo cosquillas... —En su intento de desperezo, aun recostado en la cama, estiró sus brazos rodeando el cuello del pelinegro y acercándolo para buscar ansioso el contacto con sus dulces labios—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Despertando a mi lindo novio. No veo que te quejes mucho.

—Pues la verdad es que si me quejo. Quiero más —exigió y los pequeños besos continuaron su camino—. Ouch.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No... Sí.

—Toma —Le pasó un vaso de agua junto a una pastilla que estaban convenientemente sobre el buró al lado de la cama— Para la resaca.

—Yo no tengo... Oh, no, mierda —Cayó en la cuenta de algo— ¿y Haru?, ¿dónde está?, ¿vino?, ¿ya se fue?, ¿y los demás? —apresuró una tras otra las preguntas en su ansiedad.  
—Ya se fueron, mi amor —Los dedos gentiles jugaban entre sus cabellos mientras depositaba un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Soy un reverendo idiota —Inclinó la cabeza con evidente pesar. Por una tontería se había perdido la bienvenida de su amigo de infancia. Su mejor amigo— ¿Cómo pude perderme su regreso? Es decir, todos lo vieron, y yo tanto que deseaba que volviera. Mi cuñado favorito — _"Es el único que tienes"_ pensó su oyente— ¡Arrrg! —Se alborotó un poco más los ya desordenados cabellos en demostración de su frustración naciente.

—Hey, no digas eso. No eres ningún idiota, no insultes a mi novio —Takeshi alzó su rostro entre las leves caricias a sus mejillas, y Taiki se dejó hacer.

—Y tú tienes la culpa.

—¿Perdón?  
—No debiste haberme dejado tomar ni un solo trago.

—Ajá, como ni siquiera tus papás pueden lograr impedirte hacer lo que quieras, repentinamente yo tengo la fórmula secreta para que cumplas todas mis órdenes y hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Es que... —De pronto, mágicamente, todas sus quejas fueron olvidadas en el interior de su boca, la cual ahora estaba ocupada por la lengua de Takeshi, removiéndose ansiosa y gustosa por cada rincón de su refugio, saboreando con placer cada pequeño recoveco arrebatándole a Taiki hasta la última pizca de juicio, si es que hubiera todavía un poco de ella.  
—Hey, hey, no acaben el postre delante de los hambrientos, chicos. Dejen algo para mañana. El Apocalipsis Zombie no ha llegado aún.

—¡Haru! —El rubio saltó literalmente de la cama y corrió hacia su amigo para tirársele encima, como ciertas personas ya lo habían hecho esa tarde.

—Y así fue como el postre me dejó a mí —bromeó a medias Takeshi, mirándolos a ambos con una media sonrisa y una expresión de cachorro abandonado, mientras Taiki le sacaba la lengua.

—¿Qué esperabas? Los novios vienen y van. Los amigos son para toda la vida —agregó el rubio, aunque bien supieran él y Takeshi que ya desde hace tiempo no conciben la vida el uno sin el otro.

—Okay, ok, ya entendí —Haru intervino— Como ya no me necesitan ni me requieren por aquí, ya me voy. Solo me quedé para despedirme de Taiki.

—Eres malo. Te gusta verme sufrir, admítelo. Ya sabías que Haru seguía aquí —continuó el rubio con su perorata y con sus cachetes inflados en señal de puchero. El otro enarcó sus cejas, mirándolo entre divertido y entretenido con la escena.

—Yo también te amo, eh —En cuanto este buscó los labios de su caprichoso y peculiar novio, el aludido lo rechazó colocando sus mejillas de lado para que no encontrara su boca en un vano intento de berrinche, por lo que el rechazado tuvo que rodearlo con un brazo toda la cintura para aferrarlo y atraerlo hasta estrecharlo contra sí, y tomar su rostro con la mano libre para robarle un beso prolongado a sus suaves labios, sin recibir reclamos de ningún tipo durante y luego del acto.

—Eres un sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro, fue lo que te enamoró de mí —respondió socarronamente para luego volver a despedirse de ambos chicos y depositando un beso, esta vez uno corto, sobre los labios de aquel que lo traía de cabeza para abajo, encantadoramente.

 _ ****_— _¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?_

— _Por centésima vigésima octava vez: ¡que sí!, estoy seguro. Que me caiga un rayo encima si no, así como mi nombre es Takano Haru y, valga el que te lo recuerde, somos hermanos. Con esto podrás conquistarlo y te dará por fin el sí._

— _No sé_ — _Takeshi_ _dejó escapar un suspiro lamentable alborotándose de paso los cabellos, dejando en evidencia su ansiedad y nerviosismo_ —. _Mejor no hago nada._

— _¿Estás loco?, ¿y tirar todo nuestro esfuerzo, por cierto más mío que tuyo, sudor, dinero y tiempo a la basura? ¡Por sobre mi cadáver! Óyeme muy bien, Takano Takeshi, no por el pequeño detalle de ser hermanos tendré compasión por ti. Irás a esa bendita convención y para ello te pondrás el bendito cosplay que nos llevó meses hacer. Llegarás, buscarás a Taiki y le confesarás de una maldita vez tus sentimientos y él te aceptará porque está tan enamorado de ti como lo estás tú. Caso cerrado, ¿entendiste?_

— _Sí Señor_ — _Menos mal que el reclutado era el mayor de ellos, hablando pronto e irónicamente._

— _Por fin. Qué estrés_ — _concluyó Haru, tras algún que otro resoplido de cansancio._

 _Desde que eran niños pasaban el mayor tiempo en la editorial debido al trabajo de sus padres. Una vez que pasaron la época de jugar con cuanto juguete encontrasen y peluches que hubieran por doquier en el departamento rosa, la nueva y apasionante actividad que descubrieron se hallaba en la inmensa y variada cantidad de historias de aventura, acción y diversión que traían consigo impregnadas las hojas y tinta de los mangas producidos en el departamento Shonen donde trabaja Kirishima-san, el padre de Sora y Kai. Una vez que se terminaron de devorar cuanto manga cayera en sus manos; y como aún no tenían la oportunidad de pasear libremente por el departamento de literatura donde trabaja Ritsu ojis-an a causa de las estrictas normas en aquel ambiente pesado y excesivamente serio, decidieron optar por continuar con los demás departamentos de mangas con el fin de saciar su sed de nuevas y atractivas historias que los pudiera entretener y hacer volar su imaginación a niveles insospechados. Su nueva fascinación fueron los mangas Shoujo._

— _¡No!, ¿tan mala suerte tengo que tener?_

— _¿Qué sucede, Taiki-chan?_ — _preguntó curioso un niño de ocho años, de cabellos castaños y de orbes esmeraldas, a su compañero de juegos y lecturas en medio de aquella oficina con el suelo repleto de mangas de diversos géneros y algunos libros de cuentos, un espacio que sus padres habían conseguido solo para ellos._

— _Ai Yazawa no continuará con Nana_ — _Se quejó con la mayor decepción del mundo en el tono de su voz_ —. _¡El Shoujo más vendido de la historia en la editorial de Shūeisha! Y me vengo a enterar justo ahora, que ya me he visto el anime y terminado de leer el manga hasta donde había quedado_ — _La vocecita del pequeño denotaba verdadera frustración junto con una resentida y reprimida pena que luchaba por no demostrar pero que sus orbes azules no podían ocultar._

— _Eso pasa últimamente con muchos mangakas, no sé para que comienzan con una historia si luego no la desean continuar. Uno debe hacerse cargo de sus decisiones y las responsabilidades que conlleva, ¿no?_ — _declaró el pequeño Haru, con firme y tierna convicción_ —. _Pero mira, no te pongas triste, encontré una historia muy interesante, también tiene anime pero el manga no ha concluido, pero no debes preocuparte, el mangaka lo continúa hasta hoy en día, aunque hay muy pocas traducciones al japonés. Los últimos números han salido en mandarín, pero eso no es problema para nosotros, ya que lo estamos estudiando y así sirve que practicamos el idioma mientras hacemos algo que nos gusta, ¿qué te parece?_

— _Hmmm, a ver, ¿de qué trata?_ — _En un intento de olvidar su pena, empezó a tomarle un serio interés a las palabras de su amigo._

— _Su nombre es Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteru, y..._ — _Fue relatándole la historia de un joven huérfano que tenía habilidades especiales y quien tenía una especie de guardián que lo protegía a sol y a sombra y que además tenía sentimientos muy especiales hacia él._

— _Oh, ¿puedo ver? Se oye muy interesante._

 _Con el tiempo los mangas terminaron por convertirse para Haru en un hobbie más, una manera de pasar el tiempo. Pero, muy al contrario, Taiki, luego de terminar con las historias de shoujo gracias a la extensa colección de su padre quien le había confesado que en su juventud trabajaba en una librería promocionando los mangas de aquel género, continuó buscando obras de Shonen Ai y así, poco a poco, fue como llegó al tan criticado género del Yaoi, el cual para él terminó en convertirse una de sus más grandes pasiones, claro está, aparte de actualizarse y estar al día con el tema del anime en general y los mangas de diversas temáticas. Haru, en cambio, cuando Ritsu pudo empezar a llevarlo con él a su trabajo, aprendió rápidamente a acomodarse entre tantos libros de literatura, descubriendo su amor por las letras en general. Las novelas se convirtieron en su más grande afición._

 __ _Un chico de entonces quince años de edad asistía a su décima quinta convención de anime anual en el Kuma Park. La razón de que haya asistido desde corta edad se debía a sus padres. Su personaje era basado en las ovas de Fuju No Semi(*2). Él interpretaba a Akizuki Keiichirou, y su cosplay se adecuaba perfectamente a él: llevaba una peluca corta de color negro y el color azul natural de sus orbes hacían que resaltara su imagen notablemente, llevando sobre el hakama de un azul oscuro la chaqueta hecha a mano, con ayuda de Haru, denominada kataginu, al estilo de los samuráis del año 1862._

 __— _Demonios, ¿dónde te has metido Haru? Ya llevo aquí tres horas y en seguida se realizarán las presentaciones de los cosplayers. ¿Vendrás?_

— _Perdón, es que tengo que ayudar a papá en la editorial y como es fin de ciclo, ya sabes, ha estado trabajando nuevamente en un proyecto con Usagui-san y aunque ha estado al día, pues los del departamento de ventas han pedido que adelanten el trabajo del próximo mes. Si vieras a papá y a Usami sensei, uff, están hechos una furia._

— _Pero, Haru..._

— _Lo siento, de veras que lo siento muchísimo Tai. Perdóname, prometo recompensártelo el próximo año._

 __ _‹‹¡Haru! ¡Llama a la imprenta ahora mismo y pide ese plazo de veinticuatro horas!›› se escucharon los gritos desesperados de Ritsu desde el fondo, lo que hizo que acallara sus protestas inútiles en medio de un profundo suspiro de forzada resignación._

— _Ya ni qué. Esfuérzate._

— _Gracias, y en serio, perdóname._

— _Está bien. Ya no te preocupes. Trabajo es trabajo y no puedes dejar solo a Ritsu chichi._

— _Gracias por comprender, y Tai, una cosa más._

— _¿Sí?_ _  
_— _Aprovecha la oportunidad, y no me agradezcas._

— _¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?_ — _terminó la oración cuando la llamada ya se había colgado._

— _¿Me colgó?, pero, ¿qué se cree? Ya verá, me vengaré_ — _Terminó por guardar su móvil_ —. _Ahora cómo se supone haré la presentación. Supongo que no habrá tal..._

 _Su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar sacándolo de sus lamentaciones. ‹‹¿Será que a Haru se le olvidó decirme algo? o quizás se haya arrepentido. Sí claro, ¿eh?›› se fijó en el nombre de la llamada entrante, y contestó._

— _¿Takeshi?_ — _Su repentina llamada lo había dejado fuera de órbita. ‹‹Realmente extraño›› pensó_ —. _Si llamas para avisarme que Haru me dejará plantado, ya lo sé._

— _Hey, hey, qué tono, ¿qué pasó?_

— _¿No sabes que Haru se quedó trabajando con Ritsu chichi? Con amigos como esos..._

—No. _No sabía_ — _Se produjo un incómodo silencio._

—¿ _Ah?, ¿entonces?_

— _¿Dónde estás?_

— _En el baño, pero ¿por qué...? Fui yo el que te preguntó en primer lugar._

— _Ve el escenario._

— _¿Eh?_ — _Aquella petición no tenía ni pies ni cabeza_ —. _¿Para qué? No entiendo nada, Takeshi_ — _dijo con voz cansina_ —. _Si esto es una broma, te juro, no estoy de humor._

— _Solo ve, confía en mí._

— _Está bien, supongo_ — _Tras pensarlo cinco segundos, el muchacho acató la orden, ¿qué tenía que perder? Nada. Luego de corroborar lo que pasaba, se iría de casa de inmediato, o eso es lo que tenía planeado. Una recorrida no le vendría mal, después de todo ya estaba allí._

— _¿Takeshi?, ¿estás allí?_ — _En espera de alguna lógica y razonable explicación no había colgado la llamada, aun durante esos quince minutos que le tomó llegar hasta el escenario debido a la concurrida gente con sus mismos gustos; no le importaba nada ser un marginado social mientras pudiera hacer lo que realmente amaba y pudiera compartir sus gustos con personas iguales a él, quienes le pedían que se sacara una foto durante el camino, desde niños pequeños hasta algunas personas adultas, orgullosos de sus pasatiempos y completamente desinteresados por el qué dirán de los demás._

— _Más cerca de lo que crees._

— _Pero, ¿qué...?_ — _En cuanto volteó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al no poder creer lo que allí estaba. Takeshi se encontraba ahí, recostado contra la pared, a un costado del escenario, vestido con un hakama negro y un kataginu encima con colores que combinaban con su larga cabellera peluca pelirroja representando a nada más ni nada menos que Kusaka Touma, el amante secreto de Akizuki (y su verdadero amor) sonriéndole, esperándole, para ser en esta historia también el primero que confesara sus sentimientos._ _  
_ _—¿Serías mi novio, Taiki?_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **1) Anemia hemolítica:** La es una afección en la cual el cuerpo no tiene suficientes glóbulos rojos sanos. Los glóbulos rojos proporcionan el oxígeno a los tejidos del cuerpo.

Normalmente, los glóbulos rojos duran aproximadamente unos 120 días en el cuerpo. En la anemia hemolítica, los glóbulos rojos en la sangre se destruyen antes de lo normal.

 **Causas**

La médula ósea es mayormente responsable de producir nuevos glóbulos rojos. La médula ósea es el tejido blando en el centro de los huesos que ayuda a formar todas las células sanguíneas.

La anemia hemolítica se presenta cuando la médula ósea no está produciendo suficientes glóbulos rojos para reemplazar a los que se están destruyendo.

Hay muchas causas posibles de la anemia hemolítica. Los glóbulos rojos pueden ser destruidos debido a:

Un en el cual el sistema inmunitario equivocadamente ve a sus propios glóbulos rojos como sustancias extrañas y las ías genéticas dentro de los glóbulos (como la , y ).Exposición a ciertos químicos, fármacos y .Coágulos de sangre en pequeños vasos sanguíneos. (EN EL CASO DE RITSU FUE POR ESTA CAUSA, DEBIDO AL ACCIDENTE QUE TUVO).Transfusión de sangre de un donante con un tipo de sangre que no es compatible con el suyo.

 **2) Fuyu no Semi:** ova, de temática Shonen ai narrada en la época del Japón Imperial a principios del período Meiji. Es la historia de dos amantes que, pese a estar de lados opuestos en la política de aquel tiempo, consiguen amarse en secreto, incluso hasta la muerte.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

 _—_ _Yuki, ¿qué tan doloroso es enamorarse? —Mino Yuki, aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y ojos escarlata era uno de los muchachos que no le prestaba siquiera la más mínima atención a la película, con la mirada fija al otro lado de la sala, completamente sumergido en una vorágine de sentimientos conocidos para él, pero ocultos para todos los demás, incluso para aquel quien los recibía y quien no era consciente del sufrimiento que estaba provocando en él._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo dices? —Aun cuando su concentración estaba dedicada a una sola persona, sabía bien que debía mantener las apariencias incluso cuando eso significara esconder su corazón rasgado a causa de un amor no correspondido._

 _—_ _Con tan solo verlos lo puedes notar, su amor es tan grande como la distancia entre sus corazones._


	3. Because of you

**CAPITULO 3: BECAUSE OF YOU**

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Gracias de todo corazón por leer esta historia.

Mientras leen, escuchen:

 _watch?v=tMBO83VQ6R8_ _  
_ _Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You_

 _ **Recuerden, lo que está en negritas es letra de la música.**_

 _  
La memoria es un eterno colador de recuerdos. Hay recuerdos hermosos que deseamos no olvidar jamás, pero lo hacemos. Y otras son memorias muy tristes que queremos borrar, pero no podemos._

 _¿Cuál será el secreto para mantenerte por siempre en mi corazón sin que duela más?_

 _Si lo sabes, te lo imploro. Dímelo._

 _ **No cometeré los mismos errores que tú cometiste.**_

 _ **No me permitiré causarle tanto dolor a mi corazón.**_

 _ **No lo romperé como tú lo hiciste, fue tan duro.**_

 __

—Bienvenido, Haru.

Giró al escuchar al dueño de aquella conocida pero distante voz que por tanto tiempo quiso olvidar.

—Gracias Sora.

—¿Estuvo bien tu viaje? —preguntó viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, aquellos que tanto adoraba, pero que no lo veían. No podría expresar la profundidad de sus sentimientos, no ahora después de tanto tiempo, solo podía observar cuánto y nada había cambiado al mismo tiempo.

 **He aprendido de la manera difícil**

 **que nunca debí dejarlo ir tan lejos**

—Bien —respondió nervioso, alertando inmediatamente a Takeshi, que estaba a su lado, quien inmediatamente se acercó al percatarse de aquella peligrosa proximidad entre su hermano y aquel que había sido su amigo de infancia.

—Hola Sora —dijo fríamente al verlo.

—Hola Takeshi —respondió, viéndolo con entera tristeza, porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, siempre sería alguien especial para él. Había sido por tanto tiempo mucho más que un hermano, su amigo, su confidente, y por qué no, su cómplice en más de una ocasión.

Todos los presentes notaron aquel sentimiento de incomodidad en el ambiente y solo uno decidió hablar por miedo a que ocurriera algo, a que de un momento a otro los sentimientos contenidos por tanto tiempo salieran de manera abrupta, a que el pasado de nuevo volviera y causara estragos.

—Vamos a ver una película —sugirió Daisuke al notar los sentimientos de Haru, los cuales poco a poco empezaban a salir a la deriva por mucho que estuviera luchando consigo mismo por no hacerlo. Era una batalla exhaustiva.

—¡Sí! —apoyaron los demás, aligerando un poco el pesado ambiente, dejando a cada uno ensimismado en sus propios sentimientos, excepto a una persona: aquel que en verdad deseaba ver la película.

—Haru, ven —anunció su hermano mayor indicándole que se siente a su lado, dando palmaditas al asiento libre en el sofá. Daisuke se sentó al otro lado de Haru quedando este en medio de ambos. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, recordando aquellos momentos que solo deseaban ser llevados por la brisa para que no regresaren nunca más.

—Yuki, ¿qué tan doloroso es enamorarse? —Mino Yuki, aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y ojos de un castaño escarlata era uno de los muchachos que no le prestaba ni siquiera la mínima atención a la película, con la mirada fija al otro lado de la sala, completamente sumergido en una vorágine de sentimientos conocidos para él, pero ocultos para todos los demás, incluso para quien los recibía y quien no era consciente del sufrimiento que estaba provocando en él.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Su concentración estaba dedicada a una sola persona, pero bien sabía que debía mantener las apariencias aun cuando eso significara esconder su corazón rasgado a causa de un amor no correspondido.

—Con tan solo verlos lo puedes notar. Su amor es tan grande como la distancia entre sus corazones.

—¿Eh? —entonces, por unos instantes, por primera vez en la tarde, fijó sus ojos en su interlocutor, sorprendido como aquel quien es descubierto in fraganti cometiendo un crimen, preguntándose, ¿cuándo había sido descubierto? O, tal vez, ¿solo se lo había imaginado? Luego se fijó en Sora y Haru. Ah, claro, se estaba refiriendo a ellos. Suspiró con ganas— ¿Qué es peor Shin? ¿Amar a una persona que te corresponde pero no poder estar a su lado o amar a una persona que no te ve por más que lo intentas?

—Cualquiera de las dos duele.

—¿Es así? Tal vez —de nuevo volvía a sus ensoñaciones dando por abandonado sus sospechas de haber sido descubierto e ignorando las intenciones de quien lo hablaba, sin imaginar que tal vez él estaba provocando las mismas heridas que le producían a él. ¿Qué importaba ya? Si el que quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos nunca lo haría. Tal vez un corazón enamorado esté destinado a sufrir desde el momento en que conoce el amor.

—Yuki, tú…

—¿Ah?

—No. No es nada.

Por otro lado, no menos distraído, Kai se preocupaba por su hermano. Por mucho que quisiera poder ser él quien esté al lado de Haru calmando su ansiedad y aunque el peso que soportare en su pecho fuese devastador; él, más que ninguna persona, había sido testigo de cómo había sufrido su hermano durante todo ese tiempo en silencio. Sora nunca compartía nada con nadie. No podía buscar culpables en lo sucedido entre su hermano y Haru hacía cuatro años atrás. Resultaba insufrible y desesperante no poder ayudar a ninguno y conocer los sentimientos de cada uno siendo que entre ellos no lo sabían. Pero era algo en lo que él no se metería.

—¿Estás bien, Sora?

—Te mentiría si dijera que lo estoy. Sencillamente hay sentimientos que no desaparecerán —Sus ojos lapislázuli parecían echar hondos y profundos suspiros a través de la intensidad de su mirada clavada en Haru. Por más que lo intentase no lograría disimular, pero tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

—Créeme, lo sé. Pero, por favor controla tus sentimientos.

—Contigo vigilándome, no tengo otra opción —dijo aquello con un tono irónico y una media sonrisa amarga.

Sin decir nada más, se sumergieron en aquel mundo distante de la realidad, viendo hacia el mismo lugar a aquel pequeño de ojos verdes dueño de sus corazones, sin percatarse que sus movimientos eran vistos por casi la totalidad de sus amigos.

A un costado de los hermanos Kirishima, tampoco el castaño la estaba pasando de maravillas y ya casi estaba por desfallecer en el vano intento de controlarse y que no salieran a flote sus mil emociones revoloteando como colibríes inquietantes a su alrededor.

 **Por ti**

 **nunca voy más allá de la verdad.**

En ese preciso momento se percataba de cuan dura era la realidad. Por más tiempo que pasara, por más que intentara esconder sus sentimientos, estos no se irían, no después de haberlos mantenidos por más de dieciséis años, pero, ¿por qué no podía? ¿Por qué no aceptaba la realidad? Una y mil veces se maldijo a sí mismo por tan solo pensar en que aquellos sentimientos pudieran hacerse realidad. Cuánta agonía sentía su corazón ahora, cuantas noches no había llorado en su habitación. No quería recordar más, sus manos temblorosas demostraban que faltaba poco para que no aguantara más y se derrumbara en ese preciso momento.

—Haru —Daisuke había tomado su mano aferrándola a la suya, dándole aquellas fuerzas que tanta falta le hacían.

 **Por ti he aprendido a jugar del lado seguro,**

 **de esa manera no saldré lastimado.**

 **Por ti me es muy difícil confiar,**

 **no solo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean.**

Pero aquella lucha interna estaba lejos de llegar a su fin.

 **Por ti tengo miedo.**

 **Suspiros. Tiene miedo, pero, ¿miedo a qué? Él ya no está enamorado de Sora. Eso pasó hace ya cuatro años, se dice tratando de convencerse bajo un espejismo de falsos sentimientos para no despertar las viejas heridas de su ya viejo corazón prisionero en un cuerpo aparentemente joven. "Ja", mejor dicho: "Lo que no pasó hace cuatro años", es lo que piensa. Entonces no entiende porqué su corazón late de esa manera tan arrítmica. Es un misterio para él. No entiende por qué siente el cuerpo afiebrado y pesado. Siente que si se levanta se caerá y un leve pero agudo retortijón en el estómago no lo deja, pero no son cólicos pues tiene hambre, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que si prueba algún bocado lo desechará al instante. Su garganta está atorada, ¿por qué? Todo es un misterio que no tiene ganas de averiguar.**

Debe parar. No quiere recordar. No va a hacerlo. Intenta convencerse de que son solo nervios, nada más. Pues nunca ha practicado qué haría en el remoto caso de que lo volviera a ver. Bueno ese remoto caso era su presente ahora, y sinceramente todo el tiempo pasado estuvo muy ocupado olvidándolo o mejor dicho tratando de hacerlo, ocupándolo en cuanta actividad pudiera para justamente librarse de esta naciente tortura.

 **Perdí el camino, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me señalaras.**

 **Ya no puedo llorar porque sé que ante tus ojos eso es debilidad.**

El miedo quizá se deba a esas dudas, el miedo a enfrentarlo, a hablarle, a mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir qué tan muertos estaban sus sentimientos por él. Pero si revivieran los sentimientos de entonces, entonces regresaría aquel amargo sabor del desamor en su forma más cruel. Ya no siente por él lo que antes sentía, es lo que piensa ingenuamente, pero la indiferencia no era sinónimo de olvido, y su corazón recordaba perfectamente la sensación que aquel día. Sintió que se quebraban todos sus sueños y todas sus esperanzas como si de vidrio se trataran.

En aquella pequeña sala solo un joven de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, de piel tan blanca como las nubes y el cabello pálidamente rubio como el trigo veía la película, escuchando con atención aquellas palabras llenas de sentimiento que decía la protagonista.

 _[Tengo algo que decirte:  
me gustas mucho.  
Desde hace tres años he hecho de todo para que te fijaras en mí, yo  
he querido ser bailarina, actriz, directora de banda y buena estudiante por ti,  
pero me he dado cuenta que debería ser directa contigo,  
tan solo quería decirte  
que me gustas.]_

Lloraba intensamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, cuánto valor había asumido para decirle sus sentimientos. El darse cuenta que esa persona tenía otra, solo aumentaban sus lágrimas, mientras Yue lo veía con preocupación. Aquellos ojos castaños rojizos se negaban a revelar las verdades de su corazón mostrando un semblante serio y analizando a aquel pequeño joven con su mirada. No había dejado de verle, sus pucheros ante la película y cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo, eran todo un arte para su deleite. Sencillamente era incapaz de apartar su vista de él.

Las miradas de Yue no pasaron desapercibidas por **Yuki, quien lo veía molesto, no podía evitar estar celoso…sencillamente era imposible para él, quería a Aoshi, pero al parecer su hermano también lo hacía** , solo que nunca lo había aceptado.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y la película estaba próxima a terminar. Ante la vista de todos y de manera imprevista Yue se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Aoshi jalándolo con su mano, haciendo que este se levantara torpemente y tropezara con él.

—Yue, ¿qué?

—Chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos. Debemos hacer un trabajo práctico para mañana — anunció mientras jalaba a Aoshi con él, dejándolos a todos perplejos especialmente a su hermano menor, Yuki.

—¿Eh? ¿Tienen clases los domingos? Qué extraño. Suerte que ya me he graduado —susurró Kai en voz baja, y de manera descuidada. Pero Yuki y Shin lo escucharon, Yuki perplejo aún y Shin con cara de pocos amigos.

—También me voy —pronunció Yuki con aire abatido luego de unos minutos. Lo sabía. Muy en el fondo siempre lo supo. Ese momento llegaría, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que ocurriera de esa manera tan inesperada y desprevenida ¿Había perdido todas sus oportunidades en un fugaz momento? Yue se llevaría a Aoshi y todas sus esperanzas se irían esa noche. Había guardado por mucho tiempo aquellos sentimientos. Hubiera podido ser él quien se confesara a Aoshi, pero ahora nada podía hacer, solo soportar aquel dolor que crecía en su corazón. Quería caminar sin rumbo, buscando despejar su mente de todos aquellos sentimientos que le embargaban. ‹‹Soy un imbécil››, pensó, sintiéndose como el peor de todos los perdedores.

—¿Quieres irte a casa? Puedo llevarte si quieres.

—¿Eh? No. Yo...esperemos que termine la película —Se lamentó pedir aquello pues lo que en verdad quería era salir corriendo lo más rápido y lejos posible que pudiera de aquel lugar donde sus fantasmas lo estaban atacando sin piedad. ¿Era lo que quería? ¿Quería de verdad alejarse de él?

—¿Estás bien, Haru? ¿Te duele algo?

 **Me veo forzado a fingir una sonrisa, una risa, cada día de mi vida.**

 **Es imposible que mi corazón se pueda romper**

 **cuando ni siquiera estaba completo desde el inicio.**

—No —pero el chico apenas balbuceaba, su voz lo traicionaba dejando a la deriva sus más íntimos secretos. Él no quería, él no podía, pero no todo en la vida es como queremos, ni todo lo que queremos podemos tenerlo en la vida. Él lo sabe de sobra— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Los dedos de Daisuke acariciaron entonces con delicadeza sus mejillas.

—Estas lágrimas dicen lo contrario.

 **Por ti nunca voy más allá de la verdad.**

 **Por ti he aprendido a jugar del lado seguro para que no me lastimen.**

 **Por ti me es muy difícil confiar no solo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean.**

 **Por ti tengo miedo.**

—¿Ah? Eh... —Recién al pasar sus dedos por encima de los de su amigo sobre su rostro se percató de aquello, vio en rápidamente a los costados, terriblemente preocupado de que lo descubrieran; siempre evitando por instinto la dirección en donde estaban sentados Kai y Sora.

—Tranquilo. Nadie te ha visto —Se tranquilizó una vez que cayó en la cuenta de que cada uno estaba en lo suyo— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están Aoshi y Yue? ¿Cuándo se fueron?

—Hace cinco minutos —Ahora era Yuki el que se levantaba de su asiento y con una expresión enfurruñada se disponía a marcharse, pero Shin intentó detenerlo asiéndolo de la muñeca. Luego de un breve instante también se van.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó a Dai, por si de casualidad estaba enterado.

—No lo sé. Pero dime, ¿tú estás bien? Es decir, ¿seguro de que aún no quieres irte? —Haru le sonrió de manera tan natural para él como dolorosa para Dai; detestaba verlo de aquella manera, refugiado en su coraza y con temor.

 **Te vi morir.**

 **Te escuché llorar cada noche mientras dormías.**

 **Yo era tan joven.**

 **Debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mí.**

—Seguro. –  
—Haru, ¿estás bien? ¿No quieres ir a casa aún? —Takeshi intervino, preocupado por la palidez de su pequeño hermano. Pese a sus veinte años siempre sería su hermano pequeño.

—Yo lo llevaré —dijeron al mismo tiempo Daisuke y Kai, sonando casi desesperados. Takeshi ignorándolos, volvió a llamar a su hermano, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Haru?  
—Estoy bien, hermano. Pero sí, creo que tengo sueño —respondió con una ligera sonrisa que todos podían notar con una opresión en el pecho lo forzada que era— Así que creo me acompañarán —Takeshi suspiró y no le quedó de otra que terminar consintiéndolo.

—Está bien, enano —Acto seguido le acarició levemente los cabellos a Haru, este ni siquiera contestó como solía hacerlo, protestando por aquella manía tan molesta y peculiar en él de acariciar su cabeza.

 **Nunca pensaste en nadie más.**

 **Solo veías tu dolor.**

 **Y ahora yo lloro en la mitad de la noche**

 **Por la misma maldita cosa.**

Pero al levantarse, Haru perdió el equilibrio debido a un fuerte mareo. Sora y Kai fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de esto.

—¡Haru! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kai, descorazonado al ver a su amigo de aquella manera tan vulnerable.

—Haru —Takeshi lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, hermano. En un rato estaré mejor. —Los demás se miraron entre sí, resignados e impotentes.

—No puedes ir caminando.

 **Por ti nunca voy más allá de la verdad.**

 **Por ti he aprendido a jugar del lado seguro para que no me lastimen.**

—Yo puedo llevarlo —dijo Sora, y lo miraron sin decir nada.

—No, miren, sí puedo hacerlo solo —insistió un necio Haru, levantándose aunque con ayuda de Dai, ignorando todo tipo de protestas— ¿Ven? Ya estoy bien, te aviso en cuanto llegue, hermano, ¿sí?

 **Para que no me lastimen.**

 **Por ti me he esforzado mucho por olvidar todo.**

 **Por ti no sé cómo dejar que alguien entre en mi vida.**

—Haru —repitió Takeshi, ya de manera firme y seria, mientras el aludido tomaba uso de sus últimas fuerzas para darse media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar donde sentía que moriría de un momento a otro debido a aquellos mares azules que intentaban ahogarlo, pues las miradas de Sora parecían haberse anclado en él.

 **Por ti estoy avergonzado de mi vida, porque está tan vacía.**

 **Por ti tengo miedo.**

—Te llamaré —le dijo por último a su hermano.

—Está bien —concedió, no del todo convencido. Sin más los tres chicos fueron a casa de la familia Takano, dejando a un muy apesadumbrado Sora quien aún seguía viendo en la dirección por la que Haru se había ido como si intentara ir detrás de él pero sus piernas se lo impidieran, y a un preocupado Takeshi quien luego de nada más un minuto de que su hermano y amigos se fueran, se vio resuelto y decidido a enfrentar las cosas de una buena vez, mirando de frente al que había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida, hasta hacía cuatro años.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—¿Yue? ¡Yue! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Me haces daño! ¡Te dije que me sueltes! —Era más o menos la trigésima tercera vez que se lo pedía durante todo el trayecto desde que salieron de la casa de sus amigos hasta llegar al parque que quedaba a media hora de distancia, intentado zafarse de su fuerte agarre— ¡Que me sueltes te digo! —En un movimiento brusco, Aoshi tropezó. Yue, percatándose a tiempo, lo sujetó y cayeron juntos de aquella manera, él amortiguando la caída de Aoshi, y ambos cayendo sobre el verde césped de ese ya no tan concurrido parque a esas horas, por estar a punto de anochecer, con el crepúsculo asomándose por el horizonte.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Yo, yo... s-sí —Todavía sumergido en su abrazo, respondió entre confundido y aletargado debido al susto de la caída.

—Yue, ¿por qué diablos me sacaste así de... —estaba decidido a continuar con sus quejas y mil dudas cuando notó aquello— Oh, mierda, Yue, tu codo...

—¿Eh? —Por más que no se quejó antes, su rostro se contrajo de dolor en cuanto se movió un poco para acomodar a Aoshi.

—¡No te muevas, tonto! ¡Mira nada más como te has lastimado por hacer estupideces!

—¿Yo? —le mostró contuvo una sonrisa inocente.

—Sí, claro, tú, ¿quién más hizo todo esto? Pero, ¿qué carajos te pasa? —Le miró extrañado— ¿Estás sonriendo? ¿También te golpeaste la cabeza? —Mino Yue era una persona en extremo enigmática, nadie nunca podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando ni mucho menos si tenía o no sentimientos. Era bastante reservado y serio, incluso fueron contadas las veces en que siquiera sonreía y eso solo ocurría... nunca. Aoshi se dio cuenta de que si le hubiera visto sonreír antes de esa manera, nunca lo hubiera olvidado— ¡Ya! Quédate quieto, a ver qué puedo hacer por ti —dijo apresurado y nervioso sin saber por qué, concentrado en la herida de su amigo. Intentó ignorar los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón surgidos por culpa de aquella nueva y espléndidamente hermosa expresión en los labios de hasta entonces visto como su amigo y nada más.

—Aoshi.

—¿Hm? Esto primero hay que desinfectar.

—Aoshi.  
—¿Puedes levantarte?

—Aoshi. –  
—Vamos, te ayudo —Intentó incorporarse para ayudarlo, pero ante la indiferencia que estaba luchando por conservar no vio venir los movimientos de Yue. Lo detuvo a medio camino de levantarse, sujetándolo con una mano sobre la del suya, entrelazando sus dedos y con la otra sosteniendo su rostro, al mismo tiempo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. Sus miradas se clavaron una en la otra como dos destinos condenados a encontrarse y fundirse en uno solo así como los fragmentos de estrellas forman un cometa.

—Aoshi. Te amo —Con sus manos de aquella manera, sosteniendo su rostro, mató la distancia y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso tan esperado como la lluvia en verano.

 **Continuará...**


	4. You're Everything

**CAPÍTULO 4: You're Everything**

 _[PUBLICADO EN , AMOR YAOI Y WATTPAD, LINKS ABAJO]_

 _ **Me encuentro aquí.**_

 _ **Habla conmigo.**_

 _ **Quiero sentirte.**_

 _ **Necesito oírte.**_

 __

 _—¿Qué voy a hacer Haru? No quiero que mis padres se separen._

 __

 _—Tranquilo. Verás que saldrán adelante. Por ti, por Kai y también por ellas. Son una familia. Lo superarán juntos, por mucho que ahora eso parezca imposible —Las pequeñas manos de tan solo doce años lo sostenían con firmeza. Los años de amarlo en silencio serían siempre la cruz con la que cargaría, pero si ese era el sacrificio que debía tomar con tal de permanecer a su lado como su mejor amigo, lo haría sin importarle que en el proceso su alma poco a poco fuera rompiéndose pedacito a pedacito─. Es solo un momento difícil. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Vas a salir bien de la operación. Ellos solo están muy preocupados por ti, y están tan asustados que por un momento se han dejado llevar por sus miedos. Yo creo que este tipo de cosas pasan todo el tiempo. No dejes que te afecte de esta manera._

 __

 _—Pero papá no quiere que me opere, es por eso que discutieron, Haru. Mi padre dice que no hay de otra y que debemos tomar el riesgo. Si hubieras visto y oído cómo discutieron a los gritos._

— _Takafumi-chichi entenderá. Lo sé, solo debe terminar por asimilar la situación. Él tiene miedo de perderte. No, más que eso, solo quiere evitarte cualquier tipo de sufrimiento Sora._

 _—Tengo miedo, Haru. Yo... —Aquellas manos sostenidas entre las suyas comenzaron a temblar, demostrando cómo se desbordaban sus más profundos sentimientos._

 __

 _—Ven, Sora —Haru lo abrazó y sostuvo con cariño y toda la paciencia del mundo, recibiendo todas las lágrimas y todos los temores que el Sora ya no podía guardar dentro de su corazón. Los sollozos no se detuvieron ni se reprimieron más. Haru acarició sus cabellos, y lo mantuvo contra su pecho ofreciéndole el refugio más seguro del mundo._

 _ **Tú eres la luz que me guía al lugar donde encuentro paz otra vez**_

 _No hace mucho le diagnosticaron un aneurisma, dejando estupefactos y destrozados tanto a Takafumi como a Zen. Las disputas no tardaron en surgir, que si debía o no operarse a pesar de los altos riesgos, que si debía o no seguir el tratamiento que, según decían, podría ser peor que la enfermedad misma además de que no garantizaba una cura absoluta._ _Aquel mismo padecimiento de pasar por los estragos de una enfermedad y sufrir las consecuencias del tratamiento ya lo había pasado Takafumi, él sabía mejor que nadie todo el dolor al que su hijo estaría expuesto, y no lo iba a permitir._ _Era cierto que el apoyo familiar resultaba un factor de importancia, pero sencillamente hay pesares que solo uno sabe lo que se siente experimentar en carne propia. Sin importar que estés acompañado o no, estás solo con tu propia cruz que cargar y soportar, aun cuando ya no te queden fuerzas para ello. En cambio, Zen, quien también había tenido que vivir aquella fatal época, no pensaba de la misma manera que su esposo. Sí, lo único que cada uno deseaba era que su hijo saliera con bien. Que estuviera sano y feliz. Era el deseo de cualquier padre, pero la idea que tenían en cuanto a su bienestar era muy distinta para cada uno._

 _Zen quería atravesar por todos los riesgos que fueran necesarios y posibles, hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo, mientras que Takafumi no quería que tuviera que pasar por dolores innecesarios sin razones. Cada uno tenía sus motivos, los dos lo amaban profundamente, pero habían olvidado lo más importante por culpa de sus miedos, olvidaron considerar los deseos de Sora._

 __

 _—Sora, ¿te quieres operar? —Fue Haru el que por primera vez se lo preguntó en medio de su desolación._

— _Yo...  
—Vamos, a mí me lo puedes decir._

— _Haru, yo quiero vivir. Y si para ello debo operarme, lo haré —Ahí estaba una vez más, revelándole sus más sinceros sentimientos con tanta facilidad._

— _¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿cierto? Solo díselo a ellos, sé que te escucharán. Estoy seguro de ello. Sora, eres una persona hermosa y muy valiente. Si la vida te pone pruebas tú las enfrentas y logras superarlas todas. Está bien tener miedo, está bien sentirse triste y solo, incomprendido, pero piensa que todo pasará y que te mereces solo lo mejor. Lucha por ti. Hay veces en esta vida que debes dejar de pensar en los demás por mucho que los ames. Vive tu vida, lucha por ella. Sé que lo harás. Estoy aquí contigo, y no te dejaría solo en esto aunque me lo pidieras._

 __ _ **Tú eres la fuerza que me mantiene caminando.**_

 _ **Eres la esperanza que me mantiene confiando.**_

 __

 _—Haru, tú... gracias. No sé qué haría si me faltaras —Haru no retrocedió aunque sus mejillas cambiaran a un tono carmesí, y a pesar de los acelerados latidos de su enamorado corazón—. Gracias por ser mi amigo —Y justo ahí estaba la espina de su amor, pero en ese momento prefirió_ _ignorar_ _aquella creciente presión sobre su pecho y se dedicó a consolarlo y cuidarlo, nada más._

 _ **Tú eres la vida de mi alma.**_

 _ **Tú eres mi propósito.**_

 _ **Tú lo eres todo.**_

 __

 _Lejos estaba de saber que el corazón de Sora confiaba en él por el inmenso amor y la devoción que le guardaba, solo que no quería incomodarlo ni mucho menos afectar la relación que tenían._

 __ _Cuánto puede la inocencia y la ingenuidad pecar de ignorantes. Pobres y tontos corazones que sin saberlo siempre estuvieron tan unidos, queriéndose desde el principio y entrelazados el uno con el otro, aunque se sintieran distantes._

 __

 _—No agradezcas, para eso están los amigos._

 __

 _ **¿Y qué puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo? Y no ser movido por ti.**_

 _ **Dime, ¿cómo podría? Ser algo mejor que esto. Si...**_

 __

Ahora, ocho años más tarde, se encontraba con un dolor verdadero y agonizante, luchando por recuperar el amor del que tan estúpidamente no se había enterado era dueño hasta perderlo. __

—Entiéndelo Sora, si Haru ha regresado no ha sido por gusto, ha regresado más bien por una razón familiar, personal, que como comprenderás son cosas nuestras y de nadie más.

—Te lo prometo, Takeshi, nunca quise hacerle daño. El cielo sabe que si hubiera tenido entonces la más pálida idea de los sentimientos de Haru, hubiera luchado por él.

—¿A qué te refieres con sus sentimientos?

—¿Eh? —Sora se vio notablemente sorprendido. Aquello no se lo esperaba— Tú, aquella vez me dijiste tantas cosas. Haru...

—¿Cómo sabes que es verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad y no tan solo una mentira que te hice creer entonces para que fuera mayor tu culpa? ¿Alguna vez escuchaste palabras de ese tipo de amor romántico de los labios de Haru? —En ese instante, el corazón de Sora se paralizó. Sintió que en el suelo se abría un abismo en donde comenzaba a caer, nuevamente. Todo este tiempo estaba tan ocupado es sostenerse a sí mismo, en mantenerse alejado de Haru, en nunca confesarle sus sentimientos. Lo había hecho debido a sí mismo, suponiendo, como hizo toda su vida, que sabía a la perfección lo que debería estar sintiendo Haru.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Tú, ¿hubieras sido capaz?

—Te agradecería que bajes la voz. Taiki aún se encuentra durmiendo —Del desconcierto y la sorpresa nacieron nuevos temores, una confusión que comenzó a formar olas de desesperación en su ya angustiada mente.

—¿Hubieras sido capaz? —volvió a preguntarle, pero esta vez con desesperanza y desazón en el alma, rogando por alguna pizca de esperanza.

—Haru es mi hermano, recuérdalo Sora. Antes que nadie, antes que tú, para mí está él. Por Haru haría eso y cualquier cosa para mantenerle a salvo. Y sin importar cuáles sean sus sentimientos por ti, en ese entonces traicionaste su confianza. Dime, ¿acaso hay algo más importante que la confianza?

—No la hay —Lo supo con certeza. La vida se había encargado de la manera más dura de hacérselo saber. Cansado, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, respirando con dificultad, hundido en sus recuerdos. Nuevamente había actuado como el más imbécil de todos. Nuevamente las dudas lo acuchillaban directamente como estacas en el medio exacto de su pecho. Él nunca deseó hacerle daño, pero de alguna manera todo había terminado así.

—Dime, Sora —Por unos momentos sintió como suyos los suspiros del que había sido su mejor amigo y sintió que debía preguntárselo y conocer la verdad— Sé sincero, ¿qué es lo que quieres de Haru?

—Takeshi, yo nunca te mentí —Ninguna voz hubiera sonado tan triste y desesperanzada como la suya en todo el mundo, en estos momentos—. Lo amo. Lo amo tanto que me duele. Lo amo tanto que no me importó morirme de tristeza cuando se fue. Él tenía que irse, debía de alejarse de mí. Yo le fallé, y no solo a él, le fallé a mi corazón —Se llevó una mano sobre el pecho donde los latidos parecían indicar que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría disparado, y con un nudo en la garganta, y tragándose todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse desde sus ojos, continuó—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo ese maldito día? Mierda. Mierda, mierda —La voz comenzaba a romperse, las manos le fallaban. Aun así la seguridad y la firmeza de sus palabras continuaron de pie, inquebrantables—. Desde pequeños, él ha sido mi persona. La persona que lo veía todo a través de mí sin necesidad de que yo dijera nada. No sé cómo diablos lo hacía —Ahora sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos se remontaban a aquel precioso recuerdo— pero cada vez que me alejaba del resto, sin importar en dónde, él me encontraba, y sin motivos me abrazaba. Me cuidaba como nadie más lo hacía.

Le tomó un minuto recuperar el hilo de sus recuerdos.

—Recuerdo muy bien aquella vez, cuando tenía tres años, cuando nuestra gata, Sorata murió. Hasta entonces nada me había dolido tanto en mi corta vida, y fue Haru el que, viéndome llorar, colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho y me dijo: ‹‹Sana, sana. Sonríe, pronto dejará de doler. Sana, sana. ¿Viste? El dolor ya se fue››. Y con su hermosa sonrisa me devolvió la tranquilidad e hizo que las lágrimas se detuvieran. Desde entonces, cada día, mis sentimientos por él solo han crecido más y más. No sabes, no, no podrías imaginarte lo que pasé todos estos años. Aquel día en que lo vi partir en un avión a Inglaterra, sentí que la vida se me iba con él. Pero me dije a mí mismo que si era la clase de persona que solo le hace llorar, lo mejor era que se alejara de mí, porque prefería vivir el dolor de perderle que ver el daño que le causo, cada día. No ha sido fácil Takeshi, te lo juro que no lo ha sido. Y ahora que ha vuelto, es como si el destino quisiera darme una oportunidad nuevamente. Quiero sanar las heridas que le causé, quiero estar a su lado, quiero poder, no emendar mis errores, pero sí recuperar el tiempo perdido. No me importa que me lleve toda la vida hacerlo. Solo quiero poder verle feliz, por ver de nuevo su sonrisa soy capaz de todo. Perdóname, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Lucharé por él, incluso si eso significa pasar por encima de ti y por encima del mundo entero.

Takeshi, no había dejado de observarlo cada instante, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Por mucho que quisiera encontrar algo malo, por mucho que quisiera tener la razón y encontrar algo que le diga que el chico que estaba en frente no era la persona indicada para estar junto a su hermano, no pudo encontrar nada.

—Mira, he hablado con él. Trabajará seis meses en la editorial, ha dicho que quiere empezar de cero, aunque la verdad es que no lo necesita. Planea trabajar en su primer libro con Marukawa. Y, esto nadie lo sabe, regresará a Inglaterra cuando concluya ese tiempo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sora, no soy quien para juzgarte y sentenciarte. Eres dueño de tu vida, de tus actos, emociones y pensamientos. Pero no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a Haru. Si te digo todo esto es porque... —suspiró con pesar— porque a pesar de todo, estás en todo tu derecho de cometer errores como cualquier otro y yo, ¡demonios! Aunque he intentado odiarte, te considero mi hermano, tal y como lo es Haru. Personalmente, creo que ambos estuvieron equivocados. Pero mi consejo es que sigas con tu vida adelante y dejes a Haru hacer a suya. Ya es hora. ¿No crees que hay demasiadas heridas de por medio?

—Takeshi, te agradezco la estima y la consideración que me tienes. También te considero como un hermano, pero no puedo mentirte, justamente por eso. Te guste o no, yo lucharé por Haru. Te lo dije y te lo repito, lo amo. Él es mi todo.

—¿En verdad crees eso?

—No es cuestión de que lo crea, se trata de lo que siento. Haru ha sido, es y siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida. En todo este tiempo, no existió segundo en que no estuviera pensando en él. Cuando él se fue, todo perdió su sentido, y ahora que lo tengo tan cerca, te prometo que no dejaré que vuelva a irse jamás.

—Ja, eres un imbécil testarudo. A ver cómo te va con eso.

—Gracias.  
—Sora.  
—¿Sí?  
—Feliz cumpleaños —Takeshi le invitó a levantarse, y aunque Sora le pasó la mano, siendo precavido, a cambio recibió otra respuesta.

—No seas tonto —Su amigo lo instó a levantarse y lo abrazó fraternalmente. Había sido mucho tiempo manteniendo rencores y ya estaba cansado de todo eso.

—Supongo este es un nuevo inicio, ¿no?

—Tal vez. De todas maneras yo te lo prometo, Sora. Vuelves a comportarte como un maldito imbécil con Haru, y, esta vez estás muerto.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. No te decepcionaré Takeshi.

Su lengua se introdujo sin permiso dentro de aquella pequeña boca tibia, inundándolo todo, alimentándose de su saliva, de su aliento a mentas y besando cada rincón que encontrase, apropiándose de cada rincón con la más simple de las osadías sin modestia alguna. El niño de dieciocho años y cabellos castaños, casi rubios, en medio de su fatídica confusión, no se quejó de ningún ataque recibido y se dejó hacer, abriendo su boca y enredando su lengua con la de su intruso, deliberadamente, aunque fue el primero en soltarse.  
—¿Yue? —Aoshi, aún sorprendido pero sin muestras de disgustos, clavó por sí mismo su mirada en aquellos ojos escarlatas enigmáticos, aún sin removerse de los brazos de Yue—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me gustas. Creo que siempre me has gustado pero más me gustaste cuando me percaté que podría perderte en cualquier momento. Tonto de mi parte, ¿no te parece?

—N-no. No me parece tonto, tonto —El aludido, repentinamente se dio cuenta de su posición y se removió de sus brazos, levantándose con ayuda de Yue, colocándose más y más nervioso en cada movimiento, temblando y sin poder articular debidamente las palabras.  
—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿A pesar de que no tengo ninguna oportunidad?

—¿De qué hablas? —Yue le miró con el ceño fruncido, era más que obvio a lo que se refería.

—Sé que te gusta Sora.

—Chicos, gracias por acompañarme hasta casa —Tenía intenciones de quedarse para poder ver a Taiki, pero no previó la traición de su corazón, al ponerse del lado de Sora y no del suyo. Tal vez regresaría más tarde, necesitaba hablar con Taiki.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres que nos quedemos?

—Sí, estoy bien Kai, Dai. Muchas gracias a ambos por preocuparse tanto.

—¿Haru? No sabía que ya estabas de regreso. ¿Te sientes bien? —Masamune estaba regresando del hospital para buscar unas cosas de su esposo y luego regresar, cuando se encontró con los muchachos en la entrada. No pudo evitar preocuparse por su hijo, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue colocar su mano en su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.  
—Hola papá, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. La reunión terminó antes de lo pensado.

—Ah, ya veo. Vamos entra, te preparare un té.

—Está bien —Haru se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.

—Muchachos, gracias por acompañar a Haru.

—No es nada Masamune-chichi. Haru, nos vemos el lunes, eh.

—Sí, yo también pasaré a verlos —convino Kai—. Como el hospital en donde trabajo está cerca de la editorial, pasaré a buscarte Haru. Suerte en tu primer día de trabajo.

—Gracias Kai, te esperaré. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos pequeño, cuídate.

—Haru, ¿quieres algo de comer?

—Papá, gracias pero de verdad, me caigo del sueño.

—Hmmm —le miró de aquella manera, preocupada—. Está bien, anda. Recuéstate. Yo voy en un minuto para tomarte la temperatura, y no me rezongues. Te prepararé el té en seguida.  
—Sí, señor.

‹‹Haru, hijo, esa sonrisa fingida, ¿es por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasarás por ello sin decírselo a nadie?››. Su hijo le recordaba a su yo adolescente, no en el aspecto malo, sino en querer esconder las heridas.

Él sabía muy bien lo que era pasar por un mal de amores, y cuánto le dolía no poder ser de ayuda para Haru. Él mismo sabía de sobra que en aquella época en la se alejó de Ritsu no hubiera podido sobrevivir si no hubiera sido por Takafumi. Haru era tan distinto en ese aspecto, él era tan fuerte como Ritsu, y tan frágil al mismo tiempo. Solo le quedaba confiar en él, era esa su titánica tarea como padre.

—¿Qué tal la reunión? —Entraba con el té en el momento exacto en que su hijo terminaba de ponerse el pijama, un poco después se acomodaba en la cama.

—Divertida. Fue bueno volver a ver a los chicos después de tanto tiempo.

Masamune colocó la taza sobre el buró, y se sentó al lado de su hijo, en la cama.

—¿Algo que me quieras contar, en especial?

—¿Hm? No. No ha pasado nada relevante.

—¿Seguro?  
—Sí.  
—Haru.  
—Dime —Estaba a un paso de indagar en asuntos que no le pertenecían, sintiéndose tan injustamente impotente ante el rostro cansado y triste de su hijo. Es cierto que hay límites en cuanto hasta dónde uno debe de meterse en la vida de sus hijos, pero es que estos límites, ¿no deberían ser hasta donde empieza el sufrimiento de tu hijo?

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Hey, ¿cómo se encuentra papá?

—Mañana le darán de alta, ¿vienes conmigo para traerlo? Se sentirá automáticamente sano y feliz si lo haces.

—Lo haré, claro —respondió con una sonrisa genuina— Takeshi tiene trabajo, ¿no?  
—Sí. Lo han contratado para tomar las fotografías de una boda.

—Ya —Una repentina nostalgia se apoderó de él.

Masamune alborotó sus cabellos, luego de que Haru tomó la taza de té y lo estaba soplando.

—Se puede saber, ¿en qué piensas tanto?

—Es un poco extraño darme cuenta de que ha pasado el tiempo. La última vez que estuve aquí tan solo era un mocoso de dieciséis años.

—Y ahora eres un mocoso de veinte años.

—Hey —Sus cachetes hicieron bonitos mofletes que, al juzgar por su padre, lo dejaba ver adorable, fuera cual fuera su edad.

—Lo siento. Sabes que siempre serás uno para mí —dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

—Todos han cambiado tanto. Kai ya está practicando medicina como interno en el Hospital Central. Dai es editor, aunque trabaja más afuera que dentro de la editorial haciendo constantes viajes. Takeshi ha cumplido su sueño loco, como lo llamaba papá, de ser fotógrafo, e incluso los chicos están cursando su último año de preparatoria. Es increíble ver todo lo que hemos logrado en cuatro años. ¿Papá?

—¿Hm?

—Vamos, dímelo.

—¿El qué?

—Bien lo sabes. Te mueres por contarme —Masamune suspiró, su pequeño, todo lo contrario de Ritsu, había nacido con una imperceptible sensibilidad con la que se daba cuenta de absolutamente todas las cosas, ‹‹a excepción de aquellas de las que dependía su felicidad››, pensó.

—Sora es músico ahora. Habitualmente anda de bar en bar, tocando por las noches y algún que otro acontecimiento por pedidos que le hacen. No ha ido a la universidad. Ya te imaginarás la reacción de tu tío Takafumi.

Haru rompió en risas. Era la primera vez en la noche que reía con tanta naturalidad, sinceridad y alegría—. ¿En serio? Me da mucho gusto por él. Está cumpliendo sus sueños. Uff, ¡Lástima que me perdí de la reacción de Takafumi-chichi! ¡Habrá sido épico! Seguro quiso morirse. ¿Y Zen-chichi? ¿Qué opina?

—Apoya totalmente a Sora, por supuesto. Yokozawa más que querer morirse ha intentado matarlo a él por apoyar "las locuras" de su hijo. Mira, le saqué unas cuantas fotos a tu tío cuando se enteró —Sacó su móvil y le mostró aquellas fotografías en las que más bien su tío parecía la reencarnación del diablo y golpeaba a Zen de diversas maneras, éste intentaba tranquilizarlo con besos y en otras fotos salía huyendo, más divertido que temeroso, ante el eminente asesinato en manos de su esposo. ‹‹El amor tiene caras muy extrañas››, pensó entonces Haru.

—Es tal como lo imaginé —Haru continuó con las carcajadas hasta el punto en que le dolían las costillas, mientras su padre seguía contándole todo tipo de relatos ocurridos durante su ausencia y le mostraba fotografías que inmortalizaban aquellos disparatados momentos.

—De todo lo que me perdí. Hubiera querido ver sus reacciones en vivo y en directo.

—Naah, no te preocupes. También tengo vídeos.

Poco minutos después, y como se lo pidió su padre, se dejó ser arropado por él, como tenían la costumbre de hacerlo, aunque Ritsu faltaba en esa escena. Las noches habían sido tan solitarias durante los últimos años, teniendo como confidente a nadie más que a su almohada. El dolor de su corazón no solo lo acompañó cada hora, minuto y segundo sino que muy por el contrario de lo que creía, nada mejoró en cuanto a su salud o bienestar mental, sino que era una constante caminata en cuerda floja, en la que más de una vez por noche caía solo sin tener nada que sostuviese sus caídas más que el frío suelo.

—Papá, sé que tal vez sea un poco vergonzoso, pero...

—Dime, Haru.

—Eh, como papá no está, ¿me tomas de la mano hasta que me quede dormido? —Masamune sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Ritsu te tiene bastante malcriado, ¿no? Siempre supe que cuando regresábamos juntos a nuestra habitación y volvía a levantarse cinco minutos después no era porque hubiera olvidado algún trabajo pendiente.

—Ups, nos descubriste.

—Pues sí. Está bien, lo haré, aunque sea plato de segunda mesa —Acto seguido tomó su mano entre las suyas, diciendo lo último con tono fingido de resentimiento, aunque le salía perfectamente creíble.

—Hey, no te pongas celoso. Los quiero a ambos. Solo que papá... bueno, es él, además tú te llevas mejor con Takeshi.

—No pongas excusas.

—Está bien —dijo entre pequeñas risas— Vaya padre más berrinchudo que me ha tocado.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me ha tocado un hijo... —Lo reflexionó un poco— perfecto —terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha y presumida. Cuando observó a Haru, este ya se había dormido. Masamune acarició sus mechones castaños, apartándolos de su rostro con su mano libre y murmuró—. Eres idéntico a él, Haru. Cómo me gustaría seguir protegiéndote como antes —Besó su frente, y poco después salió de la habitación no sin observarlo unas cuantas veces más. Fue a tomar una ducha, recogió las cosas que necesitaba, y en media hora ya estaba regresando de vuelta junto con el hombre que le había entregado las felicidades más grandes de su vida.

 **Tú calmas las tormentas.**

 **Tú me haces descansar.**

 **Tú me sostienes las manos.**

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Eso no cuenta mucho.

—Yue —Le llama. Pese a su personalidad infantil e inocente es un joven soñador con los pies bien puestos en la tierra y sabe lo que quiere, lo tiene demasiado claro, y ahora lo único que desea es aclarar las dudas nacientes entre él y el joven que se encuentra mirándolo de manera indescifrable pero atenta, casi como si carcomiera su corazón en el más cruel de los silencios y Aoshi no pudiera darse cuenta de ello recién hasta ser completamente devorado—. ¡¿Desde cuándo?! —Le grita, le exige, le implora para que deje los rodeos y le confiese sus secretos ignorando que aquello sería el final o el principio de algo, la destrucción o la salvación de sus más íntimos sentimientos.

—Hace tres años, en el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Sora, y el primero que no la pasamos con Haru. Sora terminó ebrio, como cada año desde entonces, hasta no distinguir ni su nombre —A medida que va relatándolo, desvía un par de veces sus ojos, casi como si quisiera detener la ola de sus emociones de esa manera y no puede evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué se ve tan apesadumbrado?

 **Tú no me dejarás caer.**

 **Tú sigues en mi corazón.**

 **Y me dejas sin aliento, ¿me llevarías adentro?**

Poco a poco se va desarmando de sus armaduras y ya no puede sostener la muralla que durante muchos años sostuvo, prohibiéndole la vista y el paso a cualquiera.

—En el pub donde habíamos celebrado su cumpleaños, cuando ya todos los chicos se habían ido —Le miró a los ojos, porque en el fondo ruega que se de cuenta por sí solo de todo lo que está y estuvo guardando durante tanto tiempo por y para él, para nadie más─. Ustedes estaban en la parada esperando un taxi, ¿cómo lo sé? Yo me fui temprano, pero regresé en busca de mi billetera —Hizo un esfuerzo para continuar su relato tras un profundo respiro— Él había caído dormido y estaba descansando en tu regazo. Te vi acariciándole los cabellos. Él de verdad se veía tan mal. Desde donde estaba no podía oír lo que se decían, pero claramente vi cómo, a pesar de sí mismo, empezó a llorar y tú... —Tragó saliva, jugó con sus manos, miró hacia abajo, luego hacia los costados, y de vuelta a esos ojos azules que se aparecen incluso en sus sueños. Ya no quiso, ya no pudo reprimir todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Su alma, su enamorado corazón le pidió a gritos que lo libere, que lo saque de su prisión.

—Tú, en silencio, llorabas por él. Aoshi, nunca imaginé odiar a Sora, jamás. Hasta ese momento, y hasta ese momento no supe lo que era el odio. ¿Sabes? No soy una persona que acostumbre llorar, aun cuando me sienta muy mal. Esa fue la primera vez que derramé lágrimas por alguien. Una manera de arrancarme el dolor asesino de mí fue el odio. Odiar a Sora en esos momentos fue lo que me mantuvo impasible, porque si fuera por ti...

Se detuvo, intentando encontrar un modo imposible de decirle todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

—En el momento exacto en que vi cómo besabas sus labios y le confesabas tus sentimientos. Esa fue la primera y última vez que sentí que el mundo se estaba cayendo sobre mí.

—Tú...tú... —Aoshi lo veía y no lo veía, se abrazó a sí mismo buscando cómo sostenerse sintiendo cómo las piernas le temblaban a medida que los segundos iban pasando. ¿Lo que sentía? Era el sentimiento más absurdo y tonto de todo el mundo. Ni él mismo lo entendía, pero se vio varado en un paisaje sin rumbo ni dirección, donde no había sentido, ni lugar a donde ir, ni camino por el cual regresar. Esta era la vertiginosa tormenta que no vio venir más que en sus sueños, sueños que se hacían eternos, y que luego, al despertar, comenzaba a llorar por creerse no correspondido. Todo este tiempo, llorando, derramando lágrimas por aquello que ahora resultaba que no era de la manera en la que siempre pensó. No, tal vez hubiera vivido en una mentira, pero todos sus miedos, todas sus lágrimas, todos sus dolores, aquellos espasmos que sufría cada noche y madrugada en la oscuridad de su habitación en la más desconsoladora de las soledades por creerse, por sentirse, por saberse no amado, eran verdad.

—¿Y me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Eh? —Le empujó con rabia— ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres?

 **Llévame a lo profundo ahora.**

 **¿Y qué puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo? Y no ser movido por ti.**

 **Dime, ¿cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto?**

—¿Aoshi? ¿Qué?

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué sentido tenia decirlo ahora? —La amargura palpitando en su voz.

—¿Eh? Aoshi, espera, dime por favor, ¿qué sucede? —El pobre corazón de Yue permanecía ignorante de las razones de esas últimas palabras. Comenzaba a desesperarse y temer por el chico que ama, mirándole con incomprensión y dolor. No entiende, no sabe, no comprende que por sus estúpidos miedos lo ha lastimado. Como una lluvia de granizos que no se veía venir y que cayera con fuerza, todos esos motivos, las palabras y las lágrimas asomadas por los hermosos ojos de Aoshi lo golpearon con una demencial dosis de realidad, con la cual los hilos se terminaron por unir. Ahora no tenía ni la más pálida idea de si eso era lo mejor o lo peor que le podría haber pasado.

 **¿Y qué puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo? Y no ser movido por ti.**

 **Dime, ¿cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto?**

 **Tú eres lo que quiero.**

—Maldición —Con las luces del escenario finalmente prendidas, en donde ellos dos eran los únicos actores de la obra que relataba la historia de su primer amor, Yue lo entendió todo y lo primero que intentó fue acercarse a él. Aoshi tapaba su boca con sus manos en señal de vergüenza y pena por hacer sido descubierto. Ni siquiera se había enterado del momento exacto en el cual delató sus sentimientos, hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

—Aoshi —Lo agarró de la mano, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para burlarte de esa manera de mí?! —Las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro, estrujando el corazón de Yue. Sin darse cuenta, sin quererlo, lastimó al amor de su vida, y eso dolía mil veces más de lo que podrían haber dolido los últimos años.

—Aoshi, por favor, ¿has escuchado cada una de las palabras que he dicho?

—¡Todo este tiempo, lo has sabido! —Le reclama, destilando dolor y dagas en sus palabras— Y ahora. Ahora que Haru ha regresado, tú simplemente crees que ellos dos por fin estarán juntos, ¿no? Es aquí donde mueren mis posibilidades, ¿no? Es lo que crees. Es ahora cuando crees que puedes pasar un buen rato conmigo.

—¿Qué? No, ¡no es de esa manera! ¡Lo entendiste todo mal! ¡Escúchame por favor! —No sabía cómo se salva una vida, pero quería salvar el corazón de la persona más importante en la suya. No iba a darse por vencido cuando su historia ni siquiera había comenzado, no lo haría de ninguna manera. Aunque tuviera que hacer hasta lo imposible, por él lo haría una y mil veces, hasta que le permitiera abrazarlo, hasta que le permitiera entrar en su corazón, hasta que le permitiera entregarle todo su amor.

—¿Quién te creerá? —Muchas veces nos rendimos y nos entregamos a nuestros impulsos porque ya no sabemos qué más hacer cuando cargamos con cosas que no podemos soportar en un momento dado. No somos perfectos. Somos seres humanos necesitados de amor y comprensión, que actúan como fieras cuando son heridas. No queremos que nadie se acerque e intentamos defendernos con garras y dientes, buscando que ya no nos hagan más daño del que nos han causado. Y hay miedo porque una vez dañado, una vez herido, ya sabemos qué se siente, ya sabemos que una vez que pasa, siempre volverá a pasar.  
—¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se gusta de una persona por años y no se le declara?! —Yue lo miró con ironía, sin poder evitarlo.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Es distinto! Yo...yo...Sora estaba muy solo, muy dolido, muy triste. Me recordaba a mí. Y al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que lo más absurdo que podría haber hecho hubiera sido apostarlo todo cuando tenía las de perder, y perder para mí nunca fue una opción, porque no soportaría pasar por todo lo que Sora pasó y sigue pasando.

—¿De qué hablas? —De verdad que quería hacer rabietas solo de la rabia que le causaba.

—No finjas.

—Te prometo que no lo entiendo.

—¡Fue un beso! Un simple, estúpido y normal beso. A mí no me gusta Sora. Fue un simple impulso del momento —dijo, cansado— Cuando comenzó a llorar en medio de su embriaguez se puso a llamar con angustia y pesar a Haru una y otra vez. Me hablaba como si creyera que yo era él. Su fragilidad y su corazón roto por haber esperado por tanto tiempo a una persona que no le correspondía ni correspondería jamás por sus sentimientos...Solo con él me sentía identificado, especialmente esa noche. Lloré por él, por mí, por todos los amores no correspondidos del mundo. Me dolía el alma como nunca pensé que me dolería. No lo recuerdas, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —En verdad, enceguecido por sus pesares, poco o nada recordaba de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Aoshi resopló con ironía y amargura un tramo de aliento.

—Qué vas a recordarlo. Fue esa noche. Te declaré mis sentimientos y tú, sin responderme, simplemente te fuiste con el primer chico que te invitó a bailar, dejándome allí, sintiéndome como el idiota más grande del mundo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Poco a poco Yue se fue perdiendo. Fue rememorando vagos instantes. Recordó entonces esa noche hacía tres años, con tan solo quince y catorce años cada uno. Ve cuando su amigo, visiblemente sonrojado, invisible bajo las luces de aquella pista de baile, le dijo: ‹‹Me gustas››. Él, sencillamente, o no lo escuchó bien, o creyó haberlo escuchado mal. Aquello debía ser una broma, ¿de qué otra manera podría el chico de sus sueños corresponder sus sentimientos? El caso fue que más que no escucharlo, no le había prestado atención. Antes de que incluso pudiera haber reaccionado, aquel chico completamente desconocido para él, lo había casi arrastrado a la pista de baile y él no hizo nada por evitarlo. Él siempre tuvo la oportunidad de negarse, de no dejar a Aoshi allí, hablando solo, de lo que él no se había percatado eran las palabras que tanto había necesitado y buscado por no pocos años.

 **Tú eres todo lo que necesito.**

 **Y tú eres todo. Tú eres todo.**

 **Tú eres lo que quiero. Tú eres todo lo que necesito.**

Se siente entonces, ahora sí, como el más grande idiota de todos. ¿Cuánto dolor le había causado a Aoshi por toda la mierda que provocó por su falta de seguridad? Recordó también que, pese al tumulto y algarabío del gentío y la música de los alrededores logró entender leyendo sus labios, cada una de las palabras que el castaño le dijo entonces: ‹‹Me gustas, Yue››. Pero tan estúpidamente creyó que solo era una broma cruel que su cabeza le jugaba a través de dementes alucinaciones donde él se creía correspondido. Creyó y le dio mucha más importancia a lo que sus ojos vieron que a lo que su corazón le estaba gritando todo el tiempo.

‹‹Soy un reverendo imbécil››, pensó. Se dio cuenta entonces, que todo lo que siempre había amado y ama estuvo en sus manos todo el tiempo y fue él quien lo dejó caer, soltándolo.

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Me gustabas! Me gustas, tonto. Tonto, imbécil, idiota, mil veces tonto —Ya son irreparables los sollozos que provienen de aquellos dos mares azules, derramando todo lo retenido dentro de su cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente durante los años en que estuvieron separados sin saber que estaban juntos, que eran correspondidos—. ¡No pretendas darte por enterado ahora! Maldición, Yue. ¿Por qué haces esto? Por qué me lo haces. Después de todo este tiempo —Cae de rodillas pues la resistencia de sus piernas lo traicionó y llora con pena, con angustia, sin reprimirlo nada. Llora con un amor que durante tanto tiempo fue encerrado por la misma persona a quien pertenece.

 **Tú eres todo...tú eres todo.**

 **Tú eres lo que quiero. Tú eres todo lo que necesito.**

 **Tú eres todo...tú eres todo.**

 **Tú eres lo que quiero. Tú eres todo lo que necesito.**

 **Tú eres todo… tú eres todo**

Yue se encuentra paralizado. No sabe qué hacer. Está confundido. La confusión no dura mucho tiempo, no esta vez. Se acerca a Aoshi, a su castaño, a la razón de tantas noches en vela, al responsable de sus más grandes tristezas y los momentos más increíbles que ha tenido durante su existencia. Se arrodilla junto a él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, estrechándolo contra su pecho, el lugar a donde pertenece. Con débiles golpes Aoshi intenta apartarse de él, pero no lo logra.

—Déjame.  
—No.  
—Que me sueltes, te digo.

—No lo haré.

—¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

—¡Y yo te digo que no lo haré, porque te amo, Aoshi! Te amo.

—¿Qué...dijiste? —El cansancio le estaba ganando la partida, y la cordura ya hacía un buen tiempo que lo había abandonado junto con la última gota de juicio que tenía. No quería creerle pero le creía. No quería darse por vencido pero anhelaba dejar de luchar y caer en sus brazos para descansar. No quería ceder pero ya estaba muy cansado. No quería amarle pero eso era algo ya incuestionable.

—Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te voy a amar. Ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo por mí y sería mucho más idiota de lo que ya he sido si te suelto. No te dejaré ir. No te soltaré. Todo lo que te pido es que me des otra oportunidad.

—Yue —Entre lágrimas logra articular su nombre, aún con los labios morados de frío, y ya ambos devuelta al suelo, desde donde habían comenzado con todo esto, donde se escribió el principio de su historia, sobre la nieve que ahora ya terminó de cubrir por completo el césped de aquel parque ahora ya solitario. Yue se sacó el abrigo y se lo puso para luego cargarlo en sus brazos y caminar de regreso a casa.

—Te congelarás —Aoshi le advierte, con la voz cansada y débil.

—No importa —Lo mantiene contra su pecho, arropado con su saco y besa con intensa suavidad sus labios—. Duerme ¿Sí? Pronto llegaremos.

—Yue.  
—Ya no hables.

—Yue.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te amo —Termina diciendo con un leve susurro— Tienes esa oportunidad —Finalmente cae dormido en los brazos de quien le da calor y seguridad. Yue sonríe debido al capricho de su pequeño novio hasta el último segundo. Su novio.

 **¿Y qué puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo? Y no ser movido por ti.**

 **Dime, ¿cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto?**

—Ya lo sé mi vida. Ya lo sé.

Mientras dos corazones se unían y se recomponían gracias a la devoción que se profesaban, un corazón terminaba por caer en la oscuridad, rompiéndose en incontables pedazos que no volvería a recuperar.

—Yuki —Shin intentaba llamarlo, sacarlo de su torturador letargo, pero las lágrimas les ganaron a su razón y conciencia sin avisarle, sin darle tiempo a entender que había perdido para siempre aquello que nunca le perteneció, sin imaginar que el regreso a la realidad le cobraría un precio muy alto, tanto a él como a la persona que estaba al lado suyo sin estarlo, por amar un corazón que no les pertenece.

Yuki siguió a su hermano y a Aoshi, incapaz de renunciar a los sentimientos que le profesaba en silencio desde mucho antes que inclusive él se diera cuenta, a su mejor amigo.

¿Hasta dónde es capaz de romperse un corazón ya destrozado por culpa del amor?

La profundidad de tal abismo no tiene límites, pero esto era algo que estaban próximos a descubrir, tanto Yuki como Shin quien por esa cosa llamada amor lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, o hasta el último rincón del infierno, que no estaban lejos de conocer.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Alguien para mí

**Capítulo 5: Alguien para mí**

Link de la música: watch?v=pWnj9uYaaD8

Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody

 _Pocos entienden del verdadero dolor._

 _Primero ama, luego comprenderás._

 __

  
—Ya se están tardando.

—Hermano, yo realmente tengo miedo.

—Haru, ven —Takeshi tomó a su hermano de la mano para atraerlo y abrazarlo, refugiándolo de sus posibles temores como cuando eran pequeños— Todo estará bien pequeño. No permitiré que nada malo te pase, no mientras pueda evitarlo.

—Hermano... —No había palabras. No había maneras de enfrentar adecuadamente aquello. No existía receta que te ayudara a enfrentar tus miedos de la manera correcta o que los ahuyentara, por eso agradecía con el alma poder contar con su hermano en estos momentos, al menos no tendría que enfrentarlo solo.

—¿Takano Haru? —La voz de la enfermera llamándolo los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento, mermando los nervios solo un poco.

—¿Ya están?

—Así es. Si desean esperar, dentro de un momento el médico los llamará para leerles los resultados.

—Esperaremos, entonces —dicho esto la mujer se retiró dejándolos solos en medio de la sala de espera, la cual no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente el lugar más feliz del mundo.

 **Ojos, lanzad vuestra postrer mirada;  
vuestro postrer abrazo, brazos míos;  
labios, vosotros, puertas de la vida,  
a sellar con un beso inmaculado  
mi pacto eterno con la muerte ansiosa.  
**

Se detuvo entonces, muy cerca de sus labios. Podía sentir su aliento, tan cálido para su acongojada alma y, al mismo tiempo, tan fresco como la brisa del mar. Absolutamente nada lo detenía de cumplir su más ansiado anhelo: el de probar aquellos tiernos y pequeños labios de su amor no correspondido, cumpliendo así sus deseos por tantos años oprimidos.

—¿Mino? Hey, ¡Mino! —El muchacho, embelesado ante la belleza de su amor, no desperdiciaba pensamiento alguno de tortura imaginándose el sabor de aquellos labios prohibidos. Quería disfrutar todo lo que fuera posible de ese sueño que no ha de realizar, no al menos que fuera en sus sueños más remotos. Ataviado en sus lágrimas aún derramándose por sus mejillas, provenientes de sus ojos caoba, producto de su elaborada actuación para los expectantes del ensayo de la obra. Se encontraba como nunca antes, tan lejos pero tan cerca de su primer amor. Él, arrodillado a un lado de su lecho de muerte. Aoshi estaba con los ojos cerrados, recostado, haciendo su mejor trabajo, logrando no inmutarse pese a las caricias de su compañero de teatro sobre su níveo rostro, aun cuando estas no estaban escritas en el libreto.

—¡Mino Yuki! —El llamado de atención del profesor Paolo alertó a todos los presentes, descubriéndolo de su manto de ensoñaciones y del agridulce letargo en el que se encontraba al mismo tiempo que Aoshi también fue alertado y abrió sus ojos, incorporándose de su lugar de reposo.

—¿Yuki? —El aludido, luego de mirar a su profesor de teatro, volteó a ver una vez más al objeto de sus desdichas. Fue tanta la cercanía de sus rostros que rozaban sus respiraciones y sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro. En una mirada se hallaba reflejada la inocencia en su más puro estado, en la otra el más sincero y afligido dolor naciente de un sublime y secreto sentimiento. Aoshi, entre preocupado y extrañado por no entender la situación que había desatado, no pudo evitar el sonrojo que invadió a sus mejillas, provocando pecaminosamente, aun más caos en la tormenta que Yuki soportaba en su interior. Qué insoportable puede llegar a ser la pureza ante los ojos de quien lo ama con devoción, pero no debe decir nada.

Lejos estaban de percatarse las miradas de los demás, en especial la de un muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos caoba que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, observándolos con una para nada sutil vehemencia, escudriñando cada movimiento que hacían.

—¡Mino Yuki! ¿Estás sordo muchacho? ¿Por qué interrumpiste las líneas? ¡Ahora es cuando debes besarlo! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Romeo besa a Julieta y muere! ¿Cuántas veces hemos practicado? ¡Te lo sabes perfectamente! ¿Qué? ¿Te ha dado amnesia? Justo en el momento de la última práctica, ¡qué maldita coincidencia! —Paolo, un hombre de unos treinta y tres años, trigueño y de ojos cafés era un hombre atrayente en todos los sentidos, de origen latino. Estudió y llegó a la cúspide de su carrera en Broadway y ahora intentaba reclutar nuevos talentos que pudiera pulir para el mundo de la obra teatral. Como todo docente que se de a reconocer y respetar no era precisamente indulgente ni mucho menos virtuoso en paciencia cuando se trataba de enseñar y practicar. Ponía la vida en ello, y como tal, solo podía exigir no lo mejor, sino más de lo que pudieran llegar a hacer sus alumnos, sabiendo de antemano que el único camino para llegar a la cima es la constancia en la superación, sin descanso, pues sin sacrificio no hay logros en la vida.

—¿Qué piensan de la vida? ¡La obra es esta noche! Está bien —soltó un sonoro respingo de frustración— Una vez más y luego se tomarán un descanso de diez minutos, sólo porque hemos ensayado toda la mañana, eh.

—No lo haré.

—¿Eh? —Frente a los ojos atónitos de todos, y para satisfacción de algunos a quienes con su actuación opacaba, Yuki dejó el escenario para salir del teatro de preparatoria, sin explicaciones, sin necesidad de más palabras.

Unas risas nerviosas se escucharon desde una de las butacas de enfrente.

—Ya perdió el último resquicio de razón que tenía, pobre —dijo Taiki, despreocupado. Él sólo estaba de espectador, observando a sus amigos ensayar, comiendo unas palomitas y con un refresco en mano, divertido por la suspicaz mirada que cada cinco segundos Yue les lanzaba a su hermano y a Aoshi desde el lugar que ocupaba al lado suyo. Del otro lado se encontraba Shin, el rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Yuki, quien actuaba de Romeo, ni al Aoshi, quien actuaba de Julieta. La verdad es que les cuadraban perfecto los papeles. Como era una escuela sólo para chicos, los papeles de mujeres siempre la interpretaban ellos mismos, como en el antiguo teatro en Roma y Grecia.

En cuanto a Taiki, él ya había hecho de Ofelia y de Lady Macbeth los últimos dos años, un tanto muy extremas las personalidades de cada una, pero que no contrastaban del todo con su personalidad extrovertida por un lado y dominante por el otro. Este año creyó oportuno dejar de actuar pues le tomaba mucho tiempo y dedicación, dejándole así las posibilidades al favorito luego de él, el dulce e ingenuo Aoshi, así él también tendría más tiempo para adquirir experiencia en el trabajo de su padre, con aquello que más lo apasionaba en la vida: editar libros de literatura.

—¿Ese muchacho habla en serio? No, ¿o sí? —En aquella encrucijada de su vida se encontraba Paolo, casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa y nadie quería verlo de esa manera, por seguridad propia— ¡Que alguien vaya a traer!

—Yo voy, director —anunció Shin, poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse a la salida, tras un largo suspiro que sólo Taiki fue capaz de escuchar. Ninguno de los compañeros presentes entendía mucho la situación pero los cuchicheos y los chismes no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué pasará con Yuki?

—De seguro solo quiere llamar la atención, es tal y como su hermano Yue. Los dos son tan enigmáticos y problemáticos —Yue no perdió el tiempo y ya estaba junto a Aoshi, convenciéndole de que tomaran un descanso fuera, solo ellos dos, lejos de todo, por lo que en menos de un minuto ya estaban saliendo.

—Pero si nunca han dicho o hecho nada.

—Ahí tienes. Tienen la suficiente soberbia y prepotencia de creer que no tienen necesidad de hacerlo, pues haciéndolo o no, siempre llaman la atención por su belleza y talentos.

—¿Y que tiene eso de malo?

—¿Consideras que la arrogancia y su altanería no ofenden?

—¡Hey! ¡Muchachos! —Les llamó la atención Taiki, quien no dejaba de prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, sin que nada se le escapara—. ¿Pueden bajar el volumen de su voz? De verdad que me duele la cabeza. Ah, y la verdad es que yo considero que la estupidez es la mayor de las ofensas, ¿no lo creen?

—Sí, presidente —respondieron de mala gana. No tuvieron de otra que callar su frustración y rabia, carcomiéndose interiormente por la envidia que poseían.

—Así está mucho mejor. Hey, Jesse, tranquilo. No te regañé a ti. Los idiotas son esos dos descerebrados quienes te acompañan, deberías tener cuidado en elegir tus amistades pequeño.  
—S-sí, presidente —respondió nervioso el estudiante de primer año a la brillante y sincera sonrisa que irradiaba del rostro de Taiki, sin poder evitar que iluminara hasta el más recóndito y oscuro de los paisajes.

Taiki rió con ganas ante su inocente reacción, no en ánimo de burla, solo de indefensa diversión.

—Tan lindo —Alborotó sus cabellos sin cuidado y con toda la confianza del mundo. Aquel niño lo veneraba e idolatraba casi como a un Dios, logrando que este se pusiera más nervioso y se sonrojara aun ante los ojos incrédulos de Itsuki y Kei, alumnos de segundo año que envidiaban más que nada a Taiki por cuanta razón encontraran para hacerlo, motivo por el cual se inscribieron dentro del elenco de teatro. El pequeño Jesse seguía a todas partes a Taiki y trabajaba con él en el centro de estudiantes. Con el paso del tiempo había encontrado en el joven rubio más que a alguien a quien admirar, a un amigo.

 __

—Ay, Yuki. ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Será que...?

 __— _Yuki_ — _Shin lo llamaba, intentando sacarlo de su torturador letargo, pero las lágrimas les ganaron a su razón y conciencia cayendo sin avisarle, sin darle tiempo a entender que había perdido para siempre aquello que nunca le perteneció. Sin imaginar que el regreso a la realidad le cobraría un precio muy alto, tanto a él como a la persona que estaba al lado suyo sin estarlo, por amar un corazón que no les pertenece._

— _Yuki_ —¿ _Cuánto dolor podía caber en su corazón? ¿cómo ser capaz de resistirlo y no demostrarlo?_

— _Yuki_ — _volvió a llamarlo al notar que este no respondía. Yuki se encontraba en estado de shock. Con gentileza y mucho cuidado, como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos, Shin lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acurrucó contra su pecho mientras en su estado catatónico el joven de mirada triste y perdida sentía que su mundo dejaba de tener sentido y se dejaba hacer como si de un muñeco sin vida y hermoso simplemente se tratara_ —. _Yuki_ — _volvió a susurrar con suavidad su nombre mientras los copos de nieve eran los únicos testigos de su dolor_ —. _Yuki, aquí estoy_ — _Le aseguró con tierno amor, con el corazón partido por tener en sus manos un corazón roto que nunca le pertenecería. Pero no dolía por esa razón, dolía porque su amor estaba sufriendo, su amor estaba llorando por la única cosa que ambos tenían en común: el anhelar desesperadamente un amor ajeno, un amor no correspondido—. Yuki, cariño. Llora. Llora todo lo que necesites, No te preocupes por nada. No tengas miedo, estoy aquí, por y para ti, no te dejaré. ¿Me escuchaste?_ — _El castaño poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas, sollozando por lo que no pudo ser y le arrebataron antes de tener la posibilidad de luchar. Lloró con ganas. Lloró sin reparos. Lloró sin culpas por todo lo que su alma estaba perdiendo en ese instante, y por la felicidad que debería haber provocado el primer amor._

 _Lloró porque no deseaba dejar que le doliera, porque sí, era un masoquista y se mantendría aferrado a su dolor si eso era lo único que le quedaría de Aoshi. La razón se extravió en algún lado y ya solo quedaba la agridulce nostalgia a la a cual se sostendría con todas sus fuerzas, para no quedarse sin nada. Qué fatal hubiera sido entonces para el rubio, quien lo cobijaba, descubrir tales pensamientos. Ahora acariciaba sus cabellos, resguardándolo en su pecho como si del tesoro más preciado se tratara y así lo era para él, aunque Yuki nunca lo supiera.  
_

—Yuki, ahí estás —Le dirigió una media sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Podemos pasar? —Quienes lo habían despertado de su siesta eran nada más ni nada menos que sus amigos, así que se permitió levantarse de la cama antes de lo acostumbrado, recibiendo más que contento a Yuu y a Chiaki en el genkan.

—Oh, ustedes no...

—¡Holaaa! Hemos traído merienda. Chocolate, ¡rico chocolate! —El primero en entrar fue Chiaki, celebrando como niño esperando por su pastel de cumpleaños, mientras Yuu entraba detrás le seguía.

—...deberían ni de preguntar.

—Pero no te preocupes, también te trajimos algo para ti, Ritsu, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te despertamos?

—Eh, no. Apenas estaba terminando de lavar los cubiertos del almuerzo. No se preocupen. De hecho me alegra que vengan. He estado tan aburrido y solo todo el día en casa.

—Oh, Ritsu, discúlpame. Olvidé que estabas con dieta estricta —Se lamentó Chiaki, quien seguía conservando su inocencia y aquella personalidad transparente a pesar de los años.

Ritsu simplemente rió.

—No pongas esa cara. Pasen, ¿vamos al patio?

—Claro, ¿estás solo?

—Ah, justo ahora no, pero a punto. Masamune ha estado el doble de ocupado en el trabajo por mis ausencias y Haru acaba de regresar de la editorial a llevar un manuscrito suyo, pero creo que va a salir de nuevo. Ahora está bañándose. Oh, Chiaki, cariño, yo me ocupo de la cocina, tú ve al patio.

—Solo quería ayudar.

—Créeme Chiaki, así ayudas mejor —dijo Yuu.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada. Anda, ven. Ah, no señor. Ritsu, si Takano-san se entera de que te hemos dado trabajo, nuestros esposos se quedan viudos antes de tiempo —Le advirtió su amigo quitándole los cubiertos de las manos. Luego de enjuagar todos los cubiertos en pocos minutos, secarlos y colocarlos en su lugar, lo llevó hasta el patio en donde pasarían una amena tarde entre charlas y una merecida merienda como tenían la costumbre de hacerlo cada viernes. La misma no la habían podido realizar desde hacía un mes debido a que Ritsu estaba en el hospital.

Al cabo de una hora estaban matándose de la risa. Bueno, al menos dos de ellos.

—Hey, no es chistoso, ¡Ritsu! —Se quejaba Chiaki con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando frente a sus amigos por culpa de Tori.

—Lo-lo siento —Las risas no paraban— No es por ti, pero Yoshiyuki sí que es todo un caso, y tú aún más —Ritsu intentaba excusarse, limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de las risas que no podían parar y abrazándose a sí mismo debido al dolor de estómago que le causaban las mismas. De pronto escuchó una tos seca proveniente de "su mejor amigo".

—¡Yuu! ¡Prometiste no volver a reírte! —Lo acusó Chiaki.

—Perdón Chiaki. De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Con amigos como ustedes, no me hace falta enemigos, eh —El castaño dejaba ver su notoria molestia a través de cada una de sus expresiones, que por supuesto no dejaban de hacerle ver adorable. Al parecer los años no habían permitido que perdieran la gracia a pesar de la llegada de la madurez.

—Es que en serio, Chiaki, ¿cómo? Te lo juro. Me imagino la cara de furia de Yoshiyuki cuando esa mesera te coqueteaba. Y con todo eso, ¿Tori se atrevió a intentar a besarte en público?

—¿Y? Es mi esposo, ¿no? Llevamos diecinueve años casados, ¿no? —Se intentó defender, aunque no sonaba muy convencido de sus propios motivos.

—Sí, pero eso no es motivo suficiente como para que Yoshiyuki haga eso en un restaurante —Los colores del rostro de Chiaki inmediatamente tomaron todos los tonos rojo que existían y en tiempo récord.

—Solo había tomado un poco —Se excusó por su marido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y eso es motivo suficiente como para que el maître fuera casi violado por Yoshiyuki? —Ritsu casi había logrado calmar sus ataques de risas durante unos instantes pero, tras una breve pausa en el que intercambió miradas con Yuu, volvió a desternillarse de risa junto con él.

En la noche en la que habían celebrado su décimo noveno aniversario, creyeron inútilmente que no ocurriría nada desastroso como al parecer venía siendo costumbre desde que celebraban aniversarios de bodas. Lo que ocurrió esta vez fue muy diferente a cuando tuvieron que cuidar de Taiki debido a que Kou y Shouta tenían un compromiso muy importante con un mangaka y ellos habían terminado por ser la última opción. Con solo dos años recientemente cumplidos, Taiki se les extravió por varias horas en las que Chiaki perdió el autocontrol y Yoshiyuki estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, aunque luego su pequeño sobrino decidió aparecer, corriendo desnudo y con pañal en mano, pues no le agradaba usarlo. Sus tíos tuvieron que correr detrás de él por cada rincón de su casa para poder alcanzarlo en lo que no fue precisamente la velada más romántica de sus vidas.

La verdad es que prefirió pasar por ello nuevamente antes del escándalo que Tori les hizo pasar, un poco pasado de copas, justo en el momento en que la pobre camarera había decidido pasarle su número a Chiaki, supuestamente ignorando que eran esposos. Antes de que Chiaki pudiera hacer nada Tori lo tomó del brazo a la fuerza, lo besó y empezó a toquetearle frente a todos. Hubiera podido terminar allí, debía haber terminado allí, pero no. Dejándolo bien en claro, en voz alta, les había anunciado a todos que Hatori Chiaki era suyo, de nadie más y que le haría todo tipos de cosas esa noche.

A continuación, se puso a cantarle una música a Chiaki: only exception de Paramore(*), logrando con esto que su corazón se debatiera entre su inmenso amor y una terrible vergüenza que no lograba evitar que fuera en ascenso. Para colmo de males, como aún no habían podido sacar a Tori del restaurante, en cuanto se acercó el maître a Yoshiyuki, este lo confundió con su esposo, decidiendo que era un muy buen momento para darle un beso, y quizás algo más. Ambos terminaron pasando su noche de aniversario en la comisaría.

—Nunca más les vuelvo a contar nada, eh. Vaya confianza que uno les tiene —He ahí la promesa que un inocente y muy apenado mangaka realizaba cada año, como era costumbre.

—¿De qué tanto se ríen? Papá, saldré un rato. Buenas tardes, Chiaki-san, Yuu-san —saludó Haru, abrazando a Ritsu desde atrás, colgando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Buenas tardes, Haru.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Y esa cara Chiaki-san? No parece estar del mejor humor de todos.

—Déjalo Haru. Sólo estábamos rememorando su noche ideal —Una vez más, y ante la ignorancia del chico, su mirada de confusión y la infantil molestia del Chiaki, las risas estallaron sin freno.

—De todos modos, me alegra que la estés pasando bien, papá. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Ritsu tomó las manos de su muchacho, guiándolo para que se pusiera en frente de él.

—Estoy bien hijo, gracias por preocuparte tanto.

—No seas tonto. Es la tarea de un hijo —Le dijo con una sonrisa y besando su frente. Aunque no quisieran demostrarlo, uno estaba muerto de preocupación por la salud de su padre mientras el otro intentaba por todos los medios de no demostrar señal alguna de pena, dolor o molestia alguna.

La verdad era que en esos momentos sentía un alivio sincero en su pecho como hacía meses no lo estaba sintiendo. Muy probablemente se debiera al regreso de sus dos más grandes tesoros, pues Takeshi andaba continuamente de viaje pero últimamente se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de sus padres pese a sus múltiples trabajos y a que tenía su propio apartamento. Por su parte Haru, su pequeño Haru, había vuelto tras cuatro largos años de ausencia.

Qué difíciles fueron esos años soportando la distancia. Por mucho que luchara e intentara hacerse a la idea, el chico siempre había sido el niño consentido y malcriado por su papi, el que nunca quería separarse de él. El que de pequeño, para que su padre no lo dejara en el kindergarten, lloraba como si el apocalipsis zombie viniera sobre él y no tuviera refugio alguno.

Eran más que lazos únicos e irrompibles. Uno no podía simplemente vivir sin saber del otro ni siquiera por un día. Fue de esa manera que, a través de cartas, vídeos llamadas y todo tipo de comunicaciones, no se perdían detalle del día a día de cada uno. Aunque nunca sería lo mismo amar a distancia que poder abrazar a tu persona más amada y sentir su calidez junto a tu cuerpo, brindándote esa seguridad que tanta falta te hace para sentirte completo. Conversaron un buen rato hasta que una bocina bastante peculiar los interrumpió. No la identificaron y, de hecho, era la primera vez que la escuchaban.

—¿Te vienen a buscar?

—Eh, sí. Justamente estaba por decírtelo.

—Ritsu-chichi. Hatori-san, Mino-san. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —Ambos saludaron, algo sorprendidos o mejor dicho, curiosos.

—¿Kai? —El más sorprendido de todos fue Ritsu, quien casi no había cambiado apariencia a pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años. Sólo se lo veía un poco cansado. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan transparentes aunque no fuera una persona muy expresiva en palabras. Ahora, aun antes de verla venir, Haru presagió la impresión de su padre junto a las mil incertidumbres que estaban por estallar, derivando ellas en miedos que luego...

—Papá, Kai y yo tendremos una cita, no te molesta, ¿verdad? —decidió ser directo, cortando de raíz cualquier posible problema, además él siempre había sido sincero con su padre, bueno, a excepción de una sola vez en su vida.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Chiaki cuchicheó algo con Yuu, esperando quizás no la mejor reacción de todas, pues aunque Ritsu pudiera ser el padre más comprensivo del mundo podría dar verdadero miedo siendo posesivo y celoso con los que ama—. Pues si así lo deseas, Haru, está bien.

—¿Seguro? Papá, tu expresión no me dice mucho.

—¿Eh? Yo, pues —Sí, esta era la primera vez que alguien venía sin más para llevar a una cita a Haru. Aunque era de esperarse, era algo novedoso para Ritsu, quien aún no lograba comprender del todo las emociones que empezaron a surgir justo en ese momento en su corazón de padre—. No pasa nada, Haru. Ve. Solo cuídate —Algo más allá de sus celos de padre le hacía decir aquello. ¿De qué manera podría contrariar a los deseos de su hijo? Tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Además se trataba de Kai. Era mejor él a que un desconocido viniera, ¿no?

—Gracias, papá —Luego de despedirse con un beso en la frente de su padre, salió por la puerta trasera del jardín donde Kai ya lo esperaba con casco en mano.

—Kai, ¿desde cuándo usas motocicleta? —preguntó Ritsu, precavido.

—Desde hoy, Ritsu-chichi —Luego de un disimulado codazo en su costado por parte del Haru, reflexionó sobre su metida de pata—. Es decir, la mía la uso desde hoy porque me la acabo de comprar, pero ya he practicado bastante antes.

—Estaremos bien papá.

—Ah —respondió, inseguro—. ¿Tus padres saben de esto?

—Sí, Ritsu-chichi. De verdad, no se preocupe. Yo cuidaré de Haru —dijo manteniendo a duras penas la mirada fija en la de Ritsu y con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues sabía muy bien lo sobreprotector que era con su hijo.

—Más te vale. Haru, me escribes cada media hora.

—Sí, papá. Así lo haré. Nos vemos a la noche —Acto seguido dejaron el lugar, dejando a un Ritsu sumergido en sus pensamientos, nostálgico.

—Y ustedes, ¿qué miran? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o algo?

—No, nada, nada, Ritsu —Le aseguraron sus amigos. Sabían que no era un buen momento para hacerle alguna broma sobre yernos y suegros. El próximo viernes sería cosa distinta.

—Yuki, ahí estás —Le dirigió una media sonrisa de alivio.

El muchacho de ojos caoba lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hey, hola Shin.

Esa sonrisa genuina, a pesar de falsa, era lo que tanto amaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

—Claro. ¿No viniste para llevarme? Han de estar como locos buscándome —El rubio se sentó a su lado en aquella solitaria y abandonada azotea en donde podían admirar el cielo en su máximo esplendor. Aun cuando las nubes opacaran la belleza del sol, él siempre estaría allí, lo sabía.

—¿Quieres regresar?

—No.

—Pues yo no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras —Le aseguró con la certeza de su joven y enamorado corazón, decidido a no dejarlo solo, aun cuando Yuki se lo pidiese.

—Gracias —El muchacho ni siquiera parecía estar en esos momentos allí con él .Tenía la mirada como perdida, con sabor a melancolía. Mirándolo con el más puro e incondicional cariño, lo vio: un niño de diecisiete años sentado a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas y sumergido en sus tristezas; vestido con unos jeans desprolijos y un suéter negro que apenas lo abrigaba, hundido en la inmensidad del cielo buscando el calor de aquel que no estaba pero que en algún momento aparecería para darle cobijo.

—Shin —Después de un momento, finalmente salieron tímidas y susurrantes palabras de sus labios y no pasaron desapercibidas por su amigo y compañero de clases desde el kindergarten hasta el presente.

—¿Sí?

—Perdóname —No había analogías precedentes a tremenda escena surgida, ni razones suficientes para ello.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Es cierto, no debes —rió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo .Su dulzura tremenda lucía ante sus sentidos como una torturante melodía. El castaño lo miró entre confundido y algo molesto por la aparente burla.

—Yuki —Sin precauciones ni reflexiones, simplemente tomó de sus manos frías—. Corazón, no existen motivos para pedirme perdón —Asombrado y perplejo el más joven lo miró estupefacto. No esperaba aquella ternura genuina. Una comprensión que no conocía y ahora estaba acariciando sus heridas.

—Shin. Yo... —Desvió la mirada de la suya. Sin embargo cuando intentó apartar sus manos el rubio no se lo permitió, afianzando el encierro de estas entre las suyas.

—Yuki, no encierres tu dolor. No conmigo —Era tal la súplica que por reflejo los ojos del castaño volvieron a observarlo, clavando sin querer su mirada en la de su interlocutor. En aquellos ojos de color miel no había otra cosa que no fuera sinceridad y un persistente cariño, esperando a ser correspondido y aceptado—. Puedes confiar en mí, permíteme ser tu pilar. Permíteme ser tu fuerza cuando sientas que tu debilidad te gana. Permíteme ser tu aire cuando la respiración se te acabe, y permíteme ser tu fe cuando ya no creas en nada más.

—Shin —suspiró su nombre. Su corazón, sin motivos, comenzaba a latir desbocado y ansioso, anhelando permitirse ser cobijado por tan dulces palabras. De veras que lo necesitaba— Shin, gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti. Aquella noche no lo hubiera podido soportar si no estabas a mi lado., sosteniendo una carga que no es tuya y aguantando todo el peso de mis angustias.

—Lo hago porque te quiero —Oh, querer. Claro, aquel sentimiento que él sentía no se merecía y jamás encontraría quien se lo diese en la medida que su alma añoraba y soñaba.

—Yo también te quiero. Gracias —Cómo hubiera sabido el pobre muchacho que aquel amor que le era profesado no era uno de amistad, sino del más puro cáliz que absorbe un corazón enamorado, tristemente esperanzado por cada pequeña señal que inocentemente le mandaba al que tan perdidamente encandilado traía desde tiempos que ni siquiera llegaría a sospechar.

—¿No necesitas decir nada?

—Shin, ¿debería? No le veo el sentido —Tras largos y lamentables suspiros, no dejaba duda alguna del dolor de su alma. ¿Cuánto puede un corazón sufrir en silencio y solo? Era una costumbre suya que sin percatarlo lo estaba matando lentamente.

—Hazlo. Quiero escucharte, no importa que no tenga sentido. Importa que tú quieras liberar lo que sientes. ¿Lo quieres?

—Ya no puedo más.

—Entonces hazlo —Se acercó más, juntando su cuerpo con él, quedando uno al lado del otro, reconfortándose del frío ambos. Yuki se dejó hacer y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio quien no soltaba sus manos y ahora lo rodeaba con un brazo, sosteniéndolo, asegurándole que la soledad era algo que se podía compartir entre dos y que a pesar de que se sintiera morir, existía alguien que lo sabía y que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—He llegado a mi límite —Shin se dedicó a estar ahí para su secreto amor, con paciencia, con cariño, con compresión. No había lugar para sus miedos o tristezas. Sólo había un lugar en sus brazos para el niño que tanto amaba y necesitaba de él, aun cuando fuera para descargar las penas de un amor que no le pertenecía—. Desde siempre, Shin. Desde siempre he querido a Aoshi —El suspiro esta vez fue con pesar—. Hoy llegué a mi límite. No puedo más. Estaba a su lado y mi corazón roto seguía rompiéndose y auto flagelándose cada segundo en que llegaban a mí su aroma, su respiración, su tacto —Respira con dificultad y, tras una breve pausa, continua— Y cuando sus ojos me vieron sin piedad comprendí que jamás me veré reflejados en ellos. Sé lo absurdo que es aferrarse a un amor no correspondido pero, ¿cómo dejas de amar? ¿Cómo haces para que deje de doler? ¿Cómo sigues fingiendo estar bien cuando mueres por dentro? Y créeme que lo he hecho. Lo he intentado. He luchado tanto. He estado siempre a su lado. Pero ya no puedo más. Estoy cansado, cansado de sentir, cansado de ser quien soy.

—Hey, no es absurdo. Amar nunca será absurdo.

—¿Y de qué me sirve? —dijo con rabia contenida en un abrupto—. Disculpa.

—No te disculpes. Di lo que quieras decir. Ya no te tragues nada más.

—Es que me duele —Guardó una pequeña pausa. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios—. Me duele tanto Y no puedo. No debo. No se me está permitido decirlo —Jadeó un poquito cansado—. Siento que moriré con estos sentimientos que nunca expresé.

—¿Y por qué no hablas con él?

—¿Qué? Yo no-no podría. ¿Para qué? Mi hermano y él están juntos ahora.

—¿No has pensado que dolería menos y que no sentirías esa asfixia por la cual crees que en cualquier momento morirás?

—Y si duele menos, ¿qué? Tal vez yo quiera que no deje de doler. Tal vez quiero aferrarme a la única cosa que me sostiene. Tal vez sea la única cosa que me mantiene unido a él.

—Ya veo. Tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo? —sonrió con amarga ironía—. Sí. Probablemente tengo miedo de perderlo.

—No, Yuki. Tienes miedo a dejar de amar, a que deje de doler porque entonces, ¿qué te quedaría? Tienes miedo a enfrentar una vida sin los sentimientos que conoces y tanto has cuidado por años. Tan solo estás herido y confundido, temeroso ante lo desconocido.

—Tal vez.

—Yuki, ¿no lo harías si alguien más te ama?

—¿Eh? —El castaño levantó su cabeza de su cómodo lugar para verlo de frente a los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si hay alguien dispuesto a amarte y a sostener tus posibles caídas. Alguien que te valore y cuide como lo mereces. Un amor que corresponda tus sinceros sentimientos, ¿no le darías la oportunidad de amarte? ¿No te darías a ti la oportunidad de sonreír sin dolor?

—Yo...Shin, de veras quiero creer que existe alguien así para mí.

—¿Y por qué no creerlo?

 **Esta vez, me pregunto qué se sentirá encontrar ese alguien en esta vida.  
La única con la que todos soñamos, pero los sueños no son suficientes.**

—Porque duele creer en sueños que jamás se cumplirán.

—No tienen por qué ser sólo sueños. Puede ser una hermosa realidad.

—Shin —Yuki se apartó de su agarre con sutileza y necesidad. Sentía que debía tomar su distancia, pero al mismo tiempo una adrenalina inundó todo su cuerpo—. No creo que nadie pueda amarme.

 **Así que estaré esperando algo real.  
Lo sabré por lo que sienta.  
El momento cuando nos encontremos.**

—No digas esas cosas. Yuki, eres maravilloso. Cualquiera estaría feliz de amarte, de cuidarte, de protegerte. Un corazón que ame como el tuyo es un milagro con el que cualquier persona se sentiría bendecida —Si sólo la tristeza no nublara su razón y lograra ver a través de sus ojos, tal vez Yuki descubriría un mundo que le pertenece sólo a él y a nadie más, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón, no del todo. Shin tomó de sus brazos instándole a mirarlo de frente, pero Yuki mantenía la mirada cabizbaja—. ¿Yuki? Yuki, por favor, mírame —Con dulce cuidado levantó su rostro con una mano, descubriendo las lágrimas asomadas en orbes, inundados con una tristeza que no era ajena a él, pues era su mismo dolor—. Yuki, estoy aquí. Confía. Yo no te juzgaré. Tú eres lo más importante para mí —Ingenuas y peligrosas palabras que eran como una cuerda floja para ambos, en la que con sabiduría, confianza y amor debían atravesar para no caer, y debían hacerlo juntos.

¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar el amor por cuidar de la persona amada? El amor no tiene límites, así como nunca es suficiente. Esa es la más terrible ironía y resultaba ser la más cruel de las verdades al mismo tiempo. Sería la voluntad de cada uno la que los ayudase a levantarse tras cada caída, pero aún no sabían las medidas de sus fuerzas. Aún estaban comenzando a vivir y ya la vida les tenía puesta una de las más grandes encrucijadas que pondría a prueba su resistencia.

 **Actuaremos como una escena sacada de la pantalla.  
Así que mantendré mi respiración hasta el final.  
Hasta ese momento cuando encuentre a ese alguien con quien pasar mi por siempre jamás.**

—Shin —Entonces lo hizo. Confío en él como su corazón le rogaba. Tenía miedo, sí, pero quería dejar de tenerlo. Sabía muy bien que solo no podría. Lo sabía de sobra. Se soltó de él y con un ligero temblor en sus manos, levantó las mangas de su suéter dejando al descubierto sus muñecas.

 **Porque nadie quiere ser el último ahí.  
Todos quieren sentir que a alguien les importa.  
Alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos.  
Tiene que haber alguien así para mí.  
Porque nadie quiere ir por su propia cuenta.  
Todos quieren saber que no están solos.  
Alguien más que sienta lo mismo en algún lugar.  
Tiene que haber alguien para mí allí afuera.**

—Es por esto que nadie podría amarme. —Con miedo, con dudas y con angustia confió en la única persona que había visto a través de él con tanta facilidad, quien con inclemente cariño lo protegía de mil maneras aun cuando él mismo no lo hiciera y fuera como un fantasma que nadie veía, nadie entendía, que todos ignoraban.

 **Esta noche bajo la calle a la luz de la luna,  
y maldición, se siente tan bien,  
Es como un ****déjà** **vu, estar aquí contigo  
Así que mantendré mi respiración, ¿podría ser este el final?**

Justo en ese momento supo lo que era tener el corazón hecho pedazos. No fue por el rechazo de Yuki, no fue por el dolor de un amor no correspondido, sino porque el dueño de cada latido suyo estaba ahí, frente a él, mostrándole las heridas que él mismo se había infringido por medio de cortes; algunas ya eran viejas cicatrices, otras eran más recientes. Todas y cada una de ellas no tenían ni idea de cuan amado y valioso era él.

 **Es en este momento cuando encuentre a ese alguien con quien pasar mi por siempre jamás.  
Porque nadie quiere ser el último ahí.  
Todos quieren sentir que a alguien les importa.  
Alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos.**

 **Tiene que haber alguien así para mí.  
Porque nadie quiere ir por su propia cuenta.  
Todos quieren saber que no están solos.  
Alguien más que sienta lo mismo en algún lugar.  
Tiene que haber alguien para mí allí afuera.**

—Yuki... —No había huellas de odio, rencor, rabia pena o angustia en su voz. Sólo unos profundos deseos de trasmitirle su amor. Era sólo eso. Esta vez, aunque fue el castaño quien se recostó en sus brazos, necesitado de un refugio, fue Shin quien se permitió expresar sus sentimientos, derramando silenciosas lágrimas que caían sobre los cabellos de su amor.

 **No puedes rendirte, en la búsqueda de ese diamante bruto,**

 **porque nunca sabes cuándo aparecerá. Asegúrate de cuidarlo,  
porque podría ser el único. El único que estabas esperando**

 **Continuará...**  
* The only exception-Paramore:

watch?v=veAXEW8dqdQ


	6. No hables

**Link de la música:**

watch?v=Y3hP2-zqeTg&list=RDY3hP2-zqeTg&t=39

No Doubt - No Don't Speak

La brisa golpeaba con ímpetu su cuerpo, podría bien igualarse a los latidos de su corazón. No era miedo lo que sentía, más bien una ligera sensación de libertad. Aferrado fuertemente a la cintura de Kai, Haru reía mirando el rápido pasar de las avenidas. Las personas se desdibujaban, los edificios se volvían manchas. De pronto comenzó a reír, Kai sintió su exacerbada emoción, y se desvió por una camino alterno que ofrecía a la vista una mayor magia. La larga carretera se extendía pareciendo interminable. Kai reía con su amigo, quien con sus brazos alzados gritaba de alegría mientras el viento corría por su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir etéreo, libre.

—Eso fue increíble Kai. Gracias —Un sonrojado y un poco despeinado muchacho le sonreía a su amigo con emoción. Nada sabía acerca de lo que causaba con su sonrisa: un anhelo doloroso en el corazón del joven que en silencio le amaba.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Cuando quieras. Sabes que puedo llevarte a muchos sitios.

—Eso sería genial —Haru respondió, sin notar el brillo en los ojos de Kai, sin notar el amor impreso en aquellas palabras.

Qué mejor lugar que una expo anime para tu primera cita, al menos de esa manera no se sentirían incómodos el uno con el otro. De una extraña manera la relación entre ambos había cambiado los últimos días, pero no sabrían decir si para bien o para mal, simplemente sabían que cambió y, hasta cierto punto, preferían quedarse con la duda por temor a descubrir qué era aquello.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron inmersos en el enorme salón, personas iban y venían. Rieron, se tomaron fotos con diferentes cosplayers (1) y curiosearon contentos en cada uno de los stands. Kai miraba a Haru con emoción, el chico irradiaba un aura de alegría que lo hacía verse más hermoso de lo que ya era. Se le estaba haciendo titánico el esfuerzo para no gritarle cuánto lo quería.

—Mira Kai, es el nuevo número de Batman.

Pero Kai no le escuchaba, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, estaba perdido en su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Kai?

—¿Sí? —respondió el aludido, volviendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás aburrido, Kai? Te noto distante —dijo Haru con una expresión preocupada.

—No seas tonto Haru. ¿Cómo voy a estar aburrido? Solo estaba pensando en algo que olvidé hacer en casa.

Haru volvió a su habitual sonrisa y le mostró al chico el cómic que tenía en la mano.

—Compramos un montón de cosas. Papá va a matarme por gastar tanto.

Unas horas después se hallaban sentados dentro de un local de comida en la exposición. Haru y Kai revisaban sus compras mientras las maids(2), ni tontas ni perezosas, iban y venían para atender a los dos chicos guapos, esperando que no tuvieran novias.

—Gracias, señorita —respondió Haru, tomando su malteada de chocolate con su habitual e inocentemente devastadora sonrisa para el corazón de cualquiera que lo mirase.

—De na-nada —La chica resbaló y luego se levantó completamente avergonzada del bochorno que estaba pasando delante de los dos chicos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡S-sí! —Él intentó ayudarla pero nada más al rozar su mano con la ilusionada maid, esta, con el rostro completamente hervido y con los nervios hasta los cielos, se apresuró a disculparse y a retirarse en casi un segundo.

—Oh, qué extraño, ¿se sentirá bien? —preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

Kai rompió en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Kai?

—Nada, nada —Su dulce ingenuidad era una de las mil cosas que lo enamoraban de él y planeaba seguir disfrutando de cada detalle de su personalidad por el resto de la tarde. Al menos esta tarde era para él; sólo y exclusivamente para ellos dos.

—Está bien —decidido a no indagar más, Haru tomó el manga que le había regalado Kai y que era además uno de sus favoritos.

—Gracias por esto Kai, es increíble que pueda tenerlo.

—De nada. Para eso son los amigos, ¿no? —Lástima que Haru no podía ver dentro de su corazón. Lástima que no veía sus sentimientos y que no podía escuchar su corazón latir con violencia. Quizás si le dijera, quizás si le hiciera ver lo que sentía, a lo mejor él...

—¿Quieres dar otro paseo antes de llevarte a casa?

Haru sonrió y asintió al tiempo que acomodaba todo dentro de su bolso.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con su particular y dulce sonrisa.

—Eso es sorpresa —respondió Kai con una enigmática mirada.

De nuevo una larga carretera, pero esta se extendía a lo largo de la costa. El cielo se volvía una paleta de colores naranjas. La oscuridad estaba por reclamar su lugar y las luces comenzaban a encenderse. El calor del cuerpo de Haru aferrado a su espalda, su suave aroma, su risa melódica, hacían que Kai se estremeciera con la anticipación, que deseara con anhelo llegar rápido al lugar a donde iba, para así poder desahogar su corazón de tanto amor y poder dárselo al dueño de sus deseos.

—Kai esto es hermoso.

En la loma de una pequeña montaña había un encantador mirador. A lo lejos podían verse las diminutas embarcaciones balanceándose con el vaivén de las olas. Curiosas estrellas hacían su aparición en el momento exacto en que el crepúsculo ya estaba adormeciendo en el horizonte y brindándole el paso a la luna que se asomaba tímida en el negro firmamento.

—Hacía tiempo que quería traerte aquí —anonadado por tal belleza indescriptible, el castaño se dedicó a respirar con profundidad una y otra vez mientras admiraba y disfrutaba del lugar, del momento y de la agradable compañía, dejando por un momento todos los pensamientos que ocupaban su cabeza, buenos o malos. Dejó que su corazón se inundara a través de todos sus sentidos de aquel paisaje sin igual. De aquella perfecta calma en el ojo del huracán. ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Esta divina tranquilidad que lo abrazaba era seductora, complaciente y perfecta. No existían palabras para describirlo, ya ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió de esa manera o si alguna vez lo había hecho.

—¿Kai? —El creador de su paz estaba ahí, al lado suyo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Era la primera vez que en verdad lo estaba observando. Era tan puro y sincero el cariño que distaba tan lejano al de un amigo, su amigo de toda la vida.

—Haru —Con un paso hacia él cortó la poca distancia que los separaba; afianzando el agarre de sus manos y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, tomándolo desprevenido entre el asombro y una inocente vergüenza que se dibujaba sutilmente en un adorable rubor sobre su rostro—. Feliz Cumpleaños.

Fue entonces que sintió deslizarse algo por su muñeca. En cuanto el rubio apartó casi sin querer una de sus manos, lo vio. Lo que acababa de colocarle sin que se diera cuenta del momento preciso en que lo hizo, adornando su muñeca ahora, era una fina pulsera de plata.

—Kai, esto es... —Tenía una pequeña inscripción por delante que llevaba el nombre de "Haru" en romanji y, al voltearlo, se pudo ver que no eran las únicas letras impresas. Llevaba la fecha de su vigésimo cumpleaños, y justo arriba de ella, en letras japonesas: "いつも貴方のそばにいる" (3)—. Kai. Es demasiado... hermoso. Gracias, gracias en serio.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

—Sé que es un poco tarde pero he esperado esta oportunidad para dártela, cuando estuviéramos solos, en una ocasión especial. Y esta lo es.

—Yo...yo no sé qué decir.

—Tu sonrisa me dice mucho más que todas las palabras que puedan existir, e incluso este hermoso rubor —mencionó acariciando su mejilla, con la misma extrema delicadeza con la que se puede apreciar la más valiosa obra de arte—. Haru —El de ojos almendrados dejó escapar un profundo y hondo suspiro, ¿había un cupo para tanto sentimiento? Tanto amor desbordándose por sus pupilas, las cuales sólo se dedicaban a admirar con eterna y devota fascinación la cuna de sus más preciados anhelos que resultaban ser aquellos bonitos ojos esmeraldas—. ¿Aceptarías mi corazón?

Aquel joven corazón, al mismo compás del otro, comenzó a latir de la misma manera: agitada y desbocada dentro de su pecho. Tal vez en algún muy loco y absurdo divague de su mente, y sólo tal vez, se había imaginado una situación como aquella. Saber que era el muchacho en frente de él, quien más lo había protegido, cuidado y amado de la manera más sincera desde siempre. Pero su realidad era una muy distinta a aquellas fantasías carentes de cordura. Ese amor era el de un amigo, el de un hermano, el del compañero de juegos, travesuras y secretos, con el que compartía sus más grandes sueños y sus más profundas tristezas, pero no era precisamente el dueño de su corazón.

Sin poder reaccionar, sin poder siquiera pensar con claridad, sólo apretó con fuerza sus manos en un acto de puro reflejo, producto de sus nervios. Estos sentimientos no llegaron de la manera correcta al que estaba esperando por la respuesta que le entregaría a su alma la más bella de sus ensoñaciones hecha verdad, o la más inmensa de sus desdichas.

En esas tres simples pero sinceras palabras le había entregado su corazón en sus manos.

Extraviado en sus ilusiones, se dejó llevar por ellas, aproximándose a aquellos labios sagrados y jamás probados; la cúspide de su utopía.

El ansiado sabor nunca llegó, y aquellos sentimientos se quedaron varados en un paisaje olvidado, sin rumbo, sin dirección, sin compañía. Se sumergió, sin ningún salvavidas, a las profundidades de lo desconocido e incierto, de donde ya no podría salir y todo por buscar un precioso tesoro que no sólo no era suyo, sino que le estaba prohibido.

—Perdóname, Kai. No puedo —Palabras fatales, silencio previsible pero devastador. Aquellos ojos verdes no dejaban lugar a dudas. Le estaba siendo sincero desde lo más profundo de su alma. Él lo sabía. Él no le mentiría—. No eres tú, soy yo —Soltó sus manos, y bajó la mirada, ¿parecía dolido? Hasta quizás avergonzado.

Haru, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó a sí mismo queriendo darse cobijo y apoyo. Kai era la última persona en el mundo que hubiera querido lastimar, y lo hizo—. Perdón, perdóname, yo de verdad... —Aquella imagen le destrozaba el corazón, y no su rechazo.

 _ **Tú y yo, solíamos estar juntos.**_

 _ **Todos los días siempre juntos.**_

—¡No! —El grito repentino recuperó la atención y mirada del Haru, quien por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima traicionera cargada de culpabilidad y tristeza.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpaba nuevamente, secando rápidamente aquella muestra de debilidad y vergüenza, ¿por qué mostraría dolor, cuando era probablemente Kai el más lastimado? Y todo por quizás haberle dado esperanzas, o cualquier mínima señal para que creyera que tendría alguna oportunidad.

 _ **Realmente siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo.**_

—Haru, mi vida. No lo hagas —dijo con un cuidadoso susurro que buscaba calmarlo, percatándose de lo malinterpretada de su acción—. No pidas disculpas. No lo hagas. No tienes la culpa de nada.

 _ **No puedo creer que este sea el fin. Parece como que estás permitiendo que continúe.**_

—Pero yo...Kai, todo este tiempo —Su mirada buscó en la suya aquella respuesta que llegó rápida y sin palabras. Era tan cierto como aniquilante la verdad impresa en aquellos ojos. Lo había amado desde siempre.

Empezó a agitarse, estado que empeoró por su llanto reprimido. No iba a llorar, no lo haría. No era ese su derecho. Él no se lo merecía.

—Shhh. Calma, pequeño —Se acercó a su amor, quien temblaba y libraba una feroz batalla en su interior por no desfallecer y mantener el control de sus emociones. ¿Cómo lo haría? Si todo lo que tuviese que ver con las palabras amor y dolor eran recuerdos enterrados en su ser, que ahora acechaban peligrosamente, amenazando con robarle el último trozo de su razón.

—No. Por favor. No te acerques —Le apartó con cuidado, con esfuerzo.

—Haru, lo siento. Yo no quise. No quise lastimarte. Yo Te amo.

 _ **Y si es real, no lo quiero saber.**_

 _ **No hables. Yo sé lo que estás diciendo.**_

—¡No! —Sus temblores aumentaron, pero aun así no iba a permitir acercársele—. Kai, tú sabes —Ahí estaban sus fantasmas acechándolo, abrazándolo, dominándolo, pero debía hacerlo, por él, por Kai, se lo debía—. Tú sabes mi historia —Lo vio de frente con todo el sacrificio de su frágil pero sublime voluntad—. Y mierda, sabes que te adoro. Pero no puedo darte lo que quieres, lo que te mereces. Yo he perdido mi capacidad de amar. Aquí donde me ves, puede que por fuera no haya cambiado mucho, pero interiormente... Por dentro estoy vacío, Kai. Puede que muchos piensen que es una tontería, pero ¿qué saben ellos de mis noches largas sin dormir? ¿Qué saben ellos de mis lágrimas derramadas en cada una de ellas? ¿Qué pueden saber de todo lo que este corazón amó y perdió antes de que pudiera ser amado?

—Haru, a mí no me importa tu pasado. Te amo por quien eres, con tus dolores, con tus tristezas y alegrías. Te quiero por lo que tienes, por tu historia y por lo que llegues a ser. Te quiero sólo por ser tú. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

Así que por favor deja de explicar...

—Kai, ya no lo hagas. No quiero dañarte aún más.

 _ **No me lo digas porque hiere.**_

—Haru, estoy acá queriéndote. Y si con mi cariño te hago daño te pido que me perdones, pero yo no te exijo nada. Sólo te pido que me dejes protegerte, amarte, y cuidarte. Eso es suficiente para mí. Ven, no tengas miedo —Le extendió una mano, esperando, anhelando, rogando porque la tomara.

 _ **No hables.**_

 _ **Sé lo que estás pensando.**_

 _ **No necesito tus razones.**_

 _ **No me lo digas porque me hiere.**_

—Haru, si te he dicho esto ahora es porque quiero no que me des una oportunidad, sino que te la des a ti mismo. Sólo déjate querer. Yo sabré entender si luego decides alejarte de mí, y no te lo reprocharé. Asumo toda la responsabilidad. Yo te sostendré, seré tu luna. Tú eres y serás por siempre mi sol, y aunque no estemos juntos, siempre estaré cerca de ti, cuidándote, amándote, resguardándote, siempre a tu lado. No te pido más. Soy feliz si tú lo eres. Es una promesa.

Nuestros recuerdos.

Ellos pueden ser tentadores.

Pero algunas son en conjunto poderosamente aterradoras.

¿Pero cómo construir tu felicidad sobre un corazón roto? Cómo ser feliz si sabes lo que es amar y que no te amen. Él lo sabía, él no iba a causarle el mismo dolor que le provocaron a él. ¿Cómo podría?

Evocó de sus memorias recuerdos que parecían de otra vida, impregnadas de nostalgias.

 _El niño de sólo cinco años de edad lloraba sin consuelo, todo sucio y con las rodillas magulladas por el golpe que causó su tropiezo._

— _¡_ _Haru! ¿estás bien, pequeño?_

— _No me llames así, tú también eres pe...que...ño —La pobre criatura pronunciaba entrecortadas las palabras, entre espasmos e hipos debido a sus imparables sollozos._

— _Te dije que no corrieras, y mira vienes y te caes._

— _No me rega...ñes, Kai...tonto —Su sollozo sólo se hizo más fuerte mientras el pequeño rubio de ojos encantadores lo levantaba y sacudía su ropa de la tierra roja con su abrigo._

— _Vas...a en...su ciar toda tu ropa...tonto. Takafumi...chichi te...regañará._

 _Kai rió sonoramente mientras lo ayudaba cuidadosamente a sentarse en una banca y limpiaba la herida superficial de su rodilla derecha. Acarició sus cabellos castaños alborotándolos, para luego limpiar las lágrimas de rostro una por una._

— _Ya no llores. Elijo un regaño a dejarte todo sucio, feo, hecho un chiste y todo con lágrimas._

— _¡_ _Tonto!_

— _¿_ _Ahora que hice? —Haru lo empujó, logrando que este también terminara todo sucio, aún más con su uniforme blanco._

— _¡_ _Haru! —Ambos se miraron un buen rato._

 _Haru rompió en un ataque de risas que en poco tiempo el otro niño siguió. Cómo no contagiarse de esa maravillosa risa. Hasta la persona más triste del mundo sería feliz con solo escucharla._

— _Así está mejor. Te ves más lindo —El pequeño, sin saber qué decir ni hacer, se limitó a intentar esconder su bochorno en inofensivos insultos mientras sentía un calor repentino en sus mejillas sonrojadas durante todo el camino de regreso a sus casas, donde les esperaba un seguro regaño por quedarse a jugar hasta tarde en el parque frente a la escuela y llegar en semejantes fachas._

De regreso al presente, ahí estaba. Esa persona que siempre lo cuidó, siempre lo quiso y nunca lo lastimó. ¿Cómo iría a buscar la cura a sus aflicciones en los brazos de su más perfecto amor?

Su mejor amigo, su persona incondicional. Su persona ideal, la que nunca le podría faltar. Qué triste que no estuviese enamorado de él como lo deseaba. Pero el corazón no elige amar, solo ama. Qué desgracia.

—No puedo, Kai. De verdad, no puedo.

 _ **Mientras morimos juntos tú y yo.**_

 _ **Me siento y lloro.**_

 _ **No hables, yo sé lo que estás diciendo.**_

Fue tan frágil su resistencia que ya no pudo más. Cayó de rodillas y lloró como hacía tanto tiempo ya no lo hacía. Y como cuando eran niños, el rubio se acercó. Esta vez no fue para ayudarlo a levantarse, sino para sostener junto a él su pena.

—Kai, perdóname. Por favor, perdóname —Quería, cuánto quería guardar todo adentro, pero tantos años intentando hacerlo y llorar solo entre cuatro paredes eran una carga muy pesada que tarde o temprano le cobraría sus fuerzas.

Después de tanto tiempo, ahora por fin estaba en brazos de quien lo amara sin condiciones, sin reglas, en quien sí podía confiar aun cuando anduviera a ciegas. Y más le dolía llorar su profunda pena frente a aquel que tanto lo quería, que por el flagelo que su propio corazón le causaba al sentirse incapaz de dar o recibir atisbo alguno de amor.

 _ **Así que por favor deja de explicar.**_

 _ **No me lo digas porque me hiere.**_

 _ **No, no hables.**_

 _ **Sé lo que estás pensando.**_

 _ **No necesito de tus razones.**_

—Haru. Tranquilo. No necesito de tus razones pequeño. Ya no hables más. Shhh. Ya no hables más —Lo cobijaba con cuidado, con amor, con devoción y pasión; aquella pasión libre de pecaminosos deseos era tan solo la pasión de un joven corazón enamorado que anteponía el bienestar de quien temeroso y frágil se hallaba en sus brazos a su propia felicidad.

No me lo digas porque me hiere.

Todo está terminado.

Tengo que parar de disimular quienes somos.

—No hables más. Yo te entiendo. Yo estoy aquí para ti, y no me iré a ninguna parte aunque me lo pidas. Ya no hables más, yo sé lo que estás diciendo. Tú y yo podemos sentir que estamos muriendo. Pero no es así pequeño, no lo es. Deja de dar explicaciones, porque no hacen falta, entre nosotros sobran las palabras, solo...solo no me alejes ¿Sí? —Haru solo se aferró a su camisa, apretándola entre sus puños como respuesta— Y, ¿sabes? No tienes opción. No es una pregunta. Yo seguiré estando cerca de ti, siempre a tu lado. Tranquilo. Todo lo que tienes que saber es que si tú estás bien, yo lo voy a estar. Solo eso, y nada más. Ya no hables. Yo te entiendo y no me cansaré nunca de decírtelo, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias. Todo va a estar bien. Vas a estar bien. Lo estaremos. Vas a ver —Qué lejano estaba en esos instantes su corazón de alcanzar esa verdad. Por él haría lo que fuese, por una sola sonrisa suya. Era todo lo que quería: su felicidad.

Un corazón encontró un poco de alivio a su dolor mientras otro se comenzaba a romper poco a poco, y en silencio, aquella noche.

 **Continuará...**

1) Cosplayers: El Cosplay (コスプレ, Kosupure), contracción de costume play (juego de disfraz), es una especie de moda representativa, donde los participantes, también llamados cosplayers, usan disfraces, accesorios y trajes que representan un personaje específico o una idea.

2) Maids: Meido (メイド, Meido) (fonología japonesa del inglés "maid" (sirvienta, mucama)) es un término utilizado en la jerga de algunos otaku o fanáticos de manga y anime para referirse a un tipo de personaje femenino común en el manga y anime que trabaja de sirvienta o criada.

3) Es la pulsera que Kai le regaló a Haru:

LadyTrifecta/photos/a.388992427886372.1073741825.312428402209442/1688013717984230/?type=3&theater

Inscripción: いつも貴方のそばにいる (itsumo anata no soba ni iru)= Siempre estaré a tu lado


	7. Confesión

**Capítulo 7: Confesión**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo.

 **Música del capítulo:**

watch?v=su592w_NQ8Q

3 doors down - When i'm gone

¿Qué haría? ¿Lo besaría? Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su corazón se resquebrajaba en una agridulce letanía. Pero no podía, no debía. Antes morir que lastimarlo. ¿Lo lastimaría?

Sí, ese corazón puro, noble, inocente e ingenuo era del que se había enamorado, pero no le pertenecía. Lo ama demasiado. Son sus sentimientos los que cuentan, no los suyos.

—Si te sigues sintiendo mal, será mejor que nos quedemos. —Lo abrazó desde atrás, depositando un beso sobre su nuca y rodeando su cintura en un intento de que se quedara quieto y dejara de ir de un lado a otro de la casa en la que ya hacía veintidós años y ocho meses que vivían, guardando en ella los mejores recuerdos de sus vidas.

—Zen, no seas idiota. Ya le dijimos a los chicos que iríamos. ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Yoshiyuki cuando te dijo que su grabadora se había descompuesto? Si mal no recuerdo era algo muy parecido a: "No te preocupes, llevaremos la nuestra".

—Eso tiene solución, los llamamos y...

—Entonces no deberías andar recaudando compromisos por doquier en primer lugar, pedazo de irresponsable. Anda, déjame terminar de vestirme que si seguimos así no llegaremos nunca —protestaba en vano en un inútil intento de zafarse de su acosador personal: su manoseador esposo, quien desde luego no parecía dispuesto a cumplir con su petición afianzando un poco más el agarre en su cintura y besándolo desde el hombro, pasando luego por el cuello, las mejillas, hasta llegar a aquellos apetitosos y lugar de la perdición que eran sus labios.

—¡Mmph! ¡De-deja de ha-hacer e-eso! —Los besos que empezaron suaves ahora eran demandantes y posesivos, abriéndose paso dentro de su boca tan deseada desde siempre. Introdujo su lengua para saborear su interior y encontrarse con la suya, dejándose llevar con un fantasmal arrepentimiento. Ya había perdido. Cada vez que aquellos exquisitos y finos labios lo asaltaban su férreo carácter se rompía en mil pedazos con insufrible deleite.

—Di que te gusta y...así...te libero —continuó con nula intención de dejarlo escapar.

—Me gusta...y mucho. —Takafumi tomó entonces el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos para profundizar un beso ante la sorpresa agradable y extraña reflejada en esos ojos almendrados en donde se extraviaba su cordura, arremetiendo su lengua por dentro, esta vez explorando cada recoveco con atrevido placer para luego volver a delinear sus labios, ir por su húmeda y ansiada boca; por dentro y por fuera, doblegando (como sólo él sabía hacerlo) al editor en jefe de la revista Japun(1).

—Hmmm, no eres divertido. Tenías que dejarme ganar. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan descarado?—Se quejó, sus cachetes haciendo mofletes, señal de una dulce indignación.

—Desde el día en que me casé contigo. Fue en ese preciso momento en que perdí lo poco de razón que me quedaba.

—"Jaja" —dijo pausadamente, en tono sarcástico—. Bien que fuiste el que más disfrutó de la luna de miel, cariño, ¡Takafumi! —No pudo continuar con su perorata debido a que en ese mismo instante su esposo perdía el equilibrio ante sus ojos y lo sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de que se estrellara contra el buró de al lado de la cama—. ¡Hey, Takafumi! —pero este no respondía, aparentemente inconsciente.

Con cuidado lo recostó en la cama, mientras no dejaba de llamarlo, entre preocupado y asustado, esperando con débil paciencia a que despertara.

—Takafumi, hey. Takafumi, despierta. Vamos, amor. —Con suaves y ligeros golpes en la mejilla intentaba hacer que reaccionara; de un momento a otro había perdido todo el color de su rostro.

—¿Zen? ¿Qu-Qué... pasó? —Poco a poco la oscuridad delante de sus ojos se iba disipando con dificultad, mientras el rubio tomaba sus manos con aprensión y absoluta devoción.

—Sufriste un desmayo. Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?

—No exageres. Sólo fue un mareo. Todo se me oscureció repentinamente, pero no podía dejar de escucharte.

—¿"Sólo un mareo"? —Lo apremió con incrédula expresión. De veras que se había casado con la persona más terca del mundo— A mí no me vienes con cuentos chinos. Ya van casi diez días que no te has estado sintiendo bien. A mí no me engañas. —El regañado suspiró cerrando brevemente sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Pero, Zen...

—¡Nada de peros! ¿Y por qué se supone que me ocultabas? Llamaré a los demás. No iremos a ninguna parte, no contigo en este estado. Más bien, sí iremos a un lugar. Nos vamos al hospital de inmediato.

—Ay, no. Ya basta, mamá. Justamente no te lo dije para que no te pusieras así de loco. Claro que iremos a la obra.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Te lo advierto. Si sigues de necio llamaré a los chicos, a tu madre e incluso a Hiyori y les informaré al respecto, a ver qué opinan. —Sabía perfectamente el control que Hiyori ejercía sobre él, así que era su mejor tirada.

—Eres un demente chantajista —susurró molesto y finalmente derrotado. El vencedor se acercó a sus labios para besarle mientras que con una mano alborotaba sus cabellos.

—Y así me amas. Sólo no quiero que te pase nada malo. Ya sé lo que es pasar por el miedo de perderte y no estoy dispuesto a volver a pasar por ello. —El pelinegro se vio completamente derrotado por culpa de esos ojos en donde se hallaba su reflejo. No pudo evitar que su corazón enamorado cediera ante aquella muestra de la más pura devoción. El cariño y el amor que le daba eran mucho más grandes que su estúpida necedad. Acarició los cabellos rubios de su esposo, profesándole en aquel pequeño acto todos los sentimientos que guardaba y pertenecía solo a él, para él. Y con inclemente y calmante seguridad ante los miedos de quien tanto lo cuidaba y amaba, le dijo:

—No me vas a perder. Ya no pienses en eso, ¿Va? Te amo, idiota narcisista. —Aquellas dos y simples palabras, que aún lo colocaban de cabeza y agitaban con violencia su corazón, eran su más absoluta verdad y la exacta dosis de morfina para todos los males que podría sentir.

—También te adoro.

—Pero no iremos al hospital. —Por alguna estúpida razón creía que podría controlarlo más allá de lo que podía, pero lo que aún no asimilaba es que sus límites se encontraban justamente en su persona.

—Ah, no, ¿ahora quién es el chantajista? Mañana a primera hora iremos. De eso no te libras. —Entre besos, caricias y dulces protestas fue desvistiéndolo para colocarle una ropa más cómoda y aunque la traviesa tentación se hizo presente, esa noche sólo se dedicó a cobijarlo, saboreando son deleite sus quejas e insultos hasta que, rendido, quedó finalmente dormido a los pocos minutos, claro, luego de unos pequeños susurros:

—Zen...avísales... a Sora y a Kai.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Que descanses mi amor —susurró con una placentera y triunfante sonrisa, con el corazón enternecido. Cómo adoraba verlo dormir; en ese estado era hasta la persona más indefensa y adorable del mundo. Poco después le siguió en sus sueños, no sin antes depositar un beso en su cuello, afianzar el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acomodar sus piernas junto a las suyas—. Te amo tanto.

Los preparativos ya habían llegado a su fin. No obstante, las revisiones nunca estaban por demás. El teatro del colegio se comenzaba a llenar; docentes, padres, amigos y familiares, expectantes y ansiosos, deseaban que la obra de teatro, por el final del año escolar, por fin diera inicio.

Habían sido unos arduos meses de preparación, ensayos y un exhaustivo ir y venir de recorrer las diferentes tiendas de Tokio para conseguir la indumentaria necesaria, la vestimenta adecuada, accesorios de utilería y demás cosas necesarias para la decoración y el montaje.

El escenario, aún bajo telones, estaba elegantemente preparado, recreando aquel ambiente ideal para el encuentro de los más grandes conflictos entre los Capuleto y Montesco, en donde una trágica historia de amor sería la protagonista que se inmortalizaría una vez más a través de los jóvenes y apasionados actores que reencarnarían a los personajes en escena.

—¿Crees que Ritsu esté bien?

—También te quedaste preocupado, ¿no?

—Pues claro —Chiaki y Yuu fueron los primeros en llegar y acomodarse en sus lugares en la tercera fila en donde tenían sus asientos enumerados junto al resto de sus amigos.

—¿Hemos llegado muy temprano o qué? ¿Dónde están los demás? Somos los primeros. Esto es increíble, tomando en cuenta de que vine contigo. Debe de ser un récord.

—Hey, Yuu...

—Yo también estoy preocupado.

—Takeshi y Haru no saben nada, ¿no?

—Takano quiso decírselos, pero Ritsu no estuvo de acuerdo. Si lo supieran, Haru dejaría todo, incluso su trabajo, para acompañar a Ritsu a sol y sombra. Takeshi no se quedaría atrás, volvería a mudarse a la casa de sus padres sólo para cuidarlo mejor.

—¿Te parece bien que no se los diga? Es que veo a Ritsu tan desanimado. De seguro los extraña, ahora más que nunca.

—Chiaki, aun cuando no nos parezca, ¿qué cambiamos con eso tú y yo? O cualquiera, se trata de su vida y de su familia. Ellos deciden.

—Pero te pregunté qué piensas tú. Yo no concibo la idea de que Dai o Aoshi dejen la casa. Aunque lo he pensado.

—Oh, entonces sí que es grave.

—¡Yuu! Hablo en serio. —Yuu rió.

—Lo lamento. De verdad, Chiaki, es la ley de la vida. Nuestros hijos no nos pertenecen, algún día tendrás que dejarlos irse y no te quedará opción.

—¿También piensas lo mismo de Yue y Yuki?

—Ah, no. Yue se irá de la casa cuando se case y Yuki...pues haré que viva con nosotros cuando lo haga. Sí, es lo mejor, también con Yue, así vivimos todos juntos. Además tenemos una casa grande.

Chiaki rió ruidosamente al ver a su amigo en el papel de mamá gallina.

—Ahora entiendo la frase: "El pez cae por su boca".

—Pues sí. —No pudo evitar evocar una agridulce sonrisa. Sabía que tarde o temprano sus muchachos lo dejarían para vivir sus vidas, aun así deseaba con fervor que ese día nunca llegara y que si lo hiciera fuera más tarde que temprano, cosa que no ocurriría, pues para él nunca sería lo suficientemente "tarde" como para separarse de ellos.

—Sigo pensando que les debería decir. ¿Qué pasa si el tratamiento no funciona?

—Ay, Chiaki. Ya estás torturándome también a mí. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pesimista?

—No es pesimismo Yuu, se llama realismo. Y lo hice desde el día en que supe que estaba embarazado de Dai. Aunque no lo creas, hasta yo puedo darme algunos golpes con la realidad y reaccionar en ocasiones, ¿lo sabías? —¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aquella época había sido la más difícil de enfrentar para ellos, tanto como para Yoshiyuki y Chiaki, como para Kanade y Yuu. Si bien había sido quizás la etapa más oscura por atravesar para Chiaki, también había sido la más feliz. Lo había ganado todo, y casi perdido hasta más de lo que tenía.

El rubio rió, pero esta vez de manera condescendiente con su mejor amigo, encantado por el sabor de nostalgia que sentía. Estaba completamente seguro de que Chiaki también lo sentía. Era extraño y a la vez dulce lo mucho y nada que había cambiado este en cuanto se hizo madre, pero el cambio no solo se había dado en él. Quizás todos habían cambiado a su manera al convertirse en padres.

Si bien Chiaki seguía conservando su carácter inocente e infantil y seguía siendo como un niño: malcriado, dulce, incrédulo, ingenuo y despistado; con sus hijos era casi otra persona distinta, cabe resaltar, casi. Pero finalmente había conocido el significado de la palabra responsabilidad, e incluso llegaba a ser estricto con ellos, aunque nunca llegaba más allá de los retos. Era Yoshiyuki el que imponía los castigos aun cuando Chiaki se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido pues era él quien se pasaba cuidando de sus hijos mientras su esposo no podía verlos en casi todo el día debido a su trabajo. Pese a todo ello, sus hijos siempre le ganaban la batalla a su madre con unos cuantos besos y disculpas sinceras. Claro, era exigente, pero Daisuke y Aoshi sabían muy bien como sobrepasar aquel límite. Siempre malcriados por su Chiaki, se habían acostumbrado a resguardarse con él cuando su padre los quería "injustamente" reprender o castigar por alguna travesura ida de las manos.

Aun con todo, Yuu no dejaba de pensar en lo interesante y hasta divertido que resultaba cuando se daban cuenta de los estragos que esos mocosos habían hecho en sus vidas, convirtiéndolos a ambos en "mamás policías y malcriadoras" al mismo tiempo.

Yuu rompió en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Yuu?

—Nada, nada. Que eres lindo, nada más. —El aludido, entre confundido y molesto, presentó un ligero sonrojo por culpa de la actitud tan despreocupada de su amigo. Yuu no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo "inocentemente" con pequeñas bromas a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos, recordándose a sí mismo que seguía siendo el mismo chico del que se había enamorado en secundaria, y que sólo la edad, un esposo amargado y unos hijos hermosos (no tanto como los suyos) eran toda la diferencia que marcaban el paso de los años. Tampoco podía negar que, en parte, la razón de molestar a su amigo se debía a que lograba enojar con facilidad al "ogro" de su esposo; la verdad a medias era que desde que había superado su crisis de enamoramiento no correspondido por Chiaki, se había percatado de lo divertido que resultaba hacerlo enfadar. Sí, definitivamente ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Es genial que hayamos podido terminar justo a tiempo, ¿no te parece, Hatori? —Aquella sonrisa imborrable, más que molestarlo, le producía escalofríos. Jamás sabía qué era lo que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de su compañero. Siempre indescifrable, siempre enigmático. Ni podía adivinar nunca el verdadero significado de su sonrisa: si era sincera, sarcástica o simplemente una máscara para ocultar debajo de ella su verdadera esencia. Esta vez estaba bastante cansado para reflexionarlo. Si el día ya no había sido lo suficientemente largo y pesado, resultó que tuvieron que llegar juntos al colegio de sus hijos.

—Gracias por traerme. El auto justo tuvo que descomponerse esta mañana. Qué mala suerte, ¿no lo crees?

—Oh, vaya que sí lo creo. No es nada. —Aquellas palabras quizás no llegaron al entendimiento de su compañero, sólo quizás. No es que se llevaran precisamente mal. Simplemente no había una relación, ni siquiera de amistad entre ellos dos, a pesar de todos esos años de ser compañeros de trabajo.

Yoshiyuki Hatori al ser una persona de pocas palabras, literalmente no llevaba una relación más allá de lo laboral con nadie, a excepción de Masamune, con quien siempre había mantenido un vínculo más cercano, quizás ello se debiera a que era el único que conocía la verdadera identidad de la famosa mangaka Yoshikawa Chiharu, quien compartía cuerpo, alma y talento con nada más más ni menos que su esposo.

Aparte de Masamune, logró entablar una relación de amistad de igual manera con Takafumi Yokozawa, y con Kirishima Zen consecuentemente, desde el día en que por azares del destino decidieron compartir recetas y técnicas de cocina, hacía ya varios años, en ocasión del cumpleaños de la hija de Zen.

—Oh, veo que esos dos se estás divirtiendo —Kanade comentó al divisar a su esposo junto a Chiaki—. ¿No sería una pena interrumpirlos? —Era ese punto exacto el único que compartían en común. Sin necesidad de conocerlo en profundidad, comprendió de inmediato la advertencia y se percató de la rabia reprimida e impresa en su frase en cuanto llegaron y observaron a los dos amigos conversando amenamente, al mismo tiempo que Yuu acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido? —indagó peligrosamente Yoshiyuki, en cuanto ya habían llegado junto a ellos, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que de verdad infundía verdadero terror proviniendo de su persona.

—¡Tori! Creímos que ya no llegaban.

—Oh, sólo rememorábamos viejos tiempos, Yo-shi-yu-ki-san —Fue Yuu quien le respondió, entre divertido y desafiante, provocándolo con la mirada, como era costumbre en cada enfrentamiento que tenían—. ¿Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

—Sinceramente creo que no, lo siento. Seguramente fue algo sin mucha importancia. —No estaba dispuesto a perder terreno esta vez, pero de lo que no terminaba por darse de enterado es que ya había caído ante su provocación.

—Oh, cómo olvidarlo. Si fue entonces cuando, gracias a estos dos tórtolos, llegaste a mi vida mi amor —Kanade intervino con desvergonzada seguridad y naturalidad mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, junto a Yuu, en cuanto Chiaki se levantó para saludar a su marido.

—Ah, Kanade, ¿qué te he dicho de esta costumbre tuya de ser empalagoso y toquetón en público? —Se quejaba mientras intentaba zafarse sin éxito de sus garras alrededor de su cintura, y de sus besos. Curiosamente, sus mejillas se tornaron de un bonito sonrojo— Arg, Kanade, ya basta.

—¿Qué? Si sabes que te excita.

—¡Ya! —Perturbado, y con la estabilidad perdida, se lo advirtió de la única manera en que podría hacerlo, susurrándole al oído— Compórtate, o no tienes sexo esta noche .—A lo que el amenazado, sin chistar, le respondió también en voz baja:

—Entonces deja de enloquecerme con estos celos y sonríe sólo para mí esta noche.

—Eres todo un caso.

—Y así te traigo rendido —reafirmó son su implacable sonrisa, besándolo con propiedad.

—Shhh, dejen de susurrar. La obra ya va a empezar —Les dijo Yoshiyuki, ya más calmado, sentado al lado de Kanade a su derecha y con su esposo a la izquierda, quien se hallaba con su mano entrelazada con la de él y su cabeza recostada en su hombro, ya completamente absorto en el acto el cual daba inicio con unas palabras del director del colegio—. Además, yo que tú le hacía caso a tu esposo; ninguno de los presentes queremos verlo molesto.

—Tú deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Y ustedes dejen de toquetearse en público. Para eso hay reservados.

—Ya, ya. No peleen —Yuu intentó amilanar sus ánimos en medio de un campo de guerra—. ¿Qué tal si se llevan bien sólo esta noche o al menos lo fingen?

—¿Yo? ¿Llevarme bien con él? ¡Jamás! —declararon los al unísono.

—Tori. Ya empieza. —Chiaki demandó sutilmente su atención.

—¿Y Ritsu y Masamune? —preguntó Yoshiyuki.

—No vienen.

—¿Tampoco?

—¿Eh?

—Es que tampoco vendrán Takafumi y Zen. Sora acaba de enviarme un mensaje avisándome, por lo de la videocámara.

—¿No te dijo por qué?

—No.

—Hmmm. Entonces, ¿quién tomará las fotos? Dejé mi cámara en casa. La videocámara la tenemos descompuesta.

—Sora me dijo que habló con Takeshi. Le dijo que no tendría problemas.

—Waa, genial. Mucho mejor si tenemos a un fotógrafo profesional, y gratis.

—Oye, ¿quién te dijo que sería gratis?

Poco tiempo después de haber empezado, llegaron para unírseles Shouta y Kou, luciendo un poco desaliñados, nadie supo el por qué, aunque tenían sus apuestas.

Un poco apurados, para no perderse de nada, llegaron al lugar un rubio con cierto aire de nostalgia y tranquilidad junto a un chico de ojos esmeraldas, luciendo realmente emocionado y ansioso.

—Hey, tranquilo pequeño. Llegamos justo a tiempo, ¿ves?

—Tsk —Haru rechistó, un poco frustrado—. Es que no veo nada. Rayos, ya apagaron las luces. Pero sí, tal parece que somos los primeros en llegar.

—¿Entramos? ¿O los esperamos afuera?

—Hmmm —Parecía estar en un verdadero debate mental—. Mejor entramos para guardar los lugares. Quiero ver la actuación de los chicos. Además, conociendo a mi hermano y a Taiki... definitivamente sí. Entremos. —Inconsciente de su acto, tomó la mano de Kai con firmeza, guiándolo hacia el interior, agitando de paso imprudentemente el corazón de su amigo.

—Ay, Haru. —Suspiró para sí, con masoquista pesar y una sincera sonrisa.

—¡Apúrate, Takeshi! Ya ha pasado media hora desde que empezó. Tengo la ilusión de llegar para el final- Quiero ver la última escena de Yuki.

—Ya, ya —pronunciaba con desesperante tranquilidad para su exasperado novio—. ¿Por qué no te adelantas mientras busco un lugar para estacionar? Esto está imposible.

—¿Y que te coman vivas las brujas de allá? —Justo en ese momento podían divisar la entrada del teatro en donde unas chicas de segundo y último año charlaban entre sí, y una de ellas fumaba un cigarro—. Ni loco.

—Alucinas, Tai, amor. Hey, mira, por fin alguien sale. —En pocos minutos lograron ubicarse y estacionar el auto. Taiki siguió dándole sus razones.

—Son esas zorra las que alucinan contigo. ¡Ja!, me dan lástima.

—¿Dijiste al...? —En ese instante, Takeshi recibió un mensaje de Daisuke e iba a revisar su móvil— ¡Mmph! —En un no muy desagradable ataque, sin haberse enterado del momento preciso en que su novio ya había agarrado y acomodado sus manos alrededor de su cintura, Taiki se había colocado de puntillas luego de apoyarlo contra el auto, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y besó sus labios con demandante atención, y una sensual y avasallante necesidad, devorándolo en pocos segundos, disfrutando del contacto con sus lenguas y el exquisito sabor de su aliento y humedad mientras las chicas los observaban, con cierto asombro algunas, otras estaban hechas una furia, muriendo de una para nada sutil envidia.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con una sonrisa asombrada pero contenta por la inesperada sorpresa.

—Dejarles en claro que pierden el tiempo viéndote. Eres mío. ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?

—No me desagrada en absoluto.

—¿Seguro no quieres quedarte a seguir jugando play? —Luego de un breve ensayo, con Daisuke acompañándolo en el bajo y aprovechando la ausencia de Hatori, decidieron descansar un poco y matar el tiempo con vídeos juegos. Pero no había caso, no tenía concentración, no podía pensar en nada más que en el chico de ojos esmeraldas que hacía que latiera su corazón y respirara.

—Dai, ya no puedo esperar por más tiempo, lo juro. Debo hablar con Haru.

—¿Ya lo pensaste?

—¡Lo he pensado mil veces, cada noche y cada día desde que se fue hace cuatro años, Dai!

—Ya, ya. Oye, no te la agarres conmigo.

—Lo siento. —Suspiró con ansiedad y se llevó el cabello hacia atrás, desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. El control estaba muy lejos de ser recuperado.

—Son todo un caso. Sabes que sólo me preocupo por ustedes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —Lo miró, dedicándole con la mirada una sincera disculpa—. En serio, perdóname, estoy fuera de mí.

—Ya me di cuenta, eh. Qué cosas. Yo nunca me enamoraré. Estaría demente como para hacerlo y terminar... —Lo miró de arriba abajo exponiendo su deplorable y lamentable estado— así.

—Ay, Dai —Sonrió un poco, como quien no quiere pero con inevitable sarcasmo y compadecido de su amigo, y de sí mismo—. No es algo que puedas controlarlo. Mierda —Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y observó el cielo estrellado, dándole por unos momentos la espalda a su amigo—. Es la cosa más maravillosa y terrible que puede pasarte en esta vida —Se llevó una mano al pecho en donde todos sus temores se enredaban entre sí junto con su inmenso cariño esperando a ser tomado—. Cuando lo haces, cuando te enamoras, es cuando ya perdiste la batalla. Sólo quieres verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, ver su sonrisa, verlo feliz, maldición, sin importar qué. —Dai aprovechó el momento para enviar un mensaje a Takeshi, avisándole que estaba con Sora y que este estaba dispuesto a todo para hablar con Haru esa misma noche. Casi se sentía culpable, pero sabía que esa no era la mejor noche para que lo hiciera y aunque quisiera no tenía mucho por hacer para impedírselo.

—¿Lo quieres demasiado, no?

—Daría la vida por él. Sin embargo no pude protegerlo ni siquiera de mí mismo. Dai, Haru para mí es el sentido de mi vida. La luz que me guía cada día a cumplir mis sueños.

—Maldito loco romántico.

—Algún día sabrás lo que se siente. —Lo miró de frente con vehemente seguridad.

—No lo quieran los demonios, eh. Que se te achicharre esa boca tuya.

Aquellos besos hacían a uno olvidar de su deseo de entrar, y a otro las advertencias que le habían llegado; hasta que un segundo mensaje los interrumpió. A regañadientes Taiki se separó de los labios de su apuesto novio.

—¿Qué pasa, Takeshi?

—Oh, por los mil demonios. —Fue su primera expresión al revisar el nuevo mensaje.

—¿Amor?

—Tai, necesito que distraigas a Haru.

 **"...Ojos, lanzad vuestra postrer mirada;**

 **vuestro postrer abrazo, brazos míos;**

 **labios, vosotros, puertas de la vida,**

 **a sellar con un beso inmaculado**

 **mi pacto eterno con la muerte ansiosa".**

Inmovilizado, no prosigue, ¿no quiere? No, más bien no puede.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Chiaki desde la audiencia, esperando porque alguien entendiera aquella bizarra escena.

—No lo sé, pero ese muchacho no se ve para nada bien —responde Hatori.

—Yuki —Con el corazón advirtiéndole, Yuu estaba a punto de levantarse e ir por él, pero fue detenido por Kanade— ¿Qué?

—Esperemos un rato.

—¿Por qué?

—Yuu. —Con esa sola palabra y esos ojos, esos mismos ojos que le devolvieron la confianza y la tranquilidad que creyó nunca recuperaría, le aseguró que primero debían ver aquello, antes de hacer nada al respecto.

—Está bien.

—¡Maldición! No debí dejarlo actuar. Sabía que esto ocurriría, ¿soy un idiota o qué?

Él quiso confiar, quiso creer, pero antes que haber considerado su propio sentir, debió entender tan sólo con verlo a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos caoba irradiaban tristeza y dolor.

—Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Yue? ¿Qué haces? Me asustaste.

—Es mi culpa que Yuki esté sufriendo, ¿verdad? —reflexionó ante aquella pregunta que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, a no ser que...

—Yue, tú, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Que está enamorado de Aoshi? Sí, siempre lo supe. Sé que soy un imbécil. Debí hablar con él antes de hacer nada. Pero créeme que jamás imaginé que sus sentimientos fueran así de profundos.

—Yue, Yuki, él... —¿Debía decirle? Sí, desde luego que sí. Era su deber. Pero por algún motivo no pudo— no puedo permitir que siga soportándolo.

—Lo quieres demasiado.

—Sí —Recién reparó en que Yue lo sabía—. Hey, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres un brujo o algo así?

—No. Sólo soy observador. Shin, te lo pido, cuida de Yuki. Yo no he sabido hacerlo —Aunque sólo se llevaran meses de diferencia, para él Yuki siempre sería su hermanito menor, y aunque no lo demostrara mucho, le dolía en el alma provocarle aquel dolor, pero Aoshi era su vida misma y ya no concebía la vida sin él.

—No hace falta que me lo digas. Yue, lo que en estos momentos debemos hacer es...

—Sí. Hagámoslo.

—Sí. Definitivamente eres brujo.

 **"Ojos, lanzad vuestra postrer mirada;**

 **vuestro postrer abrazo, brazos míos;**

 **labios, vosotros, puertas de la vida,**

 **a sellar con un beso inmaculado**

 **mi pacto eterno con la muerte ansiosa".**

Inmovilizado, no prosigue, ¿no quiere? No, más bien no puede.

¿Qué haría? ¿Lo besaría? Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su corazón se resquebrajaba en una agridulce letanía. Pero no podía, no debía. Antes morir que lastimarlo. ¿Lo lastimaría?

Sí, ese corazón puro, noble, inocente e ingenuo era del que se había enamorado, pero no le pertenecía. Lo ama demasiado. Son sus sentimientos los que cuentan, no los suyos.

 _ **Hay otro mundo dentro de mí,**_

 _ **que tú nunca puedes ver.**_

 _ **Hay secretos en mi vida que no puedo ocultar.**_

—¿Yuki? ¿Estás bien? —murmuró Aoshi, aún ignorante de lo que provocaba, con los ojos cerrados, desde su lecho en donde ahora sólo era Julieta esperando por su Romeo en los gentiles brazos de la muerte.

 _ **En alguna parte en esta oscuridad hay una luz que no puedo encontrar.**_

 _ **Quizá está demasiado lejos, o quizás sólo estoy ciego.**_

¿Cómo dejar de amarlo cuando todo su cuerpo dolía de esa manera por él?

 _ **Quizá sólo estoy ciego.**_

—Perdóname, Aoshi. —Palabras cargadas de dolor, pero de un inmenso amor sin dueño, encadenado al olvido. Tan triste y tan real. Próximos estaban sus labios de ser unidos, y su corazón de convertirse de pedazos a cenizas en tan sólo un soplido.

 _ **Así que abrázame cuando estoy aquí.**_

 _ **Ámame cuando esté equivocado.**_

 _ **Abrázame cuando esté asustado,**_

 _ **y ámame cuando me haya ido.**_

—¡Yuki, no lo hagas! —pidió Shin, suplicante y agitado. Acababa de subir al escenario pese a que intentaron detenerlo; ayudado por Yue logró su cometido.

—¿Shin? ¿Qué...?

—Te quiero, siempre te he querido. No lo beses. Por favor, no lo hagas. Ven conmigo. —Le extendió la mano esperando a que se la agarrara, rogando por ello, arriesgándose a perderlo todo a cambio de nada.

La espera se hizo eterna.

—Di algo, por favor, cualquier cosa.

—Shin, ¿por qué? No...no sabes lo que dices. Lo hiciste por impulso, ¿verdad? Gracias. Sé que te preocupo pero no quiero ser la obra de caridad de nadie, ni siquiera de ti.

 _ **Todo lo que soy y todo lo que necesitas.**_

 _ **También seré el que querrías que fuera.**_

 _ **Nunca te dejaré caer, incluso si pudiera renunciaría a todo sólo por tu bien.**_

¿Por qué debía ser de aquella manera? Dolía, en serio que dolía. Pero era mayor su amor.

 _ **Así que abrázame cuando estoy aquí.**_

 _ **Ámame cuando esté equivocado.**_

 _ **Puedes abrazarme cuando estoy asustado.**_

 _ **No siempre estarás ahí.**_

—¡Maldita sea, Yuki! —Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, sólo actuó conforme a los deseos de su egoísta sentimiento. Se acercó hasta el objeto de su sublime sufrir y, tomándolo de los brazos, lo levantó de donde estaba arrodillado al lado de su Julieta— ¡No eres la obra de caridad de nadie!

 _ **Y ámame cuando me haya ido. Ámame cuando me haya ido.**_

 _ **Cuando tu siguiente tipo de educación no pueda ver bajo mi piel,**_

 _ **no te diré ni una maldita cosa que no les diría a mis amigos.**_

 _ **Vagando por esta oscuridad estoy vivo pero estoy solo.**_

 _ **Una parte de mi está luchando contra esto**_

 _ **Pero una parte de mí se ha ido.**_

—¡Eres el chico que amo! —Ante los ojos atónitos de Yuki, y sin preparación para ello, su boca fue asaltada por unos labios demandantes, necesitados, cálidos y amorosos, llevándose incluso con ellos el sabor de sus lágrimas derramadas. Frente a todos, Shin tomó de su mano y lo instó a bajar del escenario con él y así desaparecieron tras bastidores.

 _ **Abrázame cuando estoy aquí.**_

 _ **Ámame cuando esté equivocado.**_

 _ **Abrázame cuando este asustado, y ámame cuando me haya ido.**_

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas Explicativas:**

 **1) Japun:** Es el nombre del departamento de manga shonen dentro de la editorial Marukawa. _Shōnen_ es la categoría del manga y anime dirigida especialmente a varones jóvenes (Ej. Naruto, One Piece, etc.).

 **A continuación, les vuelvo a dejar los nombres de los personajes.** Sobre todo para que se puedan guiar y no se enreden con tanto nombre. Los que están subrayados son los personajes originales de la serie, es decir, los padres. Debajo de ellos, **sus hijos, y todos ellos son mis personajes originales** **.** Recuerden que en Japón, por una cuestión de formalidad, primero se dice el apellido (Takano) y luego el nombre (Masamune, Takeshi o Haru).

 **Takano Masamanue & Onodera Ritsu:**  
1\. Takano Takeshi -22 años-  
2\. Takano Haru -20 años-

 **Kirishima Zen & Yokozawa Takafumi:**  
1\. Kirishima Kai -21 años-  
2\. Kirishima Sora -20 años-

 **Hatori Yoshiyuki & Yoshino Chiaki:**  
1\. Hatori Daisuke - 22 años-  
2\. Hatori Aoshi -17 años-

 **Yukina Kou & Kisa Shota**  
1\. Yukina Shin -18 años-

2\. Yukina Taiki -17 años-

 **Mino Kanade & Yanase Yuu:**  
1\. Mino Yue - 18 años-  
2\. Mino Yuki - 17 años -


	8. Mientras más cerca, más lejos

**Capítulo 8: Mientras más cerca, más lejos**

 **Música del capítulo:**

watch?v=h3Dl4VQasO4

 **Nickelback - I'd Come For You**

 _Ayer te amé. Ayer te adoré, te odié y te lloré._

 _Pero eres nada más que un sueño agridulce del que quiero despertar._

—Despierta mi Julieta, que la muerte es absurda para tu belleza y la vida no es vida si no la vivo contigo. —Con exquisito cuidado y delicadeza lo besó, despertándolo de su letargo. Era un beso cargado de añorado deseo, aun cuando el último había sido hacía dos horas. Los ojos azules que tanto amaba fueron abriéndose poco a poco.

—¿Yue? ¿Q-qué haces? Tú... —preguntó atontado, preso de la conmoción y un dulce nerviosismo. Se tocó los labios para comprobar que no estuviera soñando y ahí estaban, aún tibios, aún húmedos. Luego miró por inercia al público, encontrándose con lo que no quería: la expresión entre la confusión y el pánico de su padre y la cara enfurruñada del otro. De pronto todo parecía una fantasía sacada de una pesadilla.

Apenas se había percatado de que Yue sostenía sus manos para cuando ya lo había instado a levantarse, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo acercándolo hasta estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y volviendo a unir aquellos finos labios con los suyos en un vertiginoso frenesí de sentimientos intensos, cubriéndolos con un cálido manto que los protegía contra todo, y contra todos.

—¡Yue! N-nos están viendo —murmuraba, tembloroso con la mano apoyada sobre su pecho— Mis padres, ellos...

—Que nos vean todos. Que se enteren que te quiero. No tengas miedo. He venido por ti. Deja que todos vean que te amo, que eres mío. Sostente de mí, yo nunca te dejaré caer.

—¡Tonto! N-nos es-estás avergonzando.

—Pues si es lo que hago, bendita sea la vergüenza por unirnos —Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su agitado novio— y si es su culpa los arrítmicos latidos de tu corazón, quiero vivir avergonzado por siempre, y quiero ser el único que te avergüence hoy y cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas. —Lo volvió a besar, sin pudor, con naturalidad, despojándolo de sus temores y llenándolo de vergüenza y amor.

—A-aquí no... —Le susurró apenas, con la debilidad carcomiéndole la piel, la misma que era provocada por sus besos, mermando hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas. Yue le miró encandilado, enternecido por cada una de sus expresiones mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Como tú digas. Pero primero, debemos agradecer al público, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Eh? —Público. Por poco lo olvidaba. ¡PÚBLICO! Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ya se habían colocado de frente a la audiencia. Yue aprisionó sus dedos entre los suyos y se inclinó junto con él, dándole el punto final a tan bizarro espectáculo.

—Sora, en serio, no creo que sea muy buena idea —Lo sostuvo del brazo, deteniéndolo a unos pocos metros de la entrada. Esperaba poder ganar algo de tiempo.

—Dai, en serio, suéltame. —El fervor en su mirada no hacía lugar a las cavilaciones, dejando en claro que no le importaría pasar por encima de quien fuera, con tal de llegar hasta su objetivo. Daisuke, resignado, deshizo el agarre, anhelando desesperadamente no estar contribuyendo a ninguna fatalidad. Suspiró y se echó el cabello para atrás, despeinándose con una mano como intentando organizar sus pensamientos.

—Amigo, te lo ruego, no cometas ninguna locura.

Enmudecida, por breves segundos, estuvo la audiencia por la obra terminada: solo un pequeño cambio de roles, diálogos y escenas, que hicieron que el director casi muriera de un infarto.

Para su sorpresa o desequilibrio mental, dependiendo del punto de vista, la reacción del público tardó en llegar, pero en cuanto lo hizo fue recibida por los actores que quedaron sin sus protagonistas; hubo calurosos aplausos e incluso una ovación de pie.

Seis personas estaban completamente exentas de tal entusiasmo.

—Kou, ¿viste lo mismo que acabo de ver? —Un hombre completamente sorprendido y boquiabierto perdió el color de su rostro y, recién luego de que aquel espectáculo hubo terminado, pudo reaccionar. Sostuvo casi con ligero temblor la mano de su marido, sin dejar de mirar en frente.

—Sí, nuestro hijo es un secuestrador, romántico he de admitirlo, pero secuestrador al fin y al cabo —Su expresión distaba mucho del nerviosismo, pero tampoco estaba muy cercana a la tranquilidad, más bien podría decirse que se acercaba a la confusión y un escepticismo inevitable.

—¿Viste por dónde se fueron?

—Yo... —La verdad era que sí los había visto— ...no, Kisa-san. No los vi —A pesar de los años seguía llamándolo de aquella manera peculiar, por cariño y costumbre—. ¿Piensas que hizo mal? —No podía juzgarlo si él mismo tenía sus dudas.

Él conocía a Shin, siempre fue un chico muy amable, optimista a pesar de las adversidades, responsable, inteligente, quizás un poco tímido. Pero siempre, siempre había sido un chico serio y sincero, nunca les había causado problemas de ningún tipo. Él era el mejor amigo de su hijo. Tal vez el hecho de que sea su primogénito fuera la razón por la que su padre lo malcriara aunque, paradójicamente, Taiki era el más conflictivo, inquieto y malcriado de los dos. Los amaban a ambos de igual manera, la cuestión era que esperaban que fuera Taiki el que les trajera un comportamiento como el que acababan de presenciar. Kou pensó entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle su espacio y no perseguirlo. Ya se encargaría de hablar con él, y seriamente, luego. Claro, siempre y cuando no fuera con su hijo tras las rejas debido al cargo de secuestro.

—¿Que si lo pienso? Pregúntales a Kaede-san y a Yuu que ahora están discutiendo. Ay, en serio Kou, si tu hijo termina en la cárcel por esto, irás tú por él.

—Ten fe de que no ocurrirá eso.

—Tori, Aoshi y Yue. ¿Yue lo besó? —preguntaba Chiaki, todavía perplejo, perdido en las mil emociones que lo embargaban.

—Ese mocoso... —Había una rabia, recién nacida, impregnada en aquellas palabras—. Sí lo hizo, y tres veces.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¿son novios? ¿Tú sabes algo?

—¿Qué iba a saber? ¿Tengo cara de saber algo? Chiaki, Aoshi el único en quien confía es en ti.

—Él... —Un sentimiento inesperado y desconocido clavó repentinamente su corazón, logrando que algunas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos—. No. A mí no me dijo nada.

—Chiaki, ven —Aquellos ojos que tanto amaba lo desarmaron en cuestión de segundos, amilanando su coraje pero dándole tiempo de calcular con cierta frialdad lo que haría después. Lo tomó entre sus brazos intentando apaciguarlo—. Discúlpame. No quise alzarte la voz. Aoshi y Yue no pueden ser novios. No se lo permitiré. —Fue entonces que Chiaki despertó bruscamente de su shock y se apartó de los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Maldición, Kanade! Les perdimos el rastro a ambos.

—Yuu, amor, cálmate. Te va a dar algo. —Intentó inútilmente apaciguar sus nervios, sujetándolo de la mano, aunque por dentro su corazón también se resquebrajara en mil inquietudes.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Viste lo mismo que yo! ¿No? ¡Yuki estaba llorando! —La incertidumbre de no tener ni la más pálida idea de lo que estaba pasando su hijo terminaba por nublar todo posible juicio que subsistiese en su interior—. Mierda. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando. Esos ojos, Kanade esos ojos no reflejan cualquier sufrimiento _—‹‹Sino de uno que conozco perfectamente. Yuki, acaso, ¿tú...?››_ —. Mierda, mierda, mierda —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos como queriendo hacer que la verdad que lo golpeaba se disipara como una terrible pesadilla y nada más—. Iré a buscarlo —pronunció con determinación inquebrantable. No se dejaría dominar por sus sentimientos. Irónicamente, es lo que estaba ocurriendo y él, en su afán de proteger a su pequeño, no lograba ver más allá de su sentir. Y hubiera cumplido su cometido si su esposo no lo hubiese detenido con firmeza.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Kanade, suéltame!

—No, no lo haré. Si te suelto, quién sabe lo que serás capaz de hacer.

—Te aseguro que lo que no sabes es lo que haré si no me sueltas. —Forcejearon un buen rato hasta que, rendido y cansado, las piernas ya no le respondieron a Yuu.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Este y todo tipo de insultos fueron echados y desechados sin ninguna importancia. Él lo conocía. Sabía muy bien cuál era su miedo y qué tan grande era. Lo ama y no lo dejará enfrentarse a sus demonios solo— Maldición. Kanade, mi hijo. Es mi pequeño Yuki —murmuraba apenas, encerrado en aquellos brazos que eran su prisión y el lugar de su rehabilitación—. Ni siquiera me estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿qué clase de horrible padre soy? ¿Cuándo comencé a fallarles, Kanade?

—Eres un padre hermoso y maravilloso que ha hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para amarlos, cuidarlos y protegerlos. No fallaste Yuu, jamás vuelvas a repetir nada semejante. Se nos escaparon de las manos, como tarde o temprano iba a pasar. No busques culpables, porque no los hay.

—Es sólo un niño Kanade. Sólo tiene diecisiete años. —Más le dolía a él recordar lo incrédulo que fue y lo solo que estaba a esa edad en la que se enamoró primera vez. Bien dicen que el primer amor nunca dura, ¿no? ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que pasar por aquel cruel y amargo trago del desamor? La historia se volvía a repetir. En los ojos de Yuki sólo había devoción y un cariño inmenso y sincero para Aoshi, un amor verdadero que no llegaba hasta él y que nunca llegaría, un amor que sólo flagelaba a Yuki. ¿Podría acaso un sentimiento de esa naturaleza llamarse amor? Claro que sí. Es lo que dolía, y él lo sabía muy bien. Eso no era lo peor, sino que el dueño del corazón que tanto anhelaba Yuki pertenecía a nadie más ni menos que su propio hermano, Yue. ¿Por qué los ojos de su hijo debían teñirse de la misma desesperanza que lo abrazó a él por tantos años? ¿Por qué de aquella manera? No era justo, no lo era; nunca nadie les dijo que el amor lo era. A veces puede traer consigo la mayor de las alegrías, así como el más grande de los ensañamientos.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Estoy tan asustado como tú. No sé qué ocurre y me duele en el alma ver a mi hijo en ese estado. Nuestro hijo Yuu, no lo olvides. Si quieres reprochar algo a alguien, repróchamelo también a mí, no cargues con todo tú solo; deja esa maldita costumbre. Costumbre que, por lo que veo, Yuki ha heredado. Solo no lo olvides. Tiene dos padres. Nos necesita a ambos y vamos a demostrarle que estamos aquí para él. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—S-sí. —Le devolvió una mirada serena, un poco más calmado.

—Toma de mí lo que te haga falta. Desquítate en mí todo lo que quieras, pero estamos juntos en esto. —Él quería creer firmemente en sus propias palabras tanto como la convicción con la que se lo relataba a su esposo, pero por dentro su corazón de padre estaba envuelto en una tormenta de emociones y temores muy lejos de la calma que luchaba por mantener en el exterior.

—Yo... está bien. Confío en ti, Kanade —Con la yema de sus dedos, su esposo limpió el camino dibujado por sus lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Eso fue...?

—Oh, sí. Creo que sí. Fue y es exactamente lo que vimos, amor.

—Pero, ¿desde cuándo?

—¿Aoshi y Yue?

—Sí.

—Un mes.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo soy el último en enterarme?

Kai rió un poco al ver su expresión. —Hey, no te preocupes. Es solo que estabas con otras cosas, eso y que, además, eres todo un despistado.

—¿Y Shin? ¿Yuki?

—Eso fue...desde siempre.

—Eso es tan...

—¿Inesperado?

—No. Triste. —¿En qué mundo vivía? Él, que era el único que antes sabía todos y cada uno de los secretos de sus amigos. El que no supiera de los sentimientos de Shin y Yuki era una cosa comprensible, pero que no se hubiese dado por enterado de que Aoshi y Yue fueran novios, y ya desde hacía un mes, era épico. ¿Tan alejado había estado de la realidad? De pronto se sintió alejado de todos, ajeno a sus vidas. Un completo extraño.

—Hey, pequeño, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, es sólo que estoy un poco, ¿sorprendido? —Quizá era esa la palabra que buscaba—. Tal parece que me debo poner al día, ¿no? —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te preocupes —Tomó su mano para calmar todas aquellas dudas que se asomaban por sus bonitos ojos—. Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Todos seguimos siendo tus amigos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre usaba las palabras correctas, siempre sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo para tranquilizarlo

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Kai.

—¡Haru! Menos mal que...te encuentro. ¡Vamos! —pronunció fatigado cada palabra, debido a que había llegado prácticamente corriendo.

—Hola, Tai, ¿cómo estás? ¿Bonito tu día? —Kai lo saludó moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, haciéndose notar y utilizando un tono de voz sarcástico, al verse olímpicamente ignorado.

—Hola, Kai. —saludó indiferente y sin mirarlo. Si quería sacar a Haru de ahí debía hacerlo deprisa, inventar una buena excusa para ello.

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿por qué la prisa? ¿Y mi hermano? —Haru preguntó, entre preocupado y confundido.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con Takeshi?

—Ha tenido un problema con el auto. Kai, cuando lo veas dile por favor que me fui primero con Haru, por una emergencia. Luego le hablo.

—¿Tengo cara de palomita mensajera?

—Gracias. Nos vemos. —Sin más, el rubio se llevó al castaño del lugar, dejando a Kai consternado, y un poco fuera de lugar.

Pocos minutos después, llegó Takeshi, luciendo también bastante agitado.

—Kai, hey, hola. ¿Viste a Taiki, y a Haru?

—Sí, ¿tu dulce noviecito, siempre tan cortés y amable?

—Ese mismo. —Conocía perfectamente su habilidad con el sarcasmo. No era nada.

—Acaba de llevarse a Haru hace un rato. Hey, ¿me perdí de alguna maratón a la que no me invitaron? Te aviso que te llevan la delantera, eh. Si quieres ganar, mejor te apuras...

—Kai, Sora viene para acá.

—¿Qué? —Entendía el significado de esas palabras, mucho más luego de la cita con Haru esa misma tarde. Podía comprender mejor que nadie el temor de Takeshi y la prisa con la que andaba.

—No importa lo que hagamos o le digamos, está decidido a hablar con Haru.

—No podemos permitirlo. —Estaba consciente de sus palabras. Sabía que su hermano amaba a Haru, pero habían pasado tantas cosas entre Sora y Haru que en este punto las cosas estaban demasiado distorsionadas como para llegar a un "pacífico acuerdo", y no era lo que el castaño podía enfrentar ahora. No con un corazón frágil, con tantos miedos encima y con tantas heridas abiertas.

A veces, cuando deseas arreglar algo, no te das cuenta de que simplemente logras romperlo más o lo terminas por destruir cuando intentas recomponerlo a tu manera. Ninguno de los dos se merecía ni más lágrimas, ni más dolor.

—Ayúdame Kai, por favor. Haru no puede. Él no puede...él no está bien. —La mirada de súplica de Takeshi era más bien un ruego que una petición. Podía sentir que había algo más en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Vamos, me lo explicas después. No hay tiempo que perder. —Conocía perfectamente la impulsividad de su hermano menor y a dónde lo habían llevado todos y cada uno de sus impulsos. La mayoría no terminaba nunca en nada bueno.

Es impresionante el dominio que puede ejercer sobre la mente y el corazón de algunos la necedad de querer tener la razón y de conseguir aquello que más se desea, sueña, anhela, sin importar los medios, todo por conseguirlo, por hacerlo realidad.

—Tai. Oye, Tai. Tai, hey, ¡Taiki! ¡Óyeme! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ya! —Se resistió a seguir siendo arrastrado de aquella forma, sin razones ni explicaciones. Hizo un esfuerzo por deshacerse de su agarre. Ya habían estado caminando por tres largas manzanas desde que salieron del colegio, y ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Taiki finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, con la la mirada teñida de preocupación.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, cansados. Parecía que habían estado huyendo del diablo o algo similar. No existían palabras para amilanar sus emociones: uno confundido, el otro más bien desesperado pues conocía muy bien la historia de su amigo así como las razones para que evitara el que se encuentre con Sora.

Haru podía sentir, más con la expresión de su Taiki que con todas aquellas extrañas acciones, que algo no sólo andaba mal, sino que se precipitaba una tormenta de la que no podría escapar.

—Taiki, dime la verdad, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento Haru...mira, entremos allí.

 _‹‹¿En serio?_ _¿No se le pudo ocurrir una excusa mejor?_ _¿Por qué tenía que ser ese, precisamente, el primer lugar que viera al cruzar la calle?››_

No era su sueño pasar por aquello en un baño público, y en tales circunstancias. Los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo de arriba abajo, nunca pensó estar en esa situación. No ahora, no así. ¿Se lo había imaginado, incluso? Seguramente no, pues en cuanto entraron en la farmacia a comprar la prueba evitó en todo momento mirarlo a los ojos; casi no hablaba más que para decir lo necesario y en vista a sus mil dudas, su amigo se ofreció a comprarle tres de cada marca que encontrasen, por si acaso. Una no podía ser segura, pero alrededor de unas treinta sí, ¿no? El pobre chico debió tomarse dos litros de agua en tiempo récord para tener ganas de hacerlo.

Moría de los nervios. Miraba a todas partes y se mordía las uñas durante la espera que se le hizo eterna. Tampoco quería apurarlo, pero ¿estaría bien? Pregunta estúpida, claro que no. ¿Habría entendido las instrucciones? Obvio que sí, pues tarado no era, aunque los nervios te pueden jugar en contra.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Jamás pensaron pasar por aquello. Ni el que estaba esperando afuera, ni mucho menos el que estaba realizándose la prueba.

—Mierda —proliferó en un susurro alborotándose los cabellos, y mordiéndose luego la manga de su suéter para evitar gritar y no asustar a su amigo quien de seguro estaba mucho más asustado que él.

—Te escucho desde acá Haru. Para de caminar de un lado al otro, por favor.

—Lo siento, ¿estás...? —La pregunta no terminó de ser formulada cuando Taiki salió del baño con una expresión apesadumbrada, cabizbajo. Cómo no habría de estarlo, si de una simple situación en la que debía mantener el control y tan solo hacer de distracción, todo se había distorsionado de aquella forma, llevándolo a un paradero desconocido, quitándole toda la seguridad, la confianza y el autocontrol que había tenido hasta entonces.

Cuatro minutos. Esperaron durante los cuatro minutos más largos de su vida.

¿Cómo mierda había llegado a esta situación? Ah, ya recordaba, no se le había ocurrido una excusa más estúpida en ese momento para mantener ocupado a Haru. Conociendo su mala fama de terrible mentiroso creyó que le saldría fatal, pero la realidad le golpeó duro cuando entraron en el primer lugar que divisó desde el otro lado de la calle.

‹‹Ay, Haru, ¿en qué mierda me metí por ti? Sólo Debería haberte dicho la verdad. Ah, pero no, tenía que ocurrirme semejante estupidez para salvarte a ti y hundirme a mí››.

—¿Taiki? —De modo automático camina en estado zombie hasta su amigo, temblando, toda su vida la siente tan lejana. Tan...de otra persona. Y pensar que todo aquello sólo había nacido como una tonta excusa para que un idiota, que también resulta ser su amigo, no lo encuentre y acose. Ah, era eso, ¿sería muy grave? Claro que sí, es lo que piensa. Él sabe del dolor de Haru, él no podía permitir que lo lastimaran si podía evitarlo.

—¿Taiki? —volvió a repetir. Se veía tan ido, tan ensimismado en sí mismo, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de reaccionar— ¿Taiki?

—Todavía falta un minuto. Abrázame Haru, por favor —dijo apenas en un susurro. A veces en unos pocos segundos se puede derrumbar lo que en años se ha construido. Ahora, su fuerza, su confianza, su valor, su coraje, todo estaba por el suelo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de por qué estaba allí. Todo era tan...efímero.

—Claro. Ven —El rubio se dejó hacer mientras luchaba por no llorar, por no pensar. Era todo muy confuso, muy bizarro. Muy extraño—. Shhh, tranquilo. Estoy aquí contigo. —Pocas eran las veces que se derrumbaba, y sólo dos personas en su vida lo vieron de esa manera: Takeshi, y Haru. Él se caracteriza por su carácter intrépido, atrevido, vivaz, alegre, temerario. Ama la vida y conserva un ego superior al de los demás, él sólo muestra su verdadera dulzura con sus amigos, pero nadie quiere verlo de mal humor.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Haru? Yo...yo...no puedo. —Pero sí, sí podía, lo sabía. Cuando eran pequeños, él y su hermano se habían hecho las pruebas correspondientes para verificar si alguno de ellos era fértil. A Shin le salió negativo. Su resultado fue positivo.

Ahora se enfrentaba a la mayor encrucijada de su vida, en un baño público de una estación de servicio, sin haberlo planeado siquiera.

—Ya deben estar listas.

—No las quiero ver Haru. No quiero. —Era ahora que sentía el verdadero terror.

 _ **Sólo un momento más.**_

 _ **Es todo lo que necesito.**_

 _ **Como los soldados heridos**_ _ **que necesitan cura.**_

 _ **Tiempo para ser honesto.**_

 _ **Ahora estoy pidiendo.**_ _ **Por favor, no pienses más en eso**_

 _ **Porque no quise decirlo.**_

—Tranquilo. Mira, haremos esto, lo veré primero por ti. Si no quieres no las veas, o podemos verlas juntos. Sólo cuanto tú quieras, ¿sí?

—Está bien. —Se quedó quieto e inmóvil allí, en los cálidos brazos de su amigo, deseando nunca moverse de allí, imaginando que pronto despertaría del mal sueño. Él tiene grandes ilusiones, grandes metas, desde que era un niño pequeño sueña con ser un editor de mangas, lo desea con toda su alma. Quiere estudiar periodismo, por qué no editar para grandes autores. Desea viajar por el mundo también, desea empezar a vivir luego de terminar el colegio. Desea tantas cosas, pero en sus planes no estaba incluido ser padre a los diecisiete años.

Entonces su voluntad se quebró y lloró, aun sin saberlo por lo que podría ser, por los pensamientos que no paraban de llegar a su cabeza, algunos demasiados horribles que jamás llegó a imaginar podría llegar a considerar. Y aún faltaba pensar en Takeshi. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, antes de sentirse capaz de observar si su vida cambiaría completamente.

Luego de dejarlo dormido en su habitación, salió al pasillo y, con cuidado de modular su voz, llamó a los padres de Taiki y les avisó que dormiría esa noche en su casa.

—Sí tío, no se preocupe. Sí, iremos juntos al colegio y luego pasaremos por su casa. Claro, se lo diré. Buenas Noches, nos vemos.

—¿Haru? —Ritsu, somnoliento, se acercó hasta la sala en donde encontró a su hijo.

—Lo siento, papá. ¿Te desperté?

—No, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estabas hablando con Kisa? No es que sea un espía, eh. Sólo no pude evitar escuchar.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Taiki se queda a dormir esta noche. Sólo llamaba para avisarle.

—Ah, no lo he visto.

—Es que en cuanto llegamos, se acomodó en la cama y se quedó dormido de inmediato. —Era la verdad. Después de haber llorado hasta el cansancio parecía haber agotado todas sus fuerzas.

—Pobre, debe de estar muy cansado.

—Sí, fue un día agotador.

—En fin, me lo saludas. ¿Ya tienen cobertores?

—Sí, papá. No te preocupes por nada. Ya me encargué.

—Entonces me regreso a dormir también. —Se acercó a besar su frente y acarició sus cabellos con dulzura.

—Buenas noches papá que descanses. —Besó su mejilla y se despidió con una media sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, hijo.

Diez minutos después, mientras buscaba otro cobertor para Taiki, porque por las madrugadas las temperaturas bajaban impresionantemente, lo sorprendió el toque del timbre. No tuvo de otra más que salir en pijama.

—¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Mejor voy antes de que despierte a mis padres. No quiero que nadie los moleste a esta hora. —Fue hasta la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco al observar por el rabillo de la puerta, casi desvaneciéndolo. Aun así decidió abrir al ver que la persona estaba a punto de tocar de vuelta. Taiki necesitaba descansar.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí? Despertarás a mis padres.

—Te he buscado por todas partes. Por favor, hablemos.

 _ **No puedo creer que dijera**_ _ **que pondría nuestro amor por el suelo.**_

 _ **Pero no importa**_ _,_ _ **p**_ _ **orque ya lo hice.**_

 _ **Ahora perdóname.**_

Sin muchas opciones a su favor, optó por irse con él a charlar a unas cinco manzanas de su casa. Subió de manera silenciosa en la motocicleta que Sora había traído.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a un parque y se bajaron, permanecieron por un largo rato sin decir nada, uno frente al otro. Por muy tonto que pareciera, ninguno lograba encontrar la manera de empezar aquello.

—Sora, ya dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Fue Haru el que rompió el hielo de una vez. Takeshi, sin aviso, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que su preciada estrella fuera a convertirse en una nebulosa. Juntos de aquella manera, sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir feliz, sin importar nada.

—Haru, quiero estar contigo. —Aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello, azucenas, inundándose en su cuerpo. No había cambiado de champú, aquel olor que por tanto tiempo acompañó a sus recuerdos.

 **Cada día que paso lejos de ti** , **m** **i alma está al revés.**

 **Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por ti.**

—Pues aquí me tienes —Se apartó de él llanamente, no iba a retroceder. Puede que sentimentalmente sea una persona muy débil, pero su voluntad y su carácter eran otra cosa muy distinta. En sus ojos se reflejaban su entereza y firmeza, aquellas que no permitirían que Sora lo doblegara a su gusto y antojo. Hasta entonces había sido demasiado vulnerable, escondiéndose detrás de los demás, pero ya era suficiente. En el fondo sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, sólo rogaba al cielo que sus piernas soportaran tanto como él quería—. ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?

 **De alguna manera**. **Pero ahora sabes que he venido por ti,**

 **sólo por ti. Sí, he venido por ti**. **Pero sólo si me lo pides tú.**

—Sora, por favor, habla. Debo regresar, mira la hora que es. —Haru levantó sus manos deteniéndolo cuando el pelinegro una vez más quiso acortar la poca y a la vez mucha distancia que los separaba. Su instinto le pedía a gritos que correspondiera a ese tan anhelado encuentro, pero sus brazos cayeron cuando el peso de su corazón comenzaba a doblegar las fuerzas de su espíritu. Su cabeza le decía ‹‹lucha››, pero su corazón le imploraba de una manera tan extraña ‹‹ríndete››. 

—He venido por ti Haru. Te amo Haru, te amo tanto. Siempre te he amado, siempre has sido la luz de mi existir, perdóname por darme cuenta de ello tan tarde, y por no habértelo dicho hace cuatro años.

Una fuerza demoledora lo golpeó, rompiendo algo por dentro cuando creía que nada más podría ser roto. ¿Acaso el amor tiene fecha de caducidad? Claro que no, pero el dolor tenía un límite cuando ya no soportaba estar tanto tiempo herido.

 **Y luché por ti**. **Mentí, es verdad**

 **Di mi vida por ti.** **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

¿Era otra de sus pesadillas o una broma de muy mal gusto?

—¡Maldición! ¡Ese mocoso debió haberse llevado mi motocicleta! —Golpeó con furia la pared del estacionamiento.

Enojo era lo que sentía por no haber podido cuidarlo mejor.

Rabia era lo que sentía por no poder evitar aquello.

Frustración, por ser quien estuviera en medio del amor de su vida y su hermano menor.

Impotencia, porque no podía cambiar los sentimientos de ninguno.

Y la ira lo dominaba porque ambos sufrían. Se amaban y sufrían por no darse cuenta de ello, por ser incapaces de verlo. Porque la vida los había separado y se había ensañado con ellos cuando había amor de por medio, ese algo que él siempre anheló tener pero no pudo, porque se enamoró del que no debía hacerlo.

—Kai, vamos en mi auto. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero el único que ahora me preocupa es Haru. —Sus palabras fueron firmes. La decisión en su mirada rotunda.

—Está bien. Vamos.

—¡¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto ahora?! ¿Por qué? ¿No ves acaso lo que me haces? ¿Lo que provocas? Carajos, Sora. —Su voz se iba apagando conforme fueron disminuyendo las fuerzas de sus primeros gritos. El cuerpo ya casi no le respondía. Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que creía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Y su respiración, el aire se le estaba acabando junto con sus ganas de seguir enfrentándolo. Era un caos hecho huracán en pocos minutos que parecían años. Y los años en que no estuvieron juntos fueron tan largos comparados a las eternidades.

 **Me vendaron los ojos** **pero ahora veo.**

 **Mi mente se cerraba**. **Ahora creo. Ahora finalmente sé lo que significa**

 **dejar que alguien vea la parte de mí** **que nadie jamás vio o verá.**

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que dolerme tanto? —Se tapó la boca para intentar suprimir sus sollozos. Aquellas súplicas emergieron desde lo más profundo de su añejada alma. Las lágrimas cumplieron su traición y abandonaron sus deseos de ocultar sus sentimientos ferozmente guardados. Sora no pudo más ante aquellas banderas de sufrimiento que Haru por fin había sacado ante él. ¿Cómo hubiera cuantificado en el ayer toda la pena que llevaba su amor? Era el infierno entonces algo tan humildemente comparado con lo que su corazón comenzó a sentir. Fue tan poca la condena de sus propios pesares que deseó hallarse muerto si con eso remediaba la tristeza de Haru. Poco o nada le importó que el castaño siguiera intentando alejarse, como quien no mide la fuerza de la tormenta cuando la ve de lejos.  
Sora se acercó pese a sus quejas y lo abrazó con fuerzas, aun cuando Haru lo golpeaba con incesantes golpes, forcejeando contra su agarre.

—Haru, perdóname. Te lo ruego, dame una oportunidad. Te lo suplico, escúchame. Nunca quise lastimarte, eres lo más preciado para mí —susurraba a sus oídos con paciencia, amor, fervor. Lo mantuvo fuertemente aferrado contra sí, luchando por recuperar su cordura, su confianza, su cariño y todos los momentos perdidos a su lado, momentos que no volverían jamás. Por todos los días de esos cuatro años que pasaron extrañándolo, recordándolo, añorándolo. Y por toda una vida amándolo en silencio, devoción y ciega y dolorosa fe.

 **Así que si te pierdes y te encuentras absolutamente solo** ,

 **siempre buscaré como traerte a casa**.

 **Aquí y ahora, es una promesa**. **Pero ahora sabes que...**

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero escucharte! Suéltame, Sora. Yo no... —Pero no lo haría. Qué ciega puede ser la demencia enamorada que solo se aferra a su locura para no ser cruelmente abandonada. 

**He venido por ti**. **Sólo por ti.**

 **Sí, he venido por ti** , **pero sólo si me lo pides tú.**

—Por favor, Sora, Suéltame, por favor. —Fue cuando Haru dejó de luchar. El aire que le faltaba le jugaba en contra, y la vista borrosa le impedía la concentración que requería pues los mareos no lo dejaban ser dueño de sus movimientos. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Uno en los brazos del otro quien lo sostuvo con firme vehemencia y con aquel inmenso cariño que solo le había causado heridas hasta el momento a la persona más preciada y hermosa que pudiera existir.

—No quiero soltarte Haru. Han sido muy largos los días sin estar a tu lado. No quiero soltarte ahora porque temo que si lo hago ya no podré volver a sostenerte. Sé que te fallé, lo sé. Pero, por favor, déjame curar tus heridas. Por favor, no te quedes con todo el dolor que te causé para ti solo. No seas egoísta y déjame acompañarte. Déjame quererte. Déjame compensar mis errores cada día de mi vida, aun cuando requiera mil vidas para ello. He pensado mil veces la manera de acercarme a ti, de recuperarte, de tan sólo poder verte. Pero ya nada me es suficiente. No te pido me entregues lo que no quieres y no puedes. Solo no me apartes de tu lado. Déjame volver, déjame ser esa persona que podía ver tu sonrisa y tomar tu mano, simplemente eso. No te pediré nada más, Haru. Te lo pido, sólo déjame un pequeño rincón de tu vida para admirarte, valorarte, para poder protegerte. Tan solo para estar cerca, ¿es mucho pedir? —Se estaba rindiendo. Tal vez su amor estaba destinado a nunca ser pero si él pudiera, si tan sólo volvía a ser su amigo, si Haru le daba la oportunidad de ser su luna, a él no le importaría no tener su amor. Sólo quería que Haru fuera el sol que iluminara el resto de su vida, porque sin él ya no tenía razón de ser.

 **Y luché por ti**. **Mentí, es verdad.**

 **Di mi vida por ti**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

 _—Sora, ¿qué piensas del amor?_

— _¿Eh? Pues, creo que es una cosa de locos. Una locura bonita, diría yo, ¿y tú Haru?_

— _Eh...pues yo creo que es como un milagro._

— _¿Un milagro dices?_

— _Sí, hace felices a las personas tristes, y hasta puede curar a las personas enfermas. Papá siempre le dice a mi papi ‹‹Yo te curaré›› cuando está enfermo, y mágicamente él ya no se siente tan mal y empiezan a pelear de una manera graciosa que siempre termina en besos._

 _Sora rompió en carcajadas._

— _Sí. Ahora que lo dices, nuestros padres se parecen mucho._

— _Sora, ¿ya pensaste lo que quieres ser de grande?_

— _¿Yo? ¡Claro! De grande quiero ser tu esposo. —El pobre niño casi muere en ese instante de un ahogamiento con su propio jugo de naranja. Empezó a toser como loco._

— _Hey, Haru, ¿estás bien? —Sora se acercó hasta él para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda._

— _S-sí. ¿Có-cómo es es-eso que-que acabas de de-decir?  
—Que cuando sea grande quiero ser tu esposo, ¿qué tiene de malo?_

— _¿Cómo que qué? ¿Có-cómo pue-puedes decir cosas así con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo?  
—Pues, fácil, Mira: Quiero ser tu esposo —Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas haciendo que disparara el corazón del castaño—. Quisiera ser el dueño de un corazón tan puro y hermoso como el tuyo. Mi sueño es estar casado con alguien que se parezca a ti. El que se case contigo tendrá en sus manos la mayor fortuna del mundo Haru. Qué envidia. —Tan pronto como sus ilusiones tomaron pulso propio, las nubes de sus fantasías fueron terriblemente disipadas._

— _Ah, es eso._

— _Eso sí, se las tendrá que ver conmigo si llega a lastimarte, porque si así fuera el caso, tendré que matarlo —dijo con una sonrisa natural, pero con la expresión más seria de todas sin dejar a dudas la veracidad de sus palabras._

— _Sora.  
—¿Sí? ¿Te duele algo? No te ves muy bien.—Estoy bien, tonto. Sólo deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, por favor._

— _Haru.  
—¿Qué?  
—Te quiero Haru, y no permitiré que nunca nadie te lastime._

— _¡Tonto! —Un adorable carmesí adornó sus blancas mejillas mientras el otro sólo acariciaba sus cabellos con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios—. Yo...también te quiero._

— _¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?_

— _Nada. Sólo que tengo frío._

— _Ven. —Sora tomó su mano junto con la suya y las metió en su bolsillo ante la atónita mirada del Haru y su corazón casi al borde de una explosión por arrítmicos latidos—. ¿Está mejor?_

— _S-sí. —Sólo bajó un poco la mirada y, sin decir ni una palabra más en todo el camino, fueron uno al lado del otro._

De regreso al presente, estaban allí. Uno junto al otro, quizás ellos no habían cambiado pero el corazón de cada uno ya contaba su propia historia. La parte triste era que no era una historia en donde estuvieran juntos.

 **No importa lo que se ponga en mi camino** **mientras que aún tenga vida.**

 **No importan los recuerdos**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

—¡Sora, suéltalo!

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —No estaba dispuesto a soltar a su preciado tesoro, no ahora, menos de esa manera.

—Sora, por favor. No...no me siento bien. —Haru respiraba con dificultad y casi ya no se movía en sus brazos, alarmando a Sora, sobre todo por los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Haru? ¡Hey, Haru! —Lo llamaba desesperado y agobiado por la salud del pequeño castaño— ¡Haru! 

**Sí, he venido por ti.**

 **Sólo por ti**. **Sí, he venido por ti** , **pero sólo si me lo pides tú.**

 **Y luché por ti**. **Mentí, es verdad.**

 **Di mi vida por ti**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

—¡Eres un imbécil! —No se percató del momento exacto en que su hermano se acercó. Enfebrecido de rabia y enojo, lo levantó con una mano del cuello de su camisa para golpearlo en el rostro, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la esquina de su boca. Todo en pocos segundos— ¡¿Qué no entiendes cuando te hablan tus mayores?!

—¿Qué carajos? Kai, ¿tú que mierdas te metes? —Se levantó a duras penas, sobándose la mejilla golpeada, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

—¡Me meto todo lo que quiero y con el derecho que me da amar al chico que tú nunca supiste proteger por cobardía!

—Que tú, ¿qué? —Si bien era cierto que las sospechas siempre estuvieron allí, era muy distinto a comprobarlo. ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿En qué momento su hermano lo traicionó? Porque sí, para él era una traición. Porque no era justo. No era nada justo que él sí pudiera amar y pudiera gritarlo a todo pulmón sin el riesgo de que sus sentimientos fueran considerados como las más crueles de las mentiras.

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos! —Voltearon a ver a Takeshi, hecho un manojo de cólera pese al miedo reflejado en sus ojos, con su hermano sostenido en sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, Takeshi, ¿ya llamaste...? —Kai se acercó a una distancia prudente, disculpándose sinceramente, dándose cuenta por fin de lo idiota que se estaba comportando con Haru en ese estado.

—A emergencias, sí. Si no vienen en tres minutos, lo llevaré yo mismo aunque lo más seguro es que vengan más rápido de lo que nosotros seríamos capaces de llegar —Abrazó a su pequeño hermano con cuidado—. Haru, hermano, por favor, no te des por vencido. Sé fuerte. Por favor. —De la misma forma en la que podría ser el hombre más decidido del mundo cuando se lo proponía, la única debilidad de Takeshi eran sus seres amados. Aquella férrea voluntad y firmeza sostenida hasta entonces estaba resquebrajándose en pequeñas lágrimas asomadas por sus ojos. Era miedo lo que lo invadía, el pánico de haber llegado tarde, el terror de no proteger como debía a su hermano, la incertidumbre que colgaba de una cuerda floja sobre el bienestar del que apenas respiraba en sus brazos.

No era la primera vez. De pequeño, Haru le había dado muchos sustos parecidos. Su salud siempre había sido frágil, pero ahora no estaban sus padres allí con ellos, y de él dependía que Haru volviera a verlos, así lo sentía su corazón. Cuidarlo era su deber como su hermano mayor. Estaba sintiendo que le había fallado nuevamente como cuando no pudo protegerlo de que le rompieran el corazón.

—Resiste pequeño. —Se lo rogaba una y otra vez mientras Sora y Kai, completamente devastados, culpables e impotentes, los observaban.

 **No importa lo que se ponga en mi camino** , **mientras que aún tenga vida.**

 **No importan los recuerdos**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

En unos eternos tres minutos exactos, la ambulancia llegó para llevárselo. Con los nervios que tenía Takeshi no había logrado manejar y de todos modos no existía poder divino o terrenal que lo separaran de Haru por lo que se fue con él. Kai los siguió en el auto, dejando atrás a Sora quien no había reaccionado a la voz de su hermano.

—¿No vendrás? —Sora no le respondió.

—Como quieras. —Cuando finalmente se fue, pasaron unos cinco minutos en donde se vio envuelto en sus brumosos recuerdos y todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

—¿Qué carajos hice? —Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el asfalto. Sus puños golpearon el pavimento hasta sangrar—. Este dolor no es nada en comparación del que te he provocado. Te lo juro Haru, conseguiré tu perdón, aun cuando deba pagar por ello toda mi vida. Es una promesa.

 **Me arrastré a través de este mundo por ti.**

 **Haría lo que tú me pidas, no importan los recuerdos.**

 **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

 **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti**.

—Cálmate, Takafumi.

—¡No vuelvas a decirme que me tranquilice! Mira la hora que es y tus hijos no regresan. —Uno estaba intentando cavar un pozo con sus idas y venidas en la sala de su casa mientras que el otro lo seguía de cerca con la mirada, preparado por si debía de sostenerlo pues en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse debido al cansancio y la fiebre que tenía. Los mareos tampoco habían dado tregua, pero en cuanto se acercaba a él para hacerlo sentar se convertía en una verdadera fiera. Estaba muy alterado y nada ni nadie irían a aplacar su presentimiento de padre. Sabía en su corazón que algo no andaba nada bien.

—Pues no harás que aparezcan mágicamente por el agujero que estás cavando. —Efectivamente ya era cerca de la una de la mañana y ninguno había anunciado su llegada ni avisado su tardanza. Nunca habían hecho nada semejante. Era claro que Zen tampoco estaba tomando brisa fresca en la playa pero alguien debía guardar el sosiego o terminarían matándose entre ellos sin siquiera haberse enterado del paradero de sus muchachos.

Entre el debate mental de si golpearlo o no y un gruñido dirigido a su esposo, sonó el teléfono y fue Takafumi el que saltó por él pese a que Zen era el que más cerca se encontraba.

—¿Sora? ¿Kai? ¿En dónde están? —Fue lo primero que dijo mirando aprehensivo a su esposo, quien esperaba y lo observaba expectante con el corazón en la boca al igual que él.

— _¿Disculpe, es la casa de Kirishima Sora?_ —Un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar la voz de la señorita y se sentó al notar que las piernas ya no soportaban su peso— Deseo hablar con sus padres o encargados.

—S-sí, ¿q-quién habla? Soy Kirishima Takafumi, su padre. —No pudo evitar su voz temblorosa, así como su aliento poco a poco se perdía y sintió formarse un hueco en su pecho con las palabras que escuchó a continuación.

—Su hijo acaba de ingresar al Hospital Central. Se encuentra en emergencias por un accidente en motocicleta.

 **Continuará...**

 **Capítulo 8: Mientras más cerca, más lejos**

 **OJO: EDITAR EN WATTPAD LAS CURSIVAAAAAAS (SEGUNDA PARTE)!**

 **Música del capítulo:**

watch?v=h3Dl4VQasO4

 **Nickelback - I'd Come For You**

 _Ayer te amé. Ayer te adoré, te odié y te lloré._

 _Pero eres nada más que un sueño agridulce del que quiero despertar._

—Despierta mi Julieta, que la muerte es absurda para tu belleza y la vida no es vida si no la vivo contigo. —Con exquisito cuidado y delicadeza lo besó, despertándolo de su letargo. Era un beso cargado de añorado deseo, aun cuando el último había sido hacía dos horas. Los ojos azules que tanto amaba fueron abriéndose poco a poco.

—¿Yue? ¿Q-qué haces? Tú... —preguntó atontado, preso de la conmoción y un dulce nerviosismo. Se tocó los labios para comprobar que no estuviera soñando y ahí estaban, aún tibios, aún húmedos. Luego miró por inercia al público, encontrándose con lo que no quería: la expresión entre la confusión y el pánico de su padre y la cara enfurruñada del otro. De pronto todo parecía una fantasía sacada de una pesadilla.

Apenas se había percatado de que Yue sostenía sus manos para cuando ya lo había instado a levantarse, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo acercándolo hasta estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y volviendo a unir aquellos finos labios con los suyos en un vertiginoso frenesí de sentimientos intensos, cubriéndolos con un cálido manto que los protegía contra todo, y contra todos.

—¡Yue! N-nos están viendo —murmuraba, tembloroso con la mano apoyada sobre su pecho— Mis padres, ellos...

—Que nos vean todos. Que se enteren que te quiero. No tengas miedo. He venido por ti. Deja que todos vean que te amo, que eres mío. Sostente de mí, yo nunca te dejaré caer.

—¡Tonto! N-nos es-estás avergonzando.

—Pues si es lo que hago, bendita sea la vergüenza por unirnos —Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su agitado novio— y si es su culpa los arrítmicos latidos de tu corazón, quiero vivir avergonzado por siempre, y quiero ser el único que te avergüence hoy y cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas. —Lo volvió a besar, sin pudor, con naturalidad, despojándolo de sus temores y llenándolo de vergüenza y amor.

—A-aquí no... —Le susurró apenas, con la debilidad carcomiéndole la piel, la misma que era provocada por sus besos, mermando hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas. Yue le miró encandilado, enternecido por cada una de sus expresiones mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Como tú digas. Pero primero, debemos agradecer al público, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Eh? —Público. Por poco lo olvidaba. ¡PÚBLICO! Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ya se habían colocado de frente a la audiencia. Yue aprisionó sus dedos entre los suyos y se inclinó junto con él, dándole el punto final a tan bizarro espectáculo.

—Sora, en serio, no creo que sea muy buena idea —Lo sostuvo del brazo, deteniéndolo a unos pocos metros de la entrada. Esperaba poder ganar algo de tiempo.

—Dai, en serio, suéltame. —El fervor en su mirada no hacía lugar a las cavilaciones, dejando en claro que no le importaría pasar por encima de quien fuera, con tal de llegar hasta su objetivo. Daisuke, resignado, deshizo el agarre, anhelando desesperadamente no estar contribuyendo a ninguna fatalidad. Suspiró y se echó el cabello para atrás, despeinándose con una mano como intentando organizar sus pensamientos.

—Amigo, te lo ruego, no cometas ninguna locura.

Enmudecida, por breves segundos, estuvo la audiencia por la obra terminada: solo un pequeño cambio de roles, diálogos y escenas, que hicieron que el director casi muriera de un infarto.

Para su sorpresa o desequilibrio mental, dependiendo del punto de vista, la reacción del público tardó en llegar, pero en cuanto lo hizo fue recibida por los actores que quedaron sin sus protagonistas; hubo calurosos aplausos e incluso una ovación de pie.

Seis personas estaban completamente exentas de tal entusiasmo.

—Kou, ¿viste lo mismo que acabo de ver? —Un hombre completamente sorprendido y boquiabierto perdió el color de su rostro y, recién luego de que aquel espectáculo hubo terminado, pudo reaccionar. Sostuvo casi con ligero temblor la mano de su marido, sin dejar de mirar en frente.

—Sí, nuestro hijo es un secuestrador, romántico he de admitirlo, pero secuestrador al fin y al cabo —Su expresión distaba mucho del nerviosismo, pero tampoco estaba muy cercana a la tranquilidad, más bien podría decirse que se acercaba a la confusión y un escepticismo inevitable.

—¿Viste por dónde se fueron?

—Yo... —La verdad era que sí los había visto— ...no, Kisa-san. No los vi —A pesar de los años seguía llamándolo de aquella manera peculiar, por cariño y costumbre—. ¿Piensas que hizo mal? —No podía juzgarlo si él mismo tenía sus dudas.

Él conocía a Shin, siempre fue un chico muy amable, optimista a pesar de las adversidades, responsable, inteligente, quizás un poco tímido. Pero siempre, siempre había sido un chico serio y sincero, nunca les había causado problemas de ningún tipo. Él era el mejor amigo de su hijo. Tal vez el hecho de que sea su primogénito fuera la razón por la que su padre lo malcriara aunque, paradójicamente, Taiki era el más conflictivo, inquieto y malcriado de los dos. Los amaban a ambos de igual manera, la cuestión era que esperaban que fuera Taiki el que les trajera un comportamiento como el que acababan de presenciar. Kou pensó entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle su espacio y no perseguirlo. Ya se encargaría de hablar con él, y seriamente, luego. Claro, siempre y cuando no fuera con su hijo tras las rejas debido al cargo de secuestro.

—¿Que si lo pienso? Pregúntales a Kaede-san y a Yuu que ahora están discutiendo. Ay, en serio Kou, si tu hijo termina en la cárcel por esto, irás tú por él.

—Ten fe de que no ocurrirá eso.

—Tori, Aoshi y Yue. ¿Yue lo besó? —preguntaba Chiaki, todavía perplejo, perdido en las mil emociones que lo embargaban.

—Ese mocoso... —Había una rabia, recién nacida, impregnada en aquellas palabras—. Sí lo hizo, y tres veces.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¿son novios? ¿Tú sabes algo?

—¿Qué iba a saber? ¿Tengo cara de saber algo? Chiaki, Aoshi el único en quien confía es en ti.

—Él... —Un sentimiento inesperado y desconocido clavó repentinamente su corazón, logrando que algunas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos—. No. A mí no me dijo nada.

—Chiaki, ven —Aquellos ojos que tanto amaba lo desarmaron en cuestión de segundos, amilanando su coraje pero dándole tiempo de calcular con cierta frialdad lo que haría después. Lo tomó entre sus brazos intentando apaciguarlo—. Discúlpame. No quise alzarte la voz. Aoshi y Yue no pueden ser novios. No se lo permitiré. —Fue entonces que Chiaki despertó bruscamente de su shock y se apartó de los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Maldición, Kanade! Les perdimos el rastro a ambos.

—Yuu, amor, cálmate. Te va a dar algo. —Intentó inútilmente apaciguar sus nervios, sujetándolo de la mano, aunque por dentro su corazón también se resquebrajara en mil inquietudes.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Viste lo mismo que yo! ¿No? ¡Yuki estaba llorando! —La incertidumbre de no tener ni la más pálida idea de lo que estaba pasando su hijo terminaba por nublar todo posible juicio que subsistiese en su interior—. Mierda. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando. Esos ojos, Kanade esos ojos no reflejan cualquier sufrimiento _—‹‹Sino de uno que conozco perfectamente. Yuki, acaso, ¿tú...?››_ —. Mierda, mierda, mierda —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos como queriendo hacer que la verdad que lo golpeaba se disipara como una terrible pesadilla y nada más—. Iré a buscarlo —pronunció con determinación inquebrantable. No se dejaría dominar por sus sentimientos. Irónicamente, es lo que estaba ocurriendo y él, en su afán de proteger a su pequeño, no lograba ver más allá de su sentir. Y hubiera cumplido su cometido si su esposo no lo hubiese detenido con firmeza.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Kanade, suéltame!

—No, no lo haré. Si te suelto, quién sabe lo que serás capaz de hacer.

—Te aseguro que lo que no sabes es lo que haré si no me sueltas. —Forcejearon un buen rato hasta que, rendido y cansado, las piernas ya no le respondieron a Yuu.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Este y todo tipo de insultos fueron echados y desechados sin ninguna importancia. Él lo conocía. Sabía muy bien cuál era su miedo y qué tan grande era. Lo ama y no lo dejará enfrentarse a sus demonios solo— Maldición. Kanade, mi hijo. Es mi pequeño Yuki —murmuraba apenas, encerrado en aquellos brazos que eran su prisión y el lugar de su rehabilitación—. Ni siquiera me estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿qué clase de horrible padre soy? ¿Cuándo comencé a fallarles, Kanade?

—Eres un padre hermoso y maravilloso que ha hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para amarlos, cuidarlos y protegerlos. No fallaste Yuu, jamás vuelvas a repetir nada semejante. Se nos escaparon de las manos, como tarde o temprano iba a pasar. No busques culpables, porque no los hay.

—Es sólo un niño Kanade. Sólo tiene diecisiete años. —Más le dolía a él recordar lo incrédulo que fue y lo solo que estaba a esa edad en la que se enamoró primera vez. Bien dicen que el primer amor nunca dura, ¿no? ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que pasar por aquel cruel y amargo trago del desamor? La historia se volvía a repetir. En los ojos de Yuki sólo había devoción y un cariño inmenso y sincero para Aoshi, un amor verdadero que no llegaba hasta él y que nunca llegaría, un amor que sólo flagelaba a Yuki. ¿Podría acaso un sentimiento de esa naturaleza llamarse amor? Claro que sí. Es lo que dolía, y él lo sabía muy bien. Eso no era lo peor, sino que el dueño del corazón que tanto anhelaba Yuki pertenecía a nadie más ni menos que su propio hermano, Yue. ¿Por qué los ojos de su hijo debían teñirse de la misma desesperanza que lo abrazó a él por tantos años? ¿Por qué de aquella manera? No era justo, no lo era; nunca nadie les dijo que el amor lo era. A veces puede traer consigo la mayor de las alegrías, así como el más grande de los ensañamientos.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Estoy tan asustado como tú. No sé qué ocurre y me duele en el alma ver a mi hijo en ese estado. Nuestro hijo Yuu, no lo olvides. Si quieres reprochar algo a alguien, repróchamelo también a mí, no cargues con todo tú solo; deja esa maldita costumbre. Costumbre que, por lo que veo, Yuki ha heredado. Solo no lo olvides. Tiene dos padres. Nos necesita a ambos y vamos a demostrarle que estamos aquí para él. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—S-sí. —Le devolvió una mirada serena, un poco más calmado.

—Toma de mí lo que te haga falta. Desquítate en mí todo lo que quieras, pero estamos juntos en esto. —Él quería creer firmemente en sus propias palabras tanto como la convicción con la que se lo relataba a su esposo, pero por dentro su corazón de padre estaba envuelto en una tormenta de emociones y temores muy lejos de la calma que luchaba por mantener en el exterior.

—Yo... está bien. Confío en ti, Kanade —Con la yema de sus dedos, su esposo limpió el camino dibujado por sus lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Eso fue...?

—Oh, sí. Creo que sí. Fue y es exactamente lo que vimos, amor.

—Pero, ¿desde cuándo?

—¿Aoshi y Yue?

—Sí.

—Un mes.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo soy el último en enterarme?

Kai rió un poco al ver su expresión. —Hey, no te preocupes. Es solo que estabas con otras cosas, eso y que, además, eres todo un despistado.

—¿Y Shin? ¿Yuki?

—Eso fue...desde siempre.

—Eso es tan...

—¿Inesperado?

—No. Triste. —¿En qué mundo vivía? Él, que era el único que antes sabía todos y cada uno de los secretos de sus amigos. El que no supiera de los sentimientos de Shin y Yuki era una cosa comprensible, pero que no se hubiese dado por enterado de que Aoshi y Yue fueran novios, y ya desde hacía un mes, era épico. ¿Tan alejado había estado de la realidad? De pronto se sintió alejado de todos, ajeno a sus vidas. Un completo extraño.

—Hey, pequeño, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, es sólo que estoy un poco, ¿sorprendido? —Quizá era esa la palabra que buscaba—. Tal parece que me debo poner al día, ¿no? —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te preocupes —Tomó su mano para calmar todas aquellas dudas que se asomaban por sus bonitos ojos—. Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Todos seguimos siendo tus amigos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre usaba las palabras correctas, siempre sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo para tranquilizarlo

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Kai.

—¡Haru! Menos mal que...te encuentro. ¡Vamos! —pronunció fatigado cada palabra, debido a que había llegado prácticamente corriendo.

—Hola, Tai, ¿cómo estás? ¿Bonito tu día? —Kai lo saludó moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, haciéndose notar y utilizando un tono de voz sarcástico, al verse olímpicamente ignorado.

—Hola, Kai. —saludó indiferente y sin mirarlo. Si quería sacar a Haru de ahí debía hacerlo deprisa, inventar una buena excusa para ello.

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿por qué la prisa? ¿Y mi hermano? —Haru preguntó, entre preocupado y confundido.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con Takeshi?

—Ha tenido un problema con el auto. Kai, cuando lo veas dile por favor que me fui primero con Haru, por una emergencia. Luego le hablo.

—¿Tengo cara de palomita mensajera?

—Gracias. Nos vemos. —Sin más, el rubio se llevó al castaño del lugar, dejando a Kai consternado, y un poco fuera de lugar.

Pocos minutos después, llegó Takeshi, luciendo también bastante agitado.

—Kai, hey, hola. ¿Viste a Taiki, y a Haru?

—Sí, ¿tu dulce noviecito, siempre tan cortés y amable?

—Ese mismo. —Conocía perfectamente su habilidad con el sarcasmo. No era nada.

—Acaba de llevarse a Haru hace un rato. Hey, ¿me perdí de alguna maratón a la que no me invitaron? Te aviso que te llevan la delantera, eh. Si quieres ganar, mejor te apuras...

—Kai, Sora viene para acá.

—¿Qué? —Entendía el significado de esas palabras, mucho más luego de la cita con Haru esa misma tarde. Podía comprender mejor que nadie el temor de Takeshi y la prisa con la que andaba.

—No importa lo que hagamos o le digamos, está decidido a hablar con Haru.

—No podemos permitirlo. —Estaba consciente de sus palabras. Sabía que su hermano amaba a Haru, pero habían pasado tantas cosas entre Sora y Haru que en este punto las cosas estaban demasiado distorsionadas como para llegar a un "pacífico acuerdo", y no era lo que el castaño podía enfrentar ahora. No con un corazón frágil, con tantos miedos encima y con tantas heridas abiertas.

A veces, cuando deseas arreglar algo, no te das cuenta de que simplemente logras romperlo más o lo terminas por destruir cuando intentas recomponerlo a tu manera. Ninguno de los dos se merecía ni más lágrimas, ni más dolor.

—Ayúdame Kai, por favor. Haru no puede. Él no puede...él no está bien. —La mirada de súplica de Takeshi era más bien un ruego que una petición. Podía sentir que había algo más en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Vamos, me lo explicas después. No hay tiempo que perder. —Conocía perfectamente la impulsividad de su hermano menor y a dónde lo habían llevado todos y cada uno de sus impulsos. La mayoría no terminaba nunca en nada bueno.

Es impresionante el dominio que puede ejercer sobre la mente y el corazón de algunos la necedad de querer tener la razón y de conseguir aquello que más se desea, sueña, anhela, sin importar los medios, todo por conseguirlo, por hacerlo realidad.

 **Capítulo 8 (Segunda Parte):**

—Tai. Oye, Tai. Tai, hey, ¡Taiki! ¡Óyeme! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ya! —Se resistió a seguir siendo arrastrado de aquella forma, sin razones ni explicaciones. Hizo un esfuerzo por deshacerse de su agarre. Ya habían estado caminando por tres largas manzanas desde que salieron del colegio, y ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Taiki finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, con la la mirada teñida de preocupación.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, cansados. Parecía que habían estado huyendo del diablo o algo similar. No existían palabras para amilanar sus emociones: uno confundido, el otro más bien desesperado pues conocía muy bien la historia de su amigo así como las razones para que evitara el que se encuentre con Sora.

Haru podía sentir, más con la expresión de su Taiki que con todas aquellas extrañas acciones, que algo no sólo andaba mal, sino que se precipitaba una tormenta de la que no podría escapar.

—Taiki, dime la verdad, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento Haru...mira, entremos allí.

 _‹‹¿En serio?_ _¿No se le pudo ocurrir una excusa mejor?_ _¿Por qué tenía que ser ese, precisamente, el primer lugar que viera al cruzar la calle?››_

No era su sueño pasar por aquello en un baño público, y en tales circunstancias. Los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo de arriba abajo, nunca pensó estar en esa situación. No ahora, no así. ¿Se lo había imaginado, incluso? Seguramente no, pues en cuanto entraron en la farmacia a comprar la prueba evitó en todo momento mirarlo a los ojos; casi no hablaba más que para decir lo necesario y en vista a sus mil dudas, su amigo se ofreció a comprarle tres de cada marca que encontrasen, por si acaso. Una no podía ser segura, pero alrededor de unas treinta sí, ¿no? El pobre chico debió tomarse dos litros de agua en tiempo récord para tener ganas de hacerlo.

Moría de los nervios. Miraba a todas partes y se mordía las uñas durante la espera que se le hizo eterna. Tampoco quería apurarlo, pero ¿estaría bien? Pregunta estúpida, claro que no. ¿Habría entendido las instrucciones? Obvio que sí, pues tarado no era, aunque los nervios te pueden jugar en contra.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Jamás pensaron pasar por aquello. Ni el que estaba esperando afuera, ni mucho menos el que estaba realizándose la prueba.

—Mierda —proliferó en un susurro alborotándose los cabellos, y mordiéndose luego la manga de su suéter para evitar gritar y no asustar a su amigo quien de seguro estaba mucho más asustado que él.

—Te escucho desde acá Haru. Para de caminar de un lado al otro, por favor.

—Lo siento, ¿estás...? —La pregunta no terminó de ser formulada cuando Taiki salió del baño con una expresión apesadumbrada, cabizbajo. Cómo no habría de estarlo, si de una simple situación en la que debía mantener el control y tan solo hacer de distracción, todo se había distorsionado de aquella forma, llevándolo a un paradero desconocido, quitándole toda la seguridad, la confianza y el autocontrol que había tenido hasta entonces.

Cuatro minutos. Esperaron durante los cuatro minutos más largos de su vida.

¿Cómo mierda había llegado a esta situación? Ah, ya recordaba, no se le había ocurrido una excusa más estúpida en ese momento para mantener ocupado a Haru. Conociendo su mala fama de terrible mentiroso creyó que le saldría fatal, pero la realidad le golpeó duro cuando entraron en el primer lugar que divisó desde el otro lado de la calle.

‹‹Ay, Haru, ¿en qué mierda me metí por ti? Sólo Debería haberte dicho la verdad. Ah, pero no, tenía que ocurrirme semejante estupidez para salvarte a ti y hundirme a mí››.

—¿Taiki? —De modo automático camina en estado zombie hasta su amigo, temblando, toda su vida la siente tan lejana. Tan...de otra persona. Y pensar que todo aquello sólo había nacido como una tonta excusa para que un idiota, que también resulta ser su amigo, no lo encuentre y acose. Ah, era eso, ¿sería muy grave? Claro que sí, es lo que piensa. Él sabe del dolor de Haru, él no podía permitir que lo lastimaran si podía evitarlo.

—¿Taiki? —volvió a repetir. Se veía tan ido, tan ensimismado en sí mismo, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de reaccionar— ¿Taiki?

—Todavía falta un minuto. Abrázame Haru, por favor —dijo apenas en un susurro. A veces en unos pocos segundos se puede derrumbar lo que en años se ha construido. Ahora, su fuerza, su confianza, su valor, su coraje, todo estaba por el suelo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de por qué estaba allí. Todo era tan...efímero.

—Claro. Ven —El rubio se dejó hacer mientras luchaba por no llorar, por no pensar. Era todo muy confuso, muy bizarro. Muy extraño—. Shhh, tranquilo. Estoy aquí contigo. —Pocas eran las veces que se derrumbaba, y sólo dos personas en su vida lo vieron de esa manera: Takeshi, y Haru. Él se caracteriza por su carácter intrépido, atrevido, vivaz, alegre, temerario. Ama la vida y conserva un ego superior al de los demás, él sólo muestra su verdadera dulzura con sus amigos, pero nadie quiere verlo de mal humor.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Haru? Yo...yo...no puedo. —Pero sí, sí podía, lo sabía. Cuando eran pequeños, él y su hermano se habían hecho las pruebas correspondientes para verificar si alguno de ellos era fértil. A Shin le salió negativo. Su resultado fue positivo.

Ahora se enfrentaba a la mayor encrucijada de su vida, en un baño público de una estación de servicio, sin haberlo planeado siquiera.

—Ya deben estar listas.

—No las quiero ver Haru. No quiero. —Era ahora que sentía el verdadero terror.

 _ **Sólo un momento más.**_

 _ **Es todo lo que necesito.**_

 _ **Como los soldados heridos**_ _ **que necesitan cura.**_

 _ **Tiempo para ser honesto.**_

 _ **Ahora estoy pidiendo.**_ _ **Por favor, no pienses más en eso**_

 _ **Porque no quise decirlo.**_

—Tranquilo. Mira, haremos esto, lo veré primero por ti. Si no quieres no las veas, o podemos verlas juntos. Sólo cuanto tú quieras, ¿sí?

—Está bien. —Se quedó quieto e inmóvil allí, en los cálidos brazos de su amigo, deseando nunca moverse de allí, imaginando que pronto despertaría del mal sueño. Él tiene grandes ilusiones, grandes metas, desde que era un niño pequeño sueña con ser un editor de mangas, lo desea con toda su alma. Quiere estudiar periodismo, por qué no editar para grandes autores. Desea viajar por el mundo también, desea empezar a vivir luego de terminar el colegio. Desea tantas cosas, pero en sus planes no estaba incluido ser padre a los diecisiete años.

Entonces su voluntad se quebró y lloró, aun sin saberlo por lo que podría ser, por los pensamientos que no paraban de llegar a su cabeza, algunos demasiados horribles que jamás llegó a imaginar podría llegar a considerar. Y aún faltaba pensar en Takeshi. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, antes de sentirse capaz de observar si su vida cambiaría completamente.

Luego de dejarlo dormido en su habitación, salió al pasillo y, con cuidado de modular su voz, llamó a los padres de Taiki y les avisó que dormiría esa noche en su casa.

—Sí tío, no se preocupe. Sí, iremos juntos al colegio y luego pasaremos por su casa. Claro, se lo diré. Buenas Noches, nos vemos.

—¿Haru? —Ritsu, somnoliento, se acercó hasta la sala en donde encontró a su hijo.

—Lo siento, papá. ¿Te desperté?

—No, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estabas hablando con Kisa? No es que sea un espía, eh. Sólo no pude evitar escuchar.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Taiki se queda a dormir esta noche. Sólo llamaba para avisarle.

—Ah, no lo he visto.

—Es que en cuanto llegamos, se acomodó en la cama y se quedó dormido de inmediato. —Era la verdad. Después de haber llorado hasta el cansancio parecía haber agotado todas sus fuerzas.

—Pobre, debe de estar muy cansado.

—Sí, fue un día agotador.

—En fin, me lo saludas. ¿Ya tienen cobertores?

—Sí, papá. No te preocupes por nada. Ya me encargué.

—Entonces me regreso a dormir también. —Se acercó a besar su frente y acarició sus cabellos con dulzura.

—Buenas noches papá que descanses. —Besó su mejilla y se despidió con una media sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, hijo.

Diez minutos después, mientras buscaba otro cobertor para Taiki, porque por las madrugadas las temperaturas bajaban impresionantemente, lo sorprendió el toque del timbre. No tuvo de otra más que salir en pijama.

—¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Mejor voy antes de que despierte a mis padres. No quiero que nadie los moleste a esta hora. —Fue hasta la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco al observar por el rabillo de la puerta, casi desvaneciéndolo. Aun así decidió abrir al ver que la persona estaba a punto de tocar de vuelta. Taiki necesitaba descansar.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí? Despertarás a mis padres.

—Te he buscado por todas partes. Por favor, hablemos.

 _ **No puedo creer que dijera**_ _ **que pondría nuestro amor por el suelo.**_

 _ **Pero no importa**_ _,_ _ **p**_ _ **orque ya lo hice.**_

 _ **Ahora perdóname.**_

Sin muchas opciones a su favor, optó por irse con él a charlar a unas cinco manzanas de su casa. Subió de manera silenciosa en la motocicleta que Sora había traído.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a un parque y se bajaron, permanecieron por un largo rato sin decir nada, uno frente al otro. Por muy tonto que pareciera, ninguno lograba encontrar la manera de empezar aquello.

—Sora, ya dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Fue Haru el que rompió el hielo de una vez. Takeshi, sin aviso, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que su preciada estrella fuera a convertirse en una nebulosa. Juntos de aquella manera, sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir feliz, sin importar nada.

—Haru, quiero estar contigo. —Aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello, azucenas, inundándose en su cuerpo. No había cambiado de champú, aquel olor que por tanto tiempo acompañó a sus recuerdos.

 **Cada día que paso lejos de ti** , **m** **i alma está al revés.**

 **Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por ti.**

—Pues aquí me tienes —Se apartó de él llanamente, no iba a retroceder. Puede que sentimentalmente sea una persona muy débil, pero su voluntad y su carácter eran otra cosa muy distinta. En sus ojos se reflejaban su entereza y firmeza, aquellas que no permitirían que Sora lo doblegara a su gusto y antojo. Hasta entonces había sido demasiado vulnerable, escondiéndose detrás de los demás, pero ya era suficiente. En el fondo sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, sólo rogaba al cielo que sus piernas soportaran tanto como él quería—. ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme? 

**De alguna manera**. **Pero ahora sabes que he venido por ti,**

 **sólo por ti. Sí, he venido por ti**. **Pero sólo si me lo pides tú.**

—Sora, por favor, habla. Debo regresar, mira la hora que es. —Haru levantó sus manos deteniéndolo cuando el pelinegro una vez más quiso acortar la poca y a la vez mucha distancia que los separaba. Su instinto le pedía a gritos que correspondiera a ese tan anhelado encuentro, pero sus brazos cayeron cuando el peso de su corazón comenzaba a doblegar las fuerzas de su espíritu. Su cabeza le decía ‹‹lucha››, pero su corazón le imploraba de una manera tan extraña ‹‹ríndete››. 

—He venido por ti Haru. Te amo Haru, te amo tanto. Siempre te he amado, siempre has sido la luz de mi existir, perdóname por darme cuenta de ello tan tarde, y por no habértelo dicho hace cuatro años.

Una fuerza demoledora lo golpeó, rompiendo algo por dentro cuando creía que nada más podría ser roto. ¿Acaso el amor tiene fecha de caducidad? Claro que no, pero el dolor tenía un límite cuando ya no soportaba estar tanto tiempo herido.

 **Y luché por ti**. **Mentí, es verdad**

 **Di mi vida por ti.** **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

¿Era otra de sus pesadillas o una broma de muy mal gusto?

—¡Maldición! ¡Ese mocoso debió haberse llevado mi motocicleta! —Golpeó con furia la pared del estacionamiento.

Enojo era lo que sentía por no haber podido cuidarlo mejor.

Rabia era lo que sentía por no poder evitar aquello.

Frustración, por ser quien estuviera en medio del amor de su vida y su hermano menor.

Impotencia, porque no podía cambiar los sentimientos de ninguno.

Y la ira lo dominaba porque ambos sufrían. Se amaban y sufrían por no darse cuenta de ello, por ser incapaces de verlo. Porque la vida los había separado y se había ensañado con ellos cuando había amor de por medio, ese algo que él siempre anheló tener pero no pudo, porque se enamoró del que no debía hacerlo.

—Kai, vamos en mi auto. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero el único que ahora me preocupa es Haru. —Sus palabras fueron firmes. La decisión en su mirada rotunda.

—Está bien. Vamos.

—¡¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto ahora?! ¿Por qué? ¿No ves acaso lo que me haces? ¿Lo que provocas? Carajos, Sora. —Su voz se iba apagando conforme fueron disminuyendo las fuerzas de sus primeros gritos. El cuerpo ya casi no le respondía. Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que creía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Y su respiración, el aire se le estaba acabando junto con sus ganas de seguir enfrentándolo. Era un caos hecho huracán en pocos minutos que parecían años. Y los años en que no estuvieron juntos fueron tan largos comparados a las eternidades.

 **Me vendaron los ojos** **pero ahora veo.**

 **Mi mente se cerraba**. **Ahora creo. Ahora finalmente sé lo que significa**

 **dejar que alguien vea la parte de mí** **que nadie jamás vio o verá.**

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que dolerme tanto? —Se tapó la boca para intentar suprimir sus sollozos. Aquellas súplicas emergieron desde lo más profundo de su añejada alma. Las lágrimas cumplieron su traición y abandonaron sus deseos de ocultar sus sentimientos ferozmente guardados. Sora no pudo más ante aquellas banderas de sufrimiento que Haru por fin había sacado ante él. ¿Cómo hubiera cuantificado en el ayer toda la pena que llevaba su amor? Era el infierno entonces algo tan humildemente comparado con lo que su corazón comenzó a sentir. Fue tan poca la condena de sus propios pesares que deseó hallarse muerto si con eso remediaba la tristeza de Haru. Poco o nada le importó que el castaño siguiera intentando alejarse, como quien no mide la fuerza de la tormenta cuando la ve de lejos.  
Sora se acercó pese a sus quejas y lo abrazó con fuerzas, aun cuando Haru lo golpeaba con incesantes golpes, forcejeando contra su agarre.

—Haru, perdóname. Te lo ruego, dame una oportunidad. Te lo suplico, escúchame. Nunca quise lastimarte, eres lo más preciado para mí —susurraba a sus oídos con paciencia, amor, fervor. Lo mantuvo fuertemente aferrado contra sí, luchando por recuperar su cordura, su confianza, su cariño y todos los momentos perdidos a su lado, momentos que no volverían jamás. Por todos los días de esos cuatro años que pasaron extrañándolo, recordándolo, añorándolo. Y por toda una vida amándolo en silencio, devoción y ciega y dolorosa fe.

 **Así que si te pierdes y te encuentras absolutamente solo** ,

 **siempre buscaré como traerte a casa**.

 **Aquí y ahora, es una promesa**. **Pero ahora sabes que...**

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero escucharte! Suéltame, Sora. Yo no... —Pero no lo haría. Qué ciega puede ser la demencia enamorada que solo se aferra a su locura para no ser cruelmente abandonada. 

**He venido por ti**. **Sólo por ti.**

 **Sí, he venido por ti** , **pero sólo si me lo pides tú.**

—Por favor, Sora, Suéltame, por favor. —Fue cuando Haru dejó de luchar. El aire que le faltaba le jugaba en contra, y la vista borrosa le impedía la concentración que requería pues los mareos no lo dejaban ser dueño de sus movimientos. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Uno en los brazos del otro quien lo sostuvo con firme vehemencia y con aquel inmenso cariño que solo le había causado heridas hasta el momento a la persona más preciada y hermosa que pudiera existir.

—No quiero soltarte Haru. Han sido muy largos los días sin estar a tu lado. No quiero soltarte ahora porque temo que si lo hago ya no podré volver a sostenerte. Sé que te fallé, lo sé. Pero, por favor, déjame curar tus heridas. Por favor, no te quedes con todo el dolor que te causé para ti solo. No seas egoísta y déjame acompañarte. Déjame quererte. Déjame compensar mis errores cada día de mi vida, aun cuando requiera mil vidas para ello. He pensado mil veces la manera de acercarme a ti, de recuperarte, de tan sólo poder verte. Pero ya nada me es suficiente. No te pido me entregues lo que no quieres y no puedes. Solo no me apartes de tu lado. Déjame volver, déjame ser esa persona que podía ver tu sonrisa y tomar tu mano, simplemente eso. No te pediré nada más, Haru. Te lo pido, sólo déjame un pequeño rincón de tu vida para admirarte, valorarte, para poder protegerte. Tan solo para estar cerca, ¿es mucho pedir? —Se estaba rindiendo. Tal vez su amor estaba destinado a nunca ser pero si él pudiera, si tan sólo volvía a ser su amigo, si Haru le daba la oportunidad de ser su luna, a él no le importaría no tener su amor. Sólo quería que Haru fuera el sol que iluminara el resto de su vida, porque sin él ya no tenía razón de ser.

 **Y luché por ti**. **Mentí, es verdad.**

 **Di mi vida por ti**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

 _—Sora, ¿qué piensas del amor?_

— _¿Eh? Pues, creo que es una cosa de locos. Una locura bonita, diría yo, ¿y tú Haru?_

— _Eh...pues yo creo que es como un milagro._

— _¿Un milagro dices?_

— _Sí, hace felices a las personas tristes, y hasta puede curar a las personas enfermas. Papá siempre le dice a mi papi ‹‹Yo te curaré›› cuando está enfermo, y mágicamente él ya no se siente tan mal y empiezan a pelear de una manera graciosa que siempre termina en besos._

 _Sora rompió en carcajadas._

— _Sí. Ahora que lo dices, nuestros padres se parecen mucho._

— _Sora, ¿ya pensaste lo que quieres ser de grande?_

— _¿Yo? ¡Claro! De grande quiero ser tu esposo. —El pobre niño casi muere en ese instante de un ahogamiento con su propio jugo de naranja. Empezó a toser como loco._

— _Hey, Haru, ¿estás bien? —Sora se acercó hasta él para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda._

— _S-sí. ¿Có-cómo es es-eso que-que acabas de de-decir?  
—Que cuando sea grande quiero ser tu esposo, ¿qué tiene de malo?_

— _¿Cómo que qué? ¿Có-cómo pue-puedes decir cosas así con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo?  
—Pues, fácil, Mira: Quiero ser tu esposo —Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas haciendo que disparara el corazón del castaño—. Quisiera ser el dueño de un corazón tan puro y hermoso como el tuyo. Mi sueño es estar casado con alguien que se parezca a ti. El que se case contigo tendrá en sus manos la mayor fortuna del mundo Haru. Qué envidia. —Tan pronto como sus ilusiones tomaron pulso propio, las nubes de sus fantasías fueron terriblemente disipadas._

— _Ah, es eso._

— _Eso sí, se las tendrá que ver conmigo si llega a lastimarte, porque si así fuera el caso, tendré que matarlo —dijo con una sonrisa natural, pero con la expresión más seria de todas sin dejar a dudas la veracidad de sus palabras._

— _Sora.  
—¿Sí? ¿Te duele algo? No te ves muy bien.  
—Estoy bien, tonto. Sólo deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, por favor.  
—Haru.  
—¿Qué?  
—Te quiero Haru, y no permitiré que nunca nadie te lastime._

— _¡Tonto! —Un adorable carmesí adornó sus blancas mejillas mientras el otro sólo acariciaba sus cabellos con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios—. Yo...también te quiero._

— _¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?_

— _Nada. Sólo que tengo frío._

— _Ven. —Sora tomó su mano junto con la suya y las metió en su bolsillo ante la atónita mirada del Haru y su corazón casi al borde de una explosión por arrítmicos latidos—. ¿Está mejor?_

— _S-sí. —Sólo bajó un poco la mirada y, sin decir ni una palabra más en todo el camino, fueron uno al lado del otro._

De regreso al presente, estaban allí. Uno junto al otro, quizás ellos no habían cambiado pero el corazón de cada uno ya contaba su propia historia. La parte triste era que no era una historia en donde estuvieran juntos.

 **No importa lo que se ponga en mi camino** **mientras que aún tenga vida.**

 **No importan los recuerdos**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

—¡Sora, suéltalo!

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —No estaba dispuesto a soltar a su preciado tesoro, no ahora, menos de esa manera.

—Sora, por favor. No...no me siento bien. —Haru respiraba con dificultad y casi ya no se movía en sus brazos, alarmando a Sora, sobre todo por los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Haru? ¡Hey, Haru! —Lo llamaba desesperado y agobiado por la salud del pequeño castaño— ¡Haru! 

**Sí, he venido por ti.**

 **Sólo por ti**. **Sí, he venido por ti** , **pero sólo si me lo pides tú.**

 **Y luché por ti**. **Mentí, es verdad.**

 **Di mi vida por ti**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

—¡Eres un imbécil! —No se percató del momento exacto en que su hermano se acercó. Enfebrecido de rabia y enojo, lo levantó con una mano del cuello de su camisa para golpearlo en el rostro, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la esquina de su boca. Todo en pocos segundos— ¡¿Qué no entiendes cuando te hablan tus mayores?!

—¿Qué carajos? Kai, ¿tú que mierdas te metes? —Se levantó a duras penas, sobándose la mejilla golpeada, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

—¡Me meto todo lo que quiero y con el derecho que me da amar al chico que tú nunca supiste proteger por cobardía!

—Que tú, ¿qué? —Si bien era cierto que las sospechas siempre estuvieron allí, era muy distinto a comprobarlo. ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿En qué momento su hermano lo traicionó? Porque sí, para él era una traición. Porque no era justo. No era nada justo que él sí pudiera amar y pudiera gritarlo a todo pulmón sin el riesgo de que sus sentimientos fueran considerados como las más crueles de las mentiras.

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos! —Voltearon a ver a Takeshi, hecho un manojo de cólera pese al miedo reflejado en sus ojos, con su hermano sostenido en sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, Takeshi, ¿ya llamaste...? —Kai se acercó a una distancia prudente, disculpándose sinceramente, dándose cuenta por fin de lo idiota que se estaba comportando con Haru en ese estado.

—A emergencias, sí. Si no vienen en tres minutos, lo llevaré yo mismo aunque lo más seguro es que vengan más rápido de lo que nosotros seríamos capaces de llegar —Abrazó a su pequeño hermano con cuidado—. Haru, hermano, por favor, no te des por vencido. Sé fuerte. Por favor. —De la misma forma en la que podría ser el hombre más decidido del mundo cuando se lo proponía, la única debilidad de Takeshi eran sus seres amados. Aquella férrea voluntad y firmeza sostenida hasta entonces estaba resquebrajándose en pequeñas lágrimas asomadas por sus ojos. Era miedo lo que lo invadía, el pánico de haber llegado tarde, el terror de no proteger como debía a su hermano, la incertidumbre que colgaba de una cuerda floja sobre el bienestar del que apenas respiraba en sus brazos.

No era la primera vez. De pequeño, Haru le había dado muchos sustos parecidos. Su salud siempre había sido frágil, pero ahora no estaban sus padres allí con ellos, y de él dependía que Haru volviera a verlos, así lo sentía su corazón. Cuidarlo era su deber como su hermano mayor. Estaba sintiendo que le había fallado nuevamente como cuando no pudo protegerlo de que le rompieran el corazón.

—Resiste pequeño. —Se lo rogaba una y otra vez mientras Sora y Kai, completamente devastados, culpables e impotentes, los observaban. 

**No importa lo que se ponga en mi camino** , **mientras que aún tenga vida.**

 **No importan los recuerdos**. **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

En unos eternos tres minutos exactos, la ambulancia llegó para llevárselo. Con los nervios que tenía Takeshi no había logrado manejar y de todos modos no existía poder divino o terrenal que lo separaran de Haru por lo que se fue con él. Kai los siguió en el auto, dejando atrás a Sora quien no había reaccionado a la voz de su hermano.

—¿No vendrás? —Sora no le respondió.

—Como quieras. —Cuando finalmente se fue, pasaron unos cinco minutos en donde se vio envuelto en sus brumosos recuerdos y todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

—¿Qué carajos hice? —Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el asfalto. Sus puños golpearon el pavimento hasta sangrar—. Este dolor no es nada en comparación del que te he provocado. Te lo juro Haru, conseguiré tu perdón, aun cuando deba pagar por ello toda mi vida. Es una promesa.

 **Me arrastré a través de este mundo por ti.**

 **Haría lo que tú me pidas, no importan los recuerdos.**

 **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti.**

 **Sabes que siempre vengo por ti**.

—Cálmate, Takafumi.

—¡No vuelvas a decirme que me tranquilice! Mira la hora que es y tus hijos no regresan. —Uno estaba intentando cavar un pozo con sus idas y venidas en la sala de su casa mientras que el otro lo seguía de cerca con la mirada, preparado por si debía de sostenerlo pues en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse debido al cansancio y la fiebre que tenía. Los mareos tampoco habían dado tregua, pero en cuanto se acercaba a él para hacerlo sentar se convertía en una verdadera fiera. Estaba muy alterado y nada ni nadie irían a aplacar su presentimiento de padre. Sabía en su corazón que algo no andaba nada bien.

—Pues no harás que aparezcan mágicamente por el agujero que estás cavando. —Efectivamente ya era cerca de la una de la mañana y ninguno había anunciado su llegada ni avisado su tardanza. Nunca habían hecho nada semejante. Era claro que Zen tampoco estaba tomando brisa fresca en la playa pero alguien debía guardar el sosiego o terminarían matándose entre ellos sin siquiera haberse enterado del paradero de sus muchachos.

Entre el debate mental de si golpearlo o no y un gruñido dirigido a su esposo, sonó el teléfono y fue Takafumi el que saltó por él pese a que Zen era el que más cerca se encontraba.

—¿Sora? ¿Kai? ¿En dónde están? —Fue lo primero que dijo mirando aprehensivo a su esposo, quien esperaba y lo observaba expectante con el corazón en la boca al igual que él.

— _¿Disculpe, es la casa de Kirishima Sora?_ —Un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar la voz de la señorita y se sentó al notar que las piernas ya no soportaban su peso— Deseo hablar con sus padres o encargados.

—S-sí, ¿q-quién habla? Soy Kirishima Takafumi, su padre. —No pudo evitar su voz temblorosa, así como su aliento poco a poco se perdía y sintió formarse un hueco en su pecho con las palabras que escuchó a continuación.

—Su hijo acaba de ingresar al Hospital Central. Se encuentra en emergencias por un accidente en motocicleta.

 **Continuará...**

Nos vemos muy pronto.

Si quieren saber más de mí, visiten mi página de facebook:

LadyTrifecta/

Si nos le da el link, simplemente busquen en face la página Lady Trifecta. :D

Saludos. Los amo.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

—Takeshi, tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes, Haru. Sé valiente. Sora te quiere, se ve en sus ojos —respondió sonriéndole a su pequeño hermano, el cual por fin se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos. Después de tantos años guardándolo en su corazón se armaría de valentía, sabía que Haru le quería y aunque fuera celoso por su hermanito, él era su felicidad y pasara lo que pasara estaría a su lado.


	9. Recuerdos

**Aclaraciones:** Todo este capítulo son acontecimientos del pasado, es decir, flashbacks de la historia.

Músicas del capítulo:

(1)Rascal Flatts - I won't let go

watch?v=2ZoF5PgjJKE

(2)Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most

watch?v=BmegzRMJzQQ

 _¿Qué duele más? ¿Una promesa rota o una mentira?_

 _Lo más bonito es que te entreguen sentimientos sinceros a unas simples palabras que aseguran un futuro incierto pues al fin y al cabo, ¿no son sólo palabras aquello que no tenemos en las manos?_

 _Él quería creer, de verdad que sí. Lo hizo, y le rompieron el corazón. Entonces, ¿cómo volver a creer?_

 _Si hubiera podido saber, hubiera preferido un futuro incierto que no lo alcanzara antes que la mentira de creerse querido, seguro y protegido._

—Takeshi, tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes, Haru. Sé valiente. Sora te quiere, se ve en sus ojos —respondió sonriéndole a su pequeño hermano, el cual por fin se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos. Después de tantos años guardándolo en su corazón se armaría de valentía, sabía que Haru le quería y aunque fuera celoso por su hermanito, él era su felicidad y pasara lo que pasara estaría a su lado.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo mientras se levantaba y se refugiaba en sus brazos—. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

—Somos hermanos, ¿no?

—Sí. —Aunque se llevaban pocos años de diferencia, esto no les impedía sentirse compenetrados el uno al otro; se trataba de una amistad sincera más allá del hecho de ser familia, levantándose en las caídas, llorando sus tristezas en el hombro del otro, compartiendo sus alegrías y confesándose sus más profundos deseos. El mundo podría cambiar, pero ellos seguirían siendo hermanos.

*.*.*.*

—¡Sora, se hace tarde! ¡Debemos irnos!

—¡Ya voy! —gritó desde su alcoba mientras guardaba una pequeña cadena de plata con un dije de corazón— Espero me aceptes, mi pequeño —susurró para sí mismo antes de salir de su habitación.

—¡Te tardaste!

—Perdón, ya. Solo alistaba unas cosas.

—Hoy es el gran día, ¿cierto? —preguntó con cierto tono de nostalgia, aunque sonreía en complicidad por la alegría que sentía su hermano menor.

—¿Gran día de qué? —preguntó su padre, curioso, encontrándose con ellos en el comedor.

—No es nada papá —le respondió Sora, sonriendo de manera enigmática.

—Si fuera nada no estarías sonriendo como un gatito enamorado. —Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios mientras lo decía.

—¡Papá! —gritó sonrojado. Su rostro carmesí y su agitado corazón lo ponían en evidencia frente a cualquiera. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, y el día apenas si estaba comenzando.

—¡Zen, déjalo tranquilo! —gritó Takafumi, acercándose desde la cocina—. No lo intimides de esa manera.

Su marido sonrió mientras se acercaba a su oso gruñón para abrazarlo. Le rodeó la cintura y a continuación, lo besó con pasión, sin importarle un comino el público presente.

—Me encantas cuando me ves de esa forma enojona.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, idiota! —Su esposo le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Por Dios. No hagan eso en pleno desayuno. No necesitamos verlos. Es demasiado temprano para que hagan esas cosas — resopló Sora, con cara de asco. Sus padres se sentaron para desayunar.

—¿Y quién te dijo que había horarios específicos? Eres un niño, no entiendes nada acerca de mantener viva la llama de la pasión —expresó descaradamente su padre mientras que con su mano acariciaba los muslos de su amado esposo, aprovechando que sus hijos no veían sus movimientos.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, calenturiento! —replicó, golpeándolo mientras parecía que de su cabeza salieran humos de verdad.

—¿Saben? Podríamos haber sobrevivido sin la necesidad de tener sospechas acerca de su perfecta vida amorosa.

—Sí. Creo que mejor nos vamos —Kai apoyó a su hermano. Verlos de esa manera era algo normal para ellos pero definitivamente no era una buena costumbre. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela caminando, dejándolos debatir acerca de mantener viva la llama de la pasión.

—¡Su padre irá a buscarlos a la salida! —les recordó Takafumi.

—Ajá. Si es que tú se lo recuerdas y si es que para entonces dejan de hacer sus cochinadas —dijo de manera que sólo su hermano menor escuchara porque de lo contrario, con el carácter explosivo de su padre, daba por seguro que no llegaría vivo a la escuela ese día.

—Llama de la pasión —repetía entre risas y cara de espanto, Sora— papá nunca cambiará.

—No lo creo, pero a veces desearía que fueran menos explícitos —le aseguró, sonriendo.

*.*.*.*

Sin embargo, dentro de la casa de los Kirishima la "discusión" no había terminado aún.

—¡¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso?!

—El día en que te deje de desear —respondió con la libido haciendo acto de presencia en su voz, acorralándolo entre la pared y él—. Y no creo que llegue —habló, besándole en el cuello, para luego saborear sus labios y por último explorar los recovecos de su boca de la forma en que sólo él sabía hacerlo, haciendo temblar y tambalearse Takafumi desde siempre, demostrándole que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, lo amaba y deseaba permanecer siempre a su lado—. Me gustas Takafumi.

—Ya lo sé, idiota. Ah, maldición... —Apenas si lo dejaba tomar el aliento suficiente—. Sino no me hubiera casado contigo.

Sonrió de manera seductora.

—Sé mío Takafumi. Solo mío.

—Estúpido, ¿de quién más podría ser? —reafirmó, sumamente sonrojado y cabizbajo, incapaz de entender hasta dónde había encendido a su esposo con aquellas palabras.

—Me encantas —Besándole de nuevo, unió sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos—. No te dejaré ir nunca.

—Zen —suspiró al sentir una de sus manos bajar a través de sus pantalones y empezar a rozar su pene con sus manos—. Ah, no, estamos...estamos en plena...aah...entrada...mmm... ¿Qué si alguien entra? Ah, carajos.

—Nadie vendrá. —Sus labios volvían a recorrer presurosos su cuello, mientras seguía masajeando su pene subiendo y bajando su mano con presteza y habilidad, dándole oleadas enloquecedoras de placer como si fuera la primera vez, aun a pesar de los años y las miles de veces que lo había hecho gozar bajo su cuerpo, encima, y de diferentes maneras.

—Aaah... —Odiaba y adoraba la manera en la que siempre lo acariciaba, encontrando con el primer toque el punto exacto donde lograba hacer que perdiera el último atisbo de cordura que guardaba, cada vez.

—Y si lo hacen, que nos vean y se mueran de envidia.

—Maldito loco pervertido. Aaah, joder... —Al no querer ser el único recibiendo la atención, introdujo su mano en los pantalones de su esposo para empezar a masajear su virilidad, haciendo al mismo tiempo un gemido ronco en su oído.

—Takafumi, maldición —pronunció su nombre entre gemidos al sentir sus caricias—. Takafumi, aaah... —Con presteza se deshizo del pantalón de su eterno amor en tiempo récord, introdujo sus dedos en su culo, entrando y saliendo lentamente quitándole los pocos rastros de lucidez que aún conservaba. Era sencillamente una exquisitez ajena a este mundo sentirlo de aquella manera. Siempre era de esa manera.

—No, Zen. Espe, ¡ah, joder! —respondió ante la invasión en él. Cada movimiento lograba estremecerlo, haciéndole desear aún más esos toques tan adictivos y tortuosamente lentos que, unidos a los constantes besos efusivos, lo llevaban a la perdición—. Zen...

—¿Qué deseas Takafumi? Dime. Haré realidad todos tus deseos. —Su voz se traducía en leves susurros entre jadeos, revelando su excitación. Al saber cómo su amante disfrutaba de sus caricias, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su entrada, realizando lentos movimientos circulares en su interior, llevándolo al borde mismo entre la locura y el nirvana. Y ni siquiera empezaba.

—A ti —respondió débilmente, loco y desinhibido, mordiendo su cuello, entre el fracaso y el placer, eso sí que era ser un buen perdedor. ¿Cuántas veces caería en sus juegos? Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no importaba; lo amaba, lo deseaba. El querer sentirlo suyo no le hacía pecador, sólo deseaba ser amado por quien amaba. Vio la sonrisa traviesa de satisfacción de su esposo al escuchar sus palabras. Seguidamente, sintió su miembro entrar de una sola estocada en su culo. Lo había esperado ansioso, anhelando el contacto de su palpitante pene entre sus estrechas paredes.

—¡Aaah! —Las oleadas de placer estaban justo en el punto medio cuando su pene comenzó a moverse lentamente en un enloquecedor vaivén, provocando que el calor inundara todo su cuerpo hasta arañar sus entrañas.

—Taka... fumi. Mmm... Cómo me gustas... —susurró en su oído, mientras que con sus manos sostenía sus caderas y lo embestía con fuerza una y otra vez, queriéndolo sentir mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía, cada vez, profundizando el cálido contacto en su interior, sintiendo cómo la entrada de este apretaba su pene con cada entrada y salida, llevándolos a la más dulce de las decadencias en donde un calor abrazador los inundaba y abrasaba con fervor.

—Zen... Aaah... mmm... mmmph... —Escuchaba sus gemidos, sólo le hacían desearlo aún más. Formando una danza con sus cuerpos, tocando el cielo con ambas manos junto con su amado, besó sus labios dejando en medio un hilo de saliva durante los pocos instantes que se daban para recuperar el aliento. Takafumi rodeó el cuello de su marido mientras este lo cargaba para colocarlo suavemente en el suelo. Continuó lamiendo sus pezones mientras seguía con las dulces, profundas, certeras, y ahora lentas estocadas. Adoraba todos y cada uno de los gestos en el rostro de su compañero de vida, aquellos ojos azules enamorados en donde se ahogaba con gusto, aquella expresión entre el divino placer y un dolor que no dejaba huellas.

—No... pue... más... ¡Zen...! —replicó al sentirse pronto a alcanzar el clímax. Aferró sus piernas a las caderas de su esposo, mientras su interior apretaba su pene con una firmeza inquebrantable. Sintió cómo todas aquellas caricias y, sobre todo, las últimas penetraciones enviaron descargas de electricidad a cada parte de su cuerpo sumergido en la más candorosa perdición.

—Takafumi... —gruñó al sentir cómo su pene era apretado aún más dentro de su caliente culo. Lo abrazó y aumentó más el ritmo, para finalmente venirse dentro cuando la cálida esencia de su amor se derramó sobre su vientre en medio de sus cuerpos aún abrazados y transpirados.

—Te amo Takafumi —dijo con voz suave, respirando entrecortado y besándolo con infinito cariño, uno que no tenía principio ni fin. Su historia se escribía con la tinta de su amor, cada día.

—Yo también lo hago, Zen. Yo también lo hago.

*.*.*.*

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. Llegan tarde. —Los regañó Takeshi.

—Culpa a Sora. Fue el último en estar listo, ¿dónde está Haru, Takeshi? —preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

—Fue a comprar jugo. Ya saben lo que recomendó el doctor. Debe tomar jugos y no saltarse ninguna de las comidas del día. Tiene una dieta muy estricta.

—Ya veo —dijo desanimado recordando las palabras de Takano y Ritsu.

‹‹ _Deben cuidar de él, por favor. Su salud es débil. Manténgalo vigilado. Deben hacer que tome muchos jugos naturales y coma constantemente, al tener un cuerpo frágil, sus defensas bajan constantemente››._

—Sora, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Kai viéndolo levantarse de las bancas en donde se encontraron.

—Iré a buscarlo.

Kai lo vio partir sin poder evitar sentir tristeza en su corazón. Quería ser él quien lo fuera a buscar, quería ser él por quien Haru se sonrojara. Amaba al pequeño de ojos ingenuos. No había duda en ello. Era un amor unilateral, jamás podría decirle sus sentimientos, no cuando conocía de antemano su amor por su hermano menor. ¿Cómo cumplir sus sueños sobre la infelicidad de aquellos a quienes más amaba? Nunca podría lastimar a su hermano, y cuidar de Haru y su sonrisa era su prioridad. No iría por la vida intentando enamorarlo cuando su corazón ya tenía dueño, no. Él no necesitaba de unos besos o una declaración de amor para ser feliz. Le bastaba con tomar su mano de vez en cuando y estar ahí presente, siempre a su lado, para protegerlo y velar por él. Siempre y cuando pudiera hacerlo, estaría bien, sería feliz.

—¿A dónde vas, Kai? —preguntó Takeshi al verlo levantarse.

—Me adelantaré. Te espero en clases —dijo con una natural y forzada sonrisa, como diciendo _‹‹Todo está normal y bien››_ , aunque esa no fuera la verdad de su enamorado corazón.

El corazón, a pesar de nuestros deseos y fieles convicciones, siempre se resiente al no ser amado.

—Está bien —dijo su amigo viéndolo partir, algo dudoso. Siempre había sospechado que Kai sentía algo por su hermano, pero estaba más que seguro que conocía la razón del porqué de su silencio. _‹‹El amor es un sentimiento hermoso pero cuando no es correspondido sólo deja cicatrices en ti. ¿No es así, Taiki?››_ , susurró para sí mismo mientras veía las hojas de los árboles caer.

—¡Haru! —gritó al verlo, y se acercó a él— ¿Estás bien?

—Sora, sí. Estoy bien —respondió cabizbajo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora al verlo. Quería armarse de valor, quería decirle sus sentimientos; tenía una leve esperanza de que aquel joven de ojos como el apacible océano y cabellos negros aceptara su corazón.

—Haru —Acercándose a él, Sora alzó su rostro, para poder verlo directo a los ojos— Feliz cumpleaños —dijo y luego depositó un beso en su frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sora. —Sonrió, haciendo que este se quedara viéndolo estupefacto como si aquella sonrisa fuera la más bella obra de arte creada jamás y para él, así lo era.

—Cierra los ojos —Obedeció, esperando. De pronto, sintió algo deslizarse por su cuello—Ábrelos. —Era una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de corazón, de los que se abrían.

—Sora, es hermoso. Gracias. —Intentó abrirlo pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Todavía no lo abras. Espera hasta esta noche, promételo.

—Eres raro —Solo rió un poco, pero aceptó—. Está bien. Lo prometo, esperaré.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con mayor intensidad que la usual. Sentía su corazón querer salirse de él, quería besarlo; probar sus pequeños labios y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Se acercó a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Sora yo... yo... —‹‹Todavía es posible que se vuelva más hermoso de lo que ya es cuando se sonroja››, pensó, con la sensación de algo quemándolo justo en el medio de su pecho.

—Haru...

Pero el destino no conspiraba a su favor.

—¡Senpai! (3) —gritó un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño, desde el otro lado del pasillo, acercándose a ambos— Ah, perdón por interrumpirlos. —Se disculpó con fingida inocencia—Senpai, el profesor de artes te necesita. Quiere que lo ayudes con unos libros.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces, voy para allá —respondió suspirando cuando se vio interrumpido, con evidente pesar.

—Puedo acompañar... —Haru comenzó a decir al ver las dudas y el sentimiento de disculpa en los ojos de su amigo.

—¡No! —protestó alterado el intruso recién llegado— Lo siento, es que el profesor nos llamó sólo a nosotros dos —aseguró con seriedad mientras veía a Haru con ojos fríos y se colgaba del brazo de Sora.

Haru abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, viendo sorprendido a Allen por su respuesta, y no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Sora no se deshizo del agarre.

—Espérame en el salón de clases. Iré en cuanto me desocupe. —Sora se mostraba un poco hastiado, pero no hizo nada para remendar la situación,

‹‹Sora, ¿es por él, o es por mí?››, no pudo evitar plantearse dentro de su cabeza llena de miedos y confusiones.

—Sí. —Atinó a contestar de modo automático, viéndolo partir.

Las horas pasaron y la inseguridad de Haru aumentaba más y más. ¿Qué era Allen para Sora? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Acaso era una excusa para estar solos? La manera con la que Allen lo observaba, comiéndolo con los ojos; Sora sin hacer nada mientras el chico prácticamente se le subía encima. No. No quería pensar en eso. ‹‹Por favor››, rogaba en su interior por una oportunidad, solo quería una para decirle finalmente a su amigo todo lo que sentía, antes de fuera demasiado tarde.

La hora de receso llegó, sin que se diera cuenta por mantener su mente ocupada con peligrosas dudas que lo acechaban tal cual el lobo lo hacía con el cordero perdido y confundido. Haru se encontró con Takeshi y Taiki fuera de clases.

—¿Estás bien Haru? —preguntó Taiki, preocupado por su amigo al verlo tan cabizbajo e ido de sí mismo.

—¿Eh? Ah, no es nada. Solo tengo un poco de sueño —Taiki se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su frente—. No tienes fiebre, al menos. ¿Dónde está Sora?

—El profesor de artes lo mandó llamar con Allen desde la mañana.

—¿Allen? —Frunció el ceño ante la sola mención del nombre como si hubiera olido una peste o algo parecido, aunque no quería sembrar cizaña frente a Haru— Ese mocoso no me da confianza. —Se limitó a decir.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Sora al verlos en el pasillo—. Perdón por la demora —dijo entre jadeos, pues había estado corriendo hasta llegar junto a ellos—. Eran muchos libros por ordenar, menos mal que Allen me ayudó o nunca hubiera terminado —concluyó con una sonrisa que pecaba de culpa, si tan sólo supiera lo que llegaban a ser aquellas mínimas pero fatales palabras para cierto chico que lo estaba escuchando, de seguro no las habría dicho tan deliberadamente.

—¿Haru?

—Ah, ¿sí? Dime.

—¿Hicieron mucho en clases? Perdón por dejarte solo.

—No. No Hicimos mucho. —Sora iba a preguntarle el porqué de su distracción y semblante serio y triste, pues el muchacho a duras penas si podía intentar disimular lo que sentía en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero una vez más todo parecía conspirar en su contra cuando volvieron a ser interrumpidos por el timbre que anunciaba el término del descanso, ¿era un chiste?

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, y el resto de la mañana pareció pasar rápidamente, excepto para esos dos que sólo deseaban estar juntos y a solas para confesarse sus secretos.

—Sora, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Haru, sonrojado, en la hora del almuerzo.

—Claro, dime. —Se dirigieron a los jardines del colegio, y se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo. Un lugar un poco alejado de la algarabía de los demás, donde pudieran estar más tranquilos y solos.

—Sora, yo tengo que... de-decirte algo... Eh... —El pobre comenzaba a tartamudear debido al nerviosismo latente en su pecho mandando oleadas de electricidad a todo su cuerpo.

Sora se acercó a él al ver cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Agarró una de sus manos, como quien no sabía que sólo lograba ponerlo más nervioso con aquella acción, y la aferró con ahínco— ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Eh? No, ¡no! Eh, disculpa. Yo, yo... ¡Toma! —Sin pensarlo mucho, y con los ojos graciosamente cerrados, le extendió con ambas manos su regalo de cumpleaños, envuelto en papel— No me dio tiempo de dártelo hace rato. Feliz Cumpleaños, otra vez. —Cómo adoraba aquel rostro, sin importar las expresiones que hiciera. Entonces la felicidad inundó todo su ser, y como muestra de ello besó su mejilla con cuidado, con sutil y delicado amor, tomando el regalo entre sus manos y alborotando las neuronas del chico en frente de él.

—Muchas gracias, Haru. —Entonces el adolescente de ahora dieciséis años lo vio de frente, admirando el brillo y la inmensa calidez en ese mar que eran sus ojos, y que sólo estaban dispuestos a verlos a él y a nadie más— ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

—Cla-claro.

Con mucho cuidado abrió el regalo. No quería ni rasgar el papel, todo lo que le diera Haru era demasiado valioso para él, así que lo conservaría. De sólo ver el contenido, se sintió la persona más dichosa del mundo: era una foto de los dos juntos en un portaretrato, de cuando eran niños jugando en el parque, ¿qué podría ser más perfecto?

—Me encanta. —No era ninguna exageración. No podría existir mejor regalo en todo el mundo.

—Revisa en-en la parte de atrás. No importa si lo sacas del portaretrato.

—Oh, está bien. —Así lo hizo, y cuán grande sería su sorpresa al encontrar dos entradas para el concierto de su grupo favorito, para esa noche.

—Esto es... —Simplemente no podía creerlo.

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

—¿En serio hay que preguntarlo? ¡Oh, Haru! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Lo juro, no lo puedo creer. ¡Nightwish!, por fin podré verlos. Por fin podré ver a la reina. Oh, me has hecho la persona más feliz en todo el mundo —Delirando de una intensa alegría lo abrazó, lo llenó de besos por todo el rostro, alborotó sus cabellos. En síntesis, hizo un desastre de su amigo en pocos segundos, alterando cada uno de sus nervios vitales—. Por supuesto que iremos juntos —Era esta la oportunidad perfecta. En la noche, durante el concierto, le confesaría por fin sus sentimientos a Haru, sin temor a ser rechazado. Sólo le entregaría su corazón y no le importaba recibirlo de vuelta—. Haru, esta noche...

—¿Eh?

—Nada —Sonrió, enigmático, conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle al mundo entero que amaba a este chico de ojos puros y transparentes—. Haru, hay cinco cosas que no quiero que olvides jamás. La primera es que siempre seré sincero contigo, no hay secretos. La segunda es que no importa lo que llegue a pasar yo siempre estaré contigo, la tercera es lo mucho que te quiero.

—Sora... —En verdad que aquel muchacho sabía cómo colocarlo de cabeza para arriba. Su amigo no dejó que lo interrumpiera y continuó, tomando las finas y suaves manos entre las suyas.

—Las últimas dos son: Nunca te lastimaré, y siempre te protegeré, del mundo entero si es necesario. No son promesas, son verdades. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Eres lo más importante para mí.

Era sincero, era cálido, era un sentimiento puro. No importaba qué fueran, amigos, compañeros, vecinos, era así: Siempre estuvieron juntos y su joven alma sabía que siempre sería así. Era lo que importaba. Ah, ya no podía más consigo mismo, iría a decírselo ahora, aunque muriera en el acto. Acababa de tomar de las palabras de Sora, la valentía que le faltaba para poder confesar sus sentimientos. Llevó su dedo índice a los labios de su amigo, evitando que siguiera hablando.

Los ojos azules lo miraron, expectantes, un poco sorprendidos, mientras sus manos seguían unidas.

—Sora, tengo algo que decirte —Aquella voz dulce y trémula por fin había encontrado el valor suficiente para revelar su más fielmente guardado y precioso secreto. Era ahora cuando debía aprovechar su oportunidad, algo en su interior le gritaba que lo hiciera—. Sora, yo te a...

—¡Senpai! —gritó Allen al verlo con Haru. Su codicia lo cegaba, quería que Sora fuera suyo sin importar nada, aun si para ello debía apartar a Haru; utilizaría todas sus artimañas. Haru suspiró al verse interrumpido de nuevo. En serio, ¿había una conspiración en contra suya?

—¿Qué pasa Allen? —preguntó Sora con cansancio, rodando los ojos.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo? Tengo algo que darte.

—¿No puede ser en otro momento?

—Por favor —dijo viéndolo a los ojos, suplicante.

—Ah... —miró a Haru, esperando porque él lo retuviera a su lado, quizás malditamente esperanzado, pero no le dijo nada—. Lo siento, Haru. Ya voy, Allen, ya voy.

Haru, al ver que se marchaba, le agarró la manga de su camisa, deteniéndolo. Algo en él le decía que no lo dejara ir, el temor aumentaba.

—¿Haru?

—Sora, ¡vamos! Dale, que no tomará mucho tiempo —Le apuraba Allen.

Se miraron unos instantes eternos. Sora se disculpó nuevamente. Haru, atónito, no dijo nada. No podía. Todos sus miedos se acumularon en su garganta, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Tie-tienes que irte ahora, justo ahora? —dijo bajito, finalmente. Sora tomó su decisión.

—Perdón Haru. Nos vemos a la noche. Será increíble —Al menos al fin estarían solos los dos, bueno, entre una multitud, pero solos para poder hablar de sus sentimientos. Contaba los segundos que faltaban para que llegara ese momento—. Te paso a buscar para ir juntos. Tengo algo importante que decirte, ya no puedo esperar. —Fueron sus últimas palabras, y se despidió dándole un beso en su frente.

—Sora... —¿Qué podía ser eso, tan importante? De todas maneras, sus palabras se quedaron volando en el aire. Tenía este presentimiento. Tan solo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que no fuera real.

*.*.*.*

—¿Que querías decirme, Allen?

—Cuando estemos en casa te lo diré —dijo divertido el adolescente.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? Allen, habla de una vez. También tengo cosas que hacer, sabes.

—Yo solo quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿es malo eso? —dijo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas de cocodrilo. Si quería que todo saliera como él deseaba, tenía que llevarlo a su casa.

—Pues... está bien, pero que sea rápido, por favor. —Sora no tenía idea de que pecaba de ingenuidad, y esa también es una culpa— ¿Falta mucho?

—Estamos cerca.

—¡Haru! —gritó un estudiante de cabellos negros y ojos azules, sacándole abruptamente de su ensimismamiento— ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa? Creo que me están siguiendo. Tengo miedo, ya está atardeciendo.

—¿Eh? Pero, no queda lejos, ¿verdad?

—No. Lo prometo.

—Si es así... está bien.

*.*.*.*

—Haru, ¡¿a dónde vas?! —gritó Takeshi al verlos desde lejos , desconfiado, al verlo salir del colegio con James. Ciertamente era un chico en quien no podía confiar, pues se trataba nada más ni menos que del idiota del hermano menor de Allen. Con solo catorce años no podría decirse sin razones que era un adolescente malcriado, rebelde y con unos antecedentes para nada buenos, viviendo siempre a la sombra de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer su hermano— ¿Dónde está Sora?

—Voy acompañar a James a su casa. Lo están siguiendo y tiene miedo —explicó, de lo más despreocupado, su hermano.

—Si es así, iré con ustedes —agregó con seguridad Takeshi.

—Gracias —agradeció James, con una sonrisa nerviosa y notablemente falsa para Takeshi.

‹‹ _Entre más mejor››._

—¿Y Sora? —Takeshi volvió a preguntarle.

—Se fue hace mucho con Allen.

—¿A qué? —preguntó consternado, con un extraño presentimiento latente.

—No sé —dijo con tristeza apesadumbrada en su voz, desviando la mirada de la de su hermano, para ocultar su inevitable malestar.

—Mi casa está por allá —anunció el menor al cabo de unos veinte minutos de caminar—. Pueden pasar, les daré unos refrescos.

—No, gracias. Ya tenemos que irnos. —Fue Takeshi el que se negó, tomando la mano de su hermano para salir de ese lugar. Algo le daba muy mala espina desde que se encontraron con el muchacho a la salida del colegio.

—No se preocupen, ustedes me ayudaron. Por favor, acepten mi ofrecimiento.

—Está bien —respondió Haru.

—Pero, Haru, nuestros papás... —Con lo que Takano Masamune era estricto con los horarios, de seguro los regañaría por pasarse de la hora.

—Takeshi, tengo mucha sed, en serio. No creo aguantar el regreso a casa, sólo un rato, ¿sí?

—Está bien —consintió el pelinegro resignado, pues la salud de su hermano estaba ante todo. Ambos entraron a la pequeña casa siguiendo a James, quien sonreía triunfalmente en son de burla, sin que los otros pudieran ver esa sonrisa.

—Entren, por favor. ¿Por qué no suben a mi cuarto? Acá hace frío, arriba hay calefacción. Deben al menos quedarse una hora, ¿no? Haru no se ve muy bien. Subiré los refrescos.

—Eh, está bien. —Aún dudoso, Takeshi acompañó a Haru al piso de arriba, seguidos por James quien llevaba los refrescos.

*.*.*.*

 _Sumamente incómodo, se sentó en la pequeña cama del cuarto de Allen. Quería que terminara rápido esto. Quería ver a Haru, pero las cosas no siempre salen como deseas._

— _Ten —Allen le pasó una bebida—. Buscaré el regalo. Está en la otra habitación._

 _Sora asintió y esperó mientras se tomaba nervioso la bebida que le había dado Allen. Fue cuando todo comenzó a caer en picada. En pocos minutos comenzó a sentir calor en su cuerpo. Tocó su cabeza al sentirse mareado. Todo le daba vueltas. Su respiración aumentó así como sus latidos, su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente._

— _Allen, me siento mal. —Este entró de vuelta a la habitación vistiendo nada más que una bata, la cual se la quitó enfrente de Sora quedando desnudo, sin pizca de pudor ni vergüenza._

— _¿Qué. haces..?_

— _Sora —pronunció suavemente, con una sonrisa imperturbable, acercándose a él._

 _Sora le miró entre confundido y alarmado, deseando correr, ¿por qué su cuerpo no le respondía como quería? La vista comenzaba a nublársele. Allen se acercó a él, lo tumbó en la cama y lo besó con euforia. ¿Porque lo hacía? ¡¿Por qué?! Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado extraño._

— _Haru... —susurró apenas, antes de caer inconsciente. Allen, en su afán de hacerlo suyo, le había proporcionado una alta dosis; no sólo había excitado su cuerpo, sino que lo había dejado inconsciente, pero había logrado lo que quería._

— _Serás mío, Sora —dijo, continuando con los besos y las caricias._

*.*.*.*

—Ya verán, tengo muchos mangas.

—¿Lees mangas?

—¡Sí! Me encantan —respondió James sonriendo.

Y como un castillo de naipes cayendo, todo se vino abajo, en un soplido.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta del cuarto, sin imaginarse lo que había adentro. El silencio reinó por unos momentos en la habitación al descubrir lo que escondían sus paredes: Sora se encontraba desnudo abrazando el cuerpo de Allen, quien dormía aferrado a su pecho. Haru no reaccionó de inmediato, no podía. No creía lo que sus ojos veían, ese no era Sora. No podía serlo, no. No era él. No el Sora que él tanto quería.

—Sora... —susurró Haru mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas. Sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. No cabía duda. Ese era Sora, pero no el suyo. ¿Alguna vez lo había sido? Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus manos yendo a parar sobre su boca para evitar que se le escaparan los sollozos. ‹‹ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?››_ Se repitió a sí mismo una y mil veces.

‹‹ _ **Duele. Duele. Duele mucho. Este dolor. No. No lo soporto››**_

Takeshi ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. Ardió en furia, acercándose a la cama para levantar Sora de ella, tirando las sábanas al suelo.

—Maldito bastardo, ¡levántate! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Sora abrió sus ojos con pesadez tratando de entender en dónde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era... Allen. Él se había desnudado. Vio a su lado y Allen estaba enrollado en las sábanas, acurrucado en una esquina, viendo con miedo a Takeshi. La cabeza le palpitaba como si lo hubieran golpeado mil veces con un martillo. Giró su rostro y vio lo que más temía: Haru estaba en frente de él, en el suelo y de rodillas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente, incrédulo, estático, pasmado, en shock. Sus manos cubrían su boca. Y las lágrimas que caían una tras otra sin cesar. Se podía notar cómo respiraba con dificultad e hipaba nervioso sin poder evitarlo debido a la fuerte conmoción.

—¡Habla! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Di algo! ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!

—Takeshi, Haru... —susurró apenas al verlo de aquella manera tan lamentable—. Haru, yo... —Absolutamente ninguna palabra pudo ser articulada por su boca, y sólo una hubiera bastado quizás para que el pequeño no se fuera de esa manera.

Haru escuchó su nombre y levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Sora que le veían sorprendido. No lo soportó más. Salió del cuarto corriendo, quería irse, alejarse todo lo que pudiera. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?

‹‹ _Sora. Sora. Sora››,_ repitió una y mil veces su nombre en su cabeza. La lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente, como si lo acompañara en su dolor.

—¡Haru! —Miró con absoluta rabia y coraje al confundido y aletargado Sora— ¡Tienes un puta suerte! Pero no te librarás de esta. —Salió de la habitación corriendo, en busca de su pequeño hermano.

 _ **(1)Es como una tormenta, que interrumpe tu camino,**_

 _ **rompiendo tu voluntad.**_

Corrió y corrió sin mirar hacia dónde iba. Solo quería alejarse lo más que pudiera. Quería desaparecer. Quería que todo acabara. Continuó corriendo hasta que se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo en el acto y raspando sus manos, ahora ligeramente ensangrentadas.

 _ **Se siente así. Piensas que estás perdido.**_

 _ **Pero tú no estás perdido por tu cuenta.**_

 _ **Tú no estás solo.**_

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _—_ Se preguntó en voz baja, apenas, por su respiración entrecortada y los pulsos acelerados de su arrítmico corazón _—_ ¿Era esto lo me querías decir? Fui un tonto, por tener esperanzas. Yo... —rió con sorna, burla y rabia mientras sus manos sostenían su corazón destrozado dentro de su pecho, ¿cómo podría haber sido así de ingenuo?— En serio creí que sentías lo mismo que yo. Duele. Duele mucho. No. Ya no quiero sentir este dolor, ¡no quiero! Por favor, paren, ¡dejen de salir, lágrimas! _—_ Intentó secárselas sacudiéndolas con sus manos de su rostro tantas veces que comenzaba a lastimarse, pero entre más las sacudía, más aparecían _—_ Esto no debería de dolerme tanto. No debería _. —_ Se abrazó a sí mismo, como si con eso pudiera apaciguar la tormenta que crecía furiosa en su interior. ¿Cómo podía ser posible tanto dolor? Ahora entendía cuando decían que los dolores del corazón eran más fuertes que los del cuerpo.

Se recostó en un pequeño árbol dejando salir toda la tristeza que tenía. Los truenos retumbaron desde el cielo, haciendo ecos a través de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos dejando que el frío lo consumiera, quería olvidarlo todo. Quería cerrar su corazón. No quería ser herido una vez más.

*.*.*.*

—¡Haru! ¡Haru! ¡Por favor, responde! ¡¿En dónde estás?! —Lo llamaba, desesperado y angustiado, bajo aquella lluvia torrencial. Importaba una mierda que estuviera completamente empapado. Tenía que encontrarlo, aunque fuera al fin del mundo para ello. Tenía que llegar junto a él.

 _ **Estaré junto a ti.**_

 _ **Te ayudaré a superarlo,**_

 _ **cuando hayas hecho todo lo que puedas hacer.**_

 _ **Si no puedes hacerle frente,**_

 _ **secaré tus ojos, pelearé tu pelea.**_

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos. Trató de levantarse pero le fue imposible, estaba demasiado débil. La lluvia seguía cayendo aunque con menor intensidad.

—¿Takeshi? —preguntó con voz quedita, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo— Ayúdame, hermano... acá estoy.

 _ **Te abrazaré fuerte,**_

 _ **y no te dejaré ir.**_

Él giró al escuchar un ligero movimiento de ramas cerca. Corrió buscándolo por doquier y lo encontró recostado contra árbol. Sus pantalones rasgados y sus manos lastimadas sobresalían.

—Haru —pronunció, acercándose a él— Hey, aquí estoy, Haru.

 _ **Lastima mi corazón, el verte llorar.**_

 _ **Sé que es oscura esta parte de la vida.**_

 _ **Oh, nos encuentra a todos.**_

—¿Kai? —El chico los había seguido desde que salieron del colegio con aquel muchacho, intuyendo que algo no andaba bien. Cuando entraron a su casa, decidió permanecer fuera a esperarlos. Grandes fueron su sorpresa y susto al ver salir corriendo a Haru del lugar, bajo una lluvia ya torrencial y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin esperar a que Takeshi saliera, fue detrás de él.

 _ **Y somos tan pequeños para detener la lluvia.**_

 _ **Oh, pero cuando esté lloviendo...estaré junto a ti.**_

 _ **Te ayudaré a superarlo.**_

—Haru. —Kai lo abrazó encerrándolo en su cuerpo, cobijándolo con amor, con dulzura. No entendía nada, pero el dolor era tan suyo como el de su amigo. Escuchó los sollozos de Haru y lo aferró aún más a su cuerpo.

—Duele, duele mucho, Kai. No quiero sentir más esto. Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor.

—Shhh, tranquilo, estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien _. —_ Le rompía el alma en mil pedazos escucharlo de aquella manera, verlo de esa manera: con los ojitos cerrados, en estado de shock, confundido y aletargado. Haru se retorcía de fiebre y dolor, pero era el dolor de su corazón el que más lo atormentaba, y era el que más dolía, el que era insoportable de cargar.

 _ **Cuando hayas hecho todo lo que puedas hacer,**_

 _ **y no puedas hacerle frente,**_

 _ **secaré tus ojos,**_

 _ **pelearé tu pelea.**_

—Haru. Escúchame con atención, pequeño. Vas a estar bien. Ya verás. Todo estará bien —dijo, intentando auto convencerse de aquello y cargándolo en sus brazos—. Duerme, ¿sí? Mañana será otro día. Duerme mi pequeño.

Takeshi los encontró camino a casa. Muchas preguntas surgieron que gritaban por respuestas por parte de Kai, pero Takeshi no podía responderlas, no ahora, no así. Era Haru el único que ahora importaba.

Finalmente llegaron a casa, los tres empapados; Haru en los brazos de Kai, semidormido, respirando con dificultad y arropado con el abrigo de Takeshi.

—Oh, ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Haru! —Ritsu miró a los que lo acompañaban, exigiendo una explicación, luego de acercarse hasta ellos— Takeshi, ¿qué ha pasado, hijo? —Kai se adelantó en responder al notar a su amigo incapaz de pensar fríamente en esos instantes.

—Estábamos jugando soccer bajo la lluvia y se cayó. Lo siento, es mi responsabilidad. Se quedó dormido en el subterráneo por eso lo traje cargado. —Sí, era una excusa estúpida, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Él y Takeshi se dirigieron algunas miradas culpables. No habían tenido tiempo de negociar qué dirían.

Haru abrió los ojos y vio a su padre verlo con preocupación. Se sintió culpable por asustarlos de esa manera. Masamune apareció un poco después, cambiando su primera expresión de confusión por una de pánico y terrible preocupación en menos de un segundo.

—¡Haru! ¿Qué demonios? —Se dirigió a los chicos, pero Ritsu lo aplacó con el simple gesto de tomar su mano y una simple mirada, que se traducía en un ‹‹Espera, por favor››.

 _ **Te abrazaré fuerte,**_

 _ **y no te dejaré derrumbarte.**_

 _ **No temas derrumbarte.**_

 _ **Estoy justo aquí para sostenerte.**_

 _ **No te dejaré caer.**_

 _ **No te vendrás abajo.**_

—¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? Por favor, Haru, debes cuidarte. —Ritsu estaba que no soportaba el temblor en sus piernas, nunca había visto en ese estado a su hijo. Kai lo recostó con cuidado en el sofá, mientras Takano iba y venía con un cambio de ropa, agua caliente, y cobijas para abrigarlo. Ya los reclamos y las preguntas vendrían más tarde.

Haru sonrió triste y se abrazó a su padre.

—Papá, ¿todavía puedo aceptar la beca a Inglaterra? —Masamune y Ritsu se miraron extrañados por un breve momento.

—¿Por qué ahora me dices eso? Haru, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Ritsu sin soltarle de las manos— ¿Qué fue lo te pasó, hijo?

 _ **Vas a lograrlo.**_

 _ **Sí, sé que tú puedes hacerlo.**_

—Confíen en mí, déjenme irme a Inglaterra a estudiar. Por favor.

Takano y Ritsu se miraron dudosos, algo había sucedido con su pequeño. Sus ojos se hallaban sumergidos en una profunda tristeza y desconsuelo que, cada uno, no pudo sino recordar su adolescencia y por lo que habían pasado. Ese tipo de dolor que sólo te causa un único tipo de sentimiento: el amor.

La sensación de vacío y desolación llegó con mayor intensidad a su corazón, porque Ritsu no sólo conocía aquella sensación, sino porque jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a su hijo en semejante estado. Prefería mil veces cambiar de lugar con él. Dolía mucho más que entonces, porque se trataba de su pequeño, y porque él no podía, no puede hacer nada por él.

Cuántas ganas de llorar, este nudo en la garganta, pero no puede, no debe. Con la fuerza que le otorgaba su amor de padre, hizo acoplo de toda su resistencia para no desmoronarse allí mismo, porque por él, por su hijo, debía mantener la compostura. Fue así que aprendió a ser fuerte en la vida. No por el amor a su esposo, no por él mismo, sino por sus hijos. Haru necesitaba de su serenidad y fuerza para no caer más profundo en el hoyo en donde se encontraba.

 _ **Porque estaré junto a ti.**_

 _ **Te ayudaré a superarlo.**_

 _ **Cuando hayas hecho todo lo que puedas hacer,**_

 _ **y no puedas hacerle frente.**_

—Tendrías que partir mañana. —Habló Ritsu, mostrándose sereno, acariciando sus mechones castaños y apartando unos cuantos de su frente, mientras que Masamune lo arropaba con las frazadas, asegurándose de que no pasara frío. Acarició su rostro, limpió el rastro de algunas lágrimas a la vez que también se encontraba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara.

 _ **Secaré tus ojos.**_

 _ **Pelearé tu pelea.**_

 _ **Te abrazaré fuerte.**_

 _ **Y no te dejaré ir.**_

 _ **Voy a abrazarte, y no te dejaré ir.**_

—Ritsu.

—Lo sé, Masamune. Lo sé. Pero no podremos protegerlo siempre, no al menos bajo nuestro techo.

Haru sonrió y alzó la mano que no estaba siendo cobijada por su padre para alcanzar a Kai, quien de inmediato correspondió a su llamado, para luego abrazarle.

—Gracias, amigo —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Haru —Kai se vio a sí mismo soportando las lágrimas no derramadas.

—¿Vendrás a despedirme? Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, aún con el colegio. —Su voz se iba apagando poco a poco debido al cansancio.

—No faltaría.

—Gracias —dijo nuevamente, quedándose dormido, y sin soltar la mano de Ritsu.

—¿Takeshi? ¿Dónde vas a estas horas? —preguntó Masamune, buscando respuestas, que por lo visto esa noche no obtendría.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente. Ya regreso. —Besó la frente de Ritsu y luego se despidió de su padre para salir.

Esa noche ni Ritsu ni Masamune durmieron. Ambos permanecieron en la sala junto a su hijo. Kai se había hecho un pequeño lugar para sentarse en donde estaba Haru y recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo para velar por su sueño esa noche. Aunque fuera sólo una vez, él estaba ahí para él, cubriéndolo con su amor incondicional.

*.*.*.*

Caminó hacia la casa de al lado con determinación, y entró en silencio, sin protocolos.

Siendo sus padres amigos, crecieron juntos. Se criaron juntos, ¿qué había significado todo eso hasta ahora? Vio a Sora sentado en la sala y la furia lo invadió de nuevo, quería golpearlo hasta volverlo trizas.

 _ **(2) Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía,**_

 _ **eso no me molesta.**_

 _ **Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas a veces y mostrarlas,**_

 _ **no tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando,**_

 _ **aunque seguir adelante ahora que te has ido me sigue doliendo.**_

 _ **Hay ciertos días en los que finjo que estoy bien.**_

—¡Takeshi! Sabía que vendrías, ¿cómo está Haru? —preguntó Sora, preocupado, con el rastro de lágrimas en su demacrado rostro. Se sentía culpable por hacerle eso a su pequeño, pero ¿qué podía decirle? Ni él sabía lo que había sucedido con exactitud, pero el panorama le dejaba una historia contada con lujo de detalles, sin necesidad de explicaciones. ¿Cómo lo vería a los ojos después de todo lo que había sucedido?

 _ **Pero eso no es lo que me molesta,**_

 _ **lo que más me duele**_

 _ **es haber sido tan cercanos,**_

 _ **y haber tenido tanto que decir,**_

 _ **y verte alejarte de mí.**_

Takeshi fue directo hacia él. Sin esperar más, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y acertó un puño a su rostro, soltándolo luego para que este cayera al suelo, dejando huellas de sus nudillos junto con un poco de sangre en la mejilla del que había sido hasta hace dos horas el mejor amigo de su vida.

Sora no hizo nada por defenderse, ni protestar, ni explicarse. Nada. El suelo, golpeado y humillado por sí mismo, ese era su lugar. Él deseaba más que nada que hubiera un lugar más abajo, para poder redimirse. ¿El infierno? Quizás ni eso sería suficiente.

—¿Por qué Sora? ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero con Haru? ¿Por qué lo lastimaste de esa manera?

Sora permaneció en silencio. Él no quiso lastimar a Haru. Lo que menos había deseado era ver ese rostro de tristeza en él.

—Takeshi, yo nunca quise hacerle daño. No sé qué pasó allá.

 _ **Sin saber lo que pudo haber sido,**_

 _ **y que no hayas visto que amarte,**_

 _ **Ees lo que intentaba hacer.**_

Takeshi soltó una pequeña risa sardónica.

—Además de imbécil, mentiroso, y cínico. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso en su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo pudiste dormir con ese tipo? Me das asco. Creía que te conocía. ¿Y así me decías que lo amabas? Dime, respóndeme una cosa. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Cómo? No le veo lógica. Dime Sora, habla.

Esperó.

—¡Habla, maldita sea!

No hubo respuestas.

—Haru se va, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Se irá de Japón! Te odio. Me das repulsión. Eres una máscara llena de mentiras. Eso eres. Sólo no olvides una cosa. Tú lo destrozaste. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto, no tienes ningún derecho. —Sora ya no escuchaba nada.

—Haru, ¿irse? No... ¿A dónde?

 _ **Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte,**_

 _ **en donde sea que esté,**_

 _ **pero lo estoy haciendo.**_

 _ **Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa,**_

 _ **cuando veo a tus amigos y estoy solo.**_

—Aceptó irse a Inglaterra. Partirá mañana a la tarde. Ya estarás feliz, ¿no? Podrás estar tranquilamente con tu querido Allen.

—¡Amo a Haru! —gritó, harto, angustiado— Takeshi, así no me creas, ¡lo amo!

 _ **Es aún más difícil levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento.**_

 _ **Pero sé que si lo pudiera volver a hacer cambiaría**_

 _ **y entregaría todas las palabras que guardé en mi corazón y que no te dije.**_

—¡Y ahora eso importa una mierda! ¡Jamás se lo demostraste! No lo mereces, no mereces a alguien como Haru. ¿Sabes cuánto lloró? Ni siquiera la más remota idea de lo que fue verlo así, llorando, pidiendo a gritos que se le sacara ese dolor de su pecho, que quería irse, que fue un tonto por pensar siquiera en que lo querías. ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico? Que el que tiene suerte eres tú por tener a alguien como él que te ame. ¡Mierda! Si hubiera sabido antes cómo acabaría todo esto, si tan sólo lo hubiera sospechado aunque fuera un poco, hubiera apoyado a Kai desde un principio. Él si merece a Haru, él sí lo valora. Y tu dichoso amor, ¿de qué le sirvió? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Respóndeme, por un carajo! Sólo lo destrozaste. Si te queda algo de cariño, de respeto por él, déjalo. No le hagas más daño.

Sora se quedó en shock al escuchar sus palabras desde hacía un rato. Caminó hacia su cuarto dejando a Takeshi en la sala. Encerró su cuerpo con las sábanas. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos quedándose dormido en poco tiempo, mientras que finas y fugitivas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Haru, yo te amo.

*.*.*.*

—¿Estás listo Haru?—preguntó Masamune.

 _(4)_ **Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.**

 **Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.**

 **No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...**

 **O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.**

—Sí, papá. —Se había despedido de Ritsu en casa. Ambos sabían que si lo hacían en el aeropuerto ninguno lo soportaría e incluso Ritsu no lo dejaría partir. Pero debía respetar su decisión.

Fueron rumbo al aeropuerto. Haru veía pasar los paisajes por la ventana, despidiéndose de su amada ciudad. Miles de recuerdos llegaban a su mente, todos ellos junto a Sora. Su corazón se oprimió al recordarlo. Miles de preguntas llenaban su mente, pero había algo que tenía que aceptar y era que Sora no lo amaba. Sonrió de manera triste porque sin importar qué, él sí lo amaba. Y era ese su mayor dolor.

—Hijo, ¿te sientes mal? —inquirió preocupado su padre al verlo, tomando su mano para hacerlo reaccionar, pues no había respondido las primeras tres veces que lo llamó.

—Sólo estoy un poco nostálgico, papá.

 **Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,**

 **me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.**

 **No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;**

 **pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.**

—Iremos a verte. No estás solo.

—Lo sé, papá. Lo sé. —Era tan extraño entender que pasara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, debía acostumbrarse a llevar consigo sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Quizás nunca los vaya a olvidar pero de todas maneras tenía una vida que lo esperaba por vivir, quisiera o no.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y todos sus amigos estaban allí. Las despedidas fueron y vinieron creando un ambiente triste. Todos asistieron menos Sora. Era Kai quien con mayor tristeza lo veía. Tenía miedo de acercarse a él y que le dijera algo que no quisiera oír, algo que no estaba preparado para oír. No podría, no quería. Sin embargo, este se acercó y lo abrazó con profundo cariño.

—Cuídate Haru, te estaré esperando. Te quiero, pequeño. —murmuró a su oído, para que nadie más lo escuchara.

—Gracias, Kai. También te quiero.

—Cuentas conmigo, sabes que siempre lo haces. No lo olvides.

—Lo sé.

—Nos volveremos a ver Haru. Te esperaré. Por favor mantente en contacto.

—Lo haré.

Por último se despidió de su padre y de su hermano. Takeshi le dio mil consejos y le advirtió que lo llamara en cuanto aterrizara. De hecho, a veces los roles entre su padre y él se confundían un poco.

—Cuídate. Y llámanos.

—Lo haré, papá. No te preocupes, cuídate y cuida de papá.

—Sí, sí. —Al decir esto, su padre se dio media vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Con Takeshi hicieron una pequeña broma acerca de la sensibilidad a flor de piel de su padre recién descubierta. Entre pequeñas risas, se despidieron.

Haru partió dejando atrás el dolor de su corazón, buscando un nuevo futuro, y una cura a su lastimado corazón.

—Adiós, Sora. —Palabras que en un tierno abrazo del viento se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta buscar a su destinatario, en secreto.

 **Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,**

 **y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;**

 **pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,**

 **tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.**

Viendo hacia el cielo hacia donde partía el avión con su primer y único amor, las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Lo dejó ir, aun cuando una parte de él le gritaba que lo llamara y le dijera cuánto lo amaba, que lo perdonara, que era un idiota que no lo merecía, pero que permaneciera a su lado. Más no lo haría, no lo haría sufrir de nuevo. Lo dejaría ir, aun cuando eso significara romperse en mil fragmentos.

—Haru, te amo mi pequeño. Siempre lo haré. 

**Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.** **  
**

Esa noche no hubo concierto ni música, ni tampoco besos soñados ni palabras de amor.

Dos corazones lloraron esa noche, uno con sólo una fotografía de recuerdo. Otro se quedaba dormido rumbo a un nuevo destino, con la cadena entre sus manos y el dije abierto, con la inscripción ‹‹Eres mi verdad››, deseando entender lo que sus heridas no lo dejaban ver, sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo, en donde aún podía soñar sin que lo lastimaran. 

**Continuará...**

Senpai (先輩, pronúnciese sempai'?) es un término japonés que se utiliza al dirigirse a compañeros de estudios, artes marciales o cualquier otra actividad que presente niveles, cursos o jerarquías. Se coloca seguido del nombre al igual que los demás sufijos -san, -sama, -chan, -kun, etc. El significado de Senpai es "Guía", por eso designa, al estudiante avanzado, con muchos años de práctica y acumulación de conocimientos y sabiduría. Se podría traducir como "veterano"

José Ángel Buesa-POEMA DE LA DESPEDIDA-


	10. Triste melodía

**Capítulo 10: Triste melodía**

 **Música del capítulo:**

Sia - Angel by the Wings

watch?v=kYlKNOH1PNM

 _Se encontró mirándose a sí mismo al borde de un abismo. No quería creer, no quería sentir. No tenía significado la vida si él no estaba en ella. Perdió su rumbo y caminó a ciegas sin su luz. No le quedaba nada por que luchar y sólo pudo desear que la oscuridad lo reclamara y de esa manera, aunque fuera en los brazos de la muerte, volver a mirar sus ojos una vez más._

—¿Qué es-está diciendo? —Sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban y Zen lo sostuvo con fuerza y firmeza de los brazos para que no cayera, pero él ya había caído inevitable y estrepitosamente en la desesperación. El temblor en sus piernas era nada comparado a lo que sentía en el centro de su pecho, un dolor punzante lo atravesó de lado a lado y sin embargo podía sentir a su corazón palpitar insoportable y dolorosamente. Supuso que eso era lo que llamaban morir en vida.

—Doctor, díganos todo, por favor. —Zen también se sentía devastado pero, por amor a su esposo, por amor a su hijo debía mantenerse cuerdo. Sentía el cuerpo de Takafumi temblar contra el suyo. Su mirada perdida, sus lágrimas retenidas, el dolor en su rostro; definitivamente nunca iría a olvidar este día. Fue el día en el que conoció el rostro del infierno, el día en que supo lo frágil que era la felicidad. Pocas veces en su vida lo había visto vulnerable y llorar. Era la primera vez que lo veía destrozado, y que no le importaba una mierda ocultar sus sentimientos como alguna vez lo hizo.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo. Lastimosamente no podemos darles un cuadro completo de la situación ahora, pero su hijo sufre de traumatismo craneoencefálico debido al golpe en su cabeza. No les voy a mentir. La situación es muy delicada y aunque aún no podemos asegurar nada, es mi deber decirles que las consecuencias son indeterminables en estos casos, quizás hasta inevitables.

—Usted no puede estar diciendo la verdad. Sora, Sora... él... Mi pequeño... —Lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, sin piedad— No... —Tapó su boca con ambas manos, como si fuera que de aquella manera podría retener el dolor. En el fondo sabía que debía encontrar la forma de mantenerse fuerte por su pequeño, como siempre lo llamaba, pero era difícil, era imposible. La agonía le estaba ganando la batalla a trompadas.

Takafumi se perdió en sus recuerdos. Aquellas melodiosas y dulces risas, su tierna mirada, sus manitas pequeñas aferrándose a las suyas, la primera vez que lo llamó ‹‹pa-pá››, sus primeros pasos. Sora siempre había sido el más apegado a él de los dos. Kai había sido más independiente, y aunque él amara con todo su corazón a los dos, Sora siempre había sido el que acudía a él como primera opción, entre todas las personas del mundo, cuando tenía un problema. Más que un padre, él había logrado convertirse en su mejor amigo, su confidente, y quizás su cómplice en algunas ocasiones. Aunque Yokozawa Takafumi fuera del tipo duro y estricto, Sora definitivamente era su debilidad y, más que ninguna otra persona, era el único que podía hacerle cambiar de parecer en alguna decisión. ¿Cómo viviría ahora sin sus chantajes? ¿Cómo si le habían arrancado la vida misma? El corazón, su pedacito de cielo, su pequeño milagro. Quería tomar la mano de su pequeño y ayudarlo a levantarse luego de aquella caída como siempre lo hacía cuando era sólo un niño. Quería abrazarlo y ponerlo a salvo. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla, porque claro, todo eso sólo debía ser una pesadilla, de otra manera, ¿cómo podría soportarlo?

Ya no pudo más. A medida que comprendía que cada palpitar era dolorosamente cierto, que aquella flagelación más que sentirlo en su interior, lo sentía ya en su propia carne, poco a poco el control que hasta entonces había mantenido en su vida fue muriéndose en manos de la desolación. Gritó. Gritó con todo lo que pudo, con toda su ira, su miedo, su dolor y cuando ya no pudo más, tan sólo por los límites de su cuerpo más no los del corazón, colapsó en los brazos de su esposo aceptando una realidad que dolía más que nada en esta vida. No había justificación en este mundo para que un padre viviera el momento de perder a su hijo, no la había, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro.

Tomándolo en sus brazos, lo llevó a donde las enfermeras le dijeron. Quería, no, debía mantenerse sereno pero cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil que el anterior y el conservar la cordura intacta se convirtió en probablemente la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Su pequeño estaba en UCI y su esposo se había derrumbado por vez primera desde que lo conoció. Colocándolo con extremo cuidado en la camilla besó sus labios con suavidad, con amor, con el ferviente deseo de que el sosiego pudiera alcanzarlo un poco siquiera.

—Hey, no me dejes solo en esto por favor. Te necesito —susurró, acariciando sus mejillas con una mano y con la otra agarrando con firmeza su mano luego de acariciar sus cabellos. Intentaba hacer que volviera en sí. Permanecía ahí con él, sosteniéndolo en todo momento, sin importar qué.  
—Sora... —pronunció inconsciente, con la voz quebrada, con un mudo sollozo, con un dolor que clavó el mismo corazón de Zen haciendo que casi rompiera su voluntad, aunque por dentro ya estuviera desmoronado.

Juntando su frente con la de su esposo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus almendrados ojos sin poder detenerlo, aunque llorar fuera la última cosa que quisiera. ¿Cómo mantenerse fuerte? _‹‹Piensa en ellos››,_ se repitió una y otra vez a sí mismo. _‹‹Por ellos, por ellos, por ellos››._ Jamás pensó ver al amor de su vida en un estado tan lamentable, no sólo sentía que podía perder al siguiente instante a su hijo sino que ahora también temía perderlo a él, e imaginar una vida sin ellos, lo estaba matando lentamente en vida.

—Estaremos bien —sollozó. Quería convencerse de aquello; era su deber después de todo—. Todo estará bien mi amor, confía en mí. Sé que estoy siendo la persona más injusta del mundo al pedírtelo, pero sé fuerte. Te lo ruego, por mí, por él. Takafumi, te lo ruego con el corazón en la mano. No quiero perderte. No quiero perderlos. Despierta mi amor.

Sintiendo sus lágrimas caer en su rostro, abrió los ojos con pesadez.

—Zen —susurró y, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, se fundió en un amoroso abrazo lleno de necesidad y angustia por el futuro incierto que se avecinaba.

Las siguientes horas fueron eternas. Nadie les decía nada. Los médicos y enfermeras iban y venían sin reparar en que ellos morían de angustia. Por fin alguien se acercó a ellos.

—Su hijo necesita una transfusión —dijo el médico.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Zen, sin atisbo de duda, poniéndose de pie, pero el suave toque de la mano de su esposo lo detuvo.

—Es mi sangre. Mi sangre es compatible con la de él. —Takafumi estaba débil y pálido pero se las arregló para ponerse de pie y, ayudado por Zen, siguió al médico.

—Por aquí, por favor —les indicó la enfermera—. Primero debemos realizar una serie de exámenes antes de hacer la toma de sangre. —Ellos sólo asintieron, era como si supieran que debían guardar todas las fuerzas necesarias para cuidar de Sora.

—Los resultados estarán alrededor de una hora. ¿Los dos tomarán la muestra?

—Sí. —El que respondió fue Takafumi. Se sometieron a las distintas pruebas, y momentos más tarde se encontraban aguardando los resultados. El tiempo se hacía eterno. Cuando por fin tuvieron noticias, aquello fue la última cosa que se habían imaginado que les pasaría en un momento como ese.

*.*.*.*

—Buen día.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas. —No le saludó a propósito de mala gana, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba molesto. Estaba angustiado, estaba confundido, estaba a oscuras. La noche pasada había descubierto con pesar que poco o nada sabía de sus hijos. Era como si en el presente fueran unos completos extraños frente a sus ojos, y eso más que herir su orgullo, sea como hombre, sea como padre, hacía que le doliera el corazón y se cuestionara sobre su papel. Intentaba buscar el momento exacto en que empezó a hacer tan mal las cosas para que terminara de aquella manera. 

—¿Papá? ¿Pasa algo? —Claro que pasaba. Lo sabía muy bien, pero no esperaba que lo tratara de aquella manera. Yuu no era esa clase de padre, es más, nunca lo había visto molesto o enojado en lo más mínimo siquiera, mucho menos con él.

La noche anterior había sido traído antes de la medianoche por el mismo Shin y habían sido recibidos tanto por la enigmática sonrisa de Kanade, como por la expresión poker face de Yuu. Sus papás habían estado esperándolo algunas horas, pero muy por el contrario de lo que pensó, ninguna bomba explotó. Kanade le dio las gracias muy amablemente a Shin por traer a Yuki a casa sano y a salvo. Yuu sólo se limitó a ordenarle que entrara a su habitación y le advirtió que al día siguiente hablarían; no le dirigió la palabra a Shin, estaba muy cansado para lidiar con la situación en esos momentos. Las razones más importantes para guardar la compostura lo obligaban a ello: aún debía guardar energía para "hablar" con Yue, y lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era el alivio de saber a Yuki con bien. Al menos había llegado sano a su casa luego de desaparecer de aquella manera del colegio frente a sus ojos.

—Luego hablamos. Dile a tu hermano que venga a desayunar con nosotros.

—Eh, papá. Yue... —Fue cuando escucharon la puerta de la casa siendo abierta y a alguien dejar los zapatos en el genkan luego de entrar. Yuu fue de inmediato hasta la entrada, aún con el cuchillo en la mano (con la que había estado cortando el tocino para el desayuno), seguido de un preocupado Yuki.

—Tú, ¿estás llegando? —Aquello tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

—Buen día, papá, Yuki —saludó respectivamente a cada miembro de su familia presente y, sin poder evitarlo, pronunció aquello con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y una media sonrisa natural, como si simplemente fuera otro hermoso día—. No vas a usar eso, ¿o sí? —preguntó, mirando expectante el cuchillo.

—¡No estoy para tus bromas! ¡Y no tientes tu suerte! ¿Aún tienes el descaro de decir "Buenos días"? ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—Dormí afuera.

—¡No me digas! ¡Si no me lo dices no lo adivino, eh! —Su muchacho continuó impasible.

—Papá, intenté llamarte pero tu teléfono estaba fuera de área, el de casa me daba directamente con el contestador. Papá tenía apagado su teléfono y le dejé un mensaje a Yuki —Yuu volteó rápidamente la vista hacia su hijo en busca de respuestas.

—Es lo que estaba por decirte.

—¿Y bien? Escucho tu excusa. Sorpréndeme.

—Haru y Sora están en el hospital. —Terminó por comunicarle lo sucedido a su padre sin más preámbulos.  
—¿Qué? 

*.*.*.*

El suave toque en la puerta fue suficiente para despejar un poco su somnolencia. Vio a su muchacho quien seguía durmiendo en la camilla, su esposo hacía lo mismo en la cama de acompañantes. Se levantó con cuidado de la silla, para no despertarlos. Vio la hora, ya eran las ocho de la mañana, todavía faltaba una hora para las visitas. Ya todos debían de estar enterados de la situación en estos momentos.

—Takeshi. —Lo abrazó sin más, pronunciando su nombre en un susurro, pero con evidente desahogo.

—Vamos a desayunar, ¿sí? —Le animó su hijo.

—Pero, ellos...

—No creo que ninguno despierte enseguida. ¿Cómo está Haru?

—Mejor, aunque la dosis de adrenalina no fue poca. Ha pasado por mucho estrés, fue lo que dijo el médico.

—¿Y papá? Se veía realmente demacrado.

—No quería que durmiera acá, pero ya conoces su carácter.

—No lo convencerías por nada del mundo.

—Así es. ¿Y Taiki? —Taiki se enteró bastante tarde de todo lo sucedido, pero en cuanto lo supo no quiso apartarse del lado de Haru.

—Oh, él se encuentra durmiendo en una habitación al lado. Hace solo media hora que se quedó dormido. Estaba realmente preocupado pero el agotamiento pudo con él. ¿Vamos? Anda, tienes que estar fuerte por papá y también por Haru. Te necesitamos con todas las energías. —Takeshi colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Ni que lo digas. Está bien, vamos. —Tras tallar sus ojos con sus manos para intentar espantar el cansancio, cerró la puerta y fue con su hijo a la cantina del hospital. Todavía le esperaba un largo día.

*.*.*.*

Minutos después, un muchacho entraba con parsimonia a la habitación.

—Buenos días, tío Ritsu, ¿lo desperté?

—No, no, pasa. Ya llevaba despierto unos minutos, no te preocupes. Sólo no he querido levantarme, pero pasa. —Kai pasó y se sentó en la silla ubicada entre la camilla y la cama de acompañante, sin apartar los ojos de Haru. Ritsu lo observó meditativamente un par de segundos.

—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Eh?

—Pues. Puedes saludarlo, ve. Se ve que te mueres por hacerlo.

—Yo... —Se vio terriblemente descubierto y no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nervioso haciendo que quizás se sonrojara un poco por un momento. No quería despertar a su amigo, así que aunque deseaba tomar su mano, sólo se acercó para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. —No pudo evitar sincerarse de aquella manera, dejando escapar un breve pero hondo suspiro que cargaba desde hacía un buen tiempo en su interior.

—No quiero sonar entrometido pero, ¿por qué no das el paso? —Si tan sólo él supiera que ya lo hizo.  
—No quiero perder su amistad.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿Acaso no vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por quien amas?

—A veces, la única cosa que no quieres es arriesgarte a perder a esa persona. —Ritsu se mantuvo callado por unos momentos y se levantó para ir a sentarse al lado de Haru, con cuidado de no despertarlo y tomó su mano.

—Él no estaría aquí, ni tampoco Takeshi, si yo no me hubiera arriesgado, ¿sabes, Kai? Uno parece no entender pero la vida es en verdad demasiado corta como para no tomar riesgos. La vida me ha enseñado un sin número de veces a pelear por amor, a decir más veces "te amo" y a huir menos que antes. Es triste saber que sólo una tragedia en tu vida te ayude a comprender el valor de todas las pequeñas cosas que lo rodean a uno, pero son esas cosas los que nos mantienen en pie y rigen la razón de nuestro vivir. —En sus ojos se asomaron lágrimas de añoranza, aunque sus labios sonreían dulcemente.

—¿Ritsu chichi(1)? ¿Me quiere hablar de eso?

—Kai... —Poco a poco fue descargando su corazón. Aunque sus amigos conocieran su situación, nunca había llorado ni desahogado su pesar frente a nadie más que no fuera Masamune y aun con él quería mantenerse fuerte, imperturbable, pero ya no podía más. Su resistencia se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes. Toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos la noche pasada. Cuando los llamaron para decirles que Haru estaba en el hospital, no pudo evitar pensar lo peor. Ya había perdido a un hijo, ya conocía el significado de "morir en vida", no podría soportarlo una segunda vez. 

—Insuficiencia cardiaca. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron? —perplejo, luchaba internamente por no perder la batalla contra su desesperanza, mientras mantenía la vista cansada sobre su café negro a medio tomar.

—Haru no quería preocuparlos. Me hizo prometerle que no les diría nada. —Masamune entonces lo miró, alzando una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Papá, intenta comprenderlo.

—Por una mierda Takeshi, debiste decírnoslo.

—Esa era mi intención. Le dije que si solo ocurría alguna cosa, se los diría todo. Pero ustedes también han tenido problemas con el tema de la anemia de papá. —Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza del mayor, recordando que sus hijos no eran los únicos que guardaban secretos.

—Ok. Presta atención. Te diré cómo funciona esto: Nosotros somos sus padres.

—Y nosotros sus hijos —recitó su frase sin más—. Papá, lo sé. De verdad. Sólo por esta vez, compréndenos por favor.

—Tsk. Eso díselo a tu padre —Todavía no se había enfrentado a Ritsu y la verdad era que el que daba más miedo enojado era él. Una preocupación más sumada a sus vidas no era lo que les hacía falta. Sin dudas le esperaba una buena reprimenda por parte de él—. Así que yo no te diré nada, ya te verás con él.

—¿En serio? ¿No puedes ayudar... un poco?

—No. —No habían salidas y aunque se lo esperaba, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a su papá. Todo había estado tranquilo un buen tiempo y ahora, de seguro, explotaría. No le quedaba más que disfrutar al máximo su vida mientras tanto.

—¿Papá? —Apenas comenzaba a despertarse cuando se encontró con su mirada absorta de preocupación junto al cariño más sincero y devoto que le pudieran profesar.

—Haru, acá estoy.

—Agua, por favor.

—Claro que sí. —Lo vio dirigirse hasta la mesa en donde cargó un poco de agua en un vaso y volvió para dárselo con una pajilla, luego de ayudarlo a incorporarse un poco, teniendo cuidado con la intravenosa conectada en su mano derecha. No pasó desapercibido para sus ojos la palidez y el cansancio reflejados en el rostro de su padre, este sólo le sonrió con alivio y acarició sus cabellos.

—Papá, te ves muy cansado. Pasaste toda la noche aquí, ¿verdad? Perdóname.

—No, cariño, no pidas perdón. Lo que importa es que estés mejor y que te recuperes.

—Supongo que ya sabes. —Su mirada reflejó culpa y arrepentimiento por habérselo ocultado.

—Sí. Pero no pienses más en ello, concéntrate en mejorarte.

—No regañes a mi hermano.

—Shhh, descansa. Eso ya lo veremos más tarde.

—Eso quiere decir que mejor nos atengamos a las consecuencias, ¿no?

—Sí.  
—Me lo esperaba. —Un breve silencio se produjo entre los dos.

—Papá, yo... —El golpeteo en la puerta lo interrumpió. Ritsu dio el permiso de entrar y entonces Kai, seguido por un ojeroso Taiki pasaron a la habitación.

—Vaya, ya despertaste, bella durmiente —bromeó Kai con la alegría adornando sus hermosas facciones.  
—Chicos, no me digan que ustedes también... ¿se quedaron toda la noche?

—¡Haru! —Fue Taiki quien se echó en la cama, aunque con un poco de cuidado, para abrazarlo.

—No seas idiota y deja de preocuparte por nosotros. Claro que estuvimos aquí todo este tiempo, pequeño yandere(2).

—¿Quién es yandere? —Kai rió.

—Si puedes ofenderte, significa que te sientes mejor. Eso me alegra. —Taiki se mareó en ese instante y Kai le sostuvo de los hombros.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kai y Haru. Este último tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—S-sí.

—¿Taiki? ¿Ya desayunaste? —Lo interrogó Ritsu, preocupado.

—No, aún no. He despertado recién, pero no se preocupe.

—¿Cómo que no? —En ese momento entró la enfermera trayendo el almuerzo para Haru. Llevó brócoli y un poco de arroz que no habían sido recibidos con muy buena cara, y para Ritsu llevó una sopa de pescado. Nada más de percibir el olor, Taiki sintió las náuseas que lo atacaron y casi se cae en la carrera que emprendió para llegar al baño y expulsar lo poco que traía en el estómago.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y asustados. Ritsu iba a ir a ayudarlo pero Kai se adelantó, pues él mismo era residente en un hospital, y todos creyeron que era el más adecuado para ayudarlo. Tampoco querían encimarse sobre el pobre chico.

—Yo voy.

—Sí, por favor. —Haru estaba que más que nervioso por su amigo e intentó ponerse de pie pero tanto su padre como la enfermera se lo impidieron. Sólo esperaba que Taiki estuviera bien y supiera manejar la situación. Quería confiar en ello, aunque de antemano sabía cómo estaría, y lo necio de su carácter.

—¿Tai? Hey, tranquilo. —El muchacho estaba echado a un lado del retrete todavía, esperando por expulsar más, con los ojos cerrados y la frente perlada de sudor. Kai se acercó para ayudar a limpiarlo y confortarlo; Taiki comenzó a vomitar de nuevo y su amigo apartó sus cabellos y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos —murmuraba con la voz rasposa, para sí mismo. Sin premeditarlo ni lograr detenerlo, los sollozos aparecieron desmoronándolo por completo.

—Hey, ven aquí. —Kai lo abrazó con cuidado, sosteniéndolo, pues se encontraba realmente agotado y hasta parecía que una repentina fiebre ahora lo aquejaba. Kai no le hizo preguntas y Taiki no intentó hacerse dar a entender. Había pasado aquellas horas de la madrugada junto a Takeshi, pero ambos inmersos y preocupados en Haru, no tuvieron cabeza para nada más. Taiki se la había pasado rehuyendo se sus caricias, miradas y cualquier otro gesto que su novio hiciera, quizás lo había notado, quizás no, lo cierto era que no paraba de andar de un lugar a otro preocupado por su hermano. Poco después se enteraron del accidente de Sora y, hasta el momento, los únicos que no lo sabían eran Ritsu y Haru. Era demasiado caos hasta el momento, no necesitaban echarle más leña al fuego. Para su mala suerte, aquello no iba a ser retenido por mucho tiempo más.

—Hey, por fin despertaron. ¡Qué asco de comida! —Las risas del recién llegado hicieron eco a través de las paredes de la habitación— No, Haru. ¡No comeré eso!

La inconfundible voz de Takeshi se escuchó, acelerando los latidos de Taiki, quien por instinto se aferró a Kai encerrando sus puños en su ropa. Tembloroso y susurrando con su trémula voz, le pidió en una súplica.

—Por favor, por favor que no se entere que estoy aquí. —Aquel ruego desesperado junto con los otros cabos sueltos hicieron que Kai acertara en sus primeras suposiciones, creyéndose loco por imaginarlo, pero ahora lo confirmaba. ¿Qué se supone debería hacer justo en este momento?

—¿Ya están los resultados? —preguntó Zen a la enfermera, quien llegaba después de una larga hora de espera.

—Sí. El señor Zen está en plenas condiciones para la donación pero el señor Takafumi me temo que no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —reclamó alarmado ante el hecho de no poder ayudar a su pequeño.

—En su estado me temo que es imposible, es contra las normas.

—¿Mi estado? ¿A qué se refiere? —Zen lo supo sin que se lo dijeran. Los malestares de Takafumi eran por eso, lo había sospechado pero de eso a asegurarlo era demasiado.

—Tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo, Takafumi-san. Felicidades.

La vida estaba siendo bellamente irónica a su manera, convirtiéndolos en padres una vez más, a su edad, y en la peor circunstancia de todas.

Su corazón, egoístamente en un momento como este, sintió agitarse por culpa de una repentina alegría, pero miró a su compañero y ese sentimiento se transformó en tiempo récord en preocupación y miedo.

Takafumi se sentó en silencio. Zen lo miró con preocupación que se acrecentó cuando lo escuchó reír amargamente. Era una risa cruda desapasionada, no había felicidad allí, sólo agonía, y la sobrecogedora risa se volvió llanto. Zen se arrodilló a sus pies y lo abrazó.

—¿Se está burlando la vida de mí? Me va a dar un hijo para quitarme otro. ¿Qué es esto, Zen? ¿Qué carajos es? Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla. Ayúdame. Por favor, ayúdame.

—Nadie nos está quitando nada mi amor. Sora estará bien, él despertará pronto —Sintió a su corazón sobrecogerse. No quería creer lo impensable, no quería que la angustia y los temores dominaran al amor de su vida—. Hey, escúchame —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos buscando sostener su mirada—. Sora despertará y verás cómo se alegrará de que pronto tendrá un hermanito o hermanita. Hey, seremos padres de nuevo mi amor —le sonrió con dulzura, con comprensión, con añoranza, anhelo y súplica; transmitiéndole todo su amor en pocas palabras, hundiéndose en su mirada apagada y desolada.

Y bastó sentir su profundo sentimiento para entenderlo. Tocando su vientre sonrió triste, la alegría no era completa, quería tener a sus hijos con él, y ahora uno se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Qué haremos Zen? No lo quiero perder, no a mi Sora.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a estar juntos y lo superaremos juntos. No te dejaré caer ni tú a mí. Mi amor, ustedes son mi todo y no voy a permitir que nada malo les pase, ¿sí? Sostente de mí, nunca te dejaré caer. Así como yo me sostengo de tu amor y de tu fortaleza, porque por ello me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré del ser excepcional que eres, esa persona que no se rinde ante nada ni nadie y que lucha con fervor y pasión por la vida, por el amor, sin importar nada. —Takafumi quiso creer en sus palabras, quiso creer en su amor, pues este era el mismo que lo había salvado cientos de veces, del propio infierno, de sí mismo, de todo. Cuando creía que ya no podía resistir más en la vida, ahí estaba él, a su lado, siempre cuidándolo, siempre protegiéndolo, siempre amándolo. Tantas veces había negado amarlo tan profundamente como de verdad siempre lo hizo, pero ahora era ese amor su pilar, su faro, su luz, su todo. Él hubiera deseado morirse ahí mismo si ese hombre de ojos almendrados que guardaban su reflejo como si del tesoro más preciado se tratase, no estuviese allí en estos momentos.

La vida estaba probándolos una vez más, ¿podrían esta vez sus sentimientos ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerlos unidos para luchar contra la tormenta que apenas iniciaba? O, ¿sería mayor el dolor de enfrentarse a lo desconocido, a lo improbable de no recuperar a su hijo y no volver a verlo sonreír una vez más ni volver a escucharlo decirle "papá, está todo bien", "papá, no te sulfures, es sólo música"?

Ahora, y más que nunca en su vida, deseó con toda su alma volver a tener esos dolores de cabeza que le ocasionaban las rebeldías de ese joven músico que les daba melodía a sus vidas.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas:**

sufijo "chichi" es un apelativo cariñoso, cercano, utilizado hacia el familiar mayor, en este caso para llamarlo tío. Ritsu no es el tío de sangre de Kai, pero lo llama así por cariño y costumbre.

: Yandere (ヤンデレ, Yandere) es un término japonés usado para referirse a un individuo con personalidad dulce y/o agradable por fuera, pero hostil y agresiva por dentro. Equivale al arquetipo occidental de "lobo con piel de cordero". Por supuesto, Kai llama así a Haru, en son de broma.


	11. Déjame rendirme

**Capítulo 11: Atormentado**

 **Katelyn Tarver -** **you don't know**

watch?v=rodJTwRR-Lk

 **Haunted - Taylor Swift (Acoustic Cover by Jess & Alex G)**

watch?v=Q8UXzLKd0ro

 _No podía concebir la idea de que existiera un lugar más cómodo en el mundo fuera de sus brazos. Él trabajaba de medio tiempo en el comedor del colegio, sirviendo mesas. Culminó la preparatoria hacía sólo un año, pero necesitaba solventar sus estudios de fotografía, y su orgullo era demasiado grande como para permitirse que sus padres lo siguieran ayudando._

 _El chico que robó su corazón, gracias a aquellos vivaces y flameantes ojos rebeldes pintados de color esmeralda, tan sólo tenía catorce años cuando se dieron su primer beso; él era el chico rebelde que se saltaba clases para disfrutar de la naturaleza, y decía lo que quería y lo que pensaba cuando se le diera la gana, apasionado por la vida pero tan inocente y puro como su mirada lo describía. Un pequeño problemático con mil miedos a equivocarse._

 _Era una tarde común de verano como cualquier otra. Era una en un millón, una historia de amor más, pero para ellos era el principio de una vida, juntos, el principio de su felicidad._

— _Hey, ¿crees en el amor?_

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —respondió mirándolo hacia arriba con una sonrisa entre pícara y confundida. No podía evitarlo, era su personalidad, terco como ningún otro, atrevido como ninguno. Acomodado sobre su regazo, estaban viendo aquella película cursi como la había llamado, desde el sofá de su casa, mientras los dedos de su novio acariciaban sus rubios y suaves cabellos._

— _Respóndeme, Yukina Taiki, ¿crees en el amor? —¿Qué era esa manera de llamarlo? Taiki no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara desbocado en su pecho. Iba a responderle algo bochornoso que lo hiciera avergonzar, pero lo pensó mejor, y lo que en palabras no le saldría como quería, sus labios se encargaron de demostrarlo una vez que alzó su brazo y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Takeshi atrayéndolo para devorar esa boca que le transmitía calor, seguridad y corrientes eléctricas a diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Metió su lengua y sintió cómo se enredaba con la de su novio, mezclando sus alientos hasta confundirlos. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, no lo apartó mucho y mantuvo una mano en la nuca del muchacho mirándolo con atrevimiento y una apasionada osadía al mantener sus miradas a escasos centímetros, tanto que podrían clavarse una sobre la otra._

— _¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Takano Takeshi?_

— _Pues, sinceramente, eso sólo me confirma lo que ya pensaba: que eres un excelente besador, a pesar de que fuera tu primer beso. Anda, dime, ¿crees en el amor?_

— _Hmmm, déjame pensarlo. —Colocó un dedo sobre sus rosados labios provocativamente, relamiéndolos y mordiéndose el labio inferior inocentemente, con los ojos perdidos aparentemente en sus reflexiones._

 _—Me matarás. —Takeshi lo miraba entre derrotado y suplicante, como un cachorro necesitado de afecto y atención. Pocos segundos después, el menor rompió en sonoras carcajadas._

— _¿Por qué nos preocupamos si el amor nunca dura? —Se lo dijo con una sonrisa genuina de lado a lado y los ojos brillando como rayos que quemaban su serenidad._

— _¿Ah, no?_

— _Uh-uh. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin dejar de remojar y jugar con sus propios labios, incitándolo a peligrosas acciones que podrían terminar en un crimen perfecto, y con culpa exclusiva de la víctima. Takeshi se rindió. Se acercó y besó aquellos pequeños labios que predecían su perdición. Lo besó con calma, con suavidad, con un delicioso y placentero deleite, con pequeños besos que disfrutaban del contacto con aquel húmedo y cálido reposo de todos sus más anhelados deseos; probándolo con delicadeza y con lentitud, como se disfruta de un chocolate._

— _Pero nosotros duraremos hasta el final —dijo en un susurro sin apartarse mucho de su boca, devorando el aire que le calaba hasta los huesos y lo sentía recorrer por su propia sangre._

 _Rieron, se besaron y quizás, sólo un poco, se dejaron llevar planeando el futuro pero, ¿qué importaba?_

 _Se querían, era eso lo que valía. Sobre las bases de aquel amor juvenil, soñador y apasionado construyeron sus sueños, sus deseos, una familia, unos hijos, una casa en la montaña donde podrían pasar el verano y también el invierno (paradójicamente, sus dos_ _épocas_ _favoritas del año paradójicamente), en donde tendrían dos perros, un gato, un deportivo, un Audi y mil fotografías que adornarían todos los rincones de su hogar de recuerdos, tanto de las victorias como de sus fracasos. En sus corazones desearon que fueran más las victorias que las derrotas, aunque la diferencia sólo fuera de cien contra noventa y nueve._

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? Tienes una cara de espanto que ni te cuento. —Antes de que a Ritsu le diera tiempo de responder fue salvado por Kai quien firme y decidido, pero aún sin la más pálida idea de qué iba a decir, salió del baño en esos momentos.

—Buen día Takeshi.

—Hey, hola. ¿Taiki no estaba contigo? No me contesta el teléfono. —Haru reparó en que el móvil de su amigo estaba al lado suyo y, con disimulo y cuidado, lo guardó debajo de las sábanas para mantenerlo fuera de la óptica de su hermano.

—Sí, estaba, pero acaba de irse a su casa. Ya sabes, seguro fue a tomarse un baño y a descansar un poco.

—Oh, ya veo. Aun así, lo llamaré de nuevo. —Tomó su móvil mientras Haru rogaba porque el teléfono del rubio estuviera en silencio pero, una vez más, Kai fue más rápido.

—Hey, ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo que se quedó sin batería y que lo cargaría en casa hasta después de dormir un poco. Ah, y que te avisara, claro.

—¿En serio? Qué extraño. Podría jurar que le presté mi cargador.

—Lo dejaste aquí, hermano —interrumpió Haru, salvado porque aquello era verdad.

—Ah.

—Hey, Takeshi, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, ¿vamos? —Siguió a Kai fuera de la habitación luego de despedirse de su padre y hermano, sin estar muy seguro qué estaría pasando, pero con una ligera corazonada de que había algo que debía de saber. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación y todas las horas de preocupación que había pasado desde la noche pasada sin dormir. 

Taiki salió del baño con el andar un poco lento debido al cansancio. Segundos antes, Haru recibía un mensaje de su amigo por su móvil:

 _ **["Haz que Ritsu-chichi lo lleve junto a un ginecólogo, es urgente. Yo me encargaré de Takeshi".]**_

 _‹‹¿Ginecólogo? ¿Acaso Kai ya lo sabe?››_ No quería fallarle a su amigo, pero si Kai se lo había pedido de aquella manera, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Aunque muy probablemente Taiki terminaría odiándolo, él no iba a permitir que colocara su salud por debajo de sus caprichos.

—¿Taiki? Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? —Ritsu se acercó a él para ayudarlo a caminar viendo cómo se le dificultaba el caminar.

—Es sólo un malestar estomacal. Estaré bien Ritsu-chichi. Discúlpeme por causarle estas molestias y preocupaciones.

—No digas esas cosas. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? No creo que sea sólo un malestar estomacal y que por eso Kai se haya visto en la necesidad de mentirle a Takeshi. ¿Se pelearon acaso?

—No, no es eso. —Ritsu apoyó su mano en la frente del muchacho, comprobando su fiebre.

—Hey, pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre. Vamos, te acompaño a consulta. —Haru intervino.

—No. Tai, tienes que ir junto a un ginecólogo. —El aludido lo miró entre consternado y una clara señal de _"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_ , por haber dicho aquello tan deliberadamente frente a su suegro.

—¿Ginecólogo? —Los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa.

—Creo estás muy cansado y confundido Haru, ya estás diciendo cualquier cosa. —Ritsu observó las miradas de reproche de uno y de advertencia y preocupación de su hijo. No fue difícil darse cuenta que se estaba perdiendo de algún detalle muy importante.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —Aquella pregunta exigía respuesta, y no de una manera cordial o paciente al percatarse de que tenían muy poca predisposición a que se lo dijeran de buena manera— Y no se atrevan a mentirme.

La vida puede darte preciados regalos de las maneras más sarcásticas posibles, pero tan perfectos y hermosos que sencillamente es imposible no amarlos.

Intentó sostenerse de lo primero que encontró y eso fue la mano de su hijo al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca con una mano ahogando la impresión, la sorpresa, los mil sentimientos aunados.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —Ya le habían quitado el suero a Haru. Este se hallaba con mejor semblante por lo que no pudieron negarle la oportunidad de estar con su amigo en esos momentos.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala de ultrasonido en donde Taiki se hallaba, aún renuente, recostado en una camilla, siendo revisado por un ginecólogo, el Dr. Himura.

Ritsu estaba sumergido en sus mil pensamientos, intentando por cualquier medio mantener la cordura y compostura, pero de todas maneras no pudo evitar perder la mirada por unos largos segundos.

—¿Papá?  
—¿Embarazado? —murmuró tembloroso para sí mismo. Vio primero a su hijo; Haru lo miraba preocupado— Embarazado —repitió sin poder creerlo del todo aun cuando lo repitiera un millón de veces. Volteó a ver al médico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Tres semanas. El feto está completamente sano. La fiebre es debido a las bajas defensas del joven Yukina, sumándole eso a que no se ha estado alimentando correctamente y todo el estrés que ha estado pasando. No me sorprende. Si hubiéramos esperado más tiempo hubiera sido fatal. Le inyectaré algo para que baje esta fiebre, no podemos permitir que siga con ella, sería muy peligroso.

Taiki se hallaba recostado con el vientre descubierto mientras el doctor pasaba aquel aparato frío presionando contra su abdomen. Tenía la mirada volteada, fija en algún punto de la pared, perdido en sí mismo; se negaba a mirar al monitor o entender los golpeteos que se escuchaban provenientes de aquella extraña y diabólica máquina. No quería pensar, no quería escuchar; sólo quería que todo aquello fuera un sueño del que pronto podría despertar. Se hallaba completamente ajeno a ese momento, concentrado en controlar los enloquecedores y salvajes latidos de su propio corazón y en no derramar las lágrimas reprimidas en sus ojos, haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte el nudo en su garganta.

Pocos minutos después el médico limpiaba el gel del vientre del chico y apagaba la máquina en el justo momento en que se habían fijado que una lágrima caía imperceptible e inevitable por su mejilla.

—Los dejaré a solas. Los estaré esperando en mi consultorio para responder a todas sus preguntas y entregarles las recetas. —El médico salió en ese momento de la sala.

—Haru, déjame sólo con él un momento. —Su voz no admitió réplicas pero tampoco guardaba enojo o rabia alguna, simplemente estaba cargada con la seriedad que requería aquello.

—Papá... —Haru entendió la mirada que le dirigió su padre y supo que ahora ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar y procurar estar luego con Taiki, sea lo que sea que pasara— entiendo. Estaré en mi habitación. —Se retiró no sin antes acercarse a su amigo, quien se encontraba aún en estado catatónico. Acarició sus cabellos y limpió la única lágrima que había derramado. Besó su frente y le dijo:

—Hey, no importa qué pase. No estás solo en esto.

Ritsu cerró la puerta luego de que su hijo saliera. Se acercó hasta Taiki, quien de alguna manera había logrado reaccionar para cubrirse el vientre y bajarse de la camilla. Mantenía la mirada cabizbaja, tenía miedo, estaba confundido, estaba... adolorido era la palabra que buscaba. Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo conseguían sólo abrumar a su joven corazón y destruir todos sus ánimos y energías.

—Taiki...

—Perdóneme. Por favor, perdóneme. —Ritsu se acercó y lo abrazó, estrechándolo con cariño y comprensión entre sus brazos.

—No pidas perdón. No has cometido ningún crimen. —Fue cuando el niño pequeño que ahora se encontraba refugiado en aquellos brazos que se sentían como los de su padre: tan lleno de amor y calidez, se rompió en incontables lágrimas. Lloró como si ya no hubiera un mañana para desahogar sus miedos, lloró con dolor, lloró aterrado por lo desconocido, por lo no vivido, por los pocos sueños que había tenido en su vida y ahora sentía que se habían muerto junto con sus ilusiones y todos los deseos de una vida que no había comenzado a vivir.

Lastimosamente, el camino empedrado y espinoso que había comenzado a recorrer, aún sería bastante largo. Las inseguridades y los miedos pueden llevarnos a tomar decisiones que podrían no ser precisamente las correctas pero que dolorosamente no podríamos entenderlas hasta conocerlas.

—Yo... no quiero tenerlo.

—¿Y bien? —Habían llegado hasta un parque cerca del hospital. Takeshi no quería alejarse mucho por si surgía algo y pudiera regresar lo más rápido posible— ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenías que decirme y no podía esperar Kai? —miró expectante y curioso a su amigo, esperando sus explicaciones.

—Yo... Takeshi, sabes que Haru me gusta. —Encontró la excusa perfecta o quizás sólo era el momento que por fin había estado esperando. Su corazón, su mente y su alma estaban en ello: No quería perder sin luchar.

—¡Ja! Déjame decirte que eso no es novedad amigo, y las rosas son rojas, y las violetas azules —dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hey, no te burles.

—Perdón. —Por un momento se puso serio, pero al rato se echó a reír— ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Tienes una cara de idiota enamorado ahorita mismo, como la de perro maltratado.

—Gracias por tu sincera amistad, eh.

—De nada. En fin, ¿qué es eso que tan desesperadamente quieres decirme? —Colocó las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró finalmente con seriedad y atención.

—Sólo quiero dejarte en claro que no pienso renunciar a Haru, seguiré luchando por él. No me importa que esta vez me haya rechazado.

—Vaya. Pues ponte en la fila amigo.

—Es que... Un momento, ¿Sora habló contigo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues... 

_—Entiéndelo Sora, si Haru ha regresado no ha sido por gusto, ha regresado más bien por una razón familiar, personal, que como comprenderás son cosas nuestras y de nadie más._

— _Te lo prometo, Takeshi, nunca quise hacerle daño. El cielo sabe que si hubiera tenido entonces la más pálida idea de los sentimientos de Haru, hubiera luchado por él._

— _¿A qué te refieres con sus sentimientos?_

— _¿Eh? —Sora se vio notablemente sorprendido. Aquello no se lo esperaba— Tú, aquella vez me dijiste tantas cosas. Haru..._

— _¿Cómo sabes que es verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad y no tan solo una mentira que te hice creer entonces para que fuera mayor tu culpa? ¿Alguna vez escuchaste palabras de ese tipo de amor romántico de los labios de Haru? —En ese instante, el corazón de Sora se paralizó. Sintió que en el suelo se abría un abismo en donde comenzaba a caer, nuevamente. Todo este tiempo estaba tan ocupado es sostenerse a sí mismo, en mantenerse alejado de Haru, en nunca confesarle sus sentimientos. Lo había hecho debido a sí mismo, suponiendo, como hizo toda su vida, que sabía a la perfección lo que debería estar sintiendo Haru._

— _Pero, ¿qué dices? Tú, ¿hubieras sido capaz?_

— _Te agradecería que bajes la voz. Taiki aún se encuentra durmiendo. —Del desconcierto y la sorpresa nacieron nuevos temores, una confusión que comenzó a formar olas de desesperación en su ya angustiada mente._

— _¿Hubieras sido capaz? —volvió a preguntarle, pero esta vez con desesperanza y desazón en el alma, rogando por alguna pizca de esperanza._

— _Haru es mi hermano, recuérdalo Sora. Antes que nadie, antes que tú, para mí está él. Por Haru haría eso y cualquier cosa para mantenerle a salvo. Y sin importar cuáles sean sus sentimientos por ti, en ese entonces traicionaste su confianza. Dime, ¿acaso hay algo más importante que la confianza?_

— _No la hay. —Lo supo con certeza. La vida se había encargado de la manera más dura de hacérselo saber. Cansado, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, respirando con dificultad, hundido en sus recuerdos. Nuevamente había actuado como el más imbécil de todos. Nuevamente las dudas lo acuchillaban directamente como estacas en el medio exacto de su pecho. Él nunca deseó hacerle daño, pero de alguna manera todo había terminado así._

— _Dime, Sora —Por unos momentos sintió como suyos los suspiros del que había sido su mejor amigo y sintió que debía preguntárselo y conocer la verdad—. Sé sincero, ¿qué es lo que quieres de Haru?_

— _Takeshi, yo nunca te mentí —Ninguna voz hubiera sonado tan triste y desesperanzada como la suya en todo el mundo, en estos momentos—. Lo amo. Lo amo tanto que me duele. Lo amo tanto que no me importó morirme de tristeza cuando se fue. Él tenía que irse, debía de alejarse de mí. Yo le fallé, y no solo a él, le fallé a mi corazón —Se llevó una mano sobre el pecho donde los latidos parecían indicar que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría disparado, y con un nudo en la garganta, y tragándose todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse desde sus ojos, continuó—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo ese maldito día? Mierda. Mierda, mierda —La voz comenzaba a romperse, las manos le fallaban. Aun así la seguridad y la firmeza de sus palabras continuaron de pie, inquebrantables—. Desde pequeños, él ha sido mi persona. La persona que lo veía todo a través de mí sin necesidad de que yo dijera nada. No sé cómo diablos lo hacía —Ahora sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos se remontaban a aquel precioso recuerdo— pero cada vez que me alejaba del resto, sin importar en dónde, él me encontraba, y sin motivos me abrazaba. Me cuidaba como nadie más lo hacía._

 _Le tomó un minuto recuperar el hilo de sus recuerdos._

— _Recuerdo muy bien aquella vez, cuando tenía tres años, cuando nuestra gata, Sorata murió. Hasta entonces nada me había dolido tanto en mi corta vida, y fue Haru el que, viéndome llorar, colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho y me dijo: ‹‹Sana, sana. Sonríe, pronto dejará de doler. Sana, sana. ¿Viste? El dolor ya se fue››. Y con su hermosa sonrisa me devolvió la tranquilidad e hizo que las lágrimas se detuvieran. Desde entonces, cada día, mis sentimientos por él solo han crecido más y más. No sabes, no, no podrías imaginarte lo que pasé todos estos años. Aquel día en que lo vi partir en un avión a Inglaterra, sentí que la vida se me iba con él. Pero me dije a mí mismo que si era la clase de persona que solo le hace llorar, lo mejor era que se alejara de mí, porque prefería vivir el dolor de perderle que ver el daño que le causo, cada día. No ha sido fácil Takeshi, te lo juro que no lo ha sido. Y ahora que ha vuelto, es como si el destino quisiera darme una oportunidad nuevamente. Quiero sanar las heridas que le causé, quiero estar a su lado, quiero poder, no emendar mis errores, pero sí recuperar el tiempo perdido. No me importa que me lleve toda la vida hacerlo. Solo quiero poder verle feliz, por ver de nuevo su sonrisa soy capaz de todo. Perdóname, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Lucharé por él, incluso si eso significa pasar por encima de ti y por encima del mundo entero._

 _Takeshi, no había dejado de observarlo cada instante, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Por mucho que quisiera encontrar algo malo, por mucho que quisiera tener la razón y encontrar algo que le diga que el chico que estaba en frente no era la persona indicada para estar junto a su hermano, no pudo encontrar nada._

— _Mira, he hablado con él. Trabajará seis meses en la editorial, ha dicho que quiere empezar de cero, aunque la verdad es que no lo necesita. Planea trabajar en su primer libro con Marukawa. Y, esto nadie lo sabe, regresará a Inglaterra cuando concluya ese tiempo._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sora, no soy quien para juzgarte y sentenciarte. Eres dueño de tu vida, de tus actos, emociones y pensamientos. Pero no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a Haru. Si te digo todo esto es porque... —suspiró con pesar— porque a pesar de todo, estás en todo tu derecho de cometer errores como cualquier otro y yo, ¡demonios! Aunque he intentado odiarte, te considero mi hermano, tal y como lo es Haru. Personalmente, creo que ambos estuvieron equivocados. Pero mi consejo es que sigas con tu vida adelante y dejes a Haru hacer a suya. Ya es hora. ¿No crees que hay demasiadas heridas de por medio?_

— _Takeshi, te agradezco la estima y la consideración que me tienes. También te considero como un hermano, pero no puedo mentirte, justamente por eso. Te guste o no, yo lucharé por Haru. Te lo dije y te lo repito, lo amo. Él es mi todo._

— _¿En verdad crees eso?_

— _No es cuestión de que lo crea, se trata de lo que siento. Haru ha sido, es y siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida. En todo este tiempo, no existió segundo en que no estuviera pensando en él. Cuando él se fue, todo perdió su sentido, y ahora que lo tengo tan cerca, te prometo que no dejaré que vuelva a irse jamás._

— _Ja, eres un imbécil testarudo. A ver cómo te va con eso._

— _Gracias._

— _Sora._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Feliz cumpleaños. —Takeshi le invitó a levantarse, y aunque Sora le pasó la mano, siendo precavido, a cambio recibió otra respuesta._

— _No seas tonto. —Su amigo lo instó a levantarse y lo abrazó fraternalmente. Había sido mucho tiempo manteniendo rencores y ya estaba cansado de todo eso._

— _Supongo este es un nuevo inicio, ¿no?_

— _Tal vez. De todas maneras yo te lo prometo, Sora. Vuelves a comportarte como un maldito imbécil con Haru, y, esta vez estás muerto._

— _Gracias por el voto de confianza. No te decepcionaré Takeshi._

—Ya veo —Su voz parecía descorazonada y la desilusión tiñó sus palabras junto con una aparente decepción—. Pero dime, ¿lo apoyas?

—Nunca he dicho nada parecido. Si bien no le prohibí nada, tampoco lo lancé a los brazos de Haru.

—Eso quiere decir que... —Takeshi suspiró.

—Kai, el único que puede decidir sobre los sentimientos de Haru es Haru, yo sólo no quiero que lo lastimen pero, ¿cómo prevenir lo que podría pasar en el futuro? Pero aun así, haré todo lo posible para que no vuelvan a dañarlo.

—Yo... —Takeshi le dirigió una sonrisa de incredulidad a su amigo al notar sus dudas latentes.

—Pensabas pedir permiso para cortejar a mi hermano, ¿no? —Kai sintió de pronto que la estación de invierno había cambiado a verano por el calor que inundó su rostro, en realidad estaba muerto de nervios por haber sido descubierto.

—E-eso es... lo que intentaba hacer. —Exhaló profundo y alborotó sus cabellos.

Takeshi rió sin poder evitarlo.

—No tienes por qué poner esa cara.

—Es... es culpa de tu hermano.

—He de admitirlo, el pequeño cascarrabias es todo un rompecorazones.

—¿Eh? ¿Haru acaso...?

—¿Eh? —Al principio no entendió la cara desencajada de su amigo pero luego supo a qué se refería— ¿No me digas que crees que son sólo tú y Sora, quienes están detrás de sus huesitos? —Kai no dio crédito a sus palabras. Se hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa pero no que tuviera que luchar contra otra persona que no fuera su hermano por el amor del pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Uh, uh. Eso no te lo diré. Eso es secreto de hermanos.

—¡Takeshi!

—Hagamos un trato. Si acaso te llegaras a ganar el corazón de Haru, ese día te lo diré. —Entre mil súplicas por parte de Kai y el placer de Takeshi por amedrentar a su amigo pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba anocheciendo. Decidieron ir a merendar al café más cercano y seguir platicando como hace tiempo no lo hacían, ciertamente era extraño darse cuenta de que ya no eran unos mocosos que se llevaban la vida por delante y vivían sin más preocupaciones que conseguir dinero para pagar el helado de cada tarde de domingo a aquel que perdiera el partido de soccer jugado ese día. Ahora eran unos mocosos con responsabilidades y personas a quienes proteger y cuidar más que a su propia vida, y nunca nadie les había dicho lo difícil que sería ni se lo hubieran creído, en caso de que estuvieran avisados.

—Hey, ¿estás mejor? —Haru tomó de sus manos, buscando interpretar las expresiones de su rostro. Los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia lo carcomían lentamente, se sentía completamente inútil en esa situación. No podía hacer nada por su amigo.

—Ajá. —El rubio sólo se limitó a asentir con una forzada sonrisa a Haru. La hora de visita se estaba por terminar y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Se le estaba agotando el tiempo y las excusas para no encontrarse con sus padres. Aoshi y Yue, así como Shin y Yuki, habían ido a visitar a Haru. Habían pasado una tarde amena, aunque sólo Haru y Ritsu conocían las verdaderas razones del malestar de Taiki.

Hatori Daisuke era editor de novelas en la prestigiosa Marukawa Shoten. Los últimos días había estado trabajando el doble debido a la ausencia de Haru, quien solía ayudarlo en algunas ediciones a pesar de ser un escritor. Fue a visitarlo al hospital justo en el momento en que sus amigos dejaban la habitación.

—Y así es como me reciben, cómo se nota que les ha hecho falta mi presencia —dijo en tono lastimero. Se dirigió a Haru con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás mi amor? —Se acercó hasta él para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Sólo quedaron en la habitación él, Haru, Ritsu y Taiki a punto de caer dormido y con el semblante indiferente.

—Dai, deja de llamarme así, se presta a malos entendidos.

—Ay, amor, no tienes por qué temer. Algún día esta sociedad tendrá que aceptar que estamos juntos y que nos amamos. —Ritsu hizo un esfuerzo por no reír, pero no se contuvo.

—Hey, papá. No salgas a mi favor, eh.

—Discúlpame, cariño. Es que recordé algo que hace tiempo hacía que lanzara llamas por la boca, y ahora me parece tan normal.

—¿Eh? —El menor lo miró confundido.

—Nada, nada. Larga historia.

—Ritsu-chichi, algún día tiene que contarnos esas travesuras suyas de adolescente.

—Más respeto a tus mayores, eh.

A pesar de haberlo dicho enojado, disfrutaba de las risas de su hijo y es que desde que había llegado de Inglaterra no las había escuchado ni mucho menos con tanta naturalidad. Era su alegría más inmensa, saber que al menos, de entre tantas cosas malas, aún podía escuchar aquellas hermosas risas que siempre calmaban las tempestades de su corazón.

En ese momento Daisuke reparó en Taiki, quien lucía todo ojeroso y pálido bostezando a más no poder, llevándose las manos a los ojos de vez en cuando para espantar el sueño.

—Hey, miren lo que trajo el viento, ¿no fuiste al colegio hoy, pequeña comadreja? —Ese siempre había sido su apodo de pequeño y los únicos que seguían llamándolo de esa manera eran su hermano, su novio y, definitivamente para hacerle la vida imposible, Dai porque... bueno, Dai es Dai y molestar a los demás era su profesión de vida. Lo llamaban de esa manera por ser el más pequeño de todos, incluso un poco más bajo que Haru y, además, era por su carácter rebelde, siempre en modo ataque, exactamente igual al pequeño mamífero. De pequeño incluso usó un disfraz de comadreja, para sus padres se veía realmente adorable. Tenía cinco años. Era el primer Halloween en el que tuvo el permiso de sus padres para salir a pedir dulces, y extrañamente fue el último al que asistió.

Taiki se limitó a responderle con una escueta y cansada mirada pero sin responder, por vez primera, a sus provocaciones, volviendo su mirada hacia el suelo. Entonces Daisuke supo que algo andaba mal pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún otro tipo de comentario. Dirigió la mirada a Haru y luego a Ritsu, pero sus miradas apagadas y tristes en respuesta tampoco le daban muchas pistas.

—Te llevaré a tu casa. —Resolvió Ritsu pero Daisuke intervino.

—Lo haré yo, traje mi auto. Además, te ves cansado Ritsu-chichi y la hora de visitas terminó. Anda, vamos pequeña comadreja —Se acercó a él y desordenó sus cabellos—. De seguro si te compro algo de helado de chocolate te reanimas, y es mi manera de disculparme si mi broma te molestó. —Le dirigió una sonrisa genuina pero Taiki estaba reacio a reaccionar a nada. Sólo tomó su abrigo, se despidió de Ritsu, de su amigo y salió de la habitación en silencio, para luego ser seguido por Dai.

—Nos vemos mañana. Cuando ya estén en casa me avisas, eh, Haru, digo, mi amor. —Le tiró un beso en el aire a lo que Ritsu y Haru se miraron con una expresión de _"Sí, está loco y no tiene remedio"_. Al menos les hizo pasar un buen momento, por breve que haya sido. Esa peculiar y osada manera de ser suya nunca cambiaría pero era parte de su personalidad.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No tienes que agradecer. Eh, pero mis tíos parecen que no están en casa (1), ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes quedarte solo?

—Sí, trabajan hasta tarde hoy. Dai, tranquilo. Ya no tengo cinco años, estaré bien.

—Menos mal, porque ahora no te quedaría muy bien que digamos ese disfraz de comadreja.

—Ya puedes irte.

—Hey, hey, ya. Lo siento, ¿sí? No puedo evitarlo, es solo que no te veo muy bien. Sólo lo decía por esa cara de muerto que traes.

—Está bien, lo siento. Sabes, estoy cansado. Voy a entrar ya.

—Está bien, cuídate.

—Sí, gracias Dai.

—Por fin te encuentro. —En ese momento sintió que un hueco se abría por debajo de sus pies, y deseó que fuese de esa manera en verdad, cuan duro lo deseó.

—Takeshi. —De pálido el color de su rostro pasó a quedarse blanco como el papel.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Estaba ahí, mirándolo expectante, ansioso, y con el desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos color miel.

—No, mañana será. Estoy muy cansado. —¿Cómo? No, no podía. Hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para que nadie notara sus manos y sus piernas temblando, a punto de desmoronarse. No podía enfrentarlo, no ahora, no así. No pudo mantener en alto la mirada mucho tiempo más, le dio la espalda dispuesto a entrar pero el agarre firme en su brazo le impidió dar un paso más; volteó a verlo entonces por inercia, asustado por la posición que repentinamente estaba tomando su novio. 

—Hoy, y ahora —dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas ni discusión alguna.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Me lastimas! —Daisuke se bajó inmediatamente de su auto, dispuesto a separarlos, aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Suéltalo Takeshi! ¿No lo oíste?

—No te metas, Daisuke. —Su mirada era fría y decidida, firme y prepotente. Estaba actuando con la cabeza fría. Sabía de sobra, y acababa de confirmarlo con la actitud de su novio, que había algo que le estaba ocultando. De otra manera no actuaría de aquella manera tan culpable.

—Voy... voy a estar bien, Dai. Por favor, vete. —Taiki evitó la mirada de su amigo en todo momento, pero dijo aquello tratando de sonar lo más firme posible.

—Pero, Taiki, no...

—Solo, vete, por favor. —Taiki le miró. Estaba claro que no quería tener aquella conversación, pero era todavía más necesario que lo hiciera ahora. Su amigo le miró con rabia, impotente.

Takeshi esperó. Lo conocía demasiado bien, a él no podía mentirle. Volvió a verlo. Sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos llorosos con el miedo, no, el terror reflejado en ellos le gritaba que no estaba nada bien.

—Voy a esperar aquí, Taiki.

—Vamos. —Nada quebrantaría su decisión y en ese momento Takeshi, sujetándolo del brazo con firmeza, se lo llevó de allí pese a que el menor le dijera una y mil veces que lo soltara de una vez y forcejeara en vano.

Finalmente llegaron a una plaza no muy concurrida. A esa horas del atardecer, ya anocheciendo y en invierno, era lógico que prácticamente nadie estuviera por allí además de ellos dos.

—¡Que me sueltes te digo! —El menor siguió luchando por soltarse pero lo único que había logrado es casi caerse contra el pavimento debido a que Takeshi lo soltó de improviso y él aún forcejeaba. Perdió el equilibrio tambaleándose peligrosamente, pero fue sostenido por las manos de Takeshi sujetándolo por la cintura.

Taiki casi muere del susto, su corazón latía salvajemente. Un terror desconocido había recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo como nunca antes le había pasado. Respiraba con dificultad, en serio había creído por una milésima de segundo que su vida había acabado, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¿Por qué huyes de esta manera de mí? —Había una súplica latente en sus ojos miel, un pedido cargado de miedo, desesperación, angustia, confusión, ansiedad; mil emociones desbordándose a través del reflejo de su alma. Taiki se separó de él, no soportaba el contacto, podía sentir incluso que lo repudiaba.

—Vete al demonio. No me pasa nada —Dio media vuelta, su intención era marcharse de una buena vez. No quiso, no pudo con todos sus demonios atacándolo al mismo tiempo, pero el dueño de su corazón no se lo permitió, detuvo su andar sujetándolo del brazo una vez más. Sintió que si lo dejaba ir, lo perdería definitivamente.

—No, no te irás. Quiero saber por qué me estás evitando —Ha sido muy paciente, ha esperado una explicación decente. Pero las cosas poco a poco se le han ido de las manos—. Merezco una respuesta, Taiki. Por favor. —Su voz, de exigente pasó a un sutil ruego cargado de cariño implacable. Entendía que su amor estaba pasando por un mal momento pero flagelaba a su alma el no saber la razón; él también estaba sufriendo, pero Taiki no veía más allá de su pena, de su aflicción, no pudo ver el corazón acongojado y reprimido de aquel que le ha entregado su vida misma en sus manos, hace ya tres años.

Taiki se sintió entre la espada y la pared, ¿le dice o no le dice? Sus sentimientos y su vida estaban en juego. ¿Cómo le dice algo así? ¿Cómo le escupe a la cara que arruinó la vida de ambos, porque él no desea a ese bebé, ese pequeño ser que no tiene la culpa de nada? No ahora, no se siente preparado. Se siente asustado, y no sabe qué hacer.

—Tú no entiendes. —Detuvo su lucha por soltarse, sabía que no tenía caso. Sabía que perdió y poco o nada le restaba de tiempo para saber que la única cosa que le pertenecía de verdad, el amor de Takeshi, también lo abandonaría junto a sus sueños y esperanzas.

Es fácil juzgar, pero es tan difícil colocarse en los zapatos de alguien más. Con apenas diecisiete años de vida, todo lo que había planeado para su vida, para su futuro, y para lo que compartiría junto a su compañero se había ido en un soplo de viento, que ya jamás le regresaría nada de lo que se ha llevado. Él no quería vivir así, ¿podrían acaso obligarle a vivir una vida que no quería vivir? Y entonces, ¿dónde quedaban sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus anhelos, sus miedos, sus luchas?

¿Ya no tenía derecho a vivir? Porque era eso, le estaban arrebatando su propia vida, sus propias decisiones de sus manos, aun antes de que él decidiera qué quería, qué haría, o cómo se sentía.

—No entiendes nada. —Volvió a repetir, cansado, desesperanzado, con la vista perdida, con las energías muertas, con el corazón temblando de miedo, solo con sus tormentos que le estaban devorando lentamente y sin piedad los pedazos de una vida aun no vivida. Él no lo merecía, él quería un poco más de tiempo, una oportunidad, cualquier cosa a lo que pudiera aferrarse para poder entender que no estaba muriéndose tan cruelmente como lo estaba sintiendo.

El miedo es el peor aliado de todos y un terrible consejero sobre de los caminos que debes de tomar, pero es el único compañero cuando pierdes la fe y te abraza la soledad y la incomprensión.

—¿Cómo quieres que entienda si no me dices nada? ¿Ya no confías en mí? —Caminó de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar un milagro que le recuperara la tranquilidad robada y extinguiera la zozobra que lo asfixiaba y mataba por dentro, calando cada uno de sus órganos— Maldita sea, Taiki. Estoy acá tratando de entender, pero tú no me dejas —dijo con desahogo cruel, con la voz marchita. Crueles y certeras palabras que se derramaron como un balde de agua helada sobre sus mil inquietudes—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde mierdas se fue la confianza? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ya no son gritos, tampoco son lágrimas, ¿para qué llorar? Es un susurro, palabras vagas desde su miedo, desde su angustia, desde su tormento.

—No sé qué decirte. La confianza no nos sirve de nada ahora. No sé qué decirte Takeshi, ni siquiera sé si debería estar hablando contigo ahora. —Poco a poco el dolor y las inseguridades amilanaban, no para desaparecer sino para sentarse a ser espectadores de la obra que habían creado con tanto esmero. Ahora sólo el vacío y una sensación de pesadez inundaban su pecho.

 _ **Tú y yo hemos caminado por una línea frágil,**_

 _ **lo he sabido todo este tiempo,**_

 _ **pero nunca pensé que viviría para verla rota.**_

 _ **Se está oscureciendo y todo está muy quieto.**_

 _ **Y ya no puedo confiar en nada.**_

 _ **Y recae sobre ti, como si todo fuera un grave error.**_

Se miraron frente a frente, quizá por vez primera en esa noche se miraban de verdad, pero el dolor no iba a ningún lado, tampoco los miedos se esfumaron.

¿Es tan difícil comprender que somos seres humanos y que no somos perfectos?

Tenemos tanto derecho a equivocarnos como a ser perdonados.

¿Tenemos acaso el mismo derecho a juzgar con tanta prepotencia, a quienes nos lastiman? ¿Incluso si esas personas son las que dicen amarnos más que a nadie?

—Hey —Takeshi vio sus ojos llorosos. Entendió que quizás fue un poco brusco durante todo ese tiempo, hasta entonces. Después de todo, él sólo quería su tranquilidad. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Admiró sus perfectos ojos verdes, apagados, siempre caracterizados por ese fuego que lo había enamorado, esa rebeldía tan hermosa y perfecta que le daba luz a sus orbes, que le daba luz a su corazón en sombras—. Te amo, Taiki. ¿Entiendes eso? —En su mirada yacía una súplica ciega. Estaba enfadado por sentirse tan distante, por sentirse apartado. Estaba confundido, estaba perdido y lo único que en ese instante logró comprender es cuánto le dolía ver las lágrimas opacando el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Me amas? —El menor preguntó sin poder evitar hacerlo con una risa irónica y que dolió desde el alma. Sus palabras salieron quebradas— ¿Me seguirás amando cuando te diga que arruiné nuestras vidas? ¿Me seguirás amando cuando te cuente lo que he pensado muchas veces hacer?

Sitió un nudo formarse poco a poco en su garganta. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, pausada y agónicamente. Lo presintió, era más que un malestar. Sus ojos ardieron por el deseo vivo de expresar la agonía que le producía el tono quebrado del chico antes alegre que inundaba de risas y alegrías todos sus días.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Taiki, dime, ¿qué demonios es lo que está pasando? Me estás asustando —Ya no pudo más. Sintió que ambos caminaban en una cuerda floja, muy delgada, y sintió cómo esa línea estaba quebrándose—. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices. Somos una pareja. Son tres años los que hemos estado juntos. ¿Acaso no han valido para nada? Por favor, te lo ruego. Confía en mí. —Con la fidelidad de un corazón que lo quiso desde siempre lo cobijó contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, con el pánico que le causaba la espantosa idea de perderlo. No pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más.

Taiki lo empujó alejándolo de él. El roce de sus manos, su olor, su angustia, dolían. Fue cuando se comenzó a desmoronar. Algo comenzaba a quebrarse para el niño que aún no ha empezado a vivir y ya se veía obligado a vivir por alguien más.

Fue el punto de quiebre.

—¡Estoy esperando un bebé! —Fue la primera vez que él mismo lo dijo. Se sintió como si él mismo estuviera firmando su sentencia. Finas lágrimas, sin que se diera cuenta, comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas— ¿Entiendes? Me embaracé... y no lo quiero. No quiero esto, Takeshi. No puedo. —Pero, ¿quién entendería? ¿Quién lo comprendería? ¿Quién espantaría sus miedos? Sólo iban a tacharlo de imbécil, de malcriado, de estúpido, de irresponsable, de mil adjetivos más. ¿Quién iba ponerse en su maldito lugar para sentir un poco de toda la mierda que estaba sintiendo, y que él mismo odiaba sentir?

Nadie. 

—Ahora ódiame. Ódiame Takeshi porque no sé si pueda cambiar de opinión, todo esto es... es demasiado para mí. Y no estoy preparado. —Era tarde, las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y Taiki se ocultó tras sus manos. Sus ojos desearon no ver el dolor y el odio en los ojos de su amor. Sabía que ya lo perdió.

 _ **Contengo la respiración**_

 _ **No te voy a volver a perder.**_

 _ **Algo hizo que tus ojos se enfriaran.**_

—¿Qué? —lo escuchó, más que ninguna otra cosa antes en su vida. Muy claramente lo escuchó., sí, pero no puede asimilarlo del todo. Su corazón en ese mismo instante se ha detenido, no, su vida es la que se ha paralizado. No existen las palabras para describir su sentir. ¿Cómo explicar lo que el alma no puede contener?— ¿Estás...? —Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

Se acercó a él, tomó de sus manos, temblando al mismo tiempo, y apartó sus manos de su rostro.

—Mírame.

—No puedo —susurró apenas entre sollozos y espasmos nerviosos.

—Sí, sí puedes. Taiki, mírame —insiste. El menor se negó, entonces, con un gesto delicado, como si temiera que fuera a romperse allí mismo, como el más preciado de los cristales, besó sus labios con suavidad dejando a su novio estupefacto, y recibiendo el beso con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, sorprendidos por la acción no esperada ni en mil años.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Takeshi? —La poca resistencia que le quedaba se hizo trizas en manos de un dulce amor que sabía adorarlo desde siempre, y como nadie nunca lo haría— ¿Por qué? —murmuró entre sus labios. No era digno de ese amor.

—Hey, nunca te dejaré solo. —Quiso reír, quiso llorar, quiso gritar. Estaba confundido, tenía miedo, estaba feliz, estaba... No entendía ni él mismo lo que sentía, pero una cosa sabía: que lo ama con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, con toda su voluntad y también con la resistencia que no tenía, con sus mil miedos, con sus angustias, con sus alegrías, con sus altanerías y sus tristezas, con sus imperfecciones, ama sus virtudes y ama sus defectos. Ama al chico que le enseñó a amar y a adorar la vida. Y no quería perderlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta, recostándose contra su pecho, todavía con leves espasmos pero con el llanto detenido— Yo... yo no sé si pueda, Takeshi.

Apoyando su frente en la de su amor le susurró, agotado ante tan abrumadores sentimientos.

—Tampoco yo, pero siente esto —Tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho—. ¿Lo sientes? Estoy tan asustado como tú. Puede que seamos jóvenes, no sepamos mucho acerca de la vida ni de lo que significa ser padres. Habrá momentos difíciles, pero mi amor, no será imposible. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando hacíamos planes de una vida, juntos: dos perros, un gato, un deportivo, un Audi, una casa en la montaña, y mil fotografías que adornarían nuestro hogar. Noventa y nueve derrotas, y cien victorias. —Aquella perspectiva de vida no sonaba mal, era un bonito sueño. Sueño y no realidad.

—¿Y si decido no tenerlo? ¿Me odiarías?

Cuan profundo pueden golpear las palabras al alma, y qué difícil era encontrar un remedio para las heridas que estas causaban.

Por el amor que les tenía, a él y a ese pequeño ser del que apenas sabía pero ya lo amaba tanto como a él, decidió armarse de valor, un poco de fe y mucha paciencia pero, ¿sería suficiente?

—Hey, quiero que te preguntes algo. ¿Este bebé fue hecho por algo más que nuestro amor? ¿Podríamos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos si le arrebatamos la vida por un descuido nuestro? Te conozco, Taiki. Tú no harías algo como eso. —Ahí estaba el maldito problema, todos los conocían y creían saber lo que quería. Todos, menos él.

El rubio se alejó con rabia, con desdén. Se sintió solo, incomprendido. Le dio la espalda a aquel que, se suponía, debería estar de su lado. Claro que supo lo egoísta que estaba siendo pero, ¿no estaba siéndolo también él? ¿Por qué todos tenían que tener la razón y estar en lo correcto, mientras él era el único equivocado?

Miró al vacío y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Lo he pensado mucho Takeshi y siempre llego a la misma idea. No me siento capaz de tener este bebé —dijo frío y determinado, como quería parecer. Takeshi no fue capaz de ver la expresión que destellaban sus ojos, todo en lo que pensaba era en cómo podría decir aquello con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Aquello terminó por destrozarle las pocas fuerzas que había sido capaz de reunir.

Nunca habría pensado en eso. Nunca habría pensado en que Taiki pensaría eso. Quitarle la vida a su bebé, aquel pequeño retorno del amor inmenso que se profesaban, el que ahora crecía en el vientre de la persona que ama.

 _ **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No me dejes así.**_

 _ **Pensé que te conocía.**_

 _ **Algo está terriblemente mal.**_

 _ **Eres todo lo que quería.**_

—Acaso, ¿decides sólo por ti? —Una parte de él sintió rabia, otra parte decepción. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Sus palabras poco a poco fueron destilando toda la infernal frustración, rabia, impotencia y dolor que nacieron de aquellas palabras, que resonaban en su oído con la fuerza de un martilleo constante y demencial. Murmuró bajo, pero decidido— Y en todo esto. —Dejó escapar una leve risa cargada de ironía y tristeza— ¿Dónde estoy yo?

—Es mi cuerpo Takeshi. Yo soy el que lleva la peor parte. ¡Acabo de cumplir los diecisiete años, maldita sea! No quiero mandar a la mierda todos mis sueños, mi vida entera por esto.

Ese no era el niño del que se enamoró. Él nunca habría dicho cosas tan incoherentes y... crueles.

 _ **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No me dejes así.**_

 _ **Pensé que te conocía.**_

 _ **No puedo respirar cuando te marchas.**_

 _ **¿No puedes regresar?**_

 _ **Ahora estoy atormentado.**_

—Te estoy preguntando, ¿acaso mis sentimientos no importan en esto? Lo llamas "esto". ¡Mierda, Taiki! ¡Es mi bebé, también! ¿Cómo tienes el... —Se mordía para no ser tan impulsivo. Se burló de su estúpida consideración. Aún estaba pensando en él— ...cómo carajos tienes el estúpido coraje de decir tantas tonterías de una sola vez?

 _ **Me quedé parado allí, viéndote huir**_

 _ **de todo lo que tuvimos,**_

 _ **pero aún me consta cada palabra que te dije.**_

—¿Cómo puedo decir... qué? —Taiki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su novio, que tanto decía amarlo, no lo apoyaba, no lo entendía y ahora se atrevía a juzgarlo— ¿Tonterías dices? —Nuevamente las lágrimas se asomaron pero esta vez con ira, con rabia, ignorando el pequeño dolor de vientre que ahora lo empezaba a aquejar e importándole un rábano todo lo bueno que pudieran haber tenido. Se acercó con furia incontenible a Takeshi y la descargó en una fuerte cachetada sobre su rostro— Acá tienes todas tus palabras de amor, baratas y vacías. Es mi maldita decisión. Y si no te da la gana apoyarme, me importa una mierda. Las llamas tonterías, ¿eh? Yo las llamo mi puta vida, y mis sentimientos. —Quería aguantar, ya no quería doblegar más su orgullo, ya no más— Ya no más.

Takeshi le miró con una calma que no existía, impasible, sereno.

—No es tu maldita decisión. Ese bebé no es sólo tuyo, es nuestro.

—Bebé, bebé, bebé, ¿no puedes dejar de repetirlo por un miserable segundo, siquiera? —De alguna manera las cosas se distorsionaron de aquella manera. ¿Cómo habían acabado de aquella manera? No lo sabía. Ya no quería saberlo

—No me dejes fuera de esto, te lo estoy pidiendo. No lo hagas.

No entendía. No quería entender. ¿Cómo era posible que el peor dolor del mundo viniera de la persona que más ama en el mundo?

¿Quién era el que dejaba afuera a quién?

Estaba claro que aquello no llegaría a ninguna parte. Taiki no se sentía nada bien para seguir discutiendo, el dolor en su vientre se hacía persistente, pero estaba ciego, estaba ido, estaba enrabiado con el mundo entero por no comprenderlo, por dejarlo solo, porque nadie entendía que su mundo se venía abajo. Nadie quería entender, ¿por qué el sí tenía que hacerlo?

—Di algo, Taiki.

 _ **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No me dejes así.**_

 _ **Pensé que te conocía.**_

 _ **Algo está terriblemente mal,**_

 _ **eres todo lo que quería.**_

—Déjame en paz, Takeshi. No seguiré discutiendo esto contigo. —Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—No —Takeshi no está dispuesto a perder tampoco. Se acercó para tomarlo de sus brazos, volteándolo—. No puedes huir, Taiki. —Está tan cansado, pero no importa, por amor nunca te rindes, nunca te cansas, siempre puedes intentar de nuevo. Sus palabras salen arrastradas, desesperadas— Te amo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? ¿Qué? —Ya no había rastros de amargura allí, ni enojo, ni cólera, aquellos eran sentimientos superfluos nacidos del calor de la discusión y la angustia de perderlo todo. Ahora ya solo había sincero amor allí pero, ¿qué pasa con aquellas cosas que llegaron a lastimar al alma? Tal vez no fueron golpes con intención, pero son heridas recibidas, ¿qué con ellas? No se puede borrar con bonitas palabras de amor lo que con tus acciones lograste derribar.

 _ **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No me dejes así.**_

 _ **Pensé que te conocía.**_

 _ **No puedo respirar cuando te marchas.**_

 _ **¿No puedes regresar?**_

 _ **Ahora estoy atormentado.**_

—Si me amaras entenderías mis razones. Solo estás allí juzgándome sin imaginar cómo me siento. —Su mirada desbordaba indiferencia para soportar la carga de los pedazos que le quedaban. 

_"¿Porque piensas solo en quitarle la vida?"._

" _¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?"._

" _¿Por qué no puedes amarlo como ya lo amo yo?"._

 _No lo entiendo. No lo comprendo. Yo no podría hacerlo._

—¿Te juzgo? —agregó furioso. Era tan fácil mandar al drenaje aquello que te tomaba años construir, tan fácil.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que he pasado hasta este momento, desde que lo supe. Tú no me comprendes, no podrías hacerlo.

—¿No te comprendo? —Aquella conversación hace rato ya no tenía rumbo— ¿Acaso tú me dejas? —¿Qué era lo había intentado hacer desde el principio? Evidentemente todo ese tiempo estuvo en un error. Quizás desde el principio de todo estuvo en un error.

—Olvídalo, déjame en paz. No te necesito.

—Está bien —Lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Nada más quedaba por decir, o hacer, ahora debía intentar vivir con ello—. ¿Sabes? La parte más dolorosa de todo esto es que pensé que te conocía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste un completo extraño para mí. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. No sabes la ilusión que sentí con tus palabras. Voy a ser padre —rió con tristeza—. Te amo, pero no apoyaré tu decisión. No puedo hacerlo. Es mi hijo y ahora te pregunto a ti, ¿eres capaz de quitarle su vida, y seguir como si nada? Yo sólo espero que seas capaz de vivir con ello, porque yo no puedo. No sabría hacerlo. —Sin decir más, se alejó con su corazón llorando por su crueldad, por su egoísmo, y una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿lo seguiría amando aun cuando él le quitara la vida a su hijo?

 _ **Lo sé. Lo sé.**_

 _ **Yo solo sé. No te has ido**_

 _ **No te pudiste haber ido. ¡No!**_

 _ **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No me dejes así.**_

 _ **Pensé que te conocía.**_

 _ **Algo está terriblemente mal,**_

 _ **¿no terminarás lo que iniciaste?**_

 _ **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No me dejes así.**_

 _ **Pensé que te conocía.**_

 _ **No puedo respirar cuando te marchas.**_

 _ **No puedo volver, estoy atormentado**_

 _ **Tú y yo caminamos en una línea frágil,**_

 _ **lo he sabido todo este tiempo,**_

 _ **pero nunca pensé verla rota.**_

 _ **Nunca pensé que lo vería.**_

Estaba enojado, no. Estaba furioso. No sólo había hecho sufrir a Sora por cuatro años con su ausencia, siendo él el encargado de recoger los pedazos rotos que dejó de su corazón, sino que ahora que regresaba volvía a lastimarlo y no solo eso. Ahora el joven cantante que había cautivado su corazón de mil maneras posibles se hallaba en la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de ese amor devoto y ciego que le profesaba. Si aquello ocurría, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

En esos momentos Haru se encontraba en la salida del hospital, esperando a que su padre terminara con el papeleo necesario para su alta.

Él sabía que ese día le daban de alta, pero lejos estaba de imaginar la delicada salud de Haru, mucho menos del mal que padecía. Bien dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no? Y él amaba a Sora con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que le enseñó el maravilloso mundo de la música, no sólo se había enamorado de su carisma, de su amor a la vida, sino también de su inmensa capacidad de amar, de crear hermosas melodías que hicieran sonreír con el alma a su público. En lugar de crear tristes canciones de amor; él le dedicaba himnos a la vida. Sora era una persona maravillosa y especial. Su sonrisa era la más pura que haya visto y pelearía porque la conservara, pero para ello primero debía vivir y él confiaría en su fuerza una vez más. La misma fuerza que encandiló a su joven corazón.

Lo vio. Lo conocía de cientos de fotografías suyas que Sora conservaba, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito desgraciado! —Haru, perplejo, recibió de lleno el golpe en el rostro, sin tiempo de meditar ni de reaccionar. Algo era seguro, y era que esa cachetada estaba cargada con toda la rabia y tristeza de alguien que buscaba que recibiera su merecido.

 **Continuará...**

Nota:

Una vez más, Daisuke y Taiki no son parientes de sangre, pero crecieron juntos, el apodo de tíos por parte de Daisuke a los padres de Taiki es por cariño.


	12. Reminiscencia

**Capítulo 12: Reminiscencia**

 **Música del capítulo:**

This Ain't a Love Song - Bon Jovi:

watch?v=AQRcoPbetPU

 **¡Recuerden!** Si está escrito en cursiva, son recuerdos del pasado.

En este capítulo, conoceremos a un nuevo personaje.

 __

 _Caminó lentamente buscando tranquilidad para su corazón. Había tanto que ahora le dolía. Siempre trataba de mantener una sonrisa viendo lo mejor de las peores situaciones. Aquí estaba él, buscando qué era lo bueno de lo que ahora le ocurría .Quería llorar pero no se lo permitía, ¿a dónde iba ahora? No tenía muchos amigos, por lo que no había a quien recurrir. Luego de caminar por varias horas, divisó un pequeño parque y se dirigió a él. Sonrió al ver a los pequeños niños jugar con sus amigos y sus padres, algunos corriendo detrás de sus hijos._

 __

 _—Papá, mira, un castillo de arena._

— _Mamá, se cayó mi helado._

 _La nostalgia invadió su corazón. Vio las nubes arremolinarse en señal de una próxima lluvia. Moviendo sus piernas, comenzó a columpiarse dejando que la brisa le acariciara, queriendo que esta se llevara su tristeza y aliviara su alma. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer alejando a las familias del parque pero él sólo les veía partir. Sin moverse un poco le susurró al cielo:_

— _¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Que traes para mí?_

— _Un año —murmuró, caminando bajo su paraguas._

 _Tanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su partida, pero él aún seguía igual. El dolor no había cesado, parecía que mientras más pasaba peores se volvían sus sentimientos de soledad y tristeza. ¿Cuántas veces no había llegado a pensar en ir a su lado? Pero la idea de verlo devastado de nuevo era insoportable. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo había sido una confusión, que él sólo cayó en una trampa? ¿Cómo dejar de hacerse las mismas preguntas cada día desde entonces?_

 _—Quiero verte de nuevo, Haru —susurró al espíritu errante de los recuerdos— ¿Me odias? — Las noches lo visitaban con pesadillas desde su partida; la tranquilidad la había perdido, su sonrisa no era la misma, estaba desprovista de alegría. Su familia lo mantenía en pie, pero aún quedaba ese gran vacío. ¿Algún día se llenaría? Se preguntó mil veces. Sabía que no lo haría._

 __

 _—Tal vez no —continuó hablando consigo mismo. La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, pero no tenía apuro en llegar a su casa. Vio el parque a pocos metros de distancia y se fijó en un pequeño joven de cabello rubio balancearse en el columpio, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro aun cuando estaba empapado. Se quedó viéndole embelesado y quiso verlo más de cerca. Dudó por un momento pero avanzó hacia el parque, acercándose hacia él habló sin siquiera pensarlo y, colocándose lo suficientemente cerca, lo cubrió con su paraguas._

 _—Si sigues aquí pescarás un resfriado._

 _Dirigió sus ojos hacia la voz que le hablaba. Aquellos profundos mares azules viéndolo directamente hicieron a su corazón moverse en círculos, nervioso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad de su mirada. Aclaró su mente ante su pregunta y le respondió casi al instante.  
_

— _Un resfriado sería el menor de mis problemas._

 _Arrugó una ceja en señal de confusión ante su respuesta. Sintió una ligera tibieza al escuchar su voz, era agradable de oír. No pudo dejar de verlo, sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan puro y hermoso. Miles de preguntas se aglomeraron en su mente en ese instante. ¿Era el menor de sus problemas? Observó una pequeña maleta a su lado. ¿Acaso había huido de su casa?_

 _—¿Huiste de casa?_

 _Sonriendo, le respondió._

— _Hubiera preferido eso._

 _Con duda se sentó a su lado, cerrando el paraguas, dejando que la lluvia le mojara también a él._

 _—Ahora eres tú quien se resfriará —habló el rubio, viendo curioso a aquel desconocido._

— _¿Cómo fue que respondiste? "¿Ése es el menor de mis problemas?"_

 _Sonrió ante su ironía, y Sora vio que era una sonrisa hermosa pero parecía tan oculta._

— _¿Qué haces solo bajo la lluvia? —repitió, ahora realmente intrigado._

 _Viendo hacia el frente, suspiró antes de hablar._

— _Me temo que no tengo a donde ir ahora._

— _¿No tienes amigos? —preguntó creyéndolo imposible._

— _No muchos —respondió con sinceridad— Y los que tengo no están en Tokio._

— _¿Qué te pasó entonces?_

— _Me temo que mis padres ya no me quieren con ellos —susurró con tristeza._

— _¿Hiciste algo malo?_

— _No lo veo así —aseguró— pero, al parecer, ellos sí._

— _No entiendo._

— _No quiero que huyas tú también._

— _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso asesinaste a alguien?_

— _¡No! —gritó, espantado por la simple suposición — ¿Tengo cara de asesino?_

— _Más bien de oveja perdida._

— _¿Oveja? —rió ante la idea._

— _Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _Tomando unos segundos para coger valor, habló de nuevo._

— _Hoy cuando les confesé a mis padres acerca de mi orientación y de mi estado, no lo tomaron muy bien —Hizo una breve pausa—. Cosas como anormal, monstruo, no eres mi hijo, fueron el centro de la conversación —respondió con tristeza anidada en su voz._

 _Le vio sorprendido ante sus palabras. ¿Monstruo? Claramente había oído con anterioridad ese tipo de insultos._

— _¿Eres fértil? —El chico le miró algo aturdido, bueno, era de suponer que lo adivinara en seguida._

— _Sí._

 _—¿Eso te hace anormal?_

 _—Jamás podría pensar de esa manera —dijo casi arrastrando con suavidad su voz._

— _Yo tengo dos padres —dijo con simpleza y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras recordaba a su padre con calidez en su corazón—. Él es la persona más maravillosa que puedas conocer. A veces es malhumorado, pero es fuerte y lo admiro, fue quien me trajo al mundo, independientemente de si es hombre o mujer, estoy aquí por él y es algo que jamás podría agradecer completamente._

 _No respondió a sus palabras. Aunque él deseara que sus padres fueran de esa manera, aunque deseara poder recordarlos con una sonrisa, la realidad era otra y su corazón sólo recordaba acongojado a aquellos quienes le dieron la vida. Escuchó un ruido del columpio y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de aquel joven abrazarle. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que pasó hasta que lo sintió._

 _—Eres maravilloso tal y como eres. Si eres fértil es un motivo de orgullo y felicidad. Te propongo algo. Si no tienes a dónde ir, te ofrezco mi casa. Solo te pediré una cosa a cambio._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué podría ser?_

— _Sonríe para mí._

 _Pequeñas lágrimas abordaron sus ojos, pero también se asomó una leve sonrisa por haber tenido tanta suerte al encontrar en medio de un parque a un ángel que lo salvara. Dejó salir aquella tristeza de su cuerpo, quería quedarse sin lágrimas. ¿Por qué sus padres lo habían rechazado? ¿Por qué no lo habían abrazado como lo hacía aquel joven desconocido? Amaba a sus padres aun con su rechazo, aun cuando le habían dicho tan crueles palabras. Él los amaba, él los ama._

 _—¿Eres gay? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Acaso crees que voy aceptar que mi hijo sea un anti natural? ¡Eres un hombre Asahi, compórtate como tal! Deja de llorar, maldita sea. Das asco. Lárgate de mi casa. No quiero verte. Me das náuseas de sólo verte._

 _Abrazándolo con fuerza, escuchó sus sollozos y lo sostuvo. ¿Cómo sus padres pudieron tratarlo así? ¿Qué tanto dolor había tenido que soportar? Le vio tan indefenso y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, sonriendo incluso cuando sentía tanto dolor. Su sonrisa tan bella y pura, quería verla de nuevo pero ya sin huellas de dolor. Esperó hasta que se calmara y se arrodilló frente a él. Limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos con sus dedos._

 _—¿Mejor? —preguntó con calidez, logrando con ello que el corazón de Asahi se removiera como nunca antes lo había hecho. El chico asintió, temblando levemente sin saber por qué. Se sentía un poco nervioso pero eran unos nervios agradables._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Amori Asahi_ __ _—respondió en un murmuro._

— _Me llamo Kirishima Sora. Gusto en conocerte. Sé que no me conoces pero déjame ayudarte. Quiero que cuentes con mi apoyo incondicional. ¿Vendrás conmigo?_

— _Sora —pronunció el nombre de su ángel, abrazándolo de nuevo—. Gracias._

 __

 _Pensaba que Asahi era valiente y que por algún motivo él había llegado hasta ese parque. Decidió que lo protegería, que quería verlo sonreír una y otra vez. Se levantaron y tomó su maleta en su mano._

— _Vamos, Asahi. Te presentaré a mis padres._

— _¿Se molestarán?_

— _Un poco —Sora se permitió reírse un poco ante su expresión de preocupación—. Mira tu cara. Fue una broma, perdón. No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Yo me aseguraré de ello._

 _Un latido fuerte estremeció su corazón. Al llegar a su casa, vio los rostros sorprendidos de Zen y Takafumi pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, le habían recibido con ternura y calidez. Aquel día había llorado dos veces pero no se sentía triste. Ahora estaba liberado de un poco de su dolor._

 _Zen fue el que habló._

— _Esta noche dormirás en la misma cama que Sora. Mañana acomodaremos una nueva cama para ti, aunque lo más probable es que duermas en la habitación que era de mi hija, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _No quiero ocasionar molestias._

— _En absoluto. Tú no te preocupes porque si lo haces ahí sí que nos enfadaremos, eh. —El muchacho rió por las ocurrencias del adulto._

— _¿Ya ves osito? Cada vez nuestra familia se agranda más._

— _Osito tu abuela. Si no quieres dormir afuera hoy, mejor te callas._

— _Uy, qué malo —Zen se acercó un poco más a Asahi y le susurró, de manera que su esposo no lo escuchara—. No te preocupes. Aunque parece un oso por fuera, tiene un corazoncito de miel._

— _Te escuché, idiota. Hoy dormirás afuera._

— _Hey, no. No se vale. Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación. Era privada, ¿sabías?_

— _Dos noches._

 _De pronto, ya se sentía como si los conociera desde hacía años. Se sentía como un hogar, un hogar de verdad._

— _Muchas gracias por su amabilidad —dijo algo sonrojado con una tímida sonrisa. Estaba vestido con un pijama de Sora que le quedaba desmesuradamente grande._

 _Takafumi le pasó una toalla, un jabón y un cepillo de dientes._

— _Toma. Es para ti. Tu ropa se está secando, así que mañana te la podrás poner. No te preocupes que iremos de compras. Si te hace falta cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírnoslo. En cuanto a tu estadía, no te preocupes. Quédate el tiempo que necesites. Mañana será otro día, así que duerme bien, Asahi._

— _De verdad, no sé cómo agradecérselo. Yo... —Takafumi colocó una mano sobre su hombro._

— _No tienes que preocuparte por nada._

 _Asahi se limpió el borde las inminentes lágrimas con la manga del pijama, asintió, agradeció una vez más y entró al cuarto de Sora._

 _—Gracias. De no ser por ti, no sé a dónde hubiera parado._

— _Cuentas conmigo, Asahi. Ya no estarás solo._

 _Le abrazó de nuevo riendo ante sus palabras._

— _Muchas gracias, Sora. Muchas gracias._

— _Vamos a dormir, debes descansar._

 _Sin poder dejar de sonreír, Asahi se acostó a su lado en la cama, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo. Sora lo observaba mientras se preguntaba el motivo por el cual había llegado a su vida, sin entender por qué quiso acercarse a él en cuanto lo vio. Él le había hecho ver aquello que no había podido por sí solo y era que aun cuando las cosas se pusieran muy malas debía sonreír y seguir. Él aún tenía a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos. Haru estaba bien, claro que lo estaba, aunque fuera sin él._

— _Mamá —murmuró Asahi, removiéndose inquieto entre en sueños._

 _Sora se acercó y lo abrazó, pegándolo a su cuerpo para brindarle la seguridad que tanta falta le hacía, respirando aquel olor tenue a lavanda que despedía, quedándose profundamente dormido casi al instante. Esa noche no hubo pesadillas, después de tanto tiempo, sentía tranquilidad en su corazón._

 _Abrió sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol tocar su rostro. Sintió unos brazos rodearle y se sorprendió al ver que eran de Sora. Dormía tan tranquilo, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Tal vez tenía un hermoso sueño. Quiso permanecer un poco más allí pero se levantó para hacer algo de desayunar. No era el mejor cocinero pero haría el intento, así que se dirigió hacia la cocina, decidido._

— _Hmmm. Huele a quemado —murmuró entre sueños, y decidió seguir durmiendo, hasta que se percató del significado de sus propias palabras— ¡Huele a quemado! —repitió, dándose por enterado de lo que aquello significaba. Se asustó levantándose rápidamente, salió de la habitación y entró a la cocina viendo a Asahi haciendo pucheros._

— _¿Pero si lo dejé poco tiempo? —refunfuñó enarcando una ceja —¿Por qué se quemaron?_

 _Viendo sus muecas y oyéndolo refunfuñar rió a carcajadas, sorprendiendo a Asahi y levantando a los demás integrantes de la familia. Zen, Takafumi y Kai salieron de sus respectivos cuartos viendo asombrados a Sora. Hacía tanto que no lo veían reír de aquella manera._

— _¿Eres tonto? —preguntó entre risas— Los huevos no se cocinan así._

— _Quería prepararles el desayuno. ¡Hey, no me llame tonto! —diciendo aquello infló sus cachetes en señal de un lindo puchero._

— _Ya, ya. Lo siento. Ven, te ayudaré —dijo entre risas, acercándose a él para ayudarlo a cocinar, rozando sus manos sin darse cuenta, acto por lo cual Asahi se sonrojó aunque esta vez no por fue enojo sino por otra clase de sentimiento más puro y dulce._

 _Zen vio a Takafumi sonriendo. Aquel era el Sora que ellos tanto extrañaban, sonriente, divertido y dulce._

 _Kai se acercó a la cocina._

— _Yo también quiero ayudar._

— _Kai-san, gracias._

— _Dime sólo Kai, Asahi —dijo revolviéndole el cabello._

— _Sí, Kai —respondió más animado. Rió junto a Kai y Sora, entre bromas hacían el desayuno. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo._

 _Así transcurrió el tiempo. La navidad llegó y Asahi cumpliría ocho meses de estar en casa de los Kirishima. Ellos lo habían ayudado a conseguir trabajo en Marukawa. También tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con Sora los fines de semana en un pequeño bar._

 _La hora de mudarse se hacía próxima y no podía evitar sentirse triste por ello. Los extrañaría a todos. Aunque ese siempre sería su hogar, debía buscar un lugar propio. Pero, por alguna razón, sintió que extrañaría aún más a Sora. Extrañaría su sonrisa, sus burlas y sus abrazos. Poco a poco se había enamorado de él, estaba tan hondo en su corazón que ahora creía imposible sacarlo._

— _Asahi, se nos hará tarde. Vamos a casa —anunció Sora, saliendo del bar con la guitarra en su espalda. Nevaba y el frío era aterrador. Quería llegar a casa y cenar algo con todos. Vio a Asahi responderle con una bella sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar en que pronto se mudaría a su nuevo departamento. No podía negar que Asahi era alguien especial para él y no podía evitar sentir la tristeza anidarse en su pecho. En el fondo no quería separarse de él por nada en el mundo. Pero lo comprendía, y su departamento quedaba cerca, siempre quedaría la posibilidad de visitarlo cuando quisiera, aunque no sería lo mismo._

— _Ya voy —dijo, terminando de atar los cordones de sus zapatillas que se habían desatado._

— _¿Qué quieres de cenar?_

— _¿Cocinarás tú?_

— _Tú y la cocina no se entienden muy bien, así que sí —habló divertido._

— _Eres cruel, he mejorado —resopló, fingiendo enojo y pensando "gracias a ti", mientras Sora reía por sus expresiones._

 _Decidieron caminar en lugar de ir en bus, como casi siempre preferían hacerlo, quizás para admirar todos los adornos navideños que adornaban la ciudad, o quizás porque eso les daba más tiempo juntos y a solas._

— _¿Ya compraste los regalos? —preguntó Sora al notar cómo veía hacia las tiendas en busca de algo._

— _Me faltan pocos. ¿Vienes conmigo mañana?_

 _Sora levantó los hombros y fingió por un rato revisar mentalmente su agenda, sonriendo al poco rato._

— _No tengo nada que hacer. Vamos entonces._

 _Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras llegaban a casa. Abrieron la puerta y se quitaron sus zapatos en el genkan._

 _Antes de entrar, Sora vio hacia el techo y un muérdago ahora colgaba por encima de ellos._

 _Kai había hecho tal cual como él se lo había pedido, pensó triunfante._

— _Oh, mira. Un muérdago —dijo "sorprendido"._

— _¿Ah?_

— _Arriba —Sora le señaló con la mirada el techo, con las manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada—. Muérdago._

 _Asahi le miró extrañado y terminó riendo a carcajadas cuando lo comprendió._

— _No es obligación hacer caso al dicho, Sora —dijo y se dispuso a entrar pero fue detenido por el brazo de Sora, haciéndole retroceder hasta el genkan._

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué?_

— _Pero yo quiero hacerlo Asahi —dijo con voz ronca y más serio que nunca acercándose a su rostro, brindándole un beso delicado y dulce sobre sus labios._

 _Era la primera vez que lo besaba y jamás pensó que podría sentirse de esa manera sus labios, cálidos, suaves y adictivos. Colocó sus manos en su cintura, aferrándolo a su cuerpo, buscando más de aquella sensación. No tenía dudas de sus sentimientos, quería a Asahi, ese pequeño había traído luz a su mundo. Tal vez su corazón aún quería a Haru, pero aquel rubio se había ganado su corazón poco a poco._

— _Sora... —Logró decir apenas en voz baja, mareado y abrumado por mil sensaciones. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube. Aquello era utópico, y verdaderamente delicioso. ¿Era un sueño?_

— _Sal conmigo, Asahi. No quiero que te vayas. Quédate conmigo. —Le pidió con el corazón en la mano. Sosteniéndole aún más, si se podía, en sus brazos._

— _¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos no-novios? —preguntó con un adorable tono carmesí en sus mejillas._

— _¿Me quieres Asahi?_

— _Sí. —Lo dijo sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo y aferrándose al primer y único dueño de su corazón. Era su primer amor, y quizás el último como lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Besándolo de nuevo, lo miró a los ojos. Tal vez aquel sentimiento nunca saldría de su pecho pero quería sentir de nuevo amor, y quería a Asahi y, lo más importante, Asahi lo quería a él._

*.*.*

Podía sentir claramente el escozor debido al reciente golpe en su ahora enrojecida mejilla, pero aquello no fue la razón de su mayor desconcierto. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza debido a un presentimiento que estaba comenzando a tomar forma.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con él?

Estaba enojado, estaba desolado. No sólo recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, recordó también todos los bellos momentos al lado del chico que amaba, ama y muy probablemente siempre amará. De una cosa estaba seguro, aun cuando no pudiera adivinar el futuro, siempre permanecería en su corazón aquel ángel que en un día de lluvia, en un parque, lo salvó. Salvado en todas las maneras en que una persona podía ser salvada.

—¿Qué buscas de Sora? —Ha intentado controlarse, medirse, pero la fuerza de sus emociones era aun más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba. Quería encontrar las razones del por qué estaba allí, quería entender por qué Sora aún seguía queriendo a un fantasma del pasado.

—¡Dime qué demonios quieres de él! —Le reprochó una y otra vez, golpeando su pecho con puños cerrados, aunque frágilmente pues el estrés y el miedo por los que ha estado pasando han mermado considerablemente sus fuerzas.

Porque eso era Haru, un simple fantasma, ¿no? Sólo un recuerdo. Al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Dos años y cuatro meses significaban algo, ¿no? Todos sus besos, todas sus caricias, todos los momentos vividos e incluso las veces que se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma valían, ¿verdad? Él era su presente. Haru era su pasado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios me duele tanto? —No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta, y terminó por caer de rodillas, entre sollozos.

—Hey, ¿te sientes bien? —¿Qué demonios? Él fue en busca de esa persona para exigir las respuestas que su desconsolado corazón necesitaba con urgencia, pero ahora se hallaba sostenido de los brazos por esa misma persona, aquella que robó la tranquilidad a Sora durante cuatro años y el que le arrebató a él noches de sueño e incluso la mitad de su felicidad.

Ambos estaban de rodillas, frente a las puertas del hospital. Una persona se acercó para ofrecerles ayuda, pues en la posición en la que estaban parecía que Asahi se encontraba desfallecido, pero ambos rechazaron la ayuda. Se levantaron y fueron al jardín que se ubicaba en la parte de atrás del hospital donde nadie los podría molestar.

—¿Por qué le quieres hacer daño? Sora es una persona que no merece sufrir. Es cálido, es tierno. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa. —Sus fuerzas lo traicionaron una vez más, y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Habló para sí mismo, aunque cubriendo con una mano su boca—. ¿Por qué todo le tiene que pasar a él? —Sintió una pequeña pero cálida mano sobre la suya, deteniendo sus temblores. Alzando la mirada hacia él, se encontró con unos esmeraldas parecidos a los suyos, pero que contaban una historia muy diferente a la suya.

—Hey, no sé quién eres, pero me preocupas. ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Qué?

¿Cómo puede esa persona "preocuparse" por él, incluso después de que le había pegado, y su rostro aún seguía rojo por la cachetada que le había proporcionado?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido y casi con dolor. No quería aceptarlo.

—¿Eh? —Asahi se soltó de su mano bruscamente.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Si incluso te he pegado. Yo... —pero Haru no dejó que terminara, para volver a tomar su mano y sonreírle con una dolorosa sinceridad.

—Porque puedo ver que estás sufriendo mucho.

Mierda.

No quería. No podía. Aceptar que el primer amor de Sora, y el que aún estaba dentro de su corazón, era un ser puro de nobles sentimientos era su peor pesadilla. Porque entonces se daría cuenta de que aquella historia de amor que tuvo un final sin ningún comienzo era verdadera. Porque ahora podía comprender; nada más de verlo, de tenerlo en frente, el por qué Sora se había enamorado tan profundamente del chico.

Le dolía saber que quizás estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que tal vez Sora no lo quiso ni jamás llegaría a querer como a Haru, y que lo más seguro era que perdería su lugar en su corazón, o que probablemente no perdiera nada porque tal vez nunca le perteneció nada.

—¿Por qué llorabas? Dijiste... —dudó por un segundo, pero no. No podía estar refiriéndose a la misma persona, ¿cierto? Podría ser tan solo que los últimos acontecimientos en su vida lo estaban volviendo paranoico— dijiste el nombre de Sora. ¿Es alguien importante para ti?

—Mucho —respondió un poco más calmado, pero todavía con dudas punzantes en su pecho, y un dolor aún más profundo clavándose a paso lento en su alma.

—¿Está en este hospital?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —lo pensó por breves instantes. Pero él no perdía nada y si tenía que descargar su pena, lo iba a hacer en esa persona.

—Sí. Sora tuvo un accidente en la motocicleta de su hermano. Fue por ti, por tus palabras, todo es tu culpa porque Sora... —Asahi no le dijo todo, sólo lo necesario. Rememoró con pesar y una tristeza que rasguñó su joven alma lo que pasó la noche pasada, antes del accidente, guardando para sí sus más preciados recuerdos, y un sentimiento, que aunque fuera falso, era suyo, y nadie podría arrebatárselo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Parecía una eternidad. Quería correr detrás de él, y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo no le respondía. Era difícil aceptarlo, imposible palpar con las manos, sin quemarse, aquella realidad tan cruelmente verdadera. Entonces, ¿esa había sido su última oportunidad? Se tragó las sollozos pero no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que implacables bajaban por su rostro. La única esperanza que había estado resguardando con tanto recelo durante todos esos años, se rompió. Decidió entonces que debía hablar con aquella persona que había sido el único refugio de su desconsolado corazón._

 _Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento. Divisó aquel lugar donde se habían conocido y se sentó en el mismo columpio antes de contestar._

— _¿Sora?_

— _Asahi... —El sólo escuchar su voz traía vientos de paz al desierto azarado de su alma— Asahi... —volvió a repetir. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si ni siquiera tenía el valor para expresar en palabras lo que en su interior se negaba a aceptar._

 _No podía evitar que su voz se comenzara a quebrar._

 _ **Debí presentirlo cuando las rosas murieron.**_

 _ **Debí haber visto el fin del verano en tus ojos.**_

 _ **Debí haber escuchado cuando dijiste "Buenas Noches",**_

 _ **realmente querías decir "Adiós".**_

— _¿Sora? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó preocupado. Su voz no era la misma. El destello de alegría que siempre tenía estaba apagado. Podía asegurar que estaba llorando. Dos años junto a él le habían hecho conocerlo y amarlo día tras día._

— _¿Dónde estoy? —Se repitió a sí mismo. No tenía ni la más pálida idea— No lo sé. Hey —continuó, ajeno incluso a la preocupación en la voz del chico— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que dijiste que yo era como un ángel caído del cielo para ti en un día de lluvia? Yo me había reído de ti, pero no fue por burlarme. No podía creer la sinceridad y seriedad que habías puesto en tu rostro al decirme aquello. Yo te dije: "No soy capaz de salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí mismo". Tú dijiste: "Si no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo está bien, hasta los ángeles necesitan ser salvados en algunas ocasiones."_

 _ **Cariño, es curioso que uno nunca se acostumbre a fracasar.**_

 _ **En realidad estás de rodillas, cuando crees que estás de pie.**_

 _ **Pero sólo los tontos son "sabelotodo", y yo me hice el tonto por ti.**_

— _Sora, dime qué pasa por favor. Lo recuerdo todo, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Aún lo sigo pensando. Tú eres la luz de mi vida, Sora. Dime en dónde estás, por favor. Iré por ti —suplicó asustado por las palabras de Sora. "Hasta los ángeles necesitan ser salvados en algunas ocasiones", pero, ¿de qué quería ser salvado Sora?_

— _No te merezco —dijo con una sincera pero culpable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Sé que lo próximo que voy a decirte tal vez sea lo más egoísta del mundo, pero ahora soy yo quien te lo pide, Asahi. Sálvame —dijo en un susurro lastimero pero que supo que el chico había escuchado. Lo dijo con una sonrisa que fue inspirada en la calidez de aquellos sentimientos que lo cuidaban y velaban con tanta pasión y que, malditamente, no podían ser más bellos porque ya eran perfectos._

 _Y eran para él. Él no lo merecía, no merecía tanto amor._

 _Entonces, sin preverlo, sin planearlo, sin poder controlar el flujo de sus sentimientos ni la medida de sus acciones, lo dijo una vez y lo repitió unas cuantas veces más sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, pero sin el ánimo de soltar el celular._

— _Haru, Haru, Haru —Su voz estaba rota, y quién sabe cómo estaría su corazón—. Él sólo... sólo... me odia. Ahora lo sé. No puedo reparar el daño que he hecho, ahora es demasiado tarde para ello._

 _ **Lloré y lloré.**_

 _ **Hubo noches en las que creí morir por ti, nene.**_

 _ **Intenté e intenté negar que tu amor me volvía loco.**_

 _ **Si el amor que tuve por ti se ha ido, si el río que lloré no es muy largo,**_

 _ **entonces me equivoqué.**_

 _ **Sí, estoy equivocado.**_

 _ **Esta no es una canción de amor.**_

 _Abrió sus ojos, asustado._

— _Soy yo quien no te merezco, Sora. Te amo —pronunció en voz baja—. Lo haré siempre. Estaré para ti aun en el mismo infierno. Aunque tenga que defenderte de él para salvarte, lo haré — calló al escuchar el nombre de Haru. Era él quien causaba aquel dolor a Sora. Era él por quien tanto sufría, siempre había sido así—. Sora, dime dónde estás, por favor. Dímelo —imploró una vez más .Las lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro. El dolor atravesaba su corazón. No podía alejarse de él aunque sus palabras le hirieran, aunque no lo amara. No lo dejaría atrás, no cuando le necesitaba—. Por favor, Sora. Te amo. Por favor, no llores. Todo estará bien, cálmate, ¿sí? Estoy aquí contigo, siempre lo estaré._

— _Quisiera, te lo juro. Desearía, tan solo quererlo un poco menos. Desearía poder entregarte a ti la parte que le pertenece a él. Y no sabes las veces que lo he intentado —Su voz era serena aunque no menos cargada de melancolía y amargura. Las lágrimas pararon su curso, quizás había un cupo para las lágrimas que debemos derramar por cada persona—. Asahi... —Las palabras que el rubio le había dicho calaban profundo dentro de él, inundándolo de un profundo y sincero amor que lo cubría, que lo protegía de las tempestades, pero que no cubría el espacio suficiente del vacío que su primer amor dejó hacía ya tiempo atrás— Asahi, ¿me creerías si te digo que también te amo? Aunque mi cariño no sea suficiente y no sea igual al tuyo, y tal vez solo consiga lastimarte. Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida. Y no te miento, yo te amo, te amo con sinceridad, aunque no con las fuerzas necesarias, pero lo hago con vehemencia. Lo hago con certeza. Perdóname por ello. Perdóname por el sentimiento tan mezquino e inútil que te entrego. Perdóname por todas las heridas que te he provocado con este egoísta amor._

 _Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos._

 _ **Pensé que tú y yo superaríamos la prueba del tiempo,**_

 _ **como una huida de crimen perfecto.**_

 _ **Pero no éramos más que una leyenda en mi mente.**_

 _ **Supongo que estaba ciego.**_

 _ **Recuerda aquellas noches,**_

 _ **bailando en la fiesta de disfraces.**_

 _ **Los payasos tenían sonrisas que no se apagaban.**_

 _ **Tú y yo éramos los renegados.**_

‹‹ _Lo sé››_ , _pensó. Pero también sabía que no era el dueño de su corazón, y cuánto deseaba que lo fuera. Deseó haberlo conocido antes que Haru se clavara tan profundo en su interior. Entonces entendió que estaba destinado a perder en el amor, porque él y Haru se conocían de toda la vida, porque Haru siempre estuvo clavado en él de la manera más profunda. Rogó poder olvidar aquel amor que tanto le hacía sufrir. No sabía qué decir ahora. Quería colgar esa llamada, huir de él, reclamarle por qué le hacía sentir de esa manera. No podía. Era más grande su amor que su razón._

— _Yo... —sollozó._

 _Pero nada salió. Las palabras se perdieron en cuanto los sentimientos le ganaron la carrera a su juicio, el cual se quedó varado y perdido a mitad del camino, sin ganas de continuar._

 _Se preguntó cuál era el rumbo de todo esto pero todo era muy borroso ahora. Sólo algo claro quedaba._

— _Te amo. Te amo._

 _ **Ciertas cosas nunca cambian.**_

 _ **Me volvía loco porque me importaba mucho lo nuestro, nene.**_

 _ **Pero ahora todo es tan triste,**_

 _ **que cualquier cosa que tuvimos no vale la pena guardarla.**_

— _¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo? Y lo juro, es ahora mi más ferviente anhelo._

— _¿Cuál? —murmuró bajo mientras veía aquel cielo no tan estrellado._

— _Deseo... —Sabía que aquello sería la cosa más egoísta y cruel que podría decirle, pero era la verdad que le gritaba su corazón. Ya se había cansado de guardar verdades que sólo le carcomían hasta las entrañas— deseo haberte conocido antes que a él, aun si eso significara no haberlo conocido. —Aquellas palabras podían ser o no verdaderas, pero estaban cargadas de dolor. Asahi podía entender que no eran verdaderas, pero se sintió feliz de escucharlas._

 _ **Si el amor que tuve por ti se ha ido.**_

 _ **Si el río que lloré no es muy largo,**_

 _ **entonces me equivoqué.**_

 _ **Sí, Estoy equivocado.**_

 _ **Esta no es una canción de amor.**_

 _ **Si este dolor tan grande que siento**_

 _ **es la razón por la que he aguantado,**_

 _ **entonces me equivoqué.**_

 _ **Sí, Estoy equivocado.**_

 _ **Esta no es una canción de amor.**_

— _Yo también deseo haberte conocido primero. Ser tu primer y único amor, el dueño de tu corazón, pero jamás cambiaría el hecho de haberte conocido, aun cuando lo ames a él. No podría arrepentirme nunca de lo que he vivido contigo. La primera vez que te vi, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Sora, te amo. Aun cuando apareciste en mi vida después de amarle a él, doy gracias a quien te puso en mi camino, Sora. Le doy gracias a él, si fue por su causa que me diste una oportunidad._

 _Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, antes de que su teléfono finalmente se apagara por falta de batería._

 _Deseó entonces, mirando hacia arriba, que el cielo tuviera más estrellas, que en otra vida su corazón aprendiera a amar sin egoísmo, y que las personas que eran importantes para él fueran felices, aun si él no estuviera en el mundo para observar la hermosa sonrisa de Asahi o los transparentes ojos de Haru._

Haru llevó por reflejo una mano a su boca para intentar reprimir un grito ahogado. Así que era cierto. Era el mismo Sora.

—¿Sora tuvo un accidente? —dijo apenas, con la voz quebrada— ¿Cuándo?

—Anoche. Luego de que discutiera contigo. Lo recuerdas, ¿no? Él estaba muy mal. ¿Sabes acaso, lo frustrado y dolorido que estaba luego de pelear contigo? Tanto que no le importó tomar la motocicleta de su hermano e ir detrás de ti, pero su juicio y su razón se nublaron por causa de todos los sentimientos que provocaron esa pelea, y pasó lo que pasó.

Reminiscencias de la noche pasada fueron evocadas con cruel nitidez, como si volviera a vivir esos momentos. Pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos esmeraldas.

— _¡¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto ahora?! ¿Por qué? ¿No ves acaso lo que me haces? ¿Lo que provocas? Carajos, Sora. —Su voz se iba apagando conforme fueron disminuyendo las fuerzas de sus primeros gritos. El cuerpo ya casi no le respondía._

 _Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que creía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Y su respiración, el aire se le estaba acabando junto con sus ganas de seguir enfrentándolo. Era un caos hecho huracán en pocos minutos que parecían años. Y los años en que no estuvieron juntos fueron tan largos comparados a las eternidades._

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que dolerme tanto? —Se tapó la boca para intentar suprimir sus sollozos. Aquellas súplicas emergieron desde lo más profundo de su añejada alma._

 _Las lágrimas cumplieron su traición y abandonaron sus deseos de ocultar sus sentimientos ferozmente guardados. Sora no pudo más ante aquellas banderas de sufrimiento que Haru por fin había sacado ante él._

 _¿Cómo hubiera cuantificado en el ayer toda la pena que llevaba su amor? Era el infierno entonces algo tan humildemente comparado con lo que su corazón comenzó a sentir._

 _Fue tan poca la condena de sus propios pesares que deseó hallarse muerto si con eso remediaba la tristeza de Haru. Poco o nada le importó que el castaño siguiera intentando alejarse, como quien no mide la fuerza de la tormenta cuando la ve de lejos._

 _Sora se acercó pese a sus quejas y lo abrazó con fuerzas, aun cuando Haru lo golpeaba con incesantes golpes, forcejeando contra su agarre._

— _Haru, perdóname. Te lo ruego, dame una oportunidad. Te lo suplico, escúchame. Nunca quise lastimarte, eres lo más preciado para mí —susurraba a sus oídos con paciencia, amor, fervor._

 _Lo mantuvo fuertemente aferrado contra sí, luchando por recuperar su cordura, su confianza, su cariño y todos los momentos perdidos a su lado, momentos que no volverían jamás. Por todos los días de esos cuatro años que pasaron extrañándolo, recordándolo, añorándolo. Y por toda una vida amándolo en silencio, devoción y ciega y dolorosa fe._

— _¡No quiero! ¡No quiero escucharte! Suéltame, Sora. Yo no... —Pero no lo haría. Qué ciega puede ser la demencia enamorada que solo se aferra a su locura para no ser cruelmente abandonada._

— _Por favor, Sora, Suéltame, por favor. —Fue cuando Haru dejó de luchar. El aire que le faltaba le jugaba en contra, y la vista borrosa le impedía la concentración que requería pues los mareos no lo dejaban ser dueño de sus movimientos._

 _Ambos cayeron al suelo. Uno en los brazos del otro quien lo sostuvo con firme vehemencia y con aquel inmenso cariño que sólo le había causado heridas hasta el momento a la persona más preciada y hermosa que pudiera existir._

— _No quiero soltarte Haru. Han sido muy largos los días sin estar a tu lado. No quiero soltarte ahora porque temo que si lo hago ya no podré volver a sostenerte. Sé que te fallé, lo sé. Pero, por favor, déjame curar tus heridas. Por favor, no te quedes con todo el dolor que te causé para ti solo. No seas egoísta y déjame acompañarte. Déjame quererte. Déjame compensar mis errores cada día de mi vida, aun cuando requiera mil vidas para ello. He pensado mil veces la manera de acercarme a ti, de recuperarte, de tan sólo poder verte. Pero ya nada me es suficiente. No te pido me entregues lo que no quieres y no puedes. Solo no me apartes de tu lado. Déjame volver, déjame ser esa persona que podía ver tu sonrisa y tomar tu mano, simplemente eso. No te pediré nada más, Haru. Te lo pido, sólo déjame un pequeño rincón de tu vida para admirarte, valorarte, para poder protegerte. Tan solo para estar cerca, ¿es mucho pedir? —Se estaba rindiendo._

 _Tal vez su amor estaba destinado a nunca ser pero si él pudiera, si tan sólo volvía a ser su amigo, si Haru le daba la oportunidad de ser su luna, a él no le importaría no tener su amor. Sólo quería que Haru fuera el sol que iluminara el resto de su vida, porque sin él ya no tenía razón de ser._

—No... Sora. Él, está bien, ¿cierto? Sólo fueron raspones, ¿cierto? Por favor dime que está bien.

Asahi movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándolo. Le duele decirlo y tener que confirmar que la persona que lo salvó de la oscuridad, aquel que lo llevó a la luz, aquel que le enseñó a tocar guitarra, la persona que ama se encontraba en esos momentos en la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Su Sora.

En voz baja susurró, finalmente.

—Cayó en coma.

Haru lo miró con horror.

—No, no, no —dice alto, pero sin gritar. Quizás hasta la voz ya no tenía voluntad.

Un dolor lo invade, poco a poco va aumentando y se lleva la mano por inercia a su pecho. Respira fuerte, no puede aclarar su mente y hacer que su cuerpo responda.

—Sora... Sora. Es mi culpa —pronuncia apenas y con mucha dificultad, e incluso cae al suelo en un momento dado, lo que logra asustar de sobremanera a Asahi.

—Hey, ¿te siente mal? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? Por favor, cálmate. —La verdad era que no le deseaba el mal aun cuando él era el único a quien Sora veía, aun cuando era él quien estaba a su lado, aun cuando era él el dueño de sus besos y de sus caricias.

Pudo sentir su corazón romperse lentamente en pequeños pero incontables pedazos, cayendo en picada hacia la nada y sin poder detenerse. Siempre lo supo. El dueño del corazón de Sora es Haru, no él. Nunca lo ha sido.

No sólo era Sora. Haru también estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ángel, y lo había enamorado sin piedad. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su amor solo se trataba de un amor unilateral.

Lo tomó de los brazos, ayudándolo a sentarse en la banca. Le compró un refresco, y esperó un rato mirándolo con una terrible preocupación.

—Mejor voy a llamar a un médico. —Pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de marchar, la mano de Haru lo detuvo, asiéndolo de la muñeca.

—Estoy bien. Dime, por favor, ¿en qué parte del hospital está?

Su mente le tentaba a mentirle o quizás a no responderle, pero sabe que eso estaría mal. Él no era una persona rencorosa ni mucho menos vengativa.

Suspiró y, al mismo tiempo, se maldijo por amar tanto a Sora, por desear sólo su felicidad a costa de la suya.

—Te llevaré. Vamos. Ten cuidado. —No quería verlo desfallecer nuevamente, así que lo ayudó a incorporarse y vigiló su andar. Después de todo, ¿él quién es para impedirle que estén juntos?

Mientras recorrían el hospital hasta la habitación de Sora en interminables y, al parecer, eternos minutos, no pudo evitar cuestionarse aquello; ¿por qué siempre las personas tendían a descubrir sus sentimientos sólo después de tragedias, calamidades o momentos tristes? Cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Le pasaría a él? ¿Perdería la oportunidad de decirle a Sora que él también había sufrido?

‹‹¿Es demasiado tarde decirte que también te amo Sora?›› pensó, triste. Vio a Asahi y no pudo evitar preguntarse con extraña agonía, este hermoso joven, ¿qué era para Sora?

Rogó al cielo por una oportunidad para expresar su verdadero sentir, sólo una más para ver de nuevo aquellos mares azules que lo quemaban sólo con una mirada.

Él quiso quedarse un minuto más. Él desea poder cambiar de lugar con él y anhela con todas las fuerzas de su joven alma tan siquiera una segunda y última oportunidad para remendar sus errores. Una oportunidad para verlo, para abrazarlo y gritarle cuánto lo ama. Porque nunca quiso lastimarlo y jamás se imaginó que las consecuencias de sus actos terminarían de aquella manera. Más que nunca deseó no ser el joven estúpido, incrédulo, inocente y enamoradizo que era porque aquel sentimiento llevó a la persona más importante de su vida hacia la fatalidad.

Deseó más que ninguna otra cosa, y por sobre todas las demás, recuperarlo, aunque ello significase perderlo para siempre. Aunque el único lugar que conservare en su vida fuera el de su mejor amigo.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
